


It's okay It's Romance

by BerryGreen



Series: It's Okay [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Rape Recovery, onesided Atsukita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 91,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryGreen/pseuds/BerryGreen
Summary: In which Bokuto Koutaro taught Akaashi Keiji to laugh again and to believe in cliche romance with his cheesy but sincere acts.If we break up, I'll be fine but you'll be breaking more heart than mine.-Ingrid Andress-
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Original Male Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: It's Okay [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669996
Comments: 428
Kudos: 488





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> So I planned to make this as fluffy and as cheesy as I can. Hey, this is Bokuto, who can do lot of cringy thing without even cringe and Akaashi...Well I just want to pain even single mom should get romance.

When you were young and stupid, you made lot of stupid mistakes.

  
Sometimes it was cute, sometimes it would leave your whole body with bruise and blood seeped from the corner of your lips.

  
Sometimes some mistakes left you bitter without a single belief that your judgement for romance was right.

  
Romance huh? Since when Keiji let himself swayed by it. May be because he was eager to love. To have his own fairytale ending like his parents.

  
He did what he could though, he brought him home to his Momma and to his Daddy. Since when he fell in love with this monster? Since when his romance turned into nightmare? 

  
Keiji was so ashamed to even go home to tell his momma and Daddy that he made mistakes. Perhaps he should end this now. He looked up to the ceilings. He just needed rope, and hanging ten feet above the ground. 

  
“Mommy.” A small voice from behind the shoji door called him. Keiji remembered to shove Reito to the cupboard before that happened. 

  
Keiji couldn’t die now. He couldn’t die because he had someone to protect. Someone else who Keiji brought to the world, whose life was far more precious than his own. 

  
“Reito.” 

  
Keiji opened the door and brought his baby back to his arms. “Mommy.” The boy angelic voice wavered. “Let’s go away where he can’t hurt you again.” 

  
The scent of eucalyptus oil surrounded the boy. Keiji would protect this small life. Keiji didn’t care what happen to him now, but he had someone who he wished to protect and to cherish. He couldn’t neither die nor stay here.

  
“Yes, let’s go away now. Reito, do you want to help Mommy to get your Owly and some your clothes?” Keiji held his breath when he felt a sharp pain on his ribs. “Mommy needs to save energy so we can walk.” 

  
Reito nodded, his stormy blue eyes glazed with thin tears but the boy followed instruction. As soon as Keiji saw the boy out of his sight, he opened all the cabinet in the room, and took all the cash the man kept at home.

  
The man wouldn’t go home at least until 10 because he had to work. This might be his only chance to run. He didn’t have the phone, he didn’t have car to get to the station but he would be damned if he let this hinder him.

  
Keiji took all the bank account he hid before the man forced him to stop working last month. He scrapped all the money he found, and the cloth he could carry too. He took every last piece of precious items and the only thing he left behind was the ring that had been a shackle for him all these years.

  
Keiji almost jumped out when he heard the sound of shoji door rattled. Reito had his backpack and coat ready. “I put Owly inside, mommy.” 

  
“Let’s go Reito.” 

  
He kicked the locked door out and even if the pain from his bruised ribs kill him, he would get Reito and himself out of this hell house. He might end his romance dream now, but he would at least let Reito lived outside the hell hole.

  
Let Reito growing up in safe place and full of love.  
***

  



	2. Chapter 1. When  Bokuto meet Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which fall in love at feel the same sunshine and Rainbow like when you are 15. Well, at least in Bokuto's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes :  
> Niichan = big brother  
> Touchan = Dad (in less formal way)  
> Kaachan= Mom (in less formal way) 
> 
> Otousan = Dad (formal way)  
> Okaasan = Mom (Formal way)

Koutaro hated this. He hated when his brother started to sneak around. Kyotaro had this tendency when he fell in love. If he fell in love with normal person then fine. The first person he fell in love with and dated was a creep teacher. 

  
That pedophile! Kyotaro was 15, and the alpha was 24 year old homeroom teacher. So, Koutaro and Dad went to the teacher, and scare that creep alpha to stay away from Kyotaro. 

  
Kyotaro was enraged. But damn to the hell, if Koutaro and Dad didn’t protect him. Kyotaro was presented as Omega, and he was just a vulnerable teenager. That phase was nightmare. 

  
“Touchan, Touchan!” Koutaro poked Touchan who took out Tuna from fridge.

  
“What?” 

  
“Kyoutaro is acting weird.” He whispered in case Kyotaro heard them.

  
Touchan gave the tuna to his apprentices, wiped his hand and leaning on the table. “See, your mother doesn’t believe it when I said that. You told her. She said you and I are too paranoid.” 

  
“Have you asked him?” 

  
“Son, thinking is not your forte, right? Do you think Kyo will be here if asked him about it yesterday?” Touchan asked him back.

  
Koutaro refrained himself to tell Touchan that Kyotaro and he would still come to the restaurant, even they got mad with him. 8 years ago, Touchan had mild stroke, he had gotten better since then. However, he was 60 this year. 

  
Kyo and Koutaro had been trying to make Touchan retire, but Touchan acted like stubborn mule. The reason? He was the father, he should provide. Koutaro had said since he played professionally, he could provide for Kyo and Kirara education but Touchan refused. 

  
Touchan brought Koutaro to bank, told him save money. Apparently Touchan had opened account in his name, saved money for his college funds there. Because Koutaro played professionally as soon as he graduated, Touchan told him to invest the money.

  
Then Koutaro decided after he retired he would continue Touchan restaurant. He couldn’t cook but he would hire people to cook, so the restaurant would keep going. 

  
“Anyway, he is falling in love again, Touchan.” He reminded Touchan.

  
“Well, as long as not with that creep.” Touchan said.

  
Koutaro agreed, “But how could we be sure, it’s not the creep?” Koutaro tapped his index finger to chin, “Should I ask him?” 

  
Touchan looked at him like he was crazy, “You want him to stop speaking with you?” 

  
Koutaro shuddered. Kyo was good at giving cold shoulder. During the creep incident when he was 15, Kyo didn’t talk to Touchan and Koutaro for weeks. “Forget it. Let’s wait until he introduced the alpha to us.” 

  
Touchan smacked his head, “Then it’s too late.” 

  
“Jaa, then Touchan asks him!” 

  
“Boy, I am living with him, I can’t stand your brother great cold shoulder for weeks, he slams door, and when he slams door your mom yells. How about you get him drunk and ask him subtly?” Touchan suggested. 

  
Kyo was 22 this year, as his brother Koutaro bought Kyo his first liquor. They still went drinking once in a while. “Nice plan Touchan. I would do that.” 

  
“Ha! I would tell Kaachan and Kyo-niichan!” Kirara appeared from kitchen. The girl was entering her rebellion phase. She was just 16 this year, however she had started to date according to Kaachan. 

  
“Kirara, what are you doing here?” Koutaro would never think that his sister would stay in restaurant.

  
“Part-time. Touchan didn’t want to give me more allowance.” The girl pouted. She sat beside Koutaro.

  
Touchan grimaced, “Girl, I give you enough allowance. If you want to buy things for your friend, then you have to work for it.” The way Touchan emphasized friend definitely not just a usual friend.

  
Was it the boy she liked? 

  
Kirara presented as Omega, so Touchan and Koutaro felt twice protectiveness toward her. 

  
“Kou-niichan.” She started to ask him, by tapping Koutaro arm.

  
Koutaro closed his eyes, “Nope, no. You heard Touchan, work for it if you want to buy your special friend gifts.” 

  
“He is not special!” Kirara blushed, she tugged her skirt and looked everywhere but to Touchan and Koutaro direction.

  
There! Koutaro knew it, definitely a boy. Like hell, Koutaro would make the path of her getting close to boy easier. 

  
“Ha!” Touchan had no qualm to keep his voice hush-hush. Touchan had always had loud voice, “You said your friend is girl. My gut is right, it is a boy right? Who is he?”

  
Kirara jumped out from her seats, and took the tray back. “Ah, Wakabayashi-kun needs help. Bye, Kou-niichan, Touchan!” then she dashed to kitchen hurriedly. 

  
“Kirara! You are grounded young lady!” Touchan yelled. Touchan pinched his nose bridge, “There one more headache.” 

  
Koutaro nodded sagely. 

  
“Then how about you? When your siblings are busy about love. Do you find the love of your life?” Touchan asked again. 

  
Koutaro slumped his head to counter, “As if it easy.” 

  
Touchan patted his head, a habit that Touchan never forgo even though Koutaro was 30 now. “Boy, what are you looking for?” 

  
“I don’t know, Touchan.” He didn’t know but he wanted someone, someone who he saw and then he knew he would be the right person. Just like how Touchan fell in love with Kaachan at the first sight. 

  
“Ah, Mina-chan dumped you?” 

  
Koutaro hadn’t brought his girlfriend home to Touchan and Kaachan yet. However, he told Touchan about girls he ever dated. “We broke up, Touchan. She didn’t dumped me.”

  
“Well, you know you need to wait for the right person to come boy. No need to rush.” 

  
Koutaro didn’t rush, but somehow seeing all his friends settled down one by one, made him longed for someone to share life with too. Someone to love, someone who would wake up beside him every morning, someone to build a family with.

  
“I am not rushing Touchan, but you know…somehow, the apartment feels empty. I want..” he didn’t know how to phrase it. “Something like..to feel home with.” 

  
Something like when he saw Kuroo kissed his sons, something that made Kuroo the party people contented being stay at home father. Something that warm. Something when he witnessed Kei got home, and Kuroo’s face lightened up and they talked softly to each other. They had their own secret conversation. 

  
“I know, boy. Let’s wait a bit longer, okay? You are special, and your special person should he special too. Patience.” Touchan said, “May be your someone special hasn’t meet you yet, or may be your special one watches you somewhere.” 

  
Koutaro rested his chin to the counter, “Or may be, they should just walk from that door and end my misery.” 

  
Touchan laughed, “Don’t jinx it, boy. Usually things like that backfired badly.” He ruffled Koutaro hair.

  
“Touchan! You should wish me luck.” He whined. 

  
“Well, good luck. Good luck.” Touchan said flippantly, then he lifted up the beer box to the kitchen. 

  
Well, luck is not enough. Koutaro had used all of his luck for playing in national teams, and kept playing without major injuries. In that perspective, Koutaro was lucky because he hadn’t sustained any major injuries yet.

  
What he needed right now? 

  
Well, yeah luck, luck that his soulmate had been born in world and legal age. Not some underage, because Koutaro believed in morality than in soulmate tale. It would be nice to meet your soulmate, of course.  
The front door bell jingled. Koutaro had hunch to see it, because hey, he just had hunch. He never doubted his gut and not gonna start now. Then he saw him. The most beautiful person he ever met.

  
The omega, he assumed he’s Omega, because no alpha had the grace like that.

  
Koutaro was staring but he couldn’t help himself. It sounded creepy. However Koutaro had only felt this sensation briefly 8 years ago, in a club when he accompanied Kuroo to look for Kei. 

  
The waiter who worked in counter. That time Koutaro didn’t even greet him, because he was too busy teaching Wakatoshi to enjoy the club time. He thought he would greet him later, but he never saw him again. After that, Koutaro was swamped with practice and championship.

  
Koutaro forgot about him. He didn’t expect to see him here again. He was still the same Omega whom Koutaro saw 8 years ago. The same face, the same postures and the same grace.

  
Of course he changed, Koutaro changed too. But it didn’t mean the omega became less beautiful. No, he even became more beautiful.

  
Their eyes met each other, and the blue stormy eyes met Koutaro’s own golden eyes. The eyes filled with recognition then they closed off as soon as they exchanged glance too long. 

  
Something inside Koutaro fluttered, from his stomach to his chest and beat steadily in his heart.

  
He wanted to make the omega happy. That was the first thing came up in Koutaro’s mind. 

  
He wanted to make the omega happy, because his beautiful stormy eyes was clouded by sadness and desolation now.

  
***

  
“I am sorry to take half days off, Suga-san.” Akaashi Keiji bowed down deeply to his editor-in-chief. 

  
Suga-san waved the story-board in his hand, “Don’t mind, Don’t mind, how is Reito?” 

  
Akaashi sat down near Suga’s table, the only coworker, he felt comfortable with. The only coworker who knew his divorce. And the boss, who he owed this job to. 

  
Keiji smiled, “He is okay.” Then Keiji added, “Because he made good friends in school. Triplet.” 

  
“Ah, Reito-kun attends Setagaya kindergarten right?” he asked. When Keiji nodded, Suga snapped his fingers, “Don’t tell me it’s the Iwaizumi triplet?” 

  
Keiji was surprised, “How did you know Suga-san?” 

  
“It’s complicated, anyway. Let’s just say, I am friend with one of the novel author who married an athlete whom befriended with Iwaizumi couple.” Suga rolled the story board. “So, in one or another way, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru, we are also from Miyagi and playing volleyball.” 

  
“You played volleyball Suga-san?” 

  
Suga grinned widely, “Unexpected right? I was the infamous Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo senpai. Their favorite senpai.” Suga-san puffed out his chest.

  
Keiji remembered them. He accompanied Udai-sensei to watch them when Udai-sensei whined nobody wanted to watch volleyball match with him. Udai-sensei had no friends.

  
“Amazing. That’s why you want to be shounen manga editor, Suga-san? Inspired by them?” Before Keiji managed Udai-sensei, Udai-sensei editor was Suga-san. But, as Keiji’s work significantly became better and he manage to help a mangaka to produce a great hit. Suga-san delegated Udai-sensei to him. 

  
Suga-san snorted, “Oh my god no, Sweet Akaashi. I am literature type Person, but the old geezers there refuse to die so I can’t get promotion as Editor-in-chief.” 

  
Keiji felt laughter bubbled up from his throat. Suga-san had the same savage joke like his old coworkers. Kei. The coworker in night club when Keiji was young and free. Young and stupid.

  
“So you trade your passion for money?” 

  
“Well, it’s not like everyday we can work with something we feel passion for. At first, I became editor for my friend, a hit author but even I got hit book after hit book, I see no future there. Nothing close to promotion.” 

  
“So you changed to Shounen manga?” 

  
Suga nodded, “Yeah. Not my passion but I do good job, I managed to revive the shounen manga department. I created great team, and I…” he clenched his fist. “I managed to make same amount of money the old geezers make. Take that you petty old men.” 

  
Keiji wanted to point out that Suga was equally petty. The old Akaashi Keiji might let out the blunt comment. He might joke with Suga-san. The old Akaashi Keiji wouldn’t think about repercussion when he wanted to joke. The old Akaashi Keiji had died under the hard fist and bruise, the kick on stomach because he said the wrong thing.

  
“Akaashi.” Suga-san patted his leg, “Go back to work. We will go to team dinner later.” Suga-said. “My treat.” 

  
“Thank you Suga-san.” 

  
Suga waved the story board on his hand, then picked up the phone. “Moshi-moshi, ah, Isaya-sensei, let me tell you honestly about your new story-board. It’s bad.” 

  
Keiji sat down back to his table. He was grateful that Suga-san recruited him to the shounen manga too. Honestly, Keiji was more literature type of people. He spent most of his time in library in high school. 

  
That was why probably he had always been attracted to stupid dream like happy ending. That was why he trusted Aoyama Masato easily when he said he wanted a family with Keiji.

  
That was why, he didn’t see the monster even when he saw red-flag in front of his eyes until the first slap to his cheek when Keiji went drinking with his coworker. 

  
***

  
Keiji saw the restaurant name, The Horned owl, he wanted to raise his brow skeptically however, Suga had herder another coworker inside. 

  
“Akaashi, what are you waiting for?” Suga asked while laughing.

  
“It’s just…” 

  
“Weird name huh? But trust me the foods are yummy. Even my picky eater children likes it.” Suga interfered, “Come on.” 

  
“You have children Suga-san?” it was new for Keiji. He thought Suga just lived with his mate. Suga was beta right? So he had wife, but if Keiji’s memory didn’t fail him, he heard some hush-hush that Suga’s mate was an Alpha.

  
“Two. 7 years old girl and 5 years old boy.” Suga smiled widely. “They are so cute. Come on.” 

  
Suga pushed the door, and Keiji had no other choice but to follow him. Two children huh? Suga-san had never ceased to amaze Keiji. He seemed like someone who was single and childfree.

  
Suga-san was the one who recruit Keiji to work here. Suga-san asked about Keiji’s résumé to Keiji’s old company in Nagoya. He looked for Keiji because he trusted Keiji’s skill for editing. 

  
Keiji was just grateful to Suga-san because of him, he had a job with decent pay to rent apartment, to put food on the table, to pay for Reito kindergarten and to stop being burden for his parents. And to at least use his degree to work. He wasn’t just a mere bed-warmer who shouldn’t think. He wasn’t worthless.

  
There were so many thing Keiji had to worry, he had to save for rent next year, he had to save money to enroll Reito to elementary school, and he needed to save enough for day-care, he couldn’t keep burdening his parents until then.

  
He wanted to send Reito to good school, school with choir club. He wanted Reito sing as much as he could, because Reito could never do that before. He wanted Reito to be confident. That was why Keiji had to work hard, so he could send him to choir club who encourage him.

  
“Akaashi, come on.” Suga-san told him to sit. Keiji followed, he turned his head to call waiter then he saw him.

  
The Alpha was sitting on the counter table, Bokuto Koutaro. When Keiji accompanied Udai-san to watch the match, he saw the player. Bokuto Koutaro. He wasn’t MVP, however he was just…

  
He was just shining brightly like the star in universe. Unlike his teammates who played the game seriously, Bokuto Koutaro was enjoying the game. He radiated Warm and passion for the game. He was the mood maker for the team and audiences, he didn’t let the score dampened his mood. 

  
Even Keiji who never really paid attention to volleyball before, wanted to watch him playing again. He wanted Reito watched Bokuto. He wanted Reito to grow like Bokuto, confident and positive.

  
When their eyes met, Akaashi felt something familiar with those yellowish champagne eyes. Club and part time job. Akaashi had met Bokuto before.

  
Funny, how he didn’t remember about the fact when he saw Bokuto on the court, but now he looked straight into his eyes, Akaashi remembered the night club, Karasuno, he was the part-timer there, Bokuto was dancing with his friends.

  
They didn’t talk to each other that time. Keiji doubted Bokuto even remembered him. 

  
“Bokuto!” Suga-san waved his hand.

  
Keiji quickly averted his gaze away from Bokuto, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Bokuto smiled back to Suga. “Suga!” 

  
When Bokuto walked closer to their table, Keiji felt his heartbeat rhythm picked the pace too. As Bokuto walked closer, the heart he thought had died glad to prove him wrong by stop beating and beat even twice faster than before.

  
“How is the kiddos?” Bokuto asked.

  
Suga laughed, “They love the new toys you send to them. They all about Uncle Bokuto right now.” 

  
“That’s great, I am afraid they won’t like them.” 

  
“Don’t be stupid.” Suga bumped his fist to Bokuto’s shoulder. He glanced at Keiji and then smiled,“Ah, by the way, this is Akaashi Keiji. Udai-sensei new editor. Akaashi, this is Bokuto Koutaro, the restaurant owner son.” 

  
Keiji hoped his smile was all natural, because he felt his heart hadn’t calmed down yet. Something about Bokuto made Keiji felt like blushing 15 year old again.

  
“Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san.” Keiji bowed down nervously.

  
Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, “It should be long time no see right.” Keiji confusion definitely visible to all of the people, Bokuto looked around awkwardly, “Yeah, I meant we have met before or I’ve seen you before? Not like creep one, and it was 8 years ago…wow I sound like creep, but ano…I saw you working as waiter and I was with Ushijima.. you probably won’t remember…well, I am not that easy to remember….” 

  
Something about Bokuto Koutaro’s nervousness made Keiji laughed, it was just so endearing. Keiji didn’t mean to laugh, but he giggled. Bokuto nervousness somehow unwind Keiji’s own nervousness.

  
“Ah, nice to meet you.” Bokuto settled in the end. 

  
Keiji had to wait until his giggle stopped, “I remember, Bokuto-san. Karasuno, eight years ago. Your friend was courting my coworker.” 

  
Bokuto clapped, “Right. Right.” 

  
“You guys seems to know each other, Bokuto why don’t you join us?” Suga asked. 

  
Keiji glanced to his other coworkers who were ready to order. He wanted to talk with Bokuto-san but he couldn’t make them wait. Keiji glanced at his watch too, ah, he had only 1 hours before picking up Reito from his parents house.

  
Bokuto shook his head, “Nah, may be later. I will visit later Suga.” Then he looked at Keiji, while extending his hand, “So, nice to meet you officially Akaashi.” 

  
When Keiji shook his hand, he felt warm from Bokuto’s hand. Every calluses on his pam, and the strong yet gentle grip on his hand, Keiji cleared his throat, “Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san.” 

  
****

  
“Are you falling in love, Kou-nii-chan?” Koutaro almost jumped out from his seat when Kirara appeared next to him out of blue. Koutaro was trying to be not so obvious when he watched Suga, -well yes Akaashi he admitted to himself-, went out from the restaurant. He waved to Suga, and nodded to Akaashi. 

  
Beautiful Akaashi. 

  
Koutaro flickered her forehead, “Don’t sneak on me.” 

  
“Kou-niichan!” Kirara pouted, she rubbed her forehead. “I am not sneaking at you, you are obviously watching the beautiful omega with icy storm eyes.” Kirara said dramatically.

  
Koutaro sputtered, “I am not watching him.” 

  
“Aha, Denial is river in Egypt. Niichan, you are not as subtly as you think.” Kirara climbed the stool beside him, she twirled the chair. “Madam Kirara is expert in Shoujo manga troupe.” 

  
“Madam? What kind of Shoujo manga you read?” Koutaro couldn’t believe his sister could talk like this. “Also, how the heckie you know he is omega?” 

  
Kirara stared him flatly, “You realize you don’t need censor cuss words in front of me right? I am 16. I know more cuss word than two world combine.” 

  
Koutaro pinched her cheek. This girl became more annoying as time pass. ‘With hey I know it all’, ‘I am not baby again’ attitude. “Answer the question.” 

  
“Kou-niichan! It’s hurt.” She rubbed her cheeks. “His scent, stormy and icy with slight sweet undertone. Didn’t you know every omega has somewhat sweet scent?” 

  
Koutaro shook. He didn’t really pay attention to health class. “I don’t know.” 

  
Kirara plopped down her face to the counter, “Wow, and so you attracted to him even without knowing his scent? How pure you want your love story to be? Kou-niichan level that filled with rainbow and sunshine or Kuroo-san level that filled with lust?” 

  
Teenagers nowadays were so scary. “The hell you know that.” 

  
“Niichan I am not baby anymore.” She said easily. “With Kuroo-san, you can see that he wants his mate continuously. Don’t get weirded, even my friends could see that Kuroo-san is half in love and in lust with his Kei-sensei. Momoka even said Kuroo-san is obsessed with Kei-sensei.” 

  
See, Kirara and her friends were scary. How the hell they know about that? More importantly when the hell Kirara and friends saw Kuroo and Kei? Koutaro wasn’t ready for this. Really, he remembered when Kaachan and Touchan brought Kirara home. She was so small and innocence.

  
“When the hell you meet Kuroo and Kei?” 

  
Kirara shrugged, “Last week. They ate parfait at café where Momoka work. Anyway, you like the omega right?” 

  
Bokuto wasn’t going to discuss this with Kirara. No matter how much Kirara thought she had grown up by reading shoujo manga. So, he pulled Kirara’s hood and covered the girl face.

  
“Niichan!!!!” Kirara touched empty air. 

  
“What happened here?” Kyotaro who entered from the from the backdoor. 

  
“Ano ne, Kyo-niichan…Kou-niichan…” Kirara succeed to get out from the hood trap. Koutaro quickly covered her mouth with palm. 

  
“Nothing. Let’s help Touchan to clean. Come on, part-timer, go clean the kitchen!” he dragged Kirara, he didn’t trust her with Kyotaro. “Please don’t say anything to Kyotaro.” 

  
Kirara looked up at him, “Why?” 

  
“Anyway, just don’t!” 

  
Her eyes turned devious, Koutaro got the bad feeling about this, “No money. You need to learn to earn your own if you want to give meaningful gifts for your special one. And blackmail would lead you nowhere in life.” 

  
Kirara puffed her cheeks, “Fine! But give me Miya-san number.” 

  
Koutaro took out 1000 bill and put it on her hand, “He is too old for you, and no. This the money to shut your mouth. Don’t come to my match again.” Knowing Miya he would entertain Kirara.

  
Well, of course Tsum-tsum wouldn’t date her, but he was also biggest flirt on earth. When Kirara realized that Tsum-tsum treated her like his other fangirls, well it would lead to heartache.

  
Koutaro had enough in his plate rather than helping his sister to fester heartache. 

  
Icy and storm huh? Koutaro didn’t know his scent but one thing for sure, his eyes were beautiful.

  
Ah, Koutaro just realized one more important thing, how could he meet Akaashi again if he didn’t ask for his phone number? Should he ask Suga? Would he look like a creep?

  
***

  
“I’m home.” Keiji opened his shoes on the genkan.

  
“Ah, welcome home, Keiji.” Okaasan greeted him. “Reito is sleeping already.” 

  
“Yeah, it’s late. Suga-san treated us dinner tonight.” Keiji helped himself with shoes. “I think Reito got enough excitement with the triplet today.”

  
“They are really good kids.” Okaasan said, “Reito talked a lot about them.” 

  
Keiji was grateful that Reito could have triplet as friends. It was Keiji’s fault, had he not came alone to school play, Reito wouldn’t get the bullying. Keiji didn’t know how they got information about his house condition. 

  
That was why Keiji hoped he could enroll Reito to the same school as triplet. For friends who would stand by Reito.

  
“Keiji.” He saw Otousan who just finished taking a bath. He wore his black pajamas, and his glasses downed to his nose. 

  
“Otousan. Good job for today.” Yes, his father was kind of old geezer that Suga-san cursed to retire or died. Otousan was editor-in-chief for the competitor company, and Okaasan was a former literature lecturer in university, but she stopped working and being a house-wife after gave birth to Keiji.

  
Otousan nodded, “How is working with Sugawara?” 

  
“He hopes for the old geezers like you die or retire.” He only could joke in front of Otousan and Okaasan right now. When he could let his guard down.

  
Otousan laughed, “Just like Sugawara. He is so ambitious and his works are flawless, but Keiji, reality in literature world is harsh. Experience gives you more merit than talents itself.” 

  
That was Otousan had always said. Reality. And Keiji got a slap of reality far more often than he wanted. For the example, happily ever after didn’t exist. At least for him. 

  
“Well, Sugawara-san said he saw no hope because even he helps author produce hits after hits, he doesn’t get promotion.” Keiji sat in front of Otousan in living room.

  
Otousan nodded, “Well yes, He is lucky to meet Sandou-sensei. Let me tell you Keiji, people like Sandou-sensei would success no matter which editor he works with.” 

  
“It’s rare to hear you hold an author in high regard, Tousan.” 

  
“We need to give compliments to people who deserve to get it.” Otousan shrugged. Okaasan sat beside Otousan as she served his tea.

  
“Will you stay over tonight?” Okaasan asked. “Your apartment is quite far from here.” 

  
Keiji shook his head, “I need to go to work early tomorrow.” He said. “Reito has school too.” 

  
Otousan sighed, “Speaking of school, why don’t you enroll Reito to Itachiyama? It’s closer to here, so Okaasan can pick him up from school.” 

  
Okaasan nodded, “Otousan is right, Keiji. You’ve worked too hard these day. You even pick him up from school to here which takes one hours trip from his school to here. Then you need to go back to work again.” 

  
“Okaasan, Otousan, we’ve talked about this before I don’t mind to do that.” Keiji didn’t want to burden

Okaasan and Otousan again. When he got divorced, Otousan and Okaasan paid for his living for months before Keiji got a job. His saving wasn’t enough to pay rent and enrolling Reito to kindergarten.

  
“You don’t mind, but how about your body?” Otousan asked. “You are overworked.” 

  
“I will enroll him to daycare near our home.” Keiji had saved enough probably for enrolling Reito to daycare. 

  
“Is Daycare really save?” Okaasan asked.

  
Then before Keiji even replied, Otousan rephrased the question, “Is the daycare save enough for Reito?” 

  
Keiji stiffened up. He knew exactly why Otousan asked that. The same question that haunted Keiji when he felt Reito at school or at somewhere he couldn’t see. 

  
“Keiji.” Otousan inhaled deeply, he pushed his glasses up, “I know you want to be independent soon, however you should be realistic too. You are not super human.” 

  
Keiji bit his lower hips. He knew it was impossible for him. Sometimes he woke up at night, and felt he was just too tired. There would be another bill to pay, there would be another anxiety.

  
How would he protect Reito? How should he make Reito be confident? He should have send Reito to child psychologist, because he himself couldn’t make Reito forget about nights in the cupboard. Because Reito was still plagued by nightmare about those nights. 

  
He should provide good food so Reito could grow well, same as his peers. It was hard when you were tight on budget. How should he pay for Reito education? 

  
Keiji didn’t know how to raise him well, Keiji didn’t know how not to feel like total failure of mother. 

  
“Keiji. It’s okay to lean on us a bit longer.” Okaasan moved to sit beside him. Keiji didn’t even realize his hand started to shake, and he started fidgeting his fingers again. 

  
“I just…I just need to work it out for awhile.” Keiji needed sometimes. 

  
Otousan sighed, “Keiji, you need to take care of yourself too. You can’t just neglect your health. Let me ask you this, when the last time you have good 6 hours sleep?” 

  
Keiji couldn’t answer because he knew Otousan and Okaasan would know if he lied. Keiji hadn’t slept all well. “I-I can’t afford Itachiyama, Otousan, Okaasan.” 

  
“I have a bit saving Keiji. It’s not much, but enough for enrolling Reito to Itachiyama.” Okaasan uttered softly. “It’s safe school, I can pick him up from school and he would always under our surveillance until he can protect himself.” 

  
Otousan nodded, “You don’t have to worry about the money Keiji, I still can put another kid to study in private school.” He agreed, “The most important thing is Reito’s safety.” 

  
There Keiji comeback again as a failure. There, he had to depend again to his parents. How could he pay back Otousan and Okaasan? A grown adult should never burden his parents again.

  
He shouldn’t accept their money again. 

  
How could he raise Reito right, if he kept depending on Otousan and Okaasan? How could he face himself when he know after all these time, he was still the powerless Keiji. 

  
His degree, his straight A reputation as student were just memorie. He wasn’t even able to live independently. He still had to depend on his parents for money again. 

  
Was he really useless?  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, being single mother everywhere is hard. And in asia and japan especially hard. The stigma, the workload, the bill to pay.
> 
> I want to potray Akaashi struggle with that. He just divorced a year, struggled to gain his indenpendent again, and added the mentality 'I don't want to burden other' which was common in asia and Japan, well let's just said, he struggled alot.
> 
> Plus Why Bokuto good with kid? Let's just say because he has younger siblings with big age gap. And good parents above that. 
> 
> Next chapter Reito meets Kei and Kuroo.


	3. Chapter 2. May be a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kei meets Reito and Bokuto is just kinda smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I messed up the time line in the first chapter.
> 
> So the story starting point is before Seishuyuki born. So there i fixed it. 
> 
> Hope I won't make same mistake again.

Keiji took out the futons from their cupboards. Next year, or probably two years again, Reito would have his own room, and wouldn’t sleep with him anymore. Keiji needed to save money for renting a bigger apartment then.

  
Probably, he would get his salaries raised if he kept up his good works. For now, he should just portion out his money well.

  
“Mommy.” Reito appeared from futon door. 

  
Keiji smiled, “Have you put the socks to the laundry basket?” Keiji asked.

  
Reito had chores to put his own clothes to laundry basket, so Keiji could wash it later. “Yes, mommy. I even brush my teeth.” He showed him his white pearly teeth.

  
“You don’t want milk? You will need to brush your teeth again you know after drinking milk.” Keiji made a rule, that before sleep they should brush their teeth and after that they shouldn’t eat anything again.

  
Reito crawled to the futon, “Milk is expensive right?” Reito asked him. 

  
Keiji had bad feelings about this conversation. “Reito, did you eavesdrop mommy and Grandpa conversation?” 

  
Reito didn’t answer, but he wrung his blanket and hugged his owl closer. “But Milk is expensive, mommy, sensei in school said that. So, if I don’t drink milk again, mommy can save more money.” 

  
Oh my god, Reito was a kid but he wasn’t stupid. Reito knew they struggled economically. That was why Reito had never asked for toys. 

  
“Reito.” Keiji held his baby in his arms. “Reito. My baby, no. It’s not too expensive, you still can drink as much as milk you want.” 

  
Reito didn’t believe him, his small hand shook, “But Mommy can save more money if I don’t drink milk right?” He insisted.

  
“Reito. Don’t worry about that please.” Keiji wouldn’t tell Reito about his financial condition. He didn’t want Reito to bear emotional baggage for him too. 

  
Keiji just wanted Reito grow healthily. People said you could stop giving your kids milk at 4, but Keiji knew his baby, he knew Reito needed it. 

  
Because of that bastard, Reito had to stop drinking milk when he was 3. Because the bastard said it just wasted of money, the kid would grow up just by eating rice anyway. 

  
Keiji would rather starve than to stop his baby for drinking milk. Keiji remembered Reito who became thinner each day, because Keiji stopped the milk consuming, his baby was so small and he was picky eater, stopping the milk so sudden made Reito even thinner. That was why Keiji wanted to give him milk now, before it was too late.

  
“Reito needs the calcium for growing, baby.” He kissed his son head. “Reito likes milk right?”   
Reito nodded softly.

  
“Then it’s okay to drink milk. Mommy will earn enough money, so Reito shouldn’t worry about this.” 

  
“But…” 

  
“No but.” He kissed Reito cheek, “Reito is children, worrying about money is for adult, so please leave it to mommy.” 

  
Reito nodded again under Keiji’s chin. Keiji inhaled the eucalyptus oil scent from Reito. Reito, his kind baby. Keiji didn’t want Reito to worry about him again.

  
Reito had seen enough of the things that children should never know. Keiji did try to shield him as much as he could, however Keiji knew how thin the shoji door was. How a simple wardrobe thin wall would never cover up his scream of pain, and pathetic plead.

  
“Let’s have some milk.” Keiji carried Reito in his arms.

  
“Mommy, put me down. I am big boy.” Reito said.

  
Keiji nuzzled his nose to Reito’s cheek, “Really? But Reito is still my baby.” 

  
Reito giggled, “Mommy. I am heavy.” Keiji loved Reito’s giggle. He loved Reito’s laughter. 

  
Laughter who became more and more frequent after he met the triplet. The giggle that made Keiji’s heart flutter in happiness. Keiji pretended to frown, “Let me measure. Nope, you are as light as feather.” 

  
“Light as feather? Feather is going to blow away by the wind, Mommy.” 

  
“Then I have to hold you tight then. So the wind wouldn’t blow you away.” Keiji blew raspberry to Reito’s cheek.

  
Reito giggled again and then hid his face to Keiji’s neck side. His fluffy hair tickled Keiji’s jaw. “Mommy. I love you.” 

  
“I love you too.” 

  
***  
Keiji woke up as quite as possible.

  
It was still 5 in the morning, Keiji needed to go to the market first for buying the grocery before Reito woke up at 7 later. Keiji was supposed to go shopping yesterday but he went home late. 

  
He needed to do grocery now, if he wanted to make breakfast for Reito. Eating out wasn’t really option because it was far more expensive than cooking by himself. After that he needed to do the laundry before sending Reito to school. 

  
Keiji held his yawn, brushed his teeth as fast as possible, and slipped out the front door quietly. Keiji didn’t feel save to leave Reito’s alone, but he had no choice. 

  
Keiji ran to the plaza as fast he could and gathered all the grocery for two weeks, because next week would be deadline time, he definitely would have less time to do grocery.

  
At first Keiji refused when his mother bought him fridge. However, he realized yes, he needed fridge to store the food, so it would last longer. Keiji would have been wasting more money without fridge. 

  
Slowly Keiji needed to buy appliance to make the empty apartment, a home for him and Reito. They might move away later, but at least he didn’t move without nothing again.

  
Keiji bowed down to the butcher after receiving his meat. He glanced at his watch, 5.30 he just needed to buy banana for Reito and then went home.

  
Keiji forgot when you shopped for two weeks that meant it would be heavier too. He should have brought bigger shopping bag, but well, he could make it work. He just needed to be careful with the paper bag. 

  
“Akaashi-kun, right?” 

  
Keiji didn’t think he would meet Bokuto Koutaro here. “Bokuto-san.” Keiji might have divorced but he wasn’t blind. Bokuto was a fine man. Sweat dripped from his forehead to his strong jaw. And what made him so different was his hair framed his face, instead of spiking as usual.

  
“You just finish shopping?” Bokuto asked.

  
“Yes, and you are?” 

  
Bokuto scratched his head, “I have my morning run with Tsum-tsum and Omi-omi.”

  
“And where are they?” 

  
Bokuto shrugged, “I kinda took the wrong turn.” Was it Keiji imagination that Bokuto blushed? “But it’s okay, I get used to it. That meant I can practice my stamina longer.” 

  
“You are so…” Keiji tried to find the right term. “Positive.” 

  
“Do you need help, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, he looked at the shopping bag on Keiji’s left hand. “You are shopping for a week right?” 

  
Keiji was surprised Bokuto knew, “Two weeks actually. How do you know , Bokuto-san?” 

  
“My mother did that when I was younger. She said it saved lot of expenses.” Without questioning further, Bokuto-san carried the heavy shopping bag. “Our house is quiet far from the grocery store, so I used to help her.” 

  
“Bokuto-san, I don’t want to trouble you.” 

  
“Nah, it’s okay. You looked like you need help. My mother said she would really appreciate if someone carries her groceries all the time.”

  
Keiji admitted yes, he would really appreciate if someone help him carry his stuffs. However, he learnt not to ask help. 

  
Bokuto misunderstood his silent because he quickly added, “Ah…ah, if you don’t want it’s okay.” He laughed awkwardly, “It must be creepy right? Here, I don’t want to be creepy.” Bokuto pushed the shopping bag to Keiji.

  
Seeing him so awkward made Akaashi giggled a bit. Bokuto-san was just adorable with his ‘I am not a creepy’ expression. “No, no, you are not creepy, Bokuto-san. I think it’s sweet.” Keiji assured him quickly.  
“Sweet?” 

  
Keiji felt flush raised through his face, “Uhm..,” Keiji needed to save himself from embarrassment, “I think it’s sweet you want to help your mom.” 

  
Bokuto then took the shopping bag from Keiji’s hand, “Let me help you. Well, at least until your station.”   
Keiji let him, “Actually I live around here.” 

  
“Then I will help you to your corner.” Bokuto said. It was so cute, that Bokuto didn’t say that he would walk Keiji’s to his home. “I am not creep though, so I won’t say I will walk you home.” He said defensively. 

  
Keiji laughed, “I don’t think you are creepy, Bokuto-san. And I don’t mind you walk me to the apartment.” 

  
Bokuto beamed brightly, but then he pretended not to smile, “But you know Akaashi, you shouldn’t invite stranger to your home. I could be some weird stalker that pretend to be normal people.” 

  
“Are you one?” 

  
“No, of course not.” Bokuto denied. “But you are just so beautiful Akaashi.” Then Bokuto realized what he said, a small blush started to spread around his face from his neck. 

  
Blush, he was blushing. Bokuto was blushing, and Keiji felt his face was getting hot too. Keiji had urge to fidget his finger. Like when he was nervous. God, he felt like 15 again, when his date compliment him.   
But Bokuto-san wasn’t his date, and Keiji wasn’t fifteen again. He was 29 divorcee with a son. A son, who needed him to be home soon to make breakfast. 

  
“I think we should go now.” Keiji pointed out the corner. “My son is waiting.” 

  
“Son?!” Bokuto’s eyes widened. It made his resemblance with an owl eyes even prominent. Keiji thought Bokuto would say something along the line you don’t looked like someone who had given birth. All the thing that Keiji had heard from people.

  
However Bokuto surprised him by asking, “How old is he?” 

  
“Five. This year.” 

  
“Cool, they are same age as my nephews.” 

  
“You have nephews, Bokuto-san?” Well, Akaashi didn’t know a lot about Bokuto but he saw him in restaurant, however he didn’t see Bokuto’s siblings.

  
“Eh, actually it’s my friends’ kids. They are triplet. They are the coolest. No crying at all. And no throwing tantrum.” Bokuto seemed so proud.

  
Triplet huh? “My son’s friends are also triplet.” Keiji said, and he had hunch if Bokuto-san knew Sugawara-san, there were possibilities that Bokuto also knew Iwaizumi triplet. “Bokuto-san, are they the Iwaizumi triplet?” 

  
“Yes, how did you know?” 

  
Keiji shrugged, “Just a hunch.” It was too complicated to explain. “My son is attending the same kindergarten with them.” 

  
Bokuto knitted his brow, then contemplated, “Is your son Reito-kun?” 

  
Small world. “Yes.” 

  
“I haven’t meet Reito yet, but I am sure, he is great.” Bokuto then added, “Because the triplet like Reito-kun a lot.” 

  
“They are kind to Reito.” And his parents were kind to Keiji too. They invited Reito to play at their house, and they even made parents of the kids who taunt Reito about not having father apologized.

  
“They are good kids, just bit…” Bokuto seemed to try finding the right words. “Rowdy.” 

  
Keiji had never seen triplet in action, and Reito always said ever since he played with triplet, other kids never teased him again. Keiji just knew triplet especially Taiyou protected Reito.

  
Then Bokuto shrugged, “But hey their heart is in the right place. You will like them as long as you don’t play monster with them.” 

  
“Playing monster?” 

  
“Or heroes, anyway if you meet them, just get them to chase ice-cream truck, it’s safer for you.” 

  
Keiji laughed, he had hunch again that Bokuto chased the ice-cream truck with them. It was easy to laugh with Bokuto. Bokuto was honest. And he had this childlike persona, that would make you lightened up too. 

  
“This is my corner, Bokuto-san.” Keiji told him. 

  
“Ah yes, here your grocery.” Bokuto said, “You should hurry. Your son and husband are waiting for you.”   
Keiji didn’t know why, but he felt he had to correct Bokuto-san. He knew it would be easier to just let Bokuto-san assumed thing. However, however Keiji didn’t want that.

  
“I don’t have husband.” 

  
“Ah.” Bokuto scratched his head awkwardly, he chuckled awkwardly again and then said, “Well, then your son is waiting for you, you should even hurry up, he is alone at home right?” 

  
Keiji nodded, “Thank you for helping me Bokuto-san.” Keiji bowed down slightly.

  
As he was watching Bokuto waved his hand a little, Keiji turned his back. He didn’t know why he didn’t pick up the pace, but he might understand later when Bokuto-san called him, “Akaashi. Can I get your phone number?” 

  
***

  
When Akaashi said he had son the first thing on Koutaro’s mind was he had husband, and Koutaro just needed to walk him home like what he had offered. 

  
Akaashi might give him butterfly in his stomach but no, Koutaro wouldn’t get into people marriage even though he could see how unhappy Akaashi was.

  
Marriage was a sacred vow between two people. And He wasn’t one to wreck someone marriage.

Touchan taught him well. Thank you. He would become Akaashi friend and that was it.

  
However, Koutaro couldn’t help himself when Akaashi said he didn’t have husband. He probably divorced or the asshole alpha just left him with his son. So, Koutaro asked for his phone number.

  
“Bokkun, nice chance.” Koutaro got a bad feeling when he saw Tsum-tsum and Omi-omi hid behind the corner with Tsum-tsum gave him thumb up.

  
Omi-omi just nodded, “Yes, good for you that the omega at least single.” 

  
“Don’t be spoil sport, Omi-kun. Let us support our Bokkun love quest.” Tsum-tsum slung his arms to Koutaro’s shoulder, “Yeah, I think that you will just wreck the omega marriage after he told you he has son. But I am glad we are waiting.” 

  
Omi-omi rolled his eyes, “What would you do if Bokuto decided to just court the married Omega?” 

  
Tsum-tsum shrugged, “Well, cheer him up.” 

  
“You have no moral, do you?” Omi-omi smacked him, then he turned to Koutaro, “Even though you have maturity of banana, I think you have moral than that Rat.” 

  
Koutaro took it as compliment, because this was Omi-kun that had the emotional capability of penguin of Madagascar. “Thanks, Omi-omi. Actually I don’t plan to court Akaashi.” Well, not yet. 

  
“Yeah, and Miya never falls in love with Hinata.” Omi-omi ignored Tsum-tsum loud ‘Oi!’, and he adjusted his mask. “You are not good at lying, Bokuto. Don’t start with me.” 

  
“How the hell you know that Bokkun wants to court the Omega?” 

  
“Akaashi. Please refer him with his name.” Koutaro learnt from Kaachan, no Omega liked to be referred by ‘The Omega’ once you knew their name. 

  
Koutaro also liked Akaashi as a person first, and not his secondary genders, it just felt not right when people called Akaashi the omega.

  
Miya blinked then nodded, “Okay. How the hell you know Bokkun wants to court Akaashi-kun?” 

  
Omi-omi didn’t answer he walked away instead, so Koutaro and Tsum-tsum had to follow him. “How about his son?” Tsum-tsum asked again

  
Koutaro frowned, then he remembered ah Reito-kun, “His son is super kind you know. The triplet like him a lot.” 

  
Tsum-tsum shuddered when he mentioned the triplet, “Aha, his son’s definitely a hellion too, if the Tooru’s spawns like him.” 

  
“Reito-kun is so kind.” Koutaro had urge to defend Reito, “Natsume said Reito didn’t even call Taiyou stupid when he ate origami paper.” 

  
“Wait which one is Taiyou?” Tsum-tsum still had some hardship to tell triplet apart 

  
However Omi-omi wasn’t, “Then one who call himself Jesus after I cussed in front of him.” 

  
Tsum-tsum snapped his fingers, “Ah, that one. I like that one.” 

  
“The one you like is Ritsuka, because he called you handsome.” Koutaro reminded him. 

  
“And throwing towel to Omi-kun’s face.” Tsum-tsum chimed in. Which got a smacked upside down from Omi-kun beside him. 

  
“Why Taiyou ate the origami paper?” Omi-omi asked.

  
Koutaro shrugged, who knew what inside Taiyou’s head, they were kid, for god sake. Why would you want analyze their stupid action? It was natural for them to be curious.

  
Just like Koutaro never questioned why Omi-omi needed to use his own lint roller. 

  
“So, How about his son?” Tsum-tsum repeated his question again. 

  
Koutaro frowned, “What about his son?” he asked back. 

  
“It’s not easy, you know to court Omega with son.” Omi-omi who said that.

  
Koutaro didn’t think about that. In Koutaro book was simple, when you loved someone, you loved everything about that person and a kid, who couldn’t love a kid? 

  
Loving children was easy. As easy as breathing. 

  
Touchan said being a family wasn’t about blood relation or not. We are humans not dog or horse, blood relation wasn’t really an implicit factor to love people. Only lowest scums who didn’t love children.  
Children were meant to be loved and protected. 

  
Koutaro didn’t need to answer because their captain had called them to catch up with the group.

  
***

  
“Are you sure you will be okay?” Tetsurou had asked the same question for the tenth times.

  
Kei had to rub his stomach to remind himself that his husband just worried about him. His husband who finally agreed to have second child. “Tetsurou, I am only picking up our son from the volleyball club and then I will go to the Iwaizumi so I won’t be alone.” 

  
“Okay, do you need me to send you there?” 

  
“Tetsurou, you have meeting in five minutes, I will kick your ass if you skip it.” Kei moved the phone to his right ears. 

  
“How about I send Tousan’s driver for you? You know so you don’t need to walk to the station.” 

  
Kei sighed, “Tetsu-kun, I have been using train for more than twenty years, and I am not going to make Hiro-chan became known as pompous rich kids who ride his parents coattail.” 

  
God, he wasn’t going to do that. Hiro had enough on his plate, he was prominent enough without they needed to show the world that he was the Kuroo’s heir. Hiro was the tallest in his class like Kei when he was young, and somehow the ladies in the volleyball club loved to pet him. Because the kid had dimples.

  
“B-but, you are six months pregnant.” 

  
“Yes, I am pregnant not invalid.” Kei had to remind him. “Tetsurou, I am going to be careful.” Kei pacified him. “Very careful. Please don’t cocoon me.” 

  
There were a heavy silence, then Kei heard a very deep exhale. Kei knew he won the arguments. “Fine, but I am going to pick you up from the Iwaizumi.” 

  
“Okay.” Kei knew when to push when to pull. “Thank you.” He knew it took a lot in Tetsurou’s side to let him go without him. Tetsurou still had slight problem with Kei’s pregnancy, but he tried to be less overbearing

“I love you.” Tetsurou whispered. 

  
“Hm, me too.” Kei hummed, “Concentrate to your meeting.” 

  
“Yes, yes, please message me when you arrived at the…” he went silence for a while, “At Tooru and Hajime’s place.” 

  
Kei had to hide the smile that Tetsurou didn’t say Kei had to message him when he picked Hiro up. Small win but still a victory for Kei.

  
“Okay.” 

  
When Kei cut the phone off, he felt kick on his stomach. “Yes, Yes, your papa is worrywart.” The baby was so big, and he even started to somersault inside his stomach. 

  
Kei and Tetsurou hoped that Kei could carry the baby for full term. It took so many arguments, therapy and head-butting to arrive to this point. Communication. You thought after married for more than 5 years, it got easier right?

  
No. Kei admitted he took half of the blame. However, Kei learnt to speak, speak with Tetsurou, not with others. Tetsurou was never keeping secret from Kei, Kei could check his phone and he just shrugged, hell his passcode was Kei’s birthday. It became boomerang when Kei couldn’t do the same. 

  
Anyway, they decided to work out the issues with help of therapist. Well, Cookie-cutter healthy relationship wouldn’t define them. However they were happy, that was the most important thing.

  
“Okaasan.” Hiro was trying to be less Mama boy outside. Kei didn’t know why, Hiro was friendly baby, however as he grown up, he grew apprehensive to strangers, especially kids around his age.

  
He could talk all day long with Uncle Kenma and Uncle Tadashi, he could kiss Aunt Tooru, Uncle Hajime and Aunt Yachi, he liked to be carried around by Papa or Mama, but when you were strangers he was clamed up. Unless he was with the triplet, the triplet really became the bridge for Hiro and strangers.

  
Without the triplet, Hiro would sit in the corner and observed others. 

  
“How is your practice today?” Kei asked.

  
Hiro looked around, when he saw no people around, he pouted, “Hiro’s hand hurts, Mama.” 

  
“You want to stop?” Kei asked.

  
Hiro scowled, “Of course not. Hiro is only complaining, Mama.” Hiro held Kei’s hand. 

  
“Are you tired?”

  
Hiro nodded, then his eyes beamed, “Will Mama carry Hiro?” Kei knew it.

  
Kei raised his brow, pointed his stomach, “Mama carries little brother here, and Hiro wants mama to carry you?” 

  
Hiro grumbled, “If only Mama doesn’t carry little brother.” Kei ignored it, because if Kei nitpicked every complain Hiro uttered, he would have to scold him again. Sometimes, it was better if Kei just ignored it. 

  
“Today we will meet new friend.” 

  
“Who?” 

  
Kei shrugged, “The triplet’s new friend from kindergarten.” Kei didn’t know.

  
Hiro tilted his head, “It’s not the kid who Triplet scares to play with them right?” 

  
Kei snorted, but nope, he couldn’t laugh, “No. They have friends. Why you think the triplet have to scare people to play with them?” 

  
Hiro shrugged, “Because they are…” he tilted his head, “Well, the dark horse, independence corps.”   
“At least you know how to put it nicely.” Kei murmured, but of course Hiro heard it. 

  
“Of course, Hiro knows it, Mama. Hiro is not Mama.” 

  
Kei had urge to pinch his son cheek. This cheeky kid. However because he spoke the fact Kei couldn’t retort without being childish. So, he settled with kiss the boy forehead when they were on taxi. 

  
When they arrived in the Iwaizumi’s gates, Kei could hear the triplet warfare, and Tooru who yelled, “Don’t attack, Mommy lemon tree.” 

  
“Ehhhh!! But the Mr. Lemon kidnapped Reito-kun!!!” Taiyou definitely Taiyou who yelled that.

  
Hiro looked up, “The new friend is Reito.” He concluded, “And thank goodness, he becomes Mr. Lemon’s victim not allies.” 

  
Hiro was right, but Hiro failed to realize, the triplet were only using adult, well male adults as monster allies. It was like they had instinct who were strong enough to handle the rough handling. 

  
Ah, Yamaguchi was exception. Somehow, they loved Yamaguchi so much so they picked on him constantly. 

  
“Kei-chan.” Tooru opened the door as soon as Kei pressed the bell. “Please. Please save my lemon tree. It’s new one.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, but he let Tooru hugged him, “Why are you insisting to have lemon tree?” What was with Tooru and lemon tree? 

  
Tooru pouted, “So, my garden doesn’t become food jungle!” then he looked at Hiro, “Hiro-chan.” 

  
Hiro quickly hugged Tooru and kissed his cheek. He buried himself to Tooru’s shoulder, “Aunt Tooru.” 

  
“How is your practice today?” Tooru of course needed to carry the boy up. 

  
Kei and Tetsurou tried really hard to stop Hiro habit to get picked up by others, but of course people didn’t do that, hell, Yamaguchi even offered to carry him in his back when Hiro walked just bit too far. Hiro was really spoiled “Hiro’s hand is bit hurt.” He whined. “But nee, Hiro can lift the ball to the air.” 

  
“Then it’s good. You should practice more. I believe you can service ball passing the net in three months.” 

  
Hiro beamed, “Really, Aunt Tooru?” 

  
“Yes, Really.” Tooru kissed the boy cheek. Then he put down the boy, “Now come, Reito-kun is waiting. He wants to meet Hiro-nii too.” 

  
Hiro seemed a bit apprehensive, but he shrugged. Kei followed Tooru to their inner yard. Tooru and Hajime liked traditional Japanese house with wooden door, L-shape house, small inner yard , and huge garden. Kei knew they spent million yens to get the house.

  
Thank god, their parents were rich enough to give them the money.

  
The triplet were playing with some bug net, followed by one dark haired kid. Taiyou held the kid hand. “Guys, Hiro-nii is here.” 

  
That instantly made the triplet cheered, “Hiro-niiiiiiiiii!!!!” they dashed toward them, Taiyou dragged the dark hair kid with him.

  
Hiro nodded, “Natsume, Taiyou, Ritsuka.” Then he peeked behind Taiyou. “Reito-kun right?” 

  
The kid nodded shyly. “H-hello my name is Reito, n-nice to meet you.” 

  
Now, he could see the kid clearly . Kei felt he had seen this kid before. Reito had dark hair and then his eyes, the eyes were very familiar. Gunmetal blue eyes with shade of green. His scent too, eucalyptus oil with hint of ice. Icy scent.

  
Kei remembered someone else had icy scent. It had been long time, but Kei had always had good memories. 

  
Hiro’s expression softened as soon as he looked to Reito. Probably because Reito was so small and so shy, Hiro stepped forward and clasped his hand, “Kuroo Hiroyuki, but you can call me Hiro-nii too. Nice to meet you, Reito-kun.” 

  
“Hiro-nii.” Reito repeated softly. 

  
“And this is my mother. Kuroo Kei.” 

  
When Reito looked up to Kei, Kei remembered him now. Those eyes shape, those nose and those lips and even those slight curly hair. He was stupid not to remember one of the most beautiful omega he had seen. 

  
Akaashi Keiji, the most popular omega when they worked in Karasuno. Akaashi Keiji who had been single and novel lover. 

  
Reito was 5 year old, that meant Akaashi had him when he had been 24. Just two years after he entered work force. That meant Akaashi also conceived at 23 or less. 

According to Tooru, Akaashi-san might be a victim of domestic abuse. That meant he met his husband when he had been 22 freshly graduate from university. Or hell even younger.

  
“Nice to meet you, Kuroo-san.” Reito said warily. 

  
Kei felt his heart clenched. Reito was so wary, he was so small and painfully shy. His eyes looked at Kei, hoping that Kei wouldn’t hurt him. Kei smiled to the kid, “Hey, you can call me Aunt Kei too.” Kei said then he touched the kid’s hand. “I know your mom.” 

  
Reito eyes widened, “You know mommy?” he asked.

  
Kei nodded, “Yes, I worked with your mommy before.” Kei said. “Nice to meet you, Akaashi Reito.” 

  
Reito then smiled, it wasn’t much but when he smiled he looked a lot like Akaashi-san. “Yes, I am Akaashi Reito.” He confirmed.

  
Kei nodded, “Can I hug you?” He asked again. Kei wasn’t hugger, but somehow it was like finding someone from his past. Someone from his past who had been through hard time. 

  
Reito looked at others, after receiving encouragement from Tooru, and Hiro he stepped into Kei’s arms. Kei hugged the boy small body and inhaled his scent. The boy was smelt like Akaashi-san. 

  
What happened to Akaashi-san?

  
Kei and Akaashi-san might have not been best friend. Hell, his younger self didn’t have friends but Yamaguchi and Yachi. However Kei had always liked Akaashi-san, he was friendly, humorous, and full of life in his own apathetic way.

  
Akaashi-san who teased him, Akaashi-san who covered his shift when Kei was still running away from Tetsurou. 

  
Suddenly Kei wanted to really meet Akaashi-san again. And may be, may be this time they would form friendship more than coworker.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't necessary agree with loving all children but I do feel that all children should be protected at any cost. However Bokuto is just full of love, that's why children love him
> 
> P.s editor in Japan didn't really have small salary however Akaashi was just moving to new apartment and enrolling his son to school, his salary is not enough or at least stable enough for him to save money, that cause anxiety. Because let's be real house appliances are never cheap, and buying that while paying rent and school fees would take huge dent on your financial.  
> They might have enough for food but they, or Akaashi didn't have safety net. 
> 
> Hope u enjoy the chapter.


	4. Owl buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bokuto just need to be himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every mother needs their friends.

Keiji was going to pick Reito up from the Iwaizumi’s resident. Keiji had urge to curse because it was quiet far from the station. From the very first time he saw the address he knew The Iwaizumi’s just lived in whole different world than him.

  
The triplet’s mother was Oikawa now Iwaizumi Tooru, the national athlete. Blessed with good looking gene, Iwaizumi Tooru also racked lot of advertisement. The triplet father was doctor, not a mere doctor, he was the grandson from Iwaizumi’s group. 

  
The triplet were never using flashy thing. The triplet played like ordinary children. They played like kids from countryside instead of Tokyo children. Catching bug, climbed tree and even subdued a bigger bully than them. It was kind of assure Keiji.

  
He knew Reito wasn’t envious child, but Keiji knew sometimes children didn’t want to be different than his peers. Reito had low self-esteem and Keiji didn’t want him even felt discouraged. 

  
That was why he was grateful for the triplet and Iwaizumi’s couple. 

  
Just not the distances of their house to station. 

  
As soon as he arrived at the wooden gate, Keiji tempted to sit in front of there. Keiji rang the door bell. And he almost jumped when Tooru-san (he insisted to be called Tooru instead of Iwaizumi-san) opened the door, “Heya, Akaashi-san. Do you want dinner together?” 

  
“Oh, I don’t want to trouble you, Tooru-san.” 

  
Tooru smiled widely, “Just Tooru is fine. Come on, Reito also hasn’t had dinner, he said he wants to wait for mommy. So I have cooked your portion too.” He looped his arms to Keiji, “You don’t want me to waste food right?” 

  
Tooru was someone you should say pushy, Keiji didn’t know how to refuse again, especially, when Tooru presented all logical argument. “Then I will bother you for tonight.” 

  
“Don’t mind. Don’t mind.” Tooru took him inside.

  
Keiji felt the fresh air from the trees near the wooden gate. He recognized the tree, “You have Sakura tree, Tooru…” Keiji bit down suffix “san” in the tip of his tongue. 

  
“Yes, nice observation I have Plum tree and Winter Sakura too.” Then he pouted and his voice became whiny, “Because those are the only pretty trees my son couldn’t kill.” 

  
Tooru was unusual omega, but he was so beautiful and how could a thirty year old man be that cute with pout and whiny voice. It was like there was an underlying flirty tone under Tooru’s whininess. 

  
“I am sure, they didn’t mean to kill your tree, Tooru.” Keiji said neutrally.

  
“Uh-uh, they attacked my lemon tree on daily basis, until finally it couldn’t be salvaged anymore.” 

  
Keiji wanted to laugh, but would he seem not sympathetic? 

  
“Then Hajime of course said, we should just buy the trees that we can eat. They want to make my garden jungle food. Those brutes.” Tooru added, but he had an underlying fondness, Keiji was sure he wasn’t really upset by the death of his lemon tree.

  
Keiji saw Reito and the triplet on the yard, with an older kid who read a book. “Ano, who is that?” 

  
“Ah, my nephew by heart.” 

  
Keiji felt like he had seen the nephew but he couldn’t put finger on it. His face looked quiet familiar. A good looking face but somehow familiar. 

  
Keiji didn’t need to guess anymore, when a voice called him, “Akaashi-san.” 

  
He turned his head around. He realized why the kid looked familiar. “Kei?” 

  
Tsukishima Kei, his old coworker was standing in front of him. Kei was getting older definitely, but he hadn’t really change, he was still tall, or even bit taller now, his blonde hair was getting a bit longer than before, his skin was still pale. But the most different thing was his stomach. He was pregnant again and this time much bigger than when he worked in Karasuno. 

  
“Well yes, what a small world right?” Kei was still the same sarcastic person.

  
Perhaps because Kei was still the same, Keiji felt easier to laugh. “Yes, what a small world.” 

  
“Hey, you should be thankful to me. I am Tooru, the universal bridge.” Tooru said.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Uh-uh I prefer you to be universal road because it’s easier to flatten your ego by stepping on you.” 

  
“So rude. I am making you dinner and you want to step on me?” Tooru put his hands on his hips.

  
“You are making us dinner, because you lose the bet, remember?” 

  
Tooru grumbled, “Ritsuka why you have to jump to the pond.” 

  
Kei smiled sarcastically, “Because he wants to save Mr. Frog. Mommy.” Then he turned to Akaashi. “Yes, we are betting with our children because apparently being a mother meant you should use your children as entertainment sometimes.” 

  
Yeah, still the same Tsukishima Kei. The sarcastic and savage, and salty, perhaps he had tone down a bit but he was still the same one. 

  
“Can I meet your child?” Keiji asked. He wanted to meet the boy that come from his old coworker. 

  
Kei nodded, “Sure.” They got to get close to the kids, and Kei hugged the boy, “Hiro-chan, do you know who is this?” 

  
The kid tilted his head, he didn’t look similar with Kei, but Keiji felt he probably had seen the child’s father too. “Reito-kun’s mother. Nice to meet you, Akaashi-san. My name is Kuroo Hiroyuki.” 

  
“Yes, Akaashi-san is also Mama’s old cowoker.” Kei explained. 

  
“Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you too, Kuroo-kun.” 

  
“Hiro is fine, Akaashi-san?” He asked tentatively. 

  
Keiji touched the kid hand, and then smiled, “You could call me Keiji-san, or whatever you are comfortable with.” 

  
Hiro had two big dimples on each of his cheek. “Umm, then Hiro will call you Aunt Keiji, because you are mama’s friend, Reito-kun mother.” 

  
“Okay then.” 

  
Then Hiro did something that unexpected, he hugged Keiji. “Nice to meet you, Aunt Keiji.” He said. 

  
Keiji didn’t expect to get a hug from Kei’s son. Kei wasn’t exactly the touchiest person you’d met. He was prickly and full of wall at the best. 

  
“Uhh. Not fair.” Three identical faces complained. “We want hug too.” 

  
Before Keiji knew it, he got an armful of triplet, “Aunt Keiji, you are so beautiful.” One of the triplet said. 

  
“Yes, You are so beautiful like Reito-kun.” The other one said.

  
“Thank you.” Keiji wasn’t strangers to compliment but hearing it from three children made him somehow happy. He still had bit difficulty to tell apart so he looked at Kei and Tooru.

  
Tooru clapped his hands, “Taiyou!” The boy with blue T-shirt yelled ‘Aye sir’. “Natsume.” This time the boy with red tees yelled ‘aye’. “And Ritsuka.” The yellow tees boy yelled aye, “Let’s prepare the table.”   
Reito held Keiji’s hand , “Mommy, will we stay for dinner?”

  
Keiji nodded. “Tooru-san offered.” 

  
“Are you tired mommy?” 

  
“Nah, it’s okay.” Keiji was tired. He did, but he knew Reito wanted to stay because he liked the triplet and Hiro too. “We can stay bit longer.” 

  
Reito smiled, and nodded.

  
“Reito-kun, let’s wash our hands before dinner.” Hiro said to Reito and he held Reito’s hands to go to the sink to wash their hands.

  
“Hiro is friendly.” Keiji commented. Once he was left alone with Kei.

  
“Hiro is friendly to you and Reito.” Kei was still the same. He even corrected Keiji with same tone.

  
Keiji raised his brow, “Really? But he looked like so comfortable around people unlike you.” Keiji blurted out. Then he realized what had he said. Why the hell Keiji say that? Why he came back to his old habit to utter snide remark? Keiji stepped away from Kei, because after the remark he would get repercussion.

“I…” 

  
But Kei shrugged, “He has social ability of walnuts.” Kei said. 

  
Keiji felt relieve flooded him. He took a step closer to Kei again. Kei wasn’t Aoyama Masato. Aoyama Masato couldn’t reach him again. Keiji forced himself to smile, “He took it from you?” 

  
“I think it’s only fair. Because I gave birth to Tetsurou’s mini clone.” 

  
Keiji remembered the alpha who eyed Kei in Karasuno. Ah the Alpha who picked Kei up when he was pregnant. “So, you married that talk dark hair, golden eyes Alpha you…” Keiji held back.

  
“That I eye-fuck? Yes, unfortunately.” Kei rolled his eyes. “I realized he unfortunately the best choice.” 

  
Keiji laughed, “So, you decided to have the second child now?” 

  
Kei nodded. “Yup.” He rubbed his stomach.

  
“When is the due date?” judging from Kei’s stomach, it probably in one or two weeks. Hey, Keiji had ever gotten through pregnancy. So he could estimate due date roughly.

  
“In Twelve weeks.” 

  
Keiji’s eyes bulged, “T-twelve?” 

  
“Yes, apparently my baby decided to grow on the bigger side, and force me to gobble all the food I can clap my eyes on.” 

  
My baby. Kei was changing. Keiji wasn’t really close with Kei, but when Kei got pregnant the first time, he avoided to talk about his baby. 

  
“Come on. Let’s have dinner, Tooru is nut-job, but he attended cooking class.” He said. “So at least, you don’t have to worry about getting poisoned.” 

  
It had been long time since Keiji had someone to laugh with. He didn’t have friends when he was in Nagoya. He didn’t eat out with his coworker, he worked and he went home to prepare dinner.

  
He never had any omegas friend and ate dinner with them after his marriage. And it felt nice. It felt so good to eat dinner with them even when they had to help their kids too. But it felt good.

  
If they accepted him, Keiji wanted to at least to have friends. To have more friends and not being isolated again.

  
***

  
Today was the day.

  
Koutaro loved the triplet and Hiro. So when their parents needed alone time Koutaro would offer to babysit them but that didn’t mean he wanted to pick them up from Kindergarten.

  
The Daycare where triplet stayed was closed temporarily due to renovation. Tooru had match in Osaka, and Hajime hadn’t comeback from Hospital. So They asked Koutaro who had day off picked the triplet.

  
“Uncle Bokuto!!!” He heard the triplet cheered and the other kids move out from their way. Koutarou didn’t believe Hanamaki and Matsukawa when they said the triplet was the head honchos in playground, but now he believed.

  
“Hey kiddos.” He hugged Natsume and Ritsuka who jumped on him 

  
“Uncle Bokuto. Do you pick us up?” Natsume asked.

  
“Yes, for today.” 

  
“Can we stay a while?” Taiyou was the one who asked him that. 

  
“Why?” 

  
Then Bokuto saw him, the little boy who held hands with Taiyou. The boy was small, much smaller than the triplet. He wore the same uniform as the triplet and yellow hat. 

  
This was Reito-kun. He was sure. Because you couldn’t deny the keen resemblances the boy had with his mother. They were both beautiful. But the thing that struck Koutaro’s heart was the shy and withdraw attitude. He held Taiyou’s hands.

  
“Hello, my name is Bokuto Koutaro.” Koutaro crouched down and extended his hand. “You must be Reito-kun right? The triplet best friend?” 

  
Reito nodded, and he hesitantly shook Koutaro’s hand. “Yes, Akaashi Reito. Nice to meet you Bokuto-san.” Then he looked up to Koutaro’s hair. 

  
Koutarou got it, “Ah, my hair is spiky right.” 

  
“Yes, are you using gel?” He asked. 

  
Koutaro nodded, “You want to touch?” Koutaro loewed his head to let Reito and the triplet touched it.

  
Reito marveled, “It’s spiky.” 

  
Then Taiyou said, “Uncle Bokuto looks like owl.” 

  
Reito giggled, “I have Owl too at home.” 

  
Koutaro finally heard the kid laugh, and it somehow warmed his chest. “Really? Your mommy let you have owl?” he asked Reito. 

  
He wanted to encourage Reito to express himself more, “It’s not real owl, Bokuto-san.” 

  
“What is its name then? Your owl.” He asked anyway. Children and their plushy had special bond. For the example Hiro and his cats plushy or more exactly cats collection. Well, except the triplet, they had more bond with Lemon tree than plushy.

  
“Owly.” Reito replied. “It has horn too.” 

  
“Eh, I studied in Fukurodani. The first kanji Fukuro is from owl.” Bokuto told the kids.

  
“We can’t read Kanji, Uncle Bokuto.” Natsume said. “We can only read Hiragana.” 

  
Then Ritsuka proudly said, “I don’t even know Hiragana.” He puffed up his chest. 

  
Koutaro knew he shouldn’t laugh, but Ritsuka had taken pride to something wrong. If Koutaro was Kei, he would correct Ritsuka, but he couldn’t hold his laugh. He should feel bad laughing for this.

  
“Don’t worry, Ritsuka-kun. We can learn Hiragana together.” Reito the kind boy declared. “Bokuto-san, why are you laughing?” he asked.

  
Koutaro patted the boy head, “Don’t worry about it, Reito-kun.” He finally could stop laughing. “Are you waiting for your mommy?” 

  
“Yes.” 

  
“Then we will wait with you here.” Koutaro wasn’t hurry. The triplet also wanted to stay, so they could stay for a while until Reito’s mother came. 

  
“Yosh, let’s catch the Kabuto beetle on tree.” Natsume cheered loudly.

  
The triplet yelled their warfare, and Koutaro saw two kids visibly wanted to go anywhere but near the triplet. Koutaro had hunch they were the one who got Taiyou super punch. 

  
“I want to stay with Bokuto-san.” Reito said shyly. “Can I?” 

  
The triplet only looked at each other then smiled, “Sure. We will bring the Kabuto Beetle here.” Ritsuka said before he went with his brother. 

  
“Then Reito-kun can stay with Uncle Bokuto. Uncle Bokuto is super strong, so don’t worry.” Taiyou remarked, then he joined his brother who shook the tree, but Taiyou hit the tree with feet. Before long the triplet had beaten the tree.

  
Reito looked at him but he seemed so hesitant. So Koutaro decided to ask, “What is the color of your owl?” 

  
Reito smiled widely, and Koutaro heart clenched once again. He wanted to hug the child so much. “It’s brown, and its eyes also golden like Bokuto-san’s eyes.” 

  
“Eh, really? Then may be I should meet Owly.” 

  
Reito nodded, “Yes. What kind of school is Fukurodani, Bokuto-san?” 

  
Koutaro tapped his finger on chin, “Uhmm, I attended Fukurodani because I get scouted by volleyball club.” 

  
Reito eyes sparkled, “You played volleyball too? Like triplet’s mommy?” 

  
“Yes, I played for Black Jackal.” He said proudly, “Ah my team’s name is black Jackal. Do you like Volleyball too?” 

  
“I saw Triplet’s mommy service the ball, Hiro-nii is also playing Volleyball.” 

  
Yes, Hiroyuki and to Koutaro everlasting pride, decided to play volleyball seriously. The kid had the height for Volleyball. He would be future ace. Unfortunately the triplet preferred bat and pitching ball.

  
“Do you want to play Volleyball?” 

  
Reito sat beside him and played with his hat, Koutaro wanted to wipe the boy sweaty forehead, “I can’t.” 

  
“Why can’t you?” Koutaro asked carefully. 

  
Reito swayed his legs and watched his shoes, “Because I’ll be Omega. Weak Omega.” 

  
Koutaro felt like being struck by thunder. “Reito-kun, you don’t know that. You are not 14 yet.” Children in kindergarten wasn’t supposed to think about secondary genders separation.

  
Yes, Sexism and misogynistic existed in society, especially in Japan. They had come far from feudal era, but they still had long time to go before it completely disappeared. However, kids should be exception.

  
Kids wasn’t presented yet, and people as common sense wouldn’t tell kid a that blatant sexism. 

  
Reito shook his head, “Doctor said I have special condition. I am identified as Omega since I was born, that’s why I have strong scent.” He said sadly. “That’s why I would be weak.” 

  
What kind of monster told a kid that they would grow to be weak? Just because he was an omega. “Reito-kun, do you know that the triplet’s mommy is Omega?” 

  
Reito nodded.

  
“Then I also have a teammate named Sakusa Kiyoomi, he is also an Omega. They both are strong. Very strong. Triplet’s mommy, Aunt Tooru, and Sakusa-san, even get rewards as best players.” 

  
Reito looked at him, “Really?” 

  
Koutaro nodded, “Yes. Just because you are an Omega doesn’t mean you are weak. You can be strong, you will be strong and you are strong” Koutaro rubbed Reito’s cheek with his knuckles, “You can be whatever you want.” 

  
Reito rubbed his cheek to Koutaro’s palm. And Koutaro wanted to hug the child, just hugged him and told him that Koutaro would protect him so it would be fine. 

  
***

  
Keiji put his palm on his mouth, when Bokuto-san confidently said that Reito could be whatever he wanted. 

  
It was Keiji’s fault. Reito was diagnosed by doctor that he had early presentation, that meant his secondary gender had been presented since he was baby even though his reproductive organ wouldn’t function like adult but he definitely would never get presented as alpha or Beta.

  
There was possibilities that Reito would get early heat at 12. Or even younger.

  
That caused Aoyama Masato called Reito weak on daily basis. Because He wanted Alpha son and Keiji still remembered that Aoyama Masato called Reito would be the same whore like his mother. A mere bed warmer.

  
Keiji prayed fervently Reito would forget those crude words. But somehow, the other name calling and the belittling still scarred Reito. Keiji couldn’t protect him and Keiji couldn’t assure Reito that he was enough.

  
Keiji was too coward. 

  
Keiji wouldn’t go back to be worthless mother again. Would never. 

  
Keiji squared up his shoulder, then walked closer to his son and Bokuto’s place. “Reito, I am sorry I am late.”

  
Reito raised his head, “Mommy.” 

  
“Hey Akaashi.” Bokuto stood up and greeted him too.

  
“Aunt Keiji!” The triplet voice was heard from the tree, and liked a possum, they climbed down. Natsume who the brain of triplet, squinted his eyes, like measuring something.

  
Keiji didn’t know, But Bokuto ran to him, “No. No jumping. Climb down please, Natsume.” 

  
“Eh why?” Natsume complained but he heard Bokuto and climbed down. 

  
“You are picking up the triplet?” Keiji wanted to smack himself because he phrased his question like a statement.

  
Bokuto who had brought Natsume back to them nodded, “Tooru is having match in Osaka, and Hajime still has his shift, and their daycare is closed today.” 

  
“You are so kind Bokuto-san.” 

  
“I like the triplet and they have…” Bokuto tried to chose his words well, “Have reputation.” 

  
Taiyou puffed his chest, “Uncle Makki and Mattsun said we can conquer the world.” 

  
Bokuto chuckled, he ruffled the boy’s head, “Yes, you guys are famous.”

  
Keiji smiled too, there was something endearing about Bokuto and the triplet. “I am sorry I’m late, Reito.” 

  
Reito held Keiji’s hand. “It’s okay mommy. Bokuto-san and the triplet wait with me.” 

  
“Thank you Bokuto-san.” Keiji bowed a bit.

  
Bokuto rubbed his nape awkwardly, “No need to say thank you. We become owl buddy, right Reito?” Bokuto-san squatted so he could have eye-contact with Reito. 

  
Reito looked at Keiji, and then beamed, literally beamed, the widest smile he had on his face, “Yes, we are owl buddy.” 

  
The triplet were funnily not butting in, they just looked at Reito and Bokuto.

  
Then Reito did something unexpected, he let go Keiji’s hand and hugged Bokuto-san. “Thank you for waiting with me.” 

  
Keiji was surprised, because Reito had always been wary of Alpha. Even toward Iwaizumi-san, he would keep his distance. Yes, he could talk to Iwaizumi-san now, but he was still wary of him.

  
He would flinch if Iwaizumi-san moved too sudden. It wasn’t only Iwaizumi-san, but to all alpha. Why was Bokuto-san different? 

  
Bokuto-san wrapped his arms around Reito, “You are welcome.” 

  
Keiji held his breath, as Reito let go his arms from Bokuto-san. He wanted to let Reito played with Bokuto-san longer but he needed to comeback to his work. Once Reito held his hands back they said good-bye to the triplet and Bokuto-san.

  
“Akaashi.” Bokuto-san called him before they went separated way. 

  
“Yes Bokuto-san?” 

  
“Can I invite you and Reito-kun to dinner?” 

  
Keiji felt heat raised to his cheeks especially when Ritsuka who whispered to his brothers with the maximum volume, “It’s a date. So romantic.” And he swayed to Taiyou who caught him. And mumbling, you are so heavy like a whale. 

  
When Keiji looked at Bokuto-san, Bokuto-san also blushed, then he ranted, “It can be a date, or it can be..err, just dinner, whatever you…” 

  
Keiji then felt laughter from his throat. Bokuto-san’s rants were just so cute, he looked like big teddy bear. And his eyes was just so sincere and opened. Bokuto-san was like an open book.

  
No Bokuto-san was like Shoujo manga with straight-forward romance. He was just…just so pure?   
“Yes.” 

  
“Yes?” Bokuto-san asked again, he blinked his owl like eyes. “You mean yes to the date?” Bokuto confirmed.

  
Keiji nodded, and he looked at Reito who also smiled, “Yes, we want to go to dinner with you.” 

  
Keiji couldn’t help to keep smiling even as he left the kindergarten with Reito, especially after the triplet cheered, and Ritsuka yelled, “Go you go, Uncle Bokuto.”

  
“Mommy.” Reito tugged his hand when they arrived at the bus stop and waiting for the bus to go to his parents house. 

  
“Yes?” 

  
Reito clenched Keiji’s finger, “Bokuto-san is warm.” Reito then smiled, “Very warm.” 

  
“Really?” 

  
Reito then touched his chest, “He doesn’t make my chest cold like…him.” He said hesitantly. Reito had never called Aoyama Masato father again after they left that hellhole. “Bokuto-san is warm.”   
***  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes children just knows wherther you are kind or not. And Bokuto is super kind. So Reito could feel it.
> 
> I may delve into Keiji's abuse and Reito' verbal abuse by the father in few chapters but I'll put warning on it. 
> 
> I hope u like the chpater.  
> Tell me what you think
> 
> P.s also, Haikyuu 4th season part 2 is so damn good.


	5. When will you comeback?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reito and Akaashi waited for Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otouchan is father in Japaneses.
> 
> Well According to wikipedia Toyota Lexus is luxury vehicle, well i dunno I only drive my dad old car.

Sakusa Kiyoomi liked Bokuto Koutaro better than Miya Atsumu. Just slight better. Even Bokuto had the maturity of raw banana, he didn’t have some other qualities that rubbed Kiyoomi the wrong way liked Miya.

  
Whatever his cousin Motoya said about him liking Miya which definitely not true.

  
Even when Kiyoomi sat beside Miya Atsumu now instead of Bokuto, it didn’t prove anything. He chose to sit beside Atsumu because he was the lesser evil than hyperactive Bokuto Koutaro.

  
“I have date. I have date. I have date.” He chanted that for the nth times.

  
“And I have knife.” Osamu, the twin Kiyoomi felt less inclination to hit with furniture finally snapped. “You have told us for the nth time, Bokkun.” 

  
They were in Kobe, Hyogo. After the match with Azuma Pharmacy Green Rocket, then of course, Miya Osamu invited them to eat at their home. Which Kiyoomi accepted only because Osamu’s mate was Kita Shinsuke. The cleanest human being Kiyoomi ever met.

  
Osamu and Kita-san lived in farm house, well, they said it farm but it honestly huge house. You thought Kita-san was a mere farmer right? Uh-uh. He graduated from Kobe University in Agricultural science. He was no normal farmer, he just worked in field too.

  
Probably Osamu and Kita had more money than The three athletes whom sat in their living room now despite their humble appearance. Heck, Osamu drove one Toyota Lexus . Figure that shit out? 

  
Anyway, back to Bokuto who had muttered date, date since they departed to Kobe, Kiyoomi had urged to kill him. 

  
“Where will you bring him?” Atsumu asked. “How about fancy restaurant?” 

  
Bokuto frowned, “I don’t think Reito-kun will be comfortable there.” 

  
“Wait!!” Atsumu screeched, “You invite Reito-kun too, then this is not a date.” 

  
Bokuto frowned, “Why not?” 

  
“Yeah why not?” Kita who just got out from the room asked too. He looked pale, and Atsumu said something about Kita had miscarriage several weeks ago. Kiyoomi didn’t ask. 

  
“Shinsuke.” Osamu kissed his mate. “You should lie down.” 

  
“I’m fine, Osamu.” He patted his hand, “Anyway, why is it not a date?” 

  
Atsumu blushed, Kiyoomi smacked his head. This dirty minded bastard. “Nothing, Shinsuke-san.” Then he rubbed his head, “It’s a date definitely a date.” 

  
“Shin, where do you think I should bring Reito and Akaashi?” 

  
“I assume Reito is Akaashi’s son.” Kita sat down on the stool near his husband. 

  
“Yes, he is so cute.” Bokuto was active and that reminded Kiyoomi why ho opted to sit beside Atsumu, “He has dark hair, and a very beautiful eyes.” 

  
“You like him.” Osamu chimed,

  
Bokuto waved his hand, “It’s impossible not to love Reito-kun.” 

  
“You love the triplet, your judgement is definitely have some impairment.” Atsumu said.

  
“Omi-omi likes the triplet too. He likes Taiyou.” 

  
“I don’t.” Kiyoomi would deny it as much as he could. Yes, he smiled when he saw the triplet but that meant nothing. 

  
Kita laughed slightly, Kiyoomi saw light flickered in Osamu’s eyes, and then he glanced at Atsumu too. Ah, despite popular belief, Kiyoomi wasn’t really dense, he knew Atsumu was on verge of heartbreak. A serious heart break.

  
Stupid man always fell in love with someone he couldn’t obtain.

  
“What is their favorite foods?” Kita asked Koutaro. “It’s the first step to know him right?” 

  
Bokuto snapped his fingers, “Right and I can ask Touchan to prepare it.” 

  
“No!” Atsumu dived in. “Bokkun, you shouldn’t bring him home to Mama and Dad first.” 

  
“I don’t.” 

  
“Just because your dad opens family restaurant didn’t mean you can bring them to your family. It’s too fast.” Osamu said. “You know you need process.” 

  
Atsumu this time didn’t antagonize his twin. “He’s right you know. Take it slow. What if you and him didn’t work out?” 

  
“Don’t say it won’t work out!” Bokuto yelled back. “Well, then let me ask Akaashi what are their favorite foods.” He fished out his phone, then started typing.

  
“Wait, you’ve been messaging him?” Atsumu was almost like Iwaizumi nee Oikawa Tooru, talented setter with personality of trash heaps and thirst for gossip. Their only difference was secondary gender. 

  
Bokuto nodded, “Yes.” Bokuto said cheerfully. “He sent me Reito-kun’s owly picture.” He showed them a picture of ugly owl doll. The doll reminded Kiyoomi of Bokuto.

  
“Good job Bokkun!” Osamu gave thumbs up. 

  
Bokuto the wailed, “Akaashi said he isn’t picky eater and Reito likes seaweed. Seaweed, what kind of place should I find special seaweed?” 

  
“And what kind of kids love seaweed?” Atsumu asked.

  
Osamu smacked him, “A kid who isn’t picky eater.” 

  
Thank you Osamu. Honestly child-rearing was fucking difficult. Kiyoomi had much younger cousin, Komori Yuuya, the brat practically ate nothing unless his mother wrapped it with Nori.

  
Ah Nori. No kids hated laver or nori or dried seaweed.

  
Kiyoomi decided he liked this Reito kid. “Then you should just bring him to Miya Onigiri.” Kiyoomi said, “You can get him rice, and laver, also it is much comfortable than some fancy shit.” 

  
Bokuto beamed, “ You are right. Hey Myaa-sam, you have branch in Tokyo right?” 

  
“Well yes.” 

  
“Then I will bring them there.” He typed furiously again. “Ah, Akaashi likes onigiri too. Thanks Omi-omi.”   
Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi, “Wow Kiyoomi, I don’t know under your hard and cold ice prince exterior you keep a romantic heart.” 

  
Kiyoomi got ready to smack him if he tried to hug Kiyoomi, “Or I just have common sense.” 

  
“Well, Reito-kun also like Onigiri. Hey, Myaa-sam you have other menus?” Bokuto asked again.

  
“I can send the menu list to you later.” Osamu said.

  
“Sure, thanks.” 

  
“Bokkun, I don’t even know that you will be the first who end the Black Jackal edible bachelors Saga.” Atsumu said.

  
“Eligible.” Kita corrected him, “Edible is something you can eat.” 

  
“Eh, Shinsuke-san you can eat us if they wanted too.” The way he wiggled his brow definitely dirty. And Kiyoomi was sure Atsumu had the propriety of stripper in red light district. 

  
Osamu bonked his head, “Not with my mate, you trash heaps.” 

  
Bokuto just laughed then he smiled widely, so wide, and then he walked out from the living room while putting the phone on his ears, “Hey, Kiddo.” 

  
Atsumu and Osamu stopped scuffling, and then they crawled toward the window. Kita shook his head, “My husband is still a moron.” 

  
“But you married him.” 

  
“Well I didn’t say I don’t love him. I just say he’s still moron.” Kiyoomi didn’t know how Kita could admit his love blatantly like that. “Osamu.”

  
“Yes, Honey?” 

  
“We need to feed our guests.” Kita reminded him.

  
“Oh right.” He then moved back to the kitchen. 

  
“Atsumu.” Kita called The twin that Sakusa wanted to hit with table now, “Don’t eavesdrop.” 

  
“Eh, But I do the eavesdrop in the name of care.” 

  
“Atsumu.” Kiyoomi didn’t know how Kita could make Atsumu who had graduated from high school ten years getting paler and saluted obediently. It should be a skill. The skill that Kiyoomi swore he would master it. Silencing Miya Atsumu with flat stare and cold name calling.

  
“I am cold, please help me to get some blanket.” Kita then sighed, when he saw Atsumu became crestfallen like Kita just kicked his puppy. 

  
For some unknown reason, irritation raised within Kiyoomi, why the hell Atsumu eyes became worried when Kita just said he was cold. Didn’t he realize that Kita is his brother’s mate.

  
“Sometimes, I can’t believe they are 29.” Kita shook his head. 

  
Well, he couldn’t blame Kita, because Kita probably oblivious to Atsumu’s feeling. The problem was why Kiyoomi knew Atsumu’s feeling while Atsumu never told him?

  
***

  
Koutaro loved to hear Reito talk, the child’s voice sounded so energetic and happier. He told Koutaro about making some cake with his homeroom Sensei. 

  
Then Reito asked something that made Koutaro’s heart clenched, “Bokuto-san, when will you comeback?”

  
Koutarou wanted to say now. He would go back to Tokyo now, but he couldn’t, “Day after tomorrow, kiddo.” 

  
Reito didn’t respond but then he said, “We still will go to dinner right?” 

  
Koutaro wanted to hug the boy so hard, “Yes of course. Do you like onigiri?” 

  
“Yes. Mommy likes Onigiri too. He likes Miya Onigiri.” 

  
Then his choice was right. “I am in Miya Onigiri owner home.” 

  
“Do you know him?” 

  
“Yes, his twin brother is playing in my team.” 

  
“Mister monster!” 

  
Koutaro chuckled, yes, Atsumu got nickname mister monster from the triplet, they definitely told Reito-kun the same thing. “Yes, Mister Monster.” 

  
“Then he is mister monster double then.” 

  
Koutaro chuckled, “Mister Monster double? Uhm. He is likely Onigiri Man.” 

  
“Does he have Onigiri costume?” He asked, then Koutaro heard Akaashi said something from back ground, “Bokuto-san, I need to brush my teeth.” Then before he go, he added, “I want to meet you soon.” 

  
Was this something that made Kuroo always wanted be at home? Because Hiroyuki was waiting for him. Koutaro wanted to go back to Tokyo soon too, he wanted to see Reito and Akaashi soon too.

  
“I am sorry Bokuto-san. Reito talked too much.” Akaashi apologized.

  
Koutaro quickly shook his head, but then he realized Akaashi couldn’t see him. “I like to hear him talking. It’s okay.” 

  
“You are so kind, that’s definitely why he likes talking with you.” 

  
Koutaro felt his cheek heated, “I like talking with Reito too. Also I am not that kind Akaashi.” 

  
“The fact that you said that proved you are kind, Bokuto-san.” Koutaro loved to hear Akaashi voice from the phone. “Kind people lose a little of their kindness when they realized they are kind.” 

  
“Ah I know that quote, from a book right?” Koutaro forgot what was Tendou Satori pen name. So better not to mention it, before Ushijima smashed his head with ball. 

  
According to Miya twins and Ushijima, Tendou would rather people not to know his job. 

  
“Sandou-sensei. You read his book too?” Akaashi asked.

  
“His books are interesting. And I know surprising right?” Usually people was shocked if they knew Koutaro read literature books. Well, sorry if he was stupid during college and high school, but he read though.

  
“Why is it so surprising?” Akaashi asked.

  
“Well... because my image.” Even his coach said that he thought Koutaro only read shounen manga. Hey, he was 30. He read more than manga. 

  
“I don’t know what kind of image you have Bokuto-san but I think you have your own depth.” He said, then he murmured, “Sorry.” 

  
“Ah no, why are you sorry?” Koutaro realized that Akaashi was often hesitant and he seemed to have habit to apologize. They just talked less than 10 minutes and Akaashi had apologized twice.

  
“I meant I am…” Koutaro could imagine Akaashi bit his lower lips. “Presumptuous.” 

  
“You are not.” Koutaro pointed out, “You just complimented me. And it makes me happy.” He was really happy. Koutaro got so many nicknames, but this was the first time people called him deep. “I should say thank you.” 

  
“Ah, it’s nothing.” Then Akaashi inhaled, “I am sorry I ruin the conversation flow.” 

  
“Hey, hey, hey stop apologizing. You haven’t done anything wrong.” Koutaro didn’t know why Akaashi felt it was his responsible to control everything. That even a stuck conversation became his fault? 

  
Why should he feel that? 

  
Koutaro didn’t want to force Akaashi to talk about his past now, and put him in corner, so he changed the topic, “Reito said you like Miya onigiri, then it’s right choice to invite you and Reito to Miya Onigiri for our dinner right?” 

  
“Yes, we like their onigiri. You like them too?” Akaashi voice was still hesitant but he no longer apologized. It was good enough. 

  
“Well, I am not picky. My dad opened restaurant remember? He told us we should always thankful for the food.” Touchan was strict about food. They should eat everything that they had put inside their bowl. 

  
You were always free to choose from the table, but once you scooped the food into your bowl you had obligation to finish it all. You could have more but you should eat it all. 

  
We had food because lot of people efforts.

  
“I think that’s a good things to drill on children. My dad…” 

  
“Your Dad?” He encouraged Akaashi to share more about him.

  
“My dad is editor, literature editor, that’s why he encourages me to read book. To always read book.”   
“Eh, then Reito definitely has a colorful bed time story.” 

  
Akaashi laughed, “-Well, not all literature book is proper for children.” 

  
Koutaro just realized well some literature really improper for children. For the example Tendou wrote slight racy scene in every novel. He laughed too, “Then at least you have lot of idea for story with some editing.” 

  
“Ah yes. I am sorry Bokuto-san, but I have to tuck Reito.” 

  
“No need to be sorry, Akaashi. You should get some rest too. You still have to work tomorrow right?”   
“Ah yes. Good night Bokuto-san.” 

  
“Good night Akaashi.” Koutaro waited until Akaashi hung up before put down his phone. 

  
Koutaro couldn’t help but to smile, he wanted to go back to Tokyo soon. He wanted to meet Reito and Akaashi soon. “You know it’s not easy to be with some omega who has child from other alpha, right?” 

  
Koutaro almost jumped, because heck, Omi-omi was like ghost, he could just appeared suddenly, “Omi-omi!! You shocked me!” Koutaro rubbed his chest to calm his heart down

  
“Answer the question.” 

  
Omi-omi might not seem like it, but he was an omega and he cared for his fellow omegas behind his aloofness and prickly behavior. 

  
“Don’t worry I know.” 

  
“If you can’t accept that kid as your own, you better back off.” He warned him.

  
“Don’t worry I know.” Of course Koutaro know, but he had always been taught, that family wasn’t only for people who share same lineage. 

  
Otouchan taught him that with not only words but with his action too.

  
***

  
Keiji promised to meet Kei after he sent the manuscript to his printing department. After the printing, then editors work became less hassle. Sugawara even celebrated it at office by taking two trays of muffin.

  
Being petty man he was, Sugawara only got it for their department, not with the person from sale department who had clashed with him for Udai-sensei, the mangaka that Keiji was in charged to, who needed third printing for his new manga.

  
The Kei called him to meet in coffee shop near his office.

  
Keiji had been late for 10 minutes. He hoped Kei wasn’t waiting for long. Keiji pushed the café door and he spotted Kei. It was easy. Kei was taller than normal Japanese. 

  
He was sitting with Kuroo-san, Kei frowned then Kuroo-san said something to Kei, Keiji couldn’t hear it but then Kei became languid and let Kuroo-san caressed his stomach. 

  
Keiji felt like slight Déjà vu. When did he see the scene like this? 

  
“There Akaashi-san has come.” Kei said to his husband when he arrived at the table. “Go to your meeting.” 

  
Kuroo pretended to be sad, “Baby, Mama wants Papa to go.” He kissed the stomach, and then he quickly stole kiss from Kei. It might be Keiji’s imagination but Kuroo didn’t only kiss Kei, but he staked a claim. 

“PDA!” Kei pinched his stomach. 

  
Keiji forced himself to smile, as he saw Kuroo’s possessive hold to Kei’s waist. “Fine. Fine. I’ll go.” He smiled to Keiji, “Akaashi-san, please take care of my mate. Okay?” 

  
“Sure, Kuroo-san.” He bowed down a bit, and Kuroo keep turning his head until he got out from the café. Even when he was out of the café he still looked for his mate.

  
“That dumbass.” Kei muttered. 

  
Keiji sat in front of Kei, “He seems so worry about you.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “It’s understatement of the century.” He said. “He is worrywart.” 

  
Keiji said thanks to the waiter who take their order, well his order exactly, as he heard Kei, “He is too overprotective. How is your work Akaashi-san?” 

  
“Well, I have some free times before I need to start the new cycle.” Then Keiji remembered not all people knew about editor job, but then did Kei know it? Should he explain it? 

  
Kei nodded, “You manage an author?” 

  
“Well, Mangakas. Two or three Mangakas, our department doesn’t have lot of people yet. Sugawara-san is bit…choosy about people who can work under him.” 

  
“Well, seeing him revive the department, I am sure he would defense it till his last drop of blood.” 

  
The world was so small, so apparently Kei had ever been working in Sugawara’s best friend book café after he stopped working at nightclub. 

  
“What about you? You were…” Keiji tried to remember Kei’s major. “majoring in medicine right?” 

  
“Well I was OB/GYN.” Kei rolled his eyes, “And now I am just a jobless bum who do nothing at home but eating and sleeping and warming a bed before Tetsurou went home and soaked my feet.” 

  
Kei had always been full of sarcasm. But he was always truthful. 

  
Keiji didn’t hear more than Kei had been an OB/GYN, by one or another way, he stopped working. Tetsurou was worrywart, that meant Kuroo-san asked him to stop working?

  
Keiji heard the alarm in his mind rang loudly. Masato, Masato started with that. Guilt tripping him to stop working, then forcing him to stay at home with the argument to raise Reito well.

  
Red flag. It was like a huge red flag waved in front of him. 

  
What should Keiji do? 

  
“You will stop working forever?” Keiji asked carefully. 

  
Kei raised his brow, “No. Just until the baby is born. I will be crazy to be stay at home mama.” He shuddered.

  
“And Kuroo-san is okay with that?” 

  
Keiji thought he was subtle, but then Kei caught it. He cursed under his breath, “Fuck my sarcasm!” then he corrected himself, “I am still a doctor, Akaashi-san. I am only take maternity leave for six month.” 

  
“And no, I am not defending Tetsurou, he’s possessive asshole, we both work on it, he works on it. He’s just worried excessively because I have heavy…” Kei tried to find the right words, Keiji realized Kei was still having problem to open up, “Heavy bleeding due to accident during my first pregnancy.” 

  
Keiji felt he could breath a bit easily, so Kuroo-san didn’t start to isolate Kei. But he should make sure right? “Do you have any friends?” 

  
Kei blushed, and he coughed, “Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I have Yamaguchi and Hitoka, friends since highschool and much to my displeasure, Tooru, my ex roommate slash best friend slash my babies aunt, and Kenma, and Bokuto.” 

  
Keiji was glad at least his suspicion was wrong. “Akaashi-san. Did Reito’s sperm donor…” 

  
Keiji felt laughter bubbled up suddenly from his throat sperm donor, “Sperm donor?” 

  
“Well, not all sperm donor should be called father. Or you want to call it haploid cells donor that give your egg another chromosome to make a zygote, it’s quite long but I can use that.” 

  
Keiji laughed this time laugh heartily, because just because Kei was still the same Kei. He felt going back to be same 21 year old Keiji who worked with Kei in club and trash talking their customers or patrons. 

  
“Sperm donor is fine.” Yes, Masato had never been a father. 

  
“Did he in any mean abuse you?” 

  
Keiji’s eyes bulge. Shame engulfed him. Shame and the thing ugly started baring their fang again. Abuse, he had never dare to use that words. Because part of Keiji belive it was his own fault.

  
He was just too naïve. He ignored the red flag, and he was…he wasn’t a good omega whom worthy enough to get mated. Masato didn’t even want to bond him, because..

  
Because he wasn’t able to give him alpha children.

  
“W-well not abuse.” 

  
It was Keiji’s fault who trust too easily. It was Keiji’s fault who couldn’t tolerate a bit infidelity? It was Keiji’s fault who couldn’t even understand that Masato who wanted more than a passive fish who couldn’t even pleasure him in bed.

  
He was literally, literally just a bed warmer.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would have trigger warning and mentioned of abuse, heavy abuse Akaashi past.
> 
> I am not going to drag the story longer than it needed. 
> 
> P. S I know many people in the haikyuu fandom depict Bokuto as not so bright person. But i believe he has his own depth. He often tries to use different words and continuously improving. Well, but it's just my opinion.   
> Hope you like the chapters.


	6. Chapter 5. Akaashi Keiji is weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keiji perpective changed through out the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Mention of Abuse, infidelity and marital rape(not graphic) 
> 
> Rape is rape and even in marriage, it's still wrong and i condemn it.
> 
> However the chapter was written in Keiji pov so as the victim sometimes he blame himself and it's hard for him to acknowledge that he's raped. 
> 
> Note two : Japanese education system is bit different . So they started in spring or in april so the children who have their 6th birthday on and before 1st april enter the 1st grade of elementary school of that year.

**_Nagoya, Osaka three and half years ago_ **

  
Masato had been drinking again. Keiji didn’t even need to walk pass through Genkan to know. The Sake’s smell permeated in the air.

  
“Shut up!!” Masato yelled.

  
Keiji felt his heart dropped as he heard Reito’s cry was heard through. 

  
“Shut up! Shut up! You shitty child!!” 

  
Masato just lost his job yesterday, and Keiji knew his temper became volatile, but that didn’t give him excuse to yell on Reito. Reito was just a baby. Keiji dashed to their room to see Reito cried inside his crib and Masato who stood tall near it.

  
Reito whimpered, and he was afraid. 

  
“Masato!” Keiji hurriedly shelter his baby from Masato. 

  
“Keiji, why the fuck you just got home?” He asked. 

  
Keiji covered Reito’s ears, he didn’t want his baby to hear the cuss world. “I told you I have meeting today.” 

  
Masato hissed. Keiji realized his tone was too harsh, so he sighed deeply and changed his tone, “I’ll prepare dinner soon.” 

  
Masato clicked his tongue, “No need. I don’t need your shitty cooking skill.” Ge walked out.

  
“You are going out?” 

  
Masato pulled the jacket from cupboard, dropping others cloth that Keiji had folded last night, “Yes, I am not going to spend time with that brat again. God, I feel crazy to waste time with him all day.” 

  
Reito whimpered again, he clutched Keiji shirt even closer. Keiji hugged him and kissed his head.

  
They couldn’t afford the daycare again, they had to start saving money for Reito’s school, and daily necessities. Masato slammed the door. 

  
Reito whimpered again then started sobbing, “Ma..” Reito could only speak a little word

  
“Mommy is here.” He hugged his baby. “Do you want to eat dinner with Mommy?” 

  
Reito blinked his tears away, then nodded. “mam-ma.” 

  
Reito was hungry, he cried because he was hungry. Masato shouldn’t get so angry. Keiji should talk to him later. Keiji carried Reito to kitchen, and put him in the kid seats. 

  
Something was wrong. Keiji prepared the baby food for three meals, why they were still in tact? Why no empty container? Keiji quickly checked the sink and saw two empty bottle. Only two? 

  
Reito was supposed to have four bottle milk if he ate too little. 

  
Keiji quickly prepared the baby food, and his suspicion was proven true because Reito didn’t whine or became picky, he ate his food easily, he even asked for more food after finishing the first bowl.

  
Masato didn’t feed their baby.

  
***

  
They fought, Masato and Keiji was fighting that night, because Masato got home with drunk condition.  
Keiji asked him to stop drinking already. He confronted him on why Masato didn’t feed Reito at all? 

  
“Your fucking brat is spoiled brat! And your cooking skill is fucking suck! That’s why your omega child didn’t want to eat that trash!” 

  
“He’s baby! He’s starving!” 

  
“I fed him milk!” 

  
“Just two bottle. Two bottle for 8 hours. You neglect him!” 

  
“Ah shut up! I want to sleep!” Masato pushed him.

  
“Masato! We haven’t finished.” Keiji should have known than to talk with drunk people, he should have known better. He should wait until Masato sobered up, but he couldn’t hold his temper because he remembered Reito’s starving.

  
Keiji chased him from behind, the next thing he remembered he was thrown to the floor by the sharp pain on his left cheek. 

  
“Keiji! Oh my god I am sorry. I’m sorry.” Masato squatted beside him, and Keiji realized Masato sobered up, “I am sorry I didn’t mean to. I just…you just won’t stop speaking. I just want you to stop speaking because my head is hurt. I am sorry Keiji.” 

  
Masato hugged him. “Please forgive me Keiji. I am sorry.” He kissed Keiji’s forehead, “I didn’t do that deliberately. I am sorry Keiji.” 

  
Masato was crying, Keiji felt his cheek became wet because Masato’s tears. “I am sorry. I am drunk, I am sorry. I am just so stressed and drunk. I am sorry, I didn’t mean too.” 

  
***  
They could afford the daycare now. Because Masato got new job, the salary wasn’t as high as Keiji, but he still got the job. Because he started to start from the bottom again, Masato needed to go drink and accompany his boss.

  
Keiji rocked Reito in his small crib, Reito finally gained some weight so he got on the healthy percentile. Keiji inhaled the eucalyptus scent from his baby. He was so calm and now, he could speak more than two syllables. He could call Keiji.

  
Keiji was worried, that his baby would have problem, but doctor said, Reito just had less to none stimulation, Keiji and Masato had to speak with him often, so he could learn language.

  
Keiji told Masato last night

  
Keiji heard the front door opened, he kissed Reito before greeting his husband, “Okaeri.” 

  
Masato nodded.

  
“Do you want to have some dinner?” 

  
Masato shrugged his jacket, “I’ve eaten with my coworker.” He said, “Ah Keiji, I’ve thought solution about Reito.” 

  
Keiji perked up, he knew Masato was upset because Reito would never be an Alpha. He wanted the Alpha first born like ordinary man, but instead Reito had condition that made him definitely presented as Omega.

  
“Really?” 

  
“Yes, I think you should stop working.” Masato said.

  
“I-I’m sorry?”

  
“He needs someone to stay with him right? I think you should do that instead of go working. So you can teach him.” Masato slumped on the sofa, opening his socks and threw it away.

  
Keiji picked up the socks. “But we still need the money, Masato.” Keiji reminded him.

  
Masato clicked his tongue, and pulled his tie, “The money for what?” 

  
“For his daycare, and Reito is almost three. We need save money for kindergarten.” 

  
“If you stop working then we don’t need to pay for daycare.” Masato shrugged easily. “Also, he doesn’t need to enroll the school too soon.” 

  
“Masato, Reito’s birthday is on march. He would join the kids that several months older than him in first grade, he needs all the help since young so he won’t be left behind.” 

  
For adult a mere ten to eleven months age gap wasn’t much, but for kids, ten months it was such a huge leap. Reito had already had problem with speech delay, he could get leave behind or even get bullied because he couldn’t keep up with his class. 

  
Or if he enrolled to the next batch class, he would get tease too because he would become the oldest kid who wasn’t able to keep up with lesson. Keiji wouldn’t put him in that position, if he could help it.

  
Masato exhaled his breath, “If he couldn’t keep up, that’s mean he is stupid.” 

  
“Masato, we can’t call our kid stupid.” 

  
“Listen Keiji, if he is stupid then he is stupid, no need that sugarcoat each kids are different bullshit.” Keiji flinched because Masato’s tone raised a bit. “Listen, you choose your career or your kid.” 

  
“What about another bill? We still have to pay the house mortgage.” 

  
“That’s what I am trying to do okay? Getting a job. You are just an omega, your task is only to raise the damn kids and take care the house. Let Alpha handle the alpha things.” 

  
Keiji promised to keep calm, “But your salary isn’t sufficient yet.” He added softly

  
Masato hit the table with his fist. “You looked down at me? You just earn little more money than me so you looked down at me?” 

  
“No, that’s not what…”

  
“ah, I am not going to listen to damn omega who doesn’t respect his Alpha. In this house, I am the head of household.” Masato scent became aggressive. Masato was quiet dominant, but when he got angry, he became scarier. “What is so important about your job than your own child?” 

  
“That’s not..”

  
“Shut up! You just don’t want to deal with your own child right? You prioritize your job than your kid.” 

  
“I would love to stay with Reito but Masato, we have bi…” 

  
“I said I will handle the damn thing. Bill this bill that, I know too! You are just selfish!” 

  
“I am not selfish, Masato. I am trying to be reasonable here. You are not…” Masato clenched his shoulder, not in the way that comforting but with his nail to Keiji’s skin. 

  
“Shut up!! I have enough of you looking down at me!!!” He yelled, “What is so great about you and the job you get by whoring yourself?” his breath was inconsistent, “I know I am not good husband I know, but I am trying. So stop looking down at me.” 

  
Keiji whiffed the smell of alcohol on his mouth. Then he knew Masato was drinking again, and probably got little drunk. Keiji could purse this issue, but he remembered the pain on his cheek.  
Masato could lose control again. 

  
“Let’s talk about that later.” Masato proposed. Keiji nodded. “Now, let me take a bath.”

  
***

  
Keiji knew something was wrong with his husband.

  
He could sniff another perfume on his coat. It was winter day, so the coat would hold the scent longer. A woman or another omega perfume. 

  
It wasn’t until Christmas, their anniversary, when Masato got home early, and Keiji could smell a really vivid scent of daisies, not Keiji’s scent because Keiji had icy scent. 

  
He checked on Masato’s coat, and it should be classic or cliché, but he saw the faint mark of lip-gloss on Masato’s shirt collar. Keiji had never used lip-gloss, in winter he only used lip-balm. 

  
When Keiji confronted Masato, Masato looked at him and cried, saying he was so sorry. “It was a mistake Keiji. It’s just a mistake.” He cried off. “I…It’s just moment of weakness, I walked her to station and then…” 

Keiji felt numbness spreading from his feet to his heart. Masato who was his first love. Masato who was his prince charming, who took him to dinner, who bedded him only when they would get marry.

  
“She seduced me Keiji. I am so sorry for being weak.” He apologized profusely, “she made me feeling worthy, I know it’s my weakness, but I am jealous of your achievement Keiji, and you don’t …you don’t make me worthy, Keiji.” 

  
“I don’t make you worthy?” 

  
“You are just so busy with Reito and Your work. I meant..you don’t even make love to me again.” 

  
“But why are you cheating? Why you never tell me?” 

  
“because you won’t stop working. You won’t listen to me. You always say mortgage, bills and Reito, Reito and Reito. You’ve never thought about me.” Masato cried out. “You make me feel unimportant.” 

  
Keiji didn’t know what to feel. He felt his dream house, his marriage, his life crumbled down in front of his eyes. Where did he go wrong? 

  
Was it wrong to think about their future? 

  
He knew he might neglect Masato, but Masato never told him. Why Masato never told him? Why? Because Keiji didn’t want to listen? Was he that selfish? 

  
Keiji just wanted Reito to have easy life like him when he was young. He knew His Dad and Momma worked hard to give him easy life.

  
Even with slight anxiety, Keiji had never had hard time in school because he studied in private academy.

He wanted to do the same for Reito. Reito inherited his low self-esteem, he just wanted life became easier for Reito.

  
He didn’t want Reito to face any bully. 

  
“Please forgive me Keiji. Please don’t ask for divorce. I want Reito to have complete parents.” Masato begged.

  
Complete Parents.

  
Keiji didn’t want Reito to have single parent too. Being a child from single parent was hard in Japan. Discrimination, the bullying and just a step shy from poverty.

  
“Please, I swear I am going to change, Keiji. I won’t do it again please Keiji. Please” Masato begged again.   
***

  
Keiji didn’t want to divorce. 

  
He didn’t want to go home to his parents house bringing shame with him. Dad and Mom had never disapproved his marriage, but they insisted to wait little more. 

  
Mom said about she had bad feeling about Masato

  
He vowed to fix his marriage, Masato said he got promotion so Keiji could stop working. He stopped working.

  
He would become a better Omega for his husband. For his son.

  
However the shadow of Masato infidelity still haunted him. He questioned ever single action that Masato took. It became the marriage stern because Masato was hardly home anymore. 

  
He worked late, and he got home just to sleep with Keiji, they didn’t have proper conversation again. Their conversation always ended up with fight. Fight again, by Masato accused Keiji that he didn’t trust him, Keiji who asked where had Masato been.

  
Keiji waited for Masato tonight too. Masato had never told him when he would go home, but Keiji would rather wait for him because they got things to talk. It was urgent, because their house was on the stake here.

  
Masato hadn’t pay the mortgage last month. Keiji didn’t want to dip on his saving for this, Reito was going to enroll kindergarten next month, and even now Keiji sometimes used his saving for Reito milk and their daily necessities. 

  
The money Masato gave him meager as it was. Having family wasn’t cheap and without other income, they could lose their house.

  
“Masato.” Keiji greeted him as soon as Masato stepped on Genkan.

  
Masato nodded, “What?” he pulled his tie and gave his bag to Keiji. Keiji collected his husband tie, then he smell the same scent again. Daisies, the same scent that he smelt on Christmas.

  
He snatched Masato’s arms, and grabbed his shirt, and looked at the nice fold of the collar, it crumpled, “What the fuck Keiji?” Masato pushed him away.

  
“You..You met that woman again!” 

  
“What woman?” 

  
Keiji pulled the collar, “Whose lip-gloss this?” 

  
“You lunatic! I am working hard everyday for you and your son. And you accused me to cheat?” 

  
Accuse? Keiji wasn’t blind. He wasn’t stupid either. “Then what about our hose mortgage? Why even you work hard you can’t pay our house mortgage? You said you have promotion.” 

  
“Because I need to make connection Keiji, I need to splurge on them.” 

  
“Connection by what? By meeting the woman you have affair with?” Keiji bitterness spilt into his tone. He had enough. He had enough of suspicion. Keiji wanted the truth.

  
“She helps me to get promotion.” 

  
“You are whoring yourself to her!!” Keiji spat the same accusation Masato told him when Keiji was working, Keiji who worked his hardest that time. Keiji who beat the competition by working his hardest to help his author became best seller author. 

  
Keiji who didn’t even use his dad’s connection to get a better position in the new company

  
Masato’s breath became harsher, and then the next thing Keiji realized was a hard slap on his cheek. Keiji fell to the ground, but the pain on his cheek was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

  
Keiji spat out the blood on his inner cheek, “You can dish but you can’t take, Masato?!” 

  
Masato grabbed his head by hair. “You whore! Don’t put me in the same place as you.” 

  
“I’m not one who slept with my supervisor!” 

  
“Fuck you Keiji. Fuck you!” Masato had always been stronger than him, he was an Alpha, even with Keiji’s height, he was nothing compared to Masato. “You have always this stupid mouth. I’ve tolerated it long enough!” 

  
Keiji struggled but Masato was far more stronger than him. That night for the first time Keiji felt acid on his stomach when Masato had sex with him. It wasn’t make love. It was brutal and painful.

  
The worst thing, Masato made him reached his peak, “You like to be treated as whore Keiji. You are whore, slut. A mere omega slut!” 

  
Keiji hated his body because that was true. He didn’t want it, he didn’t want it but his body never listened. He struggled but he couldn’t do anything again. His body just betrayed him

  
“You are whore! Keiji!” 

  
***  
Keiji was breaking, he knew. He felt dirty. He couldn’t take it.

  
It was supposed to make love but he felt nothing but filthy. He vomited as Masato finished inside his body, when he also felt pleasure despite his mind refused it. The only sliver lining from this was his husband didn’t cheat again right?

  
However Keiji started to hate himself because he did whatever he could to avoid Masato. He wished that with him didn’t make him angry, Masato would stop sleeping with him.

  
When Masato said to stop Reito’s formulas, Keiji did. So Masato wouldn’t get angry again. His heart was hurt when Reito was crying and asked for formulas, but he remembered the shame, the acid on his stomach and the pain, he cowered in fear. He keep refusing Reito’s request. 

  
He ignored Reito significant lost of weight. Reito was dropping from the top healthy percentile. But Keiji forced him to eat more, so Reito would get healthier. Sometimes Keiji hated himself more when he let Masato scolded Reito if he couldn’t feed Reito before Masato got home.

  
“You stupid child! Chew.” Masato forced Reito to eat, “That’s why you will always weak. You stupid omega.” 

  
Keiji wanted to stop him, but Masato’s eyes promised him a painful punishment. Keiji just carried Reito to kitchen and asked him to be a little bit quiet. He helped Reito to eat. Reito only whimpered, ‘Mommy’ and that enraged Masato.

  
His aggression became stronger. Keiji could even whiff his aggression hung on the air. 

  
Reito had never called Masato, Daddy or Otousan. Masato screamed to Reito, but Reito was too afraid, he cowered in fear. “You can’t call your own father!! Stupid omega!! I know you are worthless because you would only be stupid Omega.” 

  
It would be better if Keiji was keeping silence, but when he felt wetness in his arms he knew he had to act. Reito had never wetted his pants since he was potty training. Reito was in great distress. He curled himself to Keiji’s arm, to make himself as small as he could

  
His baby was so afraid. And here Keiji cowered like spineless coward. 

  
“Masato!” Keiji steeled his spine. He stood between Masato and Reito. “Don’t yell at him!” 

  
“So what? He needs to know his place since young. Look at him picky eater, stupid and idiot!” 

  
“He’s not.” 

  
“He can’t even call his own father. Your weak omega child can’t even call me.” Masato swung his hand, and Keiji covered his head, but it was too late, as his back of hand hit Keiji’s head.

  
“M-mommy.” Reito cried even more. “S…st-stop….f-fa-father.” Reito faced his face. 

  
Masato looked at him, then he slammed the kitchen set, “He has stammer. He’s a real fucking retard!”   
Masato fled from the house with rage. 

  
***  
After the yelling in the kitchen, Reito refused to speak in front of Masato. He became even more withdrawn, and spoke even less. After he enrolled to the nearest kindergarten, Reito finally started to speak again.

  
It also helped that he had never met Masato again because Masato worked late and sometimes went out with his friend. He wasn’t home more often than not. Masato was sleeping with someone else again

  
Keiji knew because he smelt the scent of daisies again. Still the same woman, and he still slept with his supervisor. 

  
Keiji was tired, so tired, sometimes he thought about divorce, but he couldn’t say that in front of Masato. What if Masato wanted to divorce him? Then what should he do?

  
Where should Keiji go? What would happen to Reito? Reito who would become fatherless. He could get bullied by others, Reito had enough problem because he can’t speak well, but then what if he got bullied just because Keiji couldn’t endure a bit infidelity.

  
It was so common that your husband would cheat once or twice. You just had to tolerate it. That was what he heard from other omega and wife when he did a meager grocery. Stigma of being single mom was scarier. 

  
How he could cope with no job? Could he even get job to support himself and Reito? He couldn’t just hold on with his meager saving. He hid it from Masato but he still needed the saving in case they need to pay for Reito’s school trip.

  
There was a time at night when Keiji thought to leave everything behind and got it over, he was so tired and ashamed of his life. Where did he go wrong? He thought Masato would be the perfect man to spend his life with.

  
Was it really his fault? Was it because he was too greedy so he chased both career and having baby? If only he became stay at home mother, this things wouldn’t happen. 

  
If only he got Masato a perfect child who would be presented at 14, not a baby who had different condition. A baby who definitely become omega and no hormone therapy would work on him. It was rare but not unheard. 

  
He wished…he wished…

  
Then Keiji heard small voice from Reito’s room. Reito was singing, his baby was singing so beautifully.   
Keiji had never listened to him sing like this, so Keiji peeked inside the room, and saw Reito gave a bow to the his owl. “Do you like it Owly?” 

  
His baby didn’t stutter, he didn’t stammer and his smile was so wide, he patted Owly’s head, “Sensei said the singer in TV practice really hard so they can perform and go everywhere to sing, sensei said they also have lot of money. Someday I will be singer too, so we have lot of money, so we can bring mommy away from here.” 

  
Keiji didn’t want to change a thing fro, Reito. He was perfect. He was everything that Keiji wanted from a child. Nothing should change that. Nothing should measure his love for his baby

  
Alpha, Omega and Beta were only genders, it didn’t change the fact that Reito was perfect as he was. Reito was perfect and Keiji wouldn’t wish for anything else again. Reito was perfect. 

  
Keiji would love him no matter what

  
***

  
Masato was drunk again. Keiji heard his heavy footstep and his yelling of Keiji’s names. 

  
“KEIJI!! COME HERE YOU STUPID OMEGA!” 

  
Keiji first instinct was hiding himself, but the he remembered the small body who also woke up beside him and the small hand who clutched his shirt so hard. “M-mommy.” 

  
Keiji quickly grabbed Reito, he opened their wall cupboard, and put the child inside. “Reito, Hear mommy. Don’t open the door, whatever happen do not open the door okay?” Keiji took his owl, “Owly will accompany Reito, okay? Do not open the door ever and closed your ear, like this.” Keiji helped Reito to put both of his hand to his ears.

  
Reito held Keiji’s shirt, he shook his head, “N-no, Mommy.”

  
“It’s okay. Mommy will be okay.” Keiji nodded, and then he shoved Reito softly inside the cupboard and closed the door. He hoped the thin shoji door would at least obstruct Reito’s view.

  
Keiji dashed outside, and Masato grabbed his hand. “M-masato, stop it. You are drunk.” 

  
Masato grinned became wide, “I am not drunk!” He dragged Keiji, “You always look down at me right? Just because I earn less than you, let me tell you Keiji, you are worthless.” He torn Keiji’s shirt. 

  
“Listen you whore, you can’t even properly give your Alpha a nice Alpha child.” Keiji braced himself to more pain but instead Masato threw him to the floor and kicked him in the stomach. “Listen here, I am going to have baby again, this time a proper baby not some retard omega child.” 

  
Keiji stared with horror, because no, he wouldn’t bear anymore baby. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to. He would rather die than to give birth to another kid in this hellhole

  
Masato laughed sadistically, “You think I want another baby with you?” he kicked Keiji again then spitted at Keiji, “Disgusting. No. You will give me just another stupid child.” 

  
“You are stupid right Keiji? I will have an alpha baby, and you will raise it. Because Kimiko is still in high school. She will give birth in here, but you will raise him to be a proper Alpha, hear me?” 

  
“High school girl?” Keiji was too shock. He thought Masato just slept with his supervisor, high school girl? What kind of monster he married? 

  
Masato grabbed his hair, “She can do so much better in bed, rather than you .” He smiled, “I may bond her if she gave me an Alpha.” 

  
“Then let’s divorce,” Keiji had never brought this up, but today, today, he couldn’t hold it anymore. 

  
Keiji didn’t know what happened next but Masato went berserk , he yelled he kicked and punch Keiji again, he screamed that Keiji couldn’t divorce him. He wouldn’t let Keiji go, Keiji had no choice after marrying him.

  
He yelled about marriage for once in forever. 

  
In the middle of his rant, he started to take off Keiji pants, and like usual he would asserted his domination by sex. He always used sex, and it repulse Keiji. He ignored Keiji’s groaned in pain because Keiji was too dry.

  
He spat the fact that Keiji couldn’t give him perfect offspring, Keiji didn’t bear him an Alpha kids. Masato screamed that Keiji deceived him because he didn’t get his perfect Alpha boy, instead he stuck with Reito.

  
Keiji only consolation was finally his body, Keiji’s body didn’t feel pleasure again, he only felt pain and disgust. It was good because he couldn’t live anymore if he still got pleasure from this madness. 

  
Even by then Masato still uttered the last thing.

  
“Fuck you! You unresponsive cold fish!” He wore his cloth again, “Try to mention divorce again!!”   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this is hard to write.  
> I know some of my fics had pretty dark theme but the main characters not some weak or good people either. 
> 
> Akaashi is not weak but remember he married Masato when he was 22 or 23. Fresh fro, university and he is from happy family, so he still hold some naivety. And being single mom is hard in Asia, that's why he tried to endure.
> 
> Next chapter would be more light hearted and of course Bokuto is appear.


	7. For the Jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more hearts would break for Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter beta'ed by Camryn.silverberg
> 
> I am really grateful. Although i can correct it one hundred percent, but I've tried my best. 
> 
> So here I present a better chapter.

Sometimes, Just sometimes, a pregnant Kei scared Kenma. He loved Kei okay, not love like in love with Kei, but loved him like his own family, and brother in law. Because Kuroo was like his brother.

  
However Kenma who didn’t like to be stand out really didn’t appreciate how Kuroo Kei said this, “Kenma if I were going to kill someone, would you help me to hide their body?” Kei asked, “I have developed ten ways to kill them, five ways to hide the corpse but I need help.” 

  
Kenma loved him really, but a beautiful pregnant omega who was tall and attracted so many attention even with scowl on his face, should really stop talking about murder. 

  
“Kei-sama. Please stop talking about murder and in broad daylight. Things like this should be planned in the dark.” or Kenma would rather not to talk about that.

  
“Then let’s go to your home.”

  
“Kei, I am not going to invite a soon-to-be-murderer into my house.” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “Even though I have a legitimate reason and it’s a way to level up your decency as a human being?” he asked and he slurped his pudding. When Kei was pregnant, he ate awfully a lot.

  
Kenma knew Kei just met his old coworker Akaashi-san, he had eaten some food definitely and now, with Kenma who picked him up from the same café (Kuro wouldn’t let Kei travel alone) he had eaten two pudding, one parfait and Wagashi while plotting a murder.

  
“There is lot of way to level up your decency as human being by not plotting murder.” Kenma finished his ice cream. “And what agitate you so much?” 

  
“Why you think I am agitated?” Kei ate the last Wagashi he had. 

  
Kenma pointed out the Kei’s fingers, “The fact you have fiddled your fingers when you are not eating?” 

  
Kei hid his fingers, “Fine well, I am very agitated and having some urge to smack someone or kill someone but I have to omit the shits out because I fucking promise that I won’t tell damn souls unless the sufferer gave me permission.” 

  
Wow whoever’s story that made Kei agitated definitely great. It had been long time since Kei curse like sailor. “Is it about Akaashi-san?” Kenma guessed. 

  
Kei nodded, he stood up and Kenma walked beside him. Kei patted his back, Kenma instinctively rubbed his lower back, not in a sexual way, Kenma had never felt that, but because he knew the baby in Kei’s womb was on the bigger side.

  
“Thanks.” Kei muttered.

  
Kenma nodded back. “So, what about Akaashi-san?” 

  
Kei hissed, “That’s the fucking problem, I can’t tell because my goddamn conscience forbid me to break my fucking promise.” Wow, Kei definitely so agitated. He cared a lot for Akaashi-san. 

  
“Kenma can you hack into government record for me?” 

  
Kenma sighed, “Please stop persuading me to commit crime, Kei-sama.” Kenma loved him but not to the extend he would go to jail for him. “Also if Akaashi-san asked you to keep his secret for yourself, he definitely doesn’t want you to dig further. He would tell you more if he’s ready.” 

  
“I hate it when you become the voice of reason.” Kei muttered.

  
“Well, I need to. Especially if you become emotional because you are pregnant.” Kei wasn’t as bad as Tooru during his pregnancy. But Kenma realized Akaashi affected Kei’s emotion too.

  
Kei sighed, “I want Tetsurou. He always agrees with me. ” Then he glared to Kenma when he saw Kenma raised his brow, “Tell him and I’ll smoother you in sleep.” 

  
Kenma laughed, “Come on. We need to pick Hiro up.” 

  
***

  
Kei couldn’t sleep. 

  
He promised Akaashi-san not to tell people about his marriage failure. The shame that colored Akaashi-san face made Kei wanted to punch the asshole, whose name was still mystery.

  
Kei glanced at his husband who slept between two pillows, and suddenly he hated the fact Tetsurou slept too tight. Kei wanted to talk, but at the same time he didn’t want to talk.

  
“Please, don’t tell anyone.” The silent plea, after Akaashi-san told his story killing Kei. The quiet and despair tone. “It’s been in the past. And I am divorced.” 

  
“Why he suddenly agree to divorce you?” 

  
Akaashi-san sighed, then come the shame again, his shoulder sacked down, “My parents talked to his parents.” 

  
Kei squinted his eyes, “Then why is he not in jail?” 

  
“Because…” Akaashi-san didn’t look at Kei again, instead he fidgeted his fingers. Then forced himself to smile, “Anyway it’s in the past.” 

  
Like hell. It wasn’t in the past yet. How the hell was it in the past? Akaashi-san hadn’t told him everything, heck, he even omitted the asshole’s name.

  
“Please, Kei. I just want new life without him.” 

  
Kei couldn’t force him to speak. Because, well, damn conscience. Damn it to the hell! He saw Akaashi-san’s expressions, from shame, anxiety, sadness, anger and betrayal.

  
He looked so afraid. So broken. So dispirited. 

  
“Snookum…” Tetsurou mumbled in his sleep, he reached for Kei, “You can’t sleep?” Tetsurou yawned,  
“No I am just sleeping with my eyes open.” Kei rolled his eyes.

  
Tetsurou got up, then cuddled him, “Okay, you’ve been very snappy from the afternoon, wanna talk bout it?” he slurred his words. 

  
Kei felt sorry, “Sorry, I am just in bad mood.” Tetsurou had worked hard today. He still had to go to work tomorrow. 

  
“Kei-chan.” Tetsurou kissed his forehead, “Is it about Akaashi-san?” 

  
“How the hell you know?” Kei asked him. Because they hadn’t talk about it yet. 

  
Tetsurou shrugged, “Because Kenma told me you ask him to commit crime. And the only reason you feel to commit crime is about Akaashi-san, unless you find someone else who irritate you that much in span of 10 minutes between Akaashi-san’s departure and Kenma’s arrival.” 

  
Kei hated marrying a smart man. “Yes, about Akaashi-san but I can’t tell you because I promise Akaashi-san Unless I need you to bail me from the jail, then I would tell you.” 

  
Tetsurou laughed, “Let me guess then you just need to say yes or no. You can’t tell but you can confirm my theory right?” 

  
“You are really business man, aren’t you?” and Kei didn’t say it to state a good fact, but most of the time Kuroo Tetsurou pointed out the weaknesses of some contracts just by looking at them. Or he could always find loopholes in statements. 

  
“So?” 

  
“Shot it. You’d better get it in first few attempts.” Kei warned him, because Tetsurou had tendency to be playful, “This is not baseball when you get three chances.” 

  
“I want to be pitcher.” He bit Kei’s earlobe. Kei pinched his stomach, how dare he became horny in time like this. “Ouch. It hurts snookum.” 

  
“Quick. You have work tomorrow too.” Kei reminded him. 

  
“Yes. Yes.” Tetsurou shuffled a bit so, he could hug Kei better. “Is it about Akaashi-san’s previous marriage?” 

  
“Yes.” Kei loved marrying a smart man. 

  
“Then the divorce is not amicable?” 

  
“Yes.” Kei threw his hand to hug Tetsurou’s waist. 

  
Tetsurou hummed above his head, “Then it’s involving infidelity.” 

  
“Yes,” Right again, “The son of the bitch cheated on Akaashi-san with a high school girl. High school girl.” Kei felt even disgusted to imagine that. “Someone should call the police for that.” 

  
“You know it’s morally wrong, but not legally wrong Kei-chan.” Tetsurou reminded him, “Age of consent in Japan is 13 if the parents agree, well it’s frowned upon now, But Still, by society 16 is pretty okay.” 

  
Kei hit Tetsurou’s back softly, “So you agreed with him?” 

  
“No, snookum, it’s disgusting but I only give you the matter of legality.” Tetsurou graduated from business school but after that he took some courses for law, he said for another equipment for business.

  
“Then what about domestic abuse, child abused and marital rape?” when he said that Kei realized he just spilled the bean. Damn it. Tetsurou had always had a way to make Kei spoke.

  
Tetsurou stiffened up. “He abused Reito?!” Tetsurou’s aggression rose up, “He abused a little boy who can’t defend himself? His own child? How could he…” His hug tightened up, “The boy is so tiny, Kei-chan. I am going to kill that asshole.” 

  
Tetsurou loved children, he was good at taking care of children. He was patient, he listened to them and he just loved them. He had only yelled to children once, because the triplets jumped from a 5m diving board. 

  
“Yes, but Akaashi-san refused to tell his name.” 

  
“There’s a catch. An abuse victim becomes silent when he is just desperate. Akaashi-san definitely just wants to be free from him.” Tetsurou said, then he sighed, “There’s nothing we can do if Akaashi-san himself didn’t report him.” 

  
“I know.” That was why Kei felt frustrated.

  
“And even he reported him now, there is no guarantee that the investigation would be conducted.”

Tetsurou reminded him carefully. “It’s been long time, unless Akaashi-san has a significant scar.” 

  
Kei knew that too. The justice system wasn’t perfect. Akaashi-san probably knew it too, that was why he didn’t report the sperm donor. The stigma in society, the hardness of being single mothers, and the case that just reopened Akaashi-san’s old wound but never properly investigated. 

  
“It sucks.” 

  
Tetsurou soothed his back, “Nothing you can do for him now.” He rubbed Kei’s lower spine, “Unless his ex contacts him, which I am sure it won’t happen.” 

  
Kei knew it.

  
“Also, Akaashi-san would tell you the real reason why he didn’t report him if he’s ready.” Tetsurou said again, well, he was right. 

  
“I thought I could never hate anyone more than I hate Akira and Kazuki but I was proven wrong. I hate Reito’s sperm donor.” 

  
***

  
Koutaro smiled again when he saw Reito who showed him his lost teeth. The boy grinned to the camera while his mom captured the image. 

  
Koutarou sent a message to Akaashi asking , whether he could video call them now or not. When Akaashi approved Koutaro quickly dialed the video call with the pair of Mother and son. 

  
“Bokuto-san.” The duo appeared on the screen. Koutarou felt his heart fluttered up, he was so happy to see their face again.

  
He was so stupid, why didn’t he video-call them during his Osaka trip? He only thought text messages and occasional call would be enough.

  
“Hey, kiddo, you haven’t slept yet?” Koutaro asked.

  
Reito shook his head, “I am getting ready for tomorrow.” He said. 

  
“For school?” 

  
“And for our dinner.” He said sweetly, “Mommy and I made Jelly for you.” 

  
“Reito, you said it’s surprise for Bokuto-san.” Akaashi reminded Reito, then he rubbed his neck awkwardly, “It’s a thank you gift for bringing us to dinner Bokuto-san.” He explained.

  
“It’s only Onigiri, you guys don’t need to make gifts for me.” 

  
“But Mommy’s Jelly is good, Bokuto-san. We are using Tangerine.” Reito said. “I help squeeze the tangerine.” 

  
The kid was so proud, and it somehow warmed Koutaro’s heart. He took a bit confident even in small job, “Thank you for your hard work. Then I will be waiting to eat the jelly.” 

  
Reito nodded and smiled again. “Yes.” 

  
Akaashi shook his head, “Don’t get your hopes up, Bokuto-san. I am a crappy cook, so it may not taste as good as you imagine.” 

  
Koutaro shrugged, “You won’t as crappy as I am though.” Koutaro could never measure spice well if he cooked, Kuroo said he had bad eyes. “And I am sure it will be good, right Reito?” 

  
“Yes, it’s my favorite. It will be your favorite too, Bokuto-san.” He shook his head rigorously. 

  
Koutaro grinned to Akaashi, “See? Reito likes it, I will like it too. You are not crappy cook. Give yourself some credit.” Koutaro didn’t know what was wrong with his words, but Akaashi’s smile became wistful? Was it tears on his eyes? 

  
Akaashi blinked, “Then we will pack it for you.” The expression was gone. 

  
“Bokuto-san.” Reito called him again. 

  
“Yes, kiddo?” Koutaro asked him. 

  
“I am waiting for tooth fairy now.” Reito informed him. He lifted up the teeth on the bag. “So Mommy said I have to sleep early or the tooth fairy won’t come.” 

  
Koutaro looked at Akaashi who blushed a bit. Beautiful. Koutrao had always known Akaashi was a beautiful omega, but his bashful expression was so beautiful, more than other time. Somehow it made Koutaro bashful too. 

  
“Really, then you have to brush your teeth and sleep early.” 

  
“But I want to talk with you.” Reito was torn between talking in the phone and slept early. 

  
“We’ll meet tomorrow.” Koutaro assured him, “Then I will tell you the story about Onigiriman’s farm house. We saw baby cow.” 

  
Reito’s eyes bulged, “Baby cow?” 

  
“Yes. I’ll tell you tomorrow, and you can tell me about the tooth fairy.” Koutaro suggested.

  
Reito nodded, “I’ll brush my teeth.” Then he smiled, “Good night Bokuto-san.” 

  
Koutaro said good night to Reito too, and watched the kid dashed to the bathroom. “You need to help him Akaashi?” 

  
Akaashi shook his head, “Reito can reach the sink, Bokuto-san. So he doesn’t help again.” Akaashi then cleared his throat, “I know I should stop telling…” Akaashi glanced away, probably making sure Reito didn’t hear them. “Myths to him.” 

  
Koutaro shrugged, “I think it’s great. He is still baby, Akaashi. I think that is the right time for them to still believe in Santa, in Tooth fairy, in magic and in miracle.” 

  
“Yeah, I want him to believe…” He became silent than huffed up, “a thing that simple but give you hope. I want him to have fun. I want him to have something to wait on, something that makes him happy.” 

  
Koutaro undestood, “You know, I am always happy when the triplets open their Christmas present. They thought it’s presents from Santa, but hey, it’s great to see happy they are.” 

  
Akaashi nodded, “Yeah, Reito loves Christmas.” 

  
“Only my lovely nephew Hiro who told me on his fifth birthday, that…” Koutaro still remembered the day, “Santa is not exist. And he knows the volleyball is from me.” Koutaro was still broken-hearted over it.  
Akaashi laughed, “He is so Kei.” 

  
Koutaro loved hearing Akaashi’s laughter. 

  
“He is too much Kei.” Koutaro complained, “You know he said as long as he doesn’t ask for dragon, Mama would buy it for him. Gone, the miracle on Christmas.” 

  
Akaashi laughed even more, “I guess leopard doesn’t change its spot. Kei is definitely Kei even when he has become mom.” 

  
“The Great Grinch who stole Christmas.” 

  
“Grinch? Come on Bokuto-san, he is not that bad.” 

  
“Ah, he is not bad.” He realized Akaashi hadn’t been to Tooru’s annual ugly sweater contest, “Tooru holds Annual ugly sweater contest each Xmas, so we put Kei into Grinch costume because he is so salty.” 

  
“Long time ago, when we were on same part time job, our coworkers called Kei Saltyshima.” 

  
“Saltyshima huh? It suits him.” He was happy Akaashi finally spoke without hesitation and laughed a lot, Koutaro blurted out, “You should laugh more.” 

  
“Sorry?” Akaashi stopped.

  
“I mean…” Koutaro felt blush crept to his cheek. “I mean you looked…. Happier when you laugh.” Then he remembered some people could fake laugh, “But please laugh when you feel something funny only, you don’t need to laugh without reasons.” He hurriedly added.

  
Akaashi tilted his head, Koutaro then added, “I think it’s great you have sincere laugh.” 

  
“Sincere laugh?” Akaashi asked.

  
Koutaro nodded, “Something like that. You are genuine laugh because you feel happy,” Koutaro groaned, “I meant you are pure, no I meant your laughter is so pure… so soothing…” 

  
“Bokuto-san.” 

  
“I am sorry I am presumptuous but….” Koutaro gave up, then he said what was really in his mind, “You are beautiful. Even when you are not laughing but even more beautiful when you are happy.” 

  
When he saw a faint flush on Akaashi’s face, “Bokuto-san.” 

  
“Um, is it bad? My compliment I mean.” Koutaro asked.

  
“No.” Akaashi replied, then he smiled, “It’s not bad at all.” 

  
Because Akaashi said it wasn’t bad, Koutaro dared to compliment him, “I always think you are beautiful.” Then Koutaro cleared his throat, “It’s late, You need to be tooth fairy right?” 

  
Akaashi nodded, “Good night Bokuto-san.” 

  
“Good night Akaashi.” Koutaro waited until Akaashi hung up. Before he put away the phone.

  
Then he heard snickers from behind, “I always think you are beautiful.” Kyotaro held Kirara’s hands.  
“Oh, Good night Bokuto-san.” Kirara imitated Akaashi, then both of his siblings snickered again, “Very smooth, Kou-nii.” 

  
“It’s even smoother than the money that you withdraw from the ATM machine.” Kyotaro snickered again.  
Kirarara wiggled her brow. “Oh my god, it’s so cheesy and it makes me shiver.” 

  
“Ssh, Kirara. Our brother just knows what is love.” 

  
“You guys, enough.” Koutaro knew he should have been aware of the two imps. Especially if he made the call in his Touchan’s shop. “How long have you been there?” 

  
Kirara and Kyotaro shrugged, “Well since the cute kid said something about tooth fairy. Niichan he is so cute.” Kyotaro replied. “You should bring him home.” 

  
“Yes, I want that kid as my nephew.” Kirara said. “I want to be the cool and beautiful Little Aunt Kirara!”  
“Guys!! I am not even dating Akaashi.” He said. 

  
Kyotaro chimed, “But you want to.” Without waiting for Koutaro’s response, he waved his hand, “Then it fixed. I am going to have nephew. I am going the be the coolest uncle ever.” 

  
“You both jump into conclusion!” 

  
Kirara frowned, “Eh, you are not serious with Akaashi-san?” She asked. 

  
“I am.” Koutaro was serious with Akaashi. He was just gravitated to Akaashi and Reito. 

  
“Then We will prepare our nephew’s room in case, he wants to sleep over. He should go to our house to sleep over.” Kyotaro concluded. “Ah, but before that you need to tell Touchan and Kaachan.” 

  
Kirara nodded, “Then you need to bring them home.” She said. 

  
“You guys don’t even know Akaashi.” Koutaro couldn’t believe he got dragged to his siblings’ pace. People said Koutaro often dragged them into his pace, they’d never met his siblings. 

  
Kyotaro and Kirara looked at each other, then shrugged, “But he makes you happy.” Kyotaro muttered easily. “Doesn’t he?”

  
Kirara nodded, “You fell in love at the first sight, and every time you talk with them in phone you have this smile.” The girl pulled her cheeks to mimic Koutaro’s grinning face.

  
“We haven’t even had first date.” Koutaro informed them. 

  
Kirara rolled her eyes, “Trivial.” She clutched her chest, “The most important thing is heart.” 

  
“KIRARA, how do long you need to throw the trash out?!” Touchan’s voice boomed from inside. “You are part-timer, I will cut your salary if you’re not working.” 

  
Kirara sighed, then stomped her feet inside. “Wait until I get my wage.” She grunted. 

  
Kyotaro then punched Koutaro’s arm lightly, “She’s right though, Niichan.” 

  
“Eh?” 

  
“I know you don’t want to rush, and I agree. Akaashi-san definitely needs time especially if he’s divorced and has children.” Kyotaro said. “But you are always like Touchan, you guys know they are the one as soon as you meet the right person.” 

  
“Don’t you think it’s a naïve love story?” Koutaro probed.

  
“Hey, what is wrong with a naïve love story?” He asked back. “Not everyone is lucky to have that. The sweet and uncomplicated love story.” Then he shrugged, “Well, may be it’s complicated with Akaashi-san’s divorce thing but hey, you are good to make complicated thing simple right?” 

  
Koutaro decided to tell Kyotaro. Because Kyotaro would understand. “I think his previous marriage is bad. Akaashi is too hesitant, he apologizes for even the mistakes he doesn’t make.” 

  
“And it is a problem?” 

  
“No. I just want to take it slow with him. Let him set the pace.” 

  
“See, you can make everything simple once you settle your heart on it.” Kyotaro bumped his fist to Koutaro’s bicep again. “You are not an asshole, so you are definitely not the same as his ex. Let him see you the way you are.” 

  
“Thanks.” Koutaro ruffled his brother’s hair. Then he said, “And Thank you that you easily accepted Reito.” 

  
Kyotaro frowned and then snickered, “Why is it so hard to accept him? He is a sweet boy well based on his conversation with you. Can’t wait to meet him.” Then he stood up. He patted his jeans, “Remember what Touchan said Niichan?” 

  
“Touchan said lot of things Kyo.” 

  
“Well, he said being family is not all about blood. We have enough love for Akaashi-san and Reito-chan. He may not a nephew by blood, but he will be our own.” 

  
Koutaro nodded. “Yes.” 

  
“Then Good luck to bring them home. Well as soon as Akaashi-san feels okay about it.” He opened the door to get inside, then Kirara who held the mop yelled,

  
“Ohana meant Family, Kou Niichan!” 

  
“Kirara!” touchan appeared from behind the door, and pulled her by the back of her collar, like cat to the kitten. “Do your work.” 

  
Koutaro had hunch that his Touchan and Kirara was eavesdropping, “Touchan, are you eavesdropping?” 

  
Touchan raised his hands, “I didn’t mean too. But your sister told me about Akaashi-san and Reito-chan.”

He got out from the door, and yelled, inside, “Kirara! Kyotaro! Don’t eavesdrop. If you eavesdrop I am going to cut your salary!” 

  
“You don’t pay me!” Kyotaro retorted.

  
“Then I will cut Kirara’s wage.” Touchan said easily. 

  
“Hey, not fair.” Kirara complained, but then pouting and linked her arm to Kyotaro’s arm, “Come on. I need the money, Kyo-nii.” She closed the door.

  
Touchan reached to his apron pockets, and tossed to him a can of beer. “Can you drink tonight?” He asked.

  
Koutaro nodded, “A bit is always okay, Touchan.” Well, he had cheat days sometimes. As athlete, he had pretty much healthy menus, like no excessive fatty and oily food, or junk food and never drink alcohol too much.

  
Koutaro opened the can. He smiled when he saw the label of the beer, zero alcohol. He glanced to Touchan who had slight smaller beer but with the same brand. “So, is it the customer that come with Sugawara?” 

  
Koutaro nodded, “Yes.” 

  
“So your perfect match is really walking through the front door of the restaurant and ending your misery?” Touchan asked.

  
“No!” Koutaro denied, but then he realized well, he attracted to Akaashi soon after he met him. “Well, perhaps.” He admitted.

  
“And he has little boy?” 

  
“The cutest.” Koutaro showed Touchan’s Reito’s picture who lost his teeth. 

  
Touchan looked at him deeply, then nodded, “You love the little boy too.” 

  
“It’s easy to love Reito, Touchan. Once I clapped my eyes on him and I know I want to protect him. Well, I love Hiro, Natsume, Ritsuka and Taiyou, Miyuki and Fuyuki but I feel that I want to just hug the boy.” Koutaro said.

  
“Are you sure? Maybe because you have feeling for the boy’s mom so you accepted the boy too? Like package plus one.” 

“I’m sure,” Koutaro said, “The boy is just…” Koutaro thought, “Endearing. I want to shower him with gifts, I want to take the boy to amusement park, teaching the boy riding the bike like you taught me, and take him to his school. The boy is small Touchan, and he is so…” Koutaro didn’t know how to say that. “I just love him.” 

  
“Even he is not your own flesh?” 

  
“But Touchan, didn’t you say even though I was not born from your bone and flesh but I am born in your heart. That’s how I feel bout Reito.” 

  
Touchan nodded, “Just because you sired a child doesn’t make you father.” Then Touchan patted his head, “Then I will be waiting to meet Akaashi and Reito.” 

  
“Aren’t we jumping too fast Touchan?” Koutaro asked.

  
“Well, I know my son.” Touchan said. “And I am sure, you have already fallen in love to Akaashi. No matter how long it takes for you and him to be together, we will wait for it.” 

  
Koutaro nodded.

  
“Then if he is actually not the one.” Touchan said, “Then we’ll be here to catch you.” 

  
Yeah, if Akaashi rejected him probably he would cry. It would be hurt so bad. But He would back off, and he would go to his parents home with broken home. But hey, he had his family. 

  
He just hoped he could share his family with Akaashi and Reito, so they would know that there were people who would love them whole heartedly. 

  
A family who would protect them.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like Bokuto family.
> 
> Next chapter will be their date.
> 
> This chapter inspired by Ingrid Andress song "More Heart than mine" 
> 
> I want to potray that all of Bokuto's family would accept Akaashi and it would be explain further in next chapters about their family dynamic.


	8. Chapter 8. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keiji's anxiety made him overthinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I am late, I was playing babysitter for my niece and nephew nowadays. 
> 
> This chapter hasn't gotten beta-read yet, because I am so impatient to post the chapter but gonna back to edit the chapter later.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Mommy, Can I wear Owl-san?” Reito showed him his owl T-shirt. 

  
“Didn’t you say Owl-san is for graduation?” Keiji asked. Keiji’s father bought the new T-shirt for Reito last week, because Reito loved owl. 

  
Reito nodded, “Yes, but today is special.” Reito looked down to his foot, “I want to show Owl-san to Bokuto-san.” 

  
“Okay. Then what would you wear for Graduation?” Keiji hugged Reito.

  
Reito tilted his head, “Owl-san too, but I want Bokuto-san sees it first.” Reito hugged Keiji back, “Mommy, can we invite Bokuto-san to my graduation?” 

  
Keiji bit his lower lips. Honestly he didn’t know. 

  
Honestly, Keiji had been worrying about the date, because what the hell was he thinking? It was so easy to talk with Bokuto-san. He didn’t shower Keiji with compliment but somehow each compliment from Bokuto-san felt so sincere.

  
 _Bokuto-san is warm._ Reito once told him, and yes, Bokuto-san was warm.

  
Keiji always got compliment from strangers about his look. At first, Masato always complimented him. Masato would flaunt him to his friends, Keiji was proud of his look, but he knew now Masato viewed him as trophy. 

  
Keiji had never felt beautiful with Masato, he just felt used. 

  
When Bokuto-san said Keiji was beautiful, Keiji cursed his traitorous heart who decided to flip like teenagers on his first date. It was like he was 18. Like it was his first love.

  
That scared Keiji. When he had been 18, he was the stupidest teenager with thirst of adventure, thirst for new sensation, thirst of attention from Alpha. At 18, Keiji glamorized love at first sight. He glamorized that he would find the one, and married them.

  
Being with Bokuto-san made him 18. And it scared Keiji.

  
He wasn’t growing up. He was still stuck with those naivety. His judgement was unreliable. He would get hurt again. Didn’t he trust Masato at first time too? Because Masato showered him with…new sensation. 

He needed to hold back, right? 

  
Then what about Reito? Reito was too attached to Bokuto-san right now. He even wanted Bokuto-san to attend his kindergarten graduation. Should Keiji stop him? Should he stop Reito from being attached to Bokuto-san? 

  
“Reito, we can’t interrupt, Bokuto-san’s schedule, okay?” He couldn’t say no to Reito. Reito looked at him with his big eyes and Keiji felt guilty, “Bokuto-san is busy person.” 

  
“Then can we ask him?” Reito asked again. 

  
Keiji bit his lower lips, “We shouldn’t.” he replied. “We shouldn’t make Bokuto-san feels he needs to come. He is busy.” 

  
Reito looked down crestfallenly, normal kids would ask why, or demanded the more specific reason but Reito had always accepted what people said for him. “Okay. I am going to get ready, Mommy.” 

  
Keiji wanted to stop Reito. But what would he say? You couldn’t ask Bokuto-san to come because Mommy wanted to make some distance? “Reito.” 

  
“Yes, mommy?” 

  
“You can show Owl-san to Bokuto-san tonight.” Keiji wanted to say that he could invite Bokuto-san but it was for better. Better not too attach to Bokuto-san too fast. Reito would get hurt later. 

  
“But he can’t come to graduation?” Reito bargained again.

  
Keiji shook his head, “I am sorry, baby.” 

  
No matter how many times Keiji assured himself, he felt the sense of wrongness inside his heart. His conscience was guilty because Reito was looked less enthusiastic than before.

  
Keiji pushed down his guilt. It was for the better. Keiji hurriedly got ready, and packed the pudding into small containers, Reito emerged from their bedroom with his Owl T-shirt. He brought the socks. 

  
“Reito, do you want some pudding before we go?” Keiji offered pudding to soften Reito’s disappointment.  
Reito shook his head, “No mommy. I want to eat the pudding with Bokuto-san.” 

  
“Really? You can have another with Bokuto-san later.” Keiji offered.

  
Reito shook his head again, “No. I want to eat the Onigiri, mommy. I don’t want Bokuto-san thinks I am picky eater.” Reito mumbled. “Then he won’t like me.” 

  
Masato had always yelled to Reito, he said Reito was stupid and worthless, Reito was just a huge burden because he wouldn’t just eat. “Reito, Bokuto-san is not him.” Even Keiji couldn’t state that confidently. 

  
Reito blinked, “I know Mommy.” He said. “Bokuto-san is warm but he is not.” 

  
“Then, I don’t think Bokuto-san would mind if you couldn’t eat much.” 

  
Reito still shook his head, “I don’t want him to think I am annoying if I can’t eat.” 

  
Was it really a right decision to accept Bokuto-san’s dinner invitation? Masato ingrained in Reito’s mind that he was annoying, that he deliberately made things difficult for Masato, it really made Reito’s self esteem fell even lower. Reito had always thought himself as burden. 

  
Bokuto-san wasn’t Masato, but what if Bokuto commented that Reito was eating too little? Then what would happen to Reito? What about Reito’s self esteem? Reito had deprived himself from his favorite jelly, he forced himself to change so Bokuto-san wouldn’t hate him. 

  
Bokuto-san grew as restaurant’s owner’s son. Bokuto-san himself admitted that he was big eater, then Bokuto-san would definitely would weirded by Reito’s small appetite, then when he said the remark what would Reito do? 

  
“Mommy, come on. Let’s not make Bokuto-san waiting for us.” 

  
“Okay.” Keiji forced himself to smile. Should he stop contacting Bokuto-san? Reito was too attached to him, and then he would get hurt, if Bokuto-san ever uttered a thoughtless remark.

  
Or worse, Reito would think the only way he could get affection was by bending to other people’s will. Reito had always been docile, and then what if, he thought he only deserved affection if he became people pleaser?

  
It was all Keiji’s fault. Keiji couldn’t give him both paternal and maternal love. Reito sought father’s figure in Bokuto-san. He just knew Bokuto-san for awhile and he was this attached to him. 

  
Shouldn’t Keiji stop this? 

  
Then could he see the disappointment in Reito’s eyes? Reito had been so happy recently, he talked more than ever. Could Keiji let him back to the silent Reito? The silent and docile Reito.

  
Could he do that? Reito was just getting his confident back. Would he revert to his old self? Keiji couldn’t do that to Reito. But he should protect Reito from bad development right?

  
Keiji had become a failure in life, Keiji wouldn’t let Reito hurt too. He couldn’t let Reito grow as people pleaser. It would backfire on him. Keiji should stop meeting Bokuto-san then.

  
It would be better for Reito’s development right?

  
But then thinking about not meeting Bokuto-san again made Keiji lost too. It was like…

  
“Akaashi!” Bokuto-san waved his hand as they saw him on the bus station.

  
“Bokuto-san!” Reito waved back. Reito ran off when they just few meters away from Bokuto. Bokuto squatted and hugged the boy. “I miss you Bokuto-san.”

  
Keiji felt a pinch in his heart. 

  
“I miss you too.” Bokuto tightened his hug. Reito buried his head on Bokuto-san’s shoulder. “Have you been good boy?” 

  
“Yes, Bokuto-san.” Reito nodded. He snuggled to Bokuto’s Arms deeper. 

  
“Do you want me to carry you?” He asked the boy. 

  
“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi cut Reito before he said yes, “Reito is five. He could walk.” He saw a disappointment and hurt from two pairs of eyes. Keiji tried to smile to soften his chide, “Reito, didn’t you want to show Bokuto-san owl-san?” 

  
Reito let go and smiled widely, “Yes, Mommy.” He stretched his arms to show the owl printed T-shirt. “Look Bokuto-san, I have owl-san. This one is Rufous legged owl-san, Ojiichan said it is smaller than Owly.” 

  
“Really? And Owly is?” 

  
“Horned owl. The great horned owl.” Reito said proudly. “But Mommy said I can’t bring Owly outside. Owly will get dirty.” 

  
Keiji ruffled Reito’s head, “Because it’s hard to clean Owly later, Reito.” 

  
Bokuto nodded, “Your Mommy is right. But I’ve seen Owly’s picture. He is so great.” 

  
This was dangerous, because Keiji’s heart flipped out just by listening Bokuto-san called Owly as he. Bokuto-san’s sentences structure tended to be informal and a bit mess up.

  
Understandable. But not in the proper place, but he regarded Owly as him because Reito treated Owly as his companion, like a pet.

  
“But I want to let you meet Owly. Maybe you can come to our house.” Reito said.

  
Too fast. Reito was always docile, and shy. He had never invited people to their house, he hardly took initiative to get closer to other. 

  
“Reito, Bokuto-san, we need to go to the restaurant.” He hoped he sounded like reminding them instead of cutting their conversation 

  
“Ah, yes.” Bokuto-san stood up. “We will go to Onigiri Miya. So we need to use the train.” 

  
Reito held Bokuto-san’s hand. Keiji didn’t know why, but Reito had always been holding Keiji’s hand, but this time, he held Bokuto-san’s hand. And somehow, it worried Keiji, and somehow it made him feeling….envy.

  
It was the first time, he walked with Reito and his baby didn’t hold his hand. 

  
****

  
Miya Onigiri situated two station away from his apartment, and Keiji knew the Onigiri owner had some other stalls in Tokyo. Miya Onigiri was quiet famous.

  
The Restaurant was moderate size, but it was warm and inviting. The smell of newly cooked rice had always been Keiji’s favorite. The restaurant was quite crowded. They were lucky to get table.

  
Keiji thought he would be too nervous and wounded up to enjoy the food, but actually he could enjoy the delicious dishes. Bokuto-san told them about the friendly match, and he told Reito about his high school Fukurodani.

  
Keiji realized Bokuto-san also a big eater. He ate a lot. It made Keiji nervous when he saw Reito took out the Umeboshi out from his Onigiri. Keiji fervently prayed that Bokuto-san would keep being dense. 

  
He prayed that Bokuto-san wouldn’t realize it, but, “You don’t like Umeboshi kiddo?” 

  
Keiji felt his heart dropped. He just wanted to open his mouth to answer when Reito shook his head, “N-no, Bokuto-san.” 

  
Reito was stammering. He only stammered if he had emotional distress. Keiji could smell the change in Reito’s Eucalyptus scent. 

  
“Why?” 

  
Reito clenched his mini chopstick tighter, “I…I’ll try to eat…” Right, Keiji’s prediction was right. Reito would force himself to finish the food even he couldn’t. Reito was too afraid that Bokuto-san wouldn’t like him because he was picky.

  
Bokuto-san reached out and took the Umeboshi from Reito’s plate, “Well, then can I have the Umeboshi?” Bokuto-san asked. “I like Umeboshi.” 

  
Reito blinked his eyes, “Y-you are n-not upset I don’t like Umeboshi?” Reito stammered again. 

  
“Why upset?” Bokuto-san asked, “You can like what you like, Reito. If you don’t like it, then you can give it to someone that like it.” 

  
Reito bit his lower lip, “Umeboshi is s-sour.” Reito muttered softly, almost full of shyness. 

  
“Ah, that’s why you don’t like it.” Bokuto-san nodded then he whispered, “Do you want to know secret?” he asked. When Reito nodded, Bokuto-san also nodded, “Hiro-nii doesn’t like umeboshi too.” 

  
“Really?” Reito’s eyes bulged. 

  
“Yup. Hiro-nii doesn’t like sour thing. Hiro-nii likes sweet things.” 

  
“Hiro-nii likes cake.” Reito chimed in. “He wanted two slices but Aunt Tooru said we can only have one.” 

  
“I bet Hiro-nii was pouting. Like this.” Bokuto-san imitated Hiro’s pouting expression.

  
Reito giggled. Bokuto-san succeeded to make Reito stopped stammering and even laughing. Keiji couldn’t even detect any distress scent from Reito.

  
His heart stupidly felt warm. Reito wasn’t even wary of Bokuto-san. Reito was afraid of an Alpha but he wasn’t afraid now, he even laughed, and Keiji had never seen Reito as more open than this to anyone. 

  
Bokuto-san was just easy to talk to. Bokuto-san was easy to like. Bokuto-san was easy to…

  
“Do you like Umeboshi, Akaashi?” Bokuto-san asked him suddenly. 

  
Keiji startled, “Umm, I like Umeboshi in the Onigiri.” His heart also suddenly decided to flip a beat when his eyes caught Bokuto-san’s eyes. Like an idiot 18 year old. His brain and heart nearly went to the direction that he had tried his hardest to avoid. 

  
Bokuto-san grinned, “Me too. Do you know Myaa-sam’s Umeboshi is homemade?”

  
“Homemade? Doesn’t they get it from supplier?” Akaashi asked back. 

  
“Well, Myaa-sam and Kita-san, his mate, live at country side. They have this big farmhouse, because they have huge field too, then they have plum trees too, so Kita-san started to make Umeboshi too recently. Ah their rice also from Kita’s farm.” Bokuto-san explained.

  
Bokuto-san had limited vocabularies but he somehow could make the story interesting, even Reito understood, “Then they can see Plum Blossom?” Reito asked, Reito loved Plum Blossom.

  
“Every year. You should visit them sometime Akaashi.” He suggested. 

  
“I can’t do that Bokuto-san. I don’t know Miya-san personally.” Keiji reminded. 

  
“You’re right, then I will bring you and Reito to there sometime. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Bokuto-san promised easily. 

  
Easy to promise. Bokuto-san gave his promise easily. Bokuto-san was rash, and he easily said that he would bring two strangers to his friend’s farmhouse.

  
“Really?” Reito-san perked up. 

  
Bokuto-san nodded happily, “Yup, he would be happy to have you guys. They lived in Hyogo though. We can go on your day-off, Akaashi.” 

  
“Can we go, Mommy?” Reito asked him.

  
Did Bokuto-san know if he failed to keep his promise Reito would be sad? Did he know some promises are important to a person even when the person who utter the promise failed to keep it? 

  
“Reito and I can’t be annoyance to Miya-san, Bokuto-san.” Keiji forced himself to be calm. “You should ask him first about inviting people to his farm.” Please read the sign. He hoped thiis would deter Bokuto-san from making promise he might never keep. 

  
“Eh, you’re right.” Bokuto-san tilted his head but agreeing. “I will ask him.” He hooked up his phone out from his pocket, then typing something. “He said okay. They would love to have you there.” 

  
“Can we go Mommy?” Reito asked again.

  
“Yes, Can we go Akaashi?” 

  
Keiji looked at a pair of golden eyes and a pair of dark blue eyes. There was no resemblances between them but they were looking at him with hopeful glint. Keiji couldn’t just say no. “We’ll see on your winter holiday, okay?” he said to Reito. He turned to Bokuto-san, “How about it Bokuto-san?” 

  
Bokuto-san smiled widely to him, then nodded, “Well, okay. I am good with your schedule Akaashi. In winter huh? Then we can go to eat Botan Nabe too. Do you like pork Reito?” 

  
Reito nodded, “Yes. Mommy likes meat too.” 

  
“They use wild boar for the meat in Nabe.” Then Bokuto-san told them about things they could do during winter in Hyogo

  
Keiji had to be afraid but he stupidly ensnared too with Bokuto-san’s tale. He knew it was a bad sign when a person easily made a promise. Masato made lot of promises and he didn’t keep it. 

  
The stupid thing, even with that horrid experience Keiji found himself believing Bokuto-san’s promise about a winter trip to Hyogo.

  
It was just so easy to believe in Bokuto-san. He made everything was too real, too close to grasp. Keiji could see them in Hyogo with Bokuto-san, why? Because Bokuto-san made everything easy.

  
He was easy to please, easy to talk to, easy to like and easy to….love

  
Keiji felt his heart getting cold. He could love Bokuto-san easily and he hadn’t move forward from the stupid boy with starry eyes who jumped into relationship due to the name of love. The boy who loved because of someone promised him happily ever after.

  
Keiji was just stupid.

  
***

  
Making a right decision was hard.

  
But he had to do it.

  
There was someone who he should protect more than his own life. Someone whose heart and future he had to protect more than his own. Someone whose heart might be break after Keiji did this thing.

  
Keiji should have known to not trust his own judgement. He reverted back become the stupid 18 year old with idea of true love. The age when he entertained of notion of loving someone.

  
It had always been instant for Keiji. Keiji who believed in flower, flatteries and promises. 

  
Bokuto-san walked them to their apartment. “Thank you for today Bokuto-san.” Keiji bowed down. 

  
Reito also murmured the same thing. The kid was getting sleepy. He had rubbed his eyes for times to times, but he refused to sleep because he wanted to stay with Bokuto-san longer. 

  
“Well, thank you for today too, especially the pudding. You are great , Akaashi.” He said.

  
“It’s just jelly. It’s not hard Bokuto-san.” Keiji evaded. Keiji was mediocre at best. He knew it well because Masato never failed to remind him.

  
Reito yawned again, “Reito, you can go in first, and brush your teeth before sleep.” 

  
“B-but I want to say goodnight to Bokuto-san.” Reito mumbled. 

  
Bokuto-san crouched down to Reito’s eye level, he rubbed Reito’s head, “Good night Reito. I have fun today.” 

  
“Me too, Bokuto-san.” Reito smiled too, then he hugged Bokuto-san tight. “Good night.”

  
Reito wasn’t hugger, he tended to shy away from skin contact, even Keiji’s parents couldn’t hug him freely. Reito only hugged people he felt safe with. The list was getting longer ever since he met the triplets, but Reito hugged Bokuto-san more than he hugged anyone else. Reito was feeling safe with Bokuto-san.

  
Bokuto-san is warm. Reito ever said to Keiji. 

  
And Keiji was going to take the safe feeling and warmness away from Reito. It was for better cause right? What Keiji would do later should protect Reito’s for the future right? 

  
Bokuto-san hugged him back, “Good night. Sleep tight, kiddo. Don’t let the bed bug bite you.” He said.  
Reito giggled. “We use futon.” 

  
“Then don’t let futon bug bite you.” Bokuto-san said. “Go brush your teeth, Owly is waiting for you.” 

  
“I wish you meet Owly.” 

  
“Next time kiddo.” Bokuto-san patted Reito’s back softly. Reito went in but still waving his hand to Bokuto-san again even after he put the indoor slipper. “He is really cute.” 

  
“Thank you for listening to Reito’s story, he talked a lot today.” Keiji wanted to talk about anything else before he went breaking Reito’s heart. _And his own._

  
It was for the better. 

  
Keiji didn’t believe his own judgement anymore. He had committed stupid mistake before, he paid the price, Reito paid the price. This time he couldn’t make the same mistake. 

  
Bokuto-san wasn’t Masato.

  
But Keiji was Keiji. Keiji who was rushed into love. Keiji who still had the same reaction as naïve teenager or even naïve young adult whose heart easily swayed with simple gestures. 

  
“It’s nice to hear him talking right?” Bokuto-san asked, “I meant, he is kinda shy when I met him. I think it’s good he talked a lot.” Bokuto-san waved his hand awkwardly, “I meant he’s getting confident right? Well, not like he isn’t confident now, but…I think…” 

  
That was so endearing from Bokuto-san. The nervousness, it was like he wore his heart on his sleeves. But Keiji…Keiji realized he would break Bokuto-san’s heart too? 

  
“I am sure he only needs time to be confident.” Bokuto said in the end. 

  
Keiji nodded, but Bokuto-san wasn’t going to see that. 

  
He needed to do this right? 

  
Keiji felt sweat trailed from his back, and he was going to break now. 

  
Bokuto-san nodded, “Well, Akaashi, it’s late. You should sleep too, good night Akaashi.” 

  
Bokuto-san patted his shoulder softly like what he did to Reito.

  
 _Bokuto-san is warm._ Reito said and he did. Bokuto-san was warm. 

  
Keiji reminded himself about doing this for future. For Reito. Even though he wasn’t sure again why he should do this. However, he reminded himself he was a person who easily carried away by feeling, he should stick to his decision right? 

  
A decision that he made before he saw the sincere smile from Bokuto-san, before he saw Bokuto-san who hugged Reito, who listened to Reito every story. Bokuto-san who even address Reito’s Owly because he knew how precious Owly for Reito. Bokuto-san who didn’t force Reito to eat but instead helping him to get over his stammer.

  
“Bokuto-san.” He held Bokuto-san’s jacket tip.

  
“Akaashi?” Bokuto-san tilted his head.

  
“I think we shouldn’t meet again.” As soon as he said that, he felt his heart lurched down to the ground and he wanted to take back those words.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We' ve arrived to the first hill. 
> 
> Well, I promise to write fluff right? It will be still fluff I promise, we just need to cross few hills or river of drama. 
> 
> Tell me what u think


	9. Chapter 9. You'll break more heart than mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The misunderstand is explained becase they are adult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Camryn who helped me to edit the chapter. 
> 
> I have really nice readers because one of them even offer to proof read for me. Thank you and I am sorry i haven't emailed you yet.

“I think we shouldn’t meet again.” 

  
Koutaro knew he should feel his heart break into thousand pieces. It did. However when he looked into Akaashi’s eyes, he didn’t expect to see a lot of pain and tears fell down from those stormy eyes.

  
“Hey, Hey, Akaashi. Don’t cry. Hey don’t cry.” Koutaro hated to see Akaashi cry. Was it really hard to be with him? Was it really painful to be with him? People sometimes said being with him was exhausting. Was it so with Akaashi? 

  
Akaashi was dragged into his pace, and he didn’t know how to reject Koutaro, and now, he felt sorry to reject him. 

  
Koutaro swallowed his own heartache, then said, “Hey, hey, hey. If you don’t want to see me, I’ll go okay? I’ll never appear in front of you again.” 

  
Koutaro felt his heart broke as he said that. Not only Akaashi but he didn’t want to lose Reito. God if that was possible, the probability of not seeing Reito again made him even more hurt.

  
Koutaro couldn’t hear the boy laughter again. Couldn’t feel the small hand on his hand. He couldn’t see the boy smile again. 

  
Akaashi held Koutaro’s jacket even tighter. Then shook his head. “Let me…it’s my fault, it’s my fault.” Akaashi said repeatedly.

  
“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Koutaro didn’t know how he could keep standing and comforting Akaashi when he felt his own heart breaking? “It’s not your fault.” Koutaro assured him.

  
It wasn’t like Akaashi led him on. Guess, one date and Akaashi knew he didn’t want the same thing like Koutaro. Akaashi knew that Koutaro wasn’t the thing he wanted. It was just Koutaro who jumped into conclusion too fast. It was Koutaro’s fault who fell in love too fast. Not only to Akaashi, but to the little boy who had icy eyes, a shy smile, and voice like an angel.

  
“Hey, you should get in. Reito needs you right?” God, it was so painful to imagine that he could never look at Reito again. Koutaro loved children but Reito was different. 

  
Koutaro tried to smile, “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry again, you didn’t lead me on. And it’s okay if you don’t want to see me anymore!” 

  
Koutaro helped to untangle Akaashi’s finger from his jacket. Warmth slipped away from Koutaro’s fingertips, Akaashi’s fingers were cold. The cold fingers and shaky hand. Koutaro wanted to cover Akaashi’s hand with his but he knew Akaashi wouldn’t want that.

  
Akaashi needed him to let go. And he did. Koutaro was letting him go. 

  
“I am sorry….S-sorry…s-sorry.” 

  
“Hey, no need to be sorry for me.” Koutaro said. “It’s okay. I’ll go first okay?” Koutaro swallowed a hard lump on his throat. “T-tell Reito, I am sorry I can’t meet Owly.” 

  
Koutaro didn’t know how hard it was to stop seeing Reito, but if it was what Akaashi wanted, he would do that. “I am going Akaashi. Goodnight.” 

  
Koutaro couldn’t brace himself to say goodbye. He knew if he stayed longer then he would demand reasons from Akaashi but one no was enough. Especially if that one no followed by tears. 

  
He didn’t want to use Akaashi’s kindness and Reito’s attachment to him. He wanted to do the right thing, he wasn’t some younglings who feel that he should do everything in his might to make the people he wanted to court look at him.

  
One rejection was enough.

  
Touchan said if they belonged to you, they would comeback to you. If he did something for someone or loved someone with some hidden motive , he should never love at all. 

  
Akaashi was an adult, he had his own consideration that might not involve Koutaro at all. 

  
No matter how much Koutaro tried to rationalize the rejection, the reason why he should just leave, it didn’t cease the pain inside his heart. It wasn’t even Akaashi’s fault because Koutaro was the one who fell too fast and expected too much. 

  
He expected happily ever after like what his parents had. Koutaro was stupid. He should a bit careful before He fell for someone. He usually did that, but with Akaashi, he felt he had found the right person. He didn’t want to waste time anymore.

  
And Reito? Koutaro knew he would always love the kid. Reito felt right in his arms, like his own. Koutaro felt connection with Reito. 

  
Probably because before Mom met Touchan, she had raised Koutaro on her own. Koutaro faced the same thing like Reito, a child without a father, a child who got teased every time he went to daycare or kindergarten. 

  
Koutaro didn’t wish that to anyone. That stigma was so cruel. Koutaro was a big kid, but he still got picked everyday, they pushed him, they didn’t want to play him, they called him names. Only older kids wanted to play with Koutaro, because he was so athletic. 

  
What about Reito? That kid was just small and shy. Who would protect him? What if he got picked? Yes, the triplets were there now. But people would talk. Those words were more hurt than a fist. 

  
At first Koutaro just felt sorry and kinship to Reito but once he saw him, Koutaro knew only cruel man didn’t love this kid. When he received calls from him, seeing him talk, and become confident each day, God Koutaro would do everything for the kid.

  
He thought loving Akaashi was easy but actually it was easier to love Reito. Koutaro wanted to see him become confident, to see him laugh, and to see him grow healthily, and happily. 

  
Now, he knew he was the only one who moved too fast, he himself who made himself hurt.   
He just wished someday, he would see Reito and Akaashi happy. 

  
Koutaro sighed heavily. His eyes were heavy with unshed tears. He looked up to the dark sky. He really wished Akaashi and Reito would always be healthy, safe and happy. 

  
“Bokuto-san!” Koutaro turned his head to Akaashi who stood there. “Bokuto-san…” 

  
“Akaashi?!”   
***

  
Keiji watched as Bokuto-san went away. From the empty hallway down to the stair. 

  
He clutched his chest, because he didn’t expect it to be so hurt like this. He thought of doing the right thing would make everything better. But, somehow it hurt him even more.

  
Bokuto-san didn’t even demand explanation. He just accepted them and even told him not to cry. Keiji tried to gather the words, he wanted to explain that it wasn’t Bokuto-san’s fault.

  
It was his own fault. 

  
Bokuto-san’s crestfallen expression, then how he comforted Keiji stabbing Keiji’s heart. It hurt, because even in this thing, Bokuto-san didn’t lash out. He didn’t get angry, instead he comforted Keiji.

  
“Mommy.” He heard Reito called him from Genkan. “Bokuto-san won’t meet Owly?” 

  
Keiji realized Reito had heard their conversation. Reito’s lower lips wobbled, “W-why?” 

  
What should Keiji say? - Mommy thought that Bokuto-san would hurt us, so Mommy chose to ask him not to meet us again- “H-he doesn’t want to meet me a-again?” Reito asked.

  
Keiji shook his head, “No.” he gulped the lump inside his throat. 

  
“W-why are you crying, mommy?” Reito asked. “Bokuto-san, h-hurts you?” 

  
Keiji shook his head, “We just shouldn’t be annoyance to Bokuto-san. We are…” How to say this, “We are not his family.” 

  
“B-but, B-bokuto-san said he h-has fun with us.” Reito bit his lower lip, he tried no to cry, “I-is he lying, mommy?” 

  
“No. No, he is not lying.” As soon as Keiji said that, he realized something. Bokuto-san had never lied to them. “H-he’s not lying.” Keiji repeated. 

  
“T-then h-he will meet Owly right?” Reito asked. “I-I want B-bokuto-san meet Owly, I want to meet Bokuto-san again.” Reito said again. He tugged Keiji’s sweater, “M-mommy, B-bokuto-san won’t l-lie right? He’s not like h-him right?” 

  
Bokuto-san wasn’t Masato. Keiji was confused but when he looked into Reito’s eyes, he saw his son’s heart was on the verge of breaking. Because of what? 

  
_Bokuto-san is warm, mommy._

  
Reito had never said that about Masato because he knew Masato hated him, but Bokuto-san didn’t. Bokuto-san didn’t even pretend to like Reito, he liked Reito. He listened to Owly stories, he just…he just…

  
He wore his heart in his sleeves more than Keiji. Bokuto-san was simple yet complex person, he wore his heart on his sleeves, you could see the myriads of emotions on his face. He was an open book. 

  
He didn’t lie. Yes, he made promises too fast. But he didn’t lie…he hadn’t lied yet. 

  
And Keiji just broke his own heart, and he looked at Reito, Reito’s heart too. He should tell Bokuto-san, it wasn’t fair for Bokuto-san. 

  
It was all Keiji’s fault not Bokuto-san’s. Keiji couldn’t trust himself, not that he didn’t trust Bokuto-san. Right? It was like that right? Keiji didn’t even know again what should he think about himself.

  
The hesitation. 

  
“Reito, wait inside okay?” Keiji had to chase Bokuto-san. He had to explain this. He might not trust himself, but he trusted Bokuto-san, and if Bokuto-san suddenly disappeared from their life because of Keiji. Then Keiji made Bokuto-san a liar in front of Reito.

  
“M-mommy?” Reito asked.

  
“Please wait inside, M-mommy needs to explain something to Bokuto-san.” 

  
“Then he w-would meet O-owly?” 

  
“Yes, baby. Wait for mommy okay? Mommy needs to…” Keiji swallowed a hard lump in his throat. “Mommy needs to make this right.” 

  
Reito nodded, “P-please. I-I want to meet B-bokuto-san.” Reito said. Keiji waited for Reito to close the door. 

  
Keiji hurriedly went down to the stair, and chased Bokuto-san, he hoped Bokuto-san hadn’t gotten the bus. 

  
Please, he hoped he wasn’t late to fix everything now. He didn’t know what should explain to Bokuto-san but he realized he didn’t want Bokuto-san’s disappeared from his life too.

  
“Bokuto-san!” Keiji called his name as soon as he saw Bokuto-san figure near the bus stop. “Bokuto-san…I..” 

  
“Akaashi?!” Bokuto-san asked. 

  
Bokuto-san looked so sad too, but he still tried to smile at Keiji with slight crestfallen expression. “I…” Keiji didn’t know where to start. “I…” the lump in his throat tightened.

  
His chest constricted painfully, “I still want to meet you.” He said softly, “Reito and I still want to meet you. I am sorry, please, don’t…please don’t….” 

  
Then Bokuto-san pulled him close to hug him. “Thank you.” 

  
He should be the one to say thank you to Bokuto-san, he should apologize, he should explain all the indecisive decisions . Bokuto-san should get angry with him. Bokuto should just leave, but Bokuto-san pulled him closer to his hug.

  
Warming his body, and seeping to his skin and settled steadily in his skin. The warmth from Bokuto-san, the hesitation , the mix feeling inside his head, made his eyes hot and tears pouring down.

  
“I am sorry. I am sorry.”   
***  
Reito waited for mommy. Reito waited for Bokuto-san. Reito was sitting on the genkan with Owly in his arms.

  
Reito knew he should brush his teeth and go to sleep. But he couldn’t sleep. He wanted to meet Bokuto-san again, if he slept tonight then tomorrow he might not able to see him again.

  
Reito didn’t want Mommy to be sad. He knew Mommy had to lots of things by himself. Because he had no daddy. Reito also knew they didn’t have a lot of money, so he didn’t buy many things for himself, but Mommy also bought a lot of things for Reito.

  
Reito usually didn’t want to ask lots of things from mommy, because Mommy had hard time, even when mommy didn’t say it.

  
But when Mommy said they couldn’t meet Bokuto-san again, Reito really didn’t want that. It made the warm he felt suddenly disappeared.

  
Mommy said Bokuto-san wasn’t their family. Reito knew Bokuto-san wasn’t his family, he wasn’t his Papa but Bokuto-san said he had fun with them. Then why they couldn’t meet him again? 

  
Was Bokuto-san lying? 

  
Mommy said he wasn’t lying. Mommy said he would make this right. And Reito was waiting for Mommy, for Bokuto-san. 

  
He really…really just wanted to meet Bokuto-san. Bokuto-san was more like Papa than him. Bokuto-san was big Alpha, but Reito just knew Bokuto-san would never hurt him. 

  
When “Him” touched Reito, he would hit Reito. Reito never told mommy, but when Mommy didn’t see, He would hit Reito’s head, he would pinch Reito’s stomach. Reito didn’t tell mommy because when they argued, “He” would hit mommy.

  
And it would be so bad. Reito saw the blue thing on mommy cheek, or even some blood on Mommy’s lips. So Reito would keep his silence. He didn’t want mommy to get hurt again.

  
However with Bokuto-san, he just knew Bokuto-san would never hit him or mommy. Bokuto-san would protect them.

  
“Owly, I like Bokuto-san a lot.” He told Owly, “Don’t tell mommy, but I like Bokuto-san more than Ojiisan and Obaasan.” 

  
Reito hugged Owly closer to his chest, “Don’t tell mommy but I wish, I wish I have Papa like Hiro-nii or The triplets, not their Papas, but if Papa like Bokuto-san.” 

  
Reito wanted Papa too but not “him”. Not the monster that destroyed the plate and bowl when he got angry, not the monster that made Mommy hid Reito inside the cupboard. 

  
“I love Mommy.” He said to Owly again. Then he gulped, “I wish Mommy likes Bokuto-san too, so we can be family right?” He asked Owly. “So, Mommy won’t be alone again.” 

  
Reito hugged Owly tighter, he hoped Mommy would quickly go home, and he hoped Bokuto-san would come home with mommy. Reito wished there was a shooting stars tonight.

  
_Shooting stars would make your dream come true._

  
But, even though there was no shooting star, Reito prayed that today , just for today, his wish could be realized. He didn’t even ask Bokuto-san to be his Papa, he just wanted Bokuto-san stayed with them. 

  
Forever. 

  
Forever. 

  
The front door opened softly, Reito stood up. He saw Mommy entered first, then Reito almost dropped Owly when he saw Bokuto-san stood in the front door again. 

  
Mommy murmured something about goodnight, but Reito didn’t hear it, because he dashed to Bokuto-san. He needed to reach Bokuto-san, “Bokuto-san!” he cried out.

  
Bokuto-san smiled to him and opened his arms, Reito hugged him and Reito knew it would be okay. “Hey kiddo.” 

  
“You..” Reito hiccupped, “You would stay with us?” 

  
Bokuto-san nodded, “We will go to the winter vacation together.” 

  
Reito felt the warmth back to his heart and he knew he would be fine.   
***  
Few minutes ago, 

  
Koutaro sat with Akaashi in the bus stop, Akaashi told him about his divorce. Well, Koutaro knew Reito didn’t appear from out of nowhere. He knew Reito had a biological father, he had predicted Akaashi had divorced before.

  
But he never predicted it was an ugly divorce, Akaashi tried to smile when he said, “I know people said I have to tolerate one or two infidelity but I couldn’t. I felt someone just stab me in the most unexpected way, when I confronted him, it went downhill from there.” 

  
“Downhill? How?” Koutaro probed. He was never good with reading between the line. 

  
Akaashi clenched and unclenched his fist, “He started being violence toward me.” 

  
Koutaro tensed up, and he felt a strong urge to kill someone. You should never hit your spouse, no excuse for being violence toward your spouse. Especially if he was weaker than you. Call him sexist or something but Koutaro believed Omega, Women and children should get protected. 

  
“And Reito?” 

  
“He tended to ignore him, because Reito is..is not an Alpha son he wants.” Akaashi replied. “Masato wanted Alpha son, but Reito is definitely an Omega.” 

  
The damn Alpha’s name was Masato. What was his family name? 

  
“Did he hit Reito?” God, if he hit Reito, Koutaro would find a way to kill him. Ah, he could even employ Tooru and Kei . The two Omegas are were good at plotting murder in the broad daylight. 

  
“Most of the time, he ignored him. Sometimes he would yell at him.” Akaashi said, “And I hid Reito from his sights before he could hit him.” 

  
“So he hit you?” 

  
Koutaro would kill Masato, he really would kill him. How could he hurt Akaashi? 

  
Akaashi’s face colored with shame, he tried to smile, “It’s in the past, Bokuto-san. That’s why I divorced him.” 

  
Akaashi wasn’t a good liar, (Tooru was the best liar) but Koutaro knew he should never push Akaashi to talk. Akaashi continued, “Masato was my…my first love.” He admitted. “I thought he was the..” 

  
“I was so young and stupid.” Akaashi bit his lower lips. “And with you…I feel like being young and…” 

  
_Stupid_

.   
“He romanced me, he brought me flower, he wrote me poem and love letter. And I let it…” Akaashi let out heavy breath, “clouded my judgement.” 

  
The asshole, Masato used to romance Akaashi, he exploited Akaashi naivety. Now, Akaashi thought that every romance was bad . 

  
“He called me Beautiful, he showed me off to his friends, and I guess I am proud to be trophy, I am a vain omega after all.” Akaashi smiled in self-deprecating way, “I believe he’s sincere because of superficial thing.” 

  
Vain Omega? Akaashi was beautiful, no one could deny that. No one could deny that Akaashi would be one of the most beautiful people they would see. But Akaashi wasn’t vain. He was kind foremost.

  
He didn’t look down to Koutaro because Koutaro was energetic. He didn’t find it weird Koutaro was reading some books. He trusted Koutaro had depth. He didn’t judge Koutaro like others, the most important thing he saw Koutaro, the real Koutaro, not only the thing from outer layer. 

  
“I was young and stupid so I just believe that he’s the one without seeing the evidences.” Akaashi said bitterly after being silence for a while. 

  
“What is wrong with young and stupid?” Koutaro asked him back. “I still believe you can find the one.” Koutaro didn’t like beat around the bush.

  
“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi startled. 

  
“Listen Akaashi, I believe in forever ever after, love at first sight and finding the one. I believe I found the one with you.” Koutaro confessed. “And I am planning to take you to dinner, go on date with you, and…” Koutaro admitted, “I planned to give you flower, well, unless you have allergic.” 

  
“I don’t have allergic.” 

  
“Then it’s good. That meant I can give you flower.” 

  
“B-bokuto-san I am just divorced, and I do not…” Akaashi inhaled.

  
“trust me?” Koutaro asked him. 

  
Akaashi shook his head, “Not you, but myself.” Akaashi fidgeted his fingers. “My judgement is bad, and what if….what if I am wrong about you…” 

  
It hurt. To know Akaashi actually didn’t trust him. “Then let’s take it slow.” Koutaro decided. “It’s fine if you don’t trust me yet. It’s fine if you don’t trust yourself yet, let’s take it slow. If you feel we are moving too fast then tell me to slow down.” 

  
Akkashi stunned.

  
Koutaro inhaled, “Sometimes I move too fast, I can’t stay still for a long time, it made me nervous.” Koutaro said, “So, you need to tell me to slow down, or even to stop.” 

  
“Let me prove to you that…” Koutaro felt flush crept to his cheeks. He didn’t know why mentioning romance would make him shy. “I can romance you…er..because I am sincere.” 

  
And he was. He wanted to have a love story like a novel with Akaashi and he wanted to have his own happy ending. 

  
“Bokuto-san, I…” 

  
Koutaro squeezed Akaashi’s hand softly. “If you want to give me a chance, I promise you…” Koutaro tried to gather his words, “There is nothing wrong with believing in happily ever after.”

  
Because Koutaro wouldn’t hurt Akaashi and Reito. Because if Akaashi gave him chance, he would always protect and love Reito and Akaashi. 

  
Akaashi kept his silence. “I may need time longer than others.” 

  
Koutaro nodded, “Okay. It’s okay.” 

  
“If you find someone better than me, you should…”

  
There would be no one better than Akaashi. Akaashi was the one. His only one. There were people before Akaashi, but no one after he found Akaashi. 

  
Koutaro pulled Akaashi’s hand, “Let me get straight to the point.” _Did Koutaro use the phrases right?_ “I want to be with you and Reito. Home and all.” Wedding, Marriage, family registry and everything.

  
He wanted to wake up with Akaashi every morning, he wanted to send Reito to the school. He wanted to have a small house with Akaashi and more children too. He wanted to put Reito in his family registry. 

  
But it could wait to be said. 

  
Akaashi gulped, and nodded. 

  
“Then are we dating?” Koutaro just wanted to make sure. 

  
Akaashi bit his lower lips. Then nodded.

  
“So, you are my boyfriend?” Koutaro had to make sure okay.

  
Akaashi fidgeted his fingers again, “I think we are too old to use that term.” He said awkwardly.

  
“We are not sixty, Akaashi. Also, if we are going to date then I can call you my boyfriend right?” Koutaro tilted his head. “Or you want to be called another term?” 

  
Akaashi shook his head, “It just feels weird. Because it seems we are…back to early twenty. To be young.” 

  
“And stupid.” Koutaro added. He smiled to Akaashi, “Then let’s be young and stupid. Let’s go on date, let’s go to theme park and then let’s celebrate our one month anniversary, let’s go to Tanabata together and hatsumode too, let’s celebrate valentine and white day too.” 

  
Finally Akaashi cracked a smile. “Tanabata? It would be next year. Bokuto-san.” 

  
Koutaro nodded, “Then let’s go next year. Let’s celebrate first anniversary too.” He said.

  
He wanted to do the thing of normal couple did. Going to date, festival, celebrated tanabata together, went to winter vacation together. Then take it slowly, before they celebrate traditional one year anniversary before Koutaro proposed in some fancy restaurant and fireworks all the thing. 

  
Akaashi deserved all of that. Koutaro had never thought about those things before, but he wanted to do it all with Akaashi. Akaashi deserved all of them. 

  
Akaashi nodded, but then his eyes got misty again. 

  
“Let’s be young and stupid again Akaashi. Let’s make happily ever after together slowly,” Koutaro held both of Akaashi’s hands in his. Akaashi’s fingers were longer than his and it was so beautiful.

  
Akaashi nodded again. “I…I have more to tell you.” 

  
“Then tell me after we date longer.” Koutaro said, because that what normal couple did right? Getting to know each other slowly. “First, let’s go to winter holiday.” 

  
When Akaashi nodded again, Koutaro felt bit lighter. “Let me walk you home. Reito is waiting right?” 

  
They walked in silence. Koutaro wanted to say that whatever the secrets Akaashi hadn’t told him wouldn’t change a thing. Even a dumbass like him knew Akaashi didn’t trust him yet.

  
Akaashi might say that he didn’t trust himself, but Koutaro knew that Masato hurt Akaashi and Akaashi didn’t have faith on him but it was fine. Koutaro would prove to Akaashi that romance didn’t always end up with bad things.

  
They climbed the stairs to Akaashi’s apartment. When Akaashi opened the door, Koutaro saw Reito stood in front of Genkan with Owly inside his arm. When the boy dashed toward them, Koutaro opened his arms and hugged him.

  
When the small body fell into his hug, Koutaro felt his heart full and he just wanted to protect this kid. 

  
“You..” Reito hiccupped, “You would stay with us?” 

  
_Forever._

  
_Forever._

  
_Koutaro wanted to say, he would stay forever. Forever. And he wouldn’t go anywhere._

  
“We will go to the winter vacation together.”   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought i would put the misunderstanding for long time, didn't you? Nope, i decided to not prolong their sufferings lol.
> 
> And I know it seems Bokuto is closer to reito now, but that's the purpose, Bokuto loved Reito not because he was plus one package with akaashi but because he just loved Reito like his own. Hope u like that


	10. To have friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Koutaro and Keiji have their moment and of course Tooru and Kei appeared again. 
> 
> One step closer right? 
> 
> P.S. shout out to Camryn that helped me to edit the chapter.   
> Someone needs to teach me on how to link his profile in the chapter lol.

Keiji knew Kei married a rich guy. Because, he lived in this luxury penthouse with high security. Heck, Kei even had a two floors apartment. But Keiji never expected Kei was from some upper side of the society. Because Kei worked at Karasuno bar. 

  
“Rich people in Japan is pretty low-key.” Tooru said.

  
Keiji agreed, “Because the nobility has been eradicated since 1949, Tooru-san.” He said. “After the world war 2.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Just a false pretenses to appease society, but honestly everybody knows everyone.” 

  
It was like common knowledge in Japan. They had classes. Rich people met with rich people, they might blend with commoners, but they still had their own functions, party and social circle.

  
Tooru nodded, “And Kei here is from the purest lineage Tsukishima’s family who bred only Alpha.” 

  
Kei smiled, “I am an anomaly. First Omega in third generation wow, my parents didn’t wait long before sold me to the highest bid.” 

  
“Pardon me?” 

  
Kei waved his hand, “Marriage arrangement or should I say arrangement to use your omega child to secure your connection.” 

  
“So you runaway.” Keiji guessed. When they were working in Karasuno, Kei didn’t talk much about his family, they were just coworkers. Keiji liked Kei, but they weren’t closed enough to share secrets.

  
Kei had always been a guarded person. 

  
“Just because they have this ‘lineage’.” Kei spat the words hatefully, “doesn’t mean they are good people, Akaashi-san. Some people use every method to get whatever they want.” 

  
Keiji understood that. “And then Kuroo-san, come playing as your white knight?” Keiji asked. Kei wasn’t damsel in distress but his story probably looked like a fairytale. 

  
Keiji knew Kei had one night stand with Kuroo-san and he got pregnant, he did hide for awhile from Kuroo-san but Keiji thought because Kei was commitment phobic. Maybe, Kuroo-san saved Kei from marrying the wrong person and Kuroo-san apparently from the same social class as him.

  
Kei shifted uncomfortably then bit his lower lips, “He was the nightmare.” He said.

  
Tooru became silent too. He stopped eating his edamame. 

  
Kei played with his fingers, “It was long story.” Kei said. 

  
Ah, Keiji didn’t want to probe. “Then you don’t have to tell me.” Keiji couldn’t demand that from Kei not when he had his own secrets.

  
“Sit down, Keiji-chan. He said long story but he didn’t say he can’t tell you.” Tooru slung his arm to Keiji’s shoulder. 

  
“You don’t have to tell me, Kei.” Keiji tried to stop him, he wasn’t that close with them. He just came back to Kei’s life and Kei was kind enough to hang out with him. And Tooru, yes, Tooru was Triplets’ mom, but Keiji didn’t want to annoy him.

  
Tooru was a busy man. He was a famous athlete and he quite famous, judging from how many advertisement he was in. 

  
“But I want to.” Kei retorted. “So remember that I had one night stand with him?” 

  
Keiji nodded. 

  
“Then I took a week days-off. That was when my esteemed Mother pretended to be in the front of the death’s door. She wasn’t dying, she pretended to be sick so my brother called me home.” 

  
“You went home.” Keiji remembered the days-off now. 

  
Kei nodded, “To spite on her. But actually she trapped me and then Kuroo’s family came, I ran away again but Tetsurou chased me, that involved so many manipulations.” 

  
Tooru agreed, “Well, Tetsurou loves Kei, but it is not your happy go lucky love story, hell, it wasn’t healthy shit.” Tooru even shuddered. “It’s scary.” 

  
Keiji stiffened up. “Abuse?” 

  
Kei shook his head, “Not that. But it isn’t something pretty either.” Kei blew out his bang, “It’s like playing cat and mouse but you realized actually you had already been in the birdcage from the beginning. He just let you think you have escape route.” 

  
Put it that way, Any romance idea that Keiji had about the couple was gone. Kuroo Tetsurou wasn’t saving Kei from marrying the wrong man. He was the wrong man. “Then?” 

  
Why did Kei marry Kuroo-san? Even had second child with him? Was it because Hiro-chan? Just like Keiji who stayed longer in marriage because he didn’t want Reito to grow up without father. He stayed in the marriage because people called him lucky, his husband loved him so much.

  
Tooru patted his chest, “Then Tooru oniisama was on rescue. Well actually Iwa-chan punched some sense to Tetsurou literally.” He said, “Then he groveled or something.” 

  
“Yeah it was like that.” Kei said, “Don’t worry Akaashi-san I am not under manipulation or something. I entered the relationship with full knowledge that my husband has obsessive tendency.” 

  
“Are you still going to therapy now?” Keiji dared himself to ask.

  
Kei nodded, “We are.” Kei replied.

  
“I didn’t know about that. I am sorry.” Keiji felt he had to apologized. Keiji remembered that Kuroo-san picked Kei up when Kei was 5 months pregnant.

  
Tooru waved his hand , “Why are you sorry? This guy…”Tooru threw edamame to Kei’s head, “Had the communication ability of a virgin ass who never has sex since dinosaur walking on earth.” 

  
Keiji didn’t mean to laugh but he couldn’t control them when Kei solemnly said, “I got laid this morning in the shower unlike someone whose Children followed him to the bathroom.” 

  
Tooru gasped, “How dare you laugh above my suffering?” 

  
Keiji felt laughter bubbled up and the next second he laughed out loud. He saw the stunned faces from Kei and Tooru. Keiji covered his mouth with his hand. “Sorry.” 

  
Masato hated when Keiji joked like Tooru and Kei did. He said it was vulgar and improper. Keiji’s words often landed him into Masato’s rage. 

  
“Why are you sorry again?” Tooru asked, “If something funny then just laugh Keiji-kun.” He flipped his non-existence long hair, “I am like the main character of Romantic comedy anyway.” 

  
“Or Tragedy Comedy.” Kei added solemnly. 

  
Tooru glared, and threw Edamame on Kei again. “How dare you! You can say Romantic Tragedy! I am romance movie’s lead actor material.” 

  
“A clown shall never play in any movies but Comedy.” Kei had the best one liner since they were younger. People often got offended by his type of sarcasm but Keiji had always found it amusing. 

  
“I am going to hurl Edamame to your head.” Tooru threatened. 

  
Kei smirked, “You should upgrade your insults, Tooru.” 

  
“I am sorry I can’t upgrade my insult if the things I should yell everyday are No Babies! Babies please! Don’t follow mommy to toilet and Can we talk about it after Mommy uses toilet.” Tooru whined. 

  
Kei raised his brow, “Why the triplets always have something to say when you are in the toilet?” he got down from the stool to take one huge cake from fridge. 

  
“How should I know!” Tooru pouted, “They have like instinct to detect Mommy’s toilet time.” 

  
“What bout Iwaizumi-san?” Keiji asked. 

  
Tooru rolled his eyes, “He joins the triplet for the bathroom conference. Why can’t Iwa-chan just leave me alone in bathroom?” 

  
Keiji snorted, Iwaizumi-san often called Tooru with nicknames, and sometimes he admonished Tooru’s dramatic antics, but Keiji could see that Iwaizumi-san loved Tooru a lot. 

  
“It’s small payback for the drama you’ve put him through since you were fourteen.” Kei never failed to deliver.

  
“Are you and Iwaizumi-san childhood friends?” 

  
“Yup.” Tooru nodded. “We’ve known each other since 4, and I knew I would marry him since I first clapped my eyes on him.” 

  
“Poor Hajime.” Kei murmured. 

  
Tooru glared, “Shut up. Hajime also wanted to marry me.” 

  
“Then shouldn’t we say Iwaizumi-san has been dealing with you since 4 not 14?” Keiji said carefully. 

  
Both Kei and Tooru looked each other before Kei erupted in laughter, while Tooru whined, “Keiji-chan et tu Brutus!!” 

  
Keiji felt like giggling too, because it had been long time someone thought he was funny, it felt like long time since he could talk this freely with people. It had been long time since his sense of humor was being appreciated. 

  
“Love is blind.” Kei said after his laughter.

  
Tooru scowled, “That’s what ugly people say. I am sorry but I’ve always been beautiful.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “You are really vain, aren’t you?” 

  
“What? Nothing wrong with admitting yourself beautiful. Ask Keiji-chan here, are you beautiful?” Tooru lifted his palm up, “And nope don’t try to play humble game like me by saying No Tooru you are far more beautiful than me.” 

  
“Don’t mine him. He is bit shallow.” Kei said.

  
“I am confident.” Tooru insisted. “Now, Say with Me Keiji-chan. I am beautiful and I am proud of it.” 

  
“He doesn’t deny he’s beautiful.” Kei chimed in.

  
“Kei-chan shut up. I am building confidence here.” Tooru said.

  
Keiji smiled awkwardly, “I think building confidence should be given for Children.” And he knew enough about his appearance. People called him beautiful. 

  
“That’s wrong, we adult should do that too.” Tooru lowered his voice, “There is a huge like my ass differences between people called you beautiful and you, yourself, feel beautiful.” 

  
Did he read Keiji’s mind? 

  
“And what is the difference, almighty trash?” Kei asked.

  
If Tooru felt offended by the nickname, he didn’t show it because hell, he continued, “If you feel beautiful then you will feel like ‘I know I am beautiful and smart Omega, I deserve hot and nice Alpha with stable jobs’.” 

  
Kei snorted but Keiji didn’t. Keiji didn’t think about romance after his divorce until Bokuto-san. Didn’t he get blinded by Masato appearance too? The handsome older man who paid attention to him? Even so, when he dated Bokuto-san, he didn’t feel so…deserving. Bokuto-san was so kind and Keiji…Keiji..

  
“Quick repeat after me.” Tooru quickly clapped his hand, “I am a beautiful Omega and I deserve hot, handsome and nice Alpha.” He urged. 

  
“I..” Keiji turned to Kei, who had finished his cake and proceeding to eat another slice. “I’m sorry I can’t say it.” 

  
“Why not?” 

  
“Because not everyone as shameless as you.” Kei said. “Saying cringe-worthy line without any ounce of embarrassment.” He scooped another cake. 

  
“Why should you feel embarrassment when you are saying the truth?” Tooru asked nonchalantly. 

  
Keiji would love to have his confidence. How did it feel to be able to know your worth? Years of living with Masato impaired Keiji’s judgment. He wasn’t even confident about his decision anymore.

  
However Keiji knew he couldn’t keep living in the past. He was the mother, god damn it. He was Reito’s mother, how could he help Reito to be confident, if he kept questioning his worth? 

  
“I…I can’t say it.” Keiji said to break his silence. “But…I’ll remember it.” 

  
He saw the huge smile on Tooru, and then Kei who just nodded. Tooru then slung his arms on Keiji’s shoulder again. “One failed marriage shouldn’t define your self-worth Keiji-chan.” 

  
Keiji turned to see silence understanding from Tooru. “Y-you know?” 

  
Tooru nodded, “Not implicitly because I didn’t hear the story from you, but I am not stupid.” Tooru said. 

  
Kei gestured locking his own lips, “My mouth is tighter than virgin ass remember?” 

  
Tooru nodded, “Yup. He is. No need to tell me about The Damn Bastard if you don’t want to, but just remember he didn’t define yourself worth.” 

  
Keiji felt tears overflowed from the back of his eyes, but he didn’t want to cry again. The sense of belonging, the loneliness for years because he had no friends, and having people to laugh with, having people who shared their story with him were things Keiji had forgotten but longed. 

  
This was the first time, he felt normal. He didn’t feel like needing to bear the world burden with him. He felt a little bit like old Keiji without Masato’s shadow.

  
Keiji swallowed the lump inside his throat. Then gingerly said, “He is technically not The Damn Bastard.”

Then when Kei and Tooru looked at him with raising brow, Keiji added jokingly, “I am talking about his birth status not his behavior.” 

  
Kei then chuckled, Tooru erupted with laughter, “I am so proud of you Keiji-chan. Let’s start badmouthing about him. I am the expert of badmouthing.”

  
“Because you are The Almighty Trash?” 

  
“So Rude!!!” 

  
***

  
During his friendship with Bokuto and Kuroo, Kenma had been dragged anywhere by them, clubs, café, volleyball court and now grocery shopping. 

  
Usually Bokuto would complain incessantly when Kuro dragged them to no fun place like Supermarket. Kuro took his job as househusband seriously. However today, Bokuto didn’t complain.

  
“But you know, how you enjoy the grocery?” Bokuto asked Kuro. “It is like choosing between milk and milk. No difference.” 

  
Kuro raised his brow because he was choosing between one cartoon of milk and another. “Let me educate you again, you stupid novices.” 

  
“Why plural?” Kenma asked.

  
“Because you are no better than Bokuto.” Kuro stated.

  
That was pretty insulting, why? Because Kenma had survived living alone for 9 years without even got poisoned by his own cooking. 

  
“Milk quality in Japan has been controlled very carefully from the Ranch. The thing you only need to pay attention is the date of usage.” Kuro said in a very patronizing tone. Of course Bokuto paid attention to it.

“A.K.A expired date.” 

  
Bokuto furrowed his brow, “So, we need to buy the milk with longer expired date?” 

  
Kuro wiggled his index finger, “Nope. You are wrong.” He said, “When you are having beautiful pregnant mate who eat everything buy the milk that closer to expired date, but he would finish them anyway.” 

  
Kenma would tattle to Kei that Kuro called him a glutton. 

  
“Eh, what about Hiro?” 

  
“Children still drinks formula, and my lovely Hiro still drinks that.” 

  
Bokuto perked up at the mention of formula, “Which one?” 

  
Kuroo pointed the long row of formulas cans, “The most expensive one. Well, Hiro is pretty good with every formula milk but Kei and I could give the best one then why not?” 

  
Bokuto seemed so interested with this whole domestic thingy, while Kenma couldn’t careless.  
Kuro frowned, “Why are you suddenly asking about this whole things?” 

  
Bokuto was the worst liar, because his expression was too open. Hell, if he were a secret agents, he would blabber all the country secret with huge ass smile. He never kept secret for long time especially to Kuro. 

  
Bokuti grinned widely, so wide and Kenma was sure Kenma would rip his own mouth had he ever tried the same thing. “I have boyfriend.” 

  
Kenma and Kuro looked at each other, “Sorry?” 

  
“I have boyfriend.” Bokuto repeated.

  
“And that boyfriend drink formula milk or having a child?” Kuro contemplated.

  
Bokuto smiled widely, “It’s Reito. Reito who needs formula milks.” 

  
Kuro blinked several times, and then almost yelled, “You are dating Akaashi-san?!” 

  
Ah Akaashi, Kei’s friends whose stories made Kei planning a murder. 

  
Bokuto was too enthusiastic for someone who dated a widower with dark story and ton of issues. “Yes, Akaashi agreed to be my boyfriend.” 

  
Kenma didn’t plan to get married soon. But even he was smart enough to know that Akaashi-san might have more than complication than dating usual Omega. “You do realize Akaashi has lot of….”Kuroo waved his hand awkwardly. 

  
Bokuto nodded. “I know.” He said.

  
“You realize that dating someone with child is risky right?” Kuroo asked again. “You can..” 

  
“Break more heart than one?” Bokuto asked back. “Kuroo, I know.” Bokuto said solemnly.

  
Kenma decided to lay the fact to Bokuto, “Bokuto, having relationship with Akaashi meant you have to put them as priority.” Kenma shoved his hand to his pocket, “The last time you got dumped, because your girlfriend thought you are too obsess with Volleyball.” 

  
“But Akaashi is not Mina.” Bokuto retorted

  
Kuro sighed. “Okay fine.” He said, “Well, are you serious with him?” Kuro tapped his finger to the cart, “I don’t want to threaten you, and honestly I am not that type of person, but Kei will kill you if you hurt Akaashi, and I will help him.” 

  
Bokuto nodded, “I know, Kuroo. I am not stupid.” 

  
Kenma begged to differ : Bokuto chased ice-cream truck with the triplets. If that didn’t prove his stupidity then Kenma didn’t know what would. 

  
“But I can and I want to spend my life with Akaashi and Reito.” Bokuto said, “It is not infatuation.” 

  
Kenma realized now why Bokuto and Kuro became friends so quickly. They were enthusiastic for Volleyball but they had more similarities than volleyball passion and keen of stupid joke. They fell in love faster than other.

  
“If you are sure then. But remember they’ve been through a lot than others. Please be careful with their hearts.” Kuro said.

  
Kenma hated how they circled over the issues of the horrors Akaashi had been through. Akaashi’s ability to open up would only worsen. The more they didn’t communicate, the harder was to solve anything. 

  
But Kenma couldn’t do anything because he didn’t know Akaashi well. Ah, Kenma just hoped Tooru would just invite Akaashi to their gathering. 

  
“I know.” Bokuto said. “Then…” he looked around, “Please help me to learn about work around the house.” He said. He then blushed, “I realize I am really bad at cleaning and doing house chores right?” 

  
“You always think it’s not your responsibility.” Kenma couldn’t help to comment. Bokuto and Kuro might be good person, but they were bit misogynistic. Prior to his marriage, Kuro thought Omega should be docile, submissive and virgin. 

  
Bokuto was slightly better, because he wasn’t raised with pompous view like Kuro. But Bokuto ignorantly thought that household chores belonged to Omega and women. He for once, never helped his mom in kitchen or house. 

  
Well, he changed but sometimes the ignorance still existed. He thought his responsibility was only earning money. 

  
“I know.” He said. “But I am not going to let Akaashi do the all household chores. He is still working.” 

  
“Dude, you jumped into conclusion too fast. There is no living together yet.” Kuro reminded him. “You are dating like what 5 minutes?” 

  
“A week.” 

  
“Still too early, don’t rush.” Kuroo advised, “You may think for future but Akaashi might not feel the same.”   
Agree. Kenma agreed 100 %. 

  
Bokuto looked crestfallen but then nodded. “Fine, you are right.” 

  
Kuroo then patted his shoulder, “But that doesn’t mean you can’t learn to get some shits done. It’s survival skill.” 

  
Bokuto beamed again. Oh, How to make Bokuto realized that he might have broken heart later? He was moving too fast. Oh dang it.  
***

  
Koutaro called Akaashi to have dinner together, and Akaashi agreed. It was hatd for Koutaro not to jump on gun. (Kei taught him that words). Anyway, Koutaro with the help of Kuroo succeeded to purchase some groceries.

  
He waited for Kuroo in the parking lot now. He was whistling some song from Semi Eita’s band - the song that Tsum-tsum sang a lot during practice- when he saw his brother.

  
Kyotaro with some tall Alpha. They were too far from his place, so Koutaro couldn’t call him but Koutaro had a pretty good eyesight, he knew the Alpha was tall and muscular, and fell to categories the being like Kuro, Atsumu and Oikawa. Yeah, the supermodels thingy.

  
Kyotaro clung on the Alpha’s arms and laughed over something that the Alpha said. Damn it. His instinct was right, Kyotaro was in love. But Koutaro had promised Kyotaro that he wouldn’t meddle again.

  
Koutaro was still in a daze, even after Kuroo dropped him to Akaashi’s house with his shopping bag. Koutarou rang the bell, and then the door was opened by Reito who smiled, “Bokuto-san!!!” 

  
Koutaro forgot about Kyotaro for awhile, he hugged the boy. “Hello kiddo.” 

  
Koutaro murmured small ‘Ojamashimasu’ then walked in with Reito in his arms. “Ah, good evening Bokuto-san.” Akaashi greeted him. Akaashi was fresh from bathroom. Koutaro could see the droplets of water from his hair.

  
Koutaro had to turn around, because he felt like blushing again. “Good evening. I bought some groceries.”

  
“Oh thank you, but you don’t have to.” Akaashi walked to the genkan, then he tidied up Koutaro’s shoes. 

  
“Sorry.” Koutaro murmured. There he did it again, entering the house without tidying his shoes. Kuro often scolded him about that.

  
Akaashi shook his head, “Nah it’s okay,” he took out indoor shoes from shoe shelf. 

  
Koutaro felt a bit cramped in Akaashi’s apartment. Well, Akaashi himself was tall and Koutaro even taller. Akaashi’s apartment was tiny with living room that connected to kitchen. One bedroom and one bathroom.

  
“Bokuto-san, I have remember all Hiragana today!” Reito said happily, “Mommy said now I can read story book by myself.” 

  
Akaashi nodded, “Ah Reito please get down. Bokuto-san is tired.” He reminded them.

  
“Okay.” 

  
“Ah no worry Akaashi. He is not that heavy.” Koutaro saw Akaashi flinched.“I mean…” how to fix this. 

  
“Bokuto-san can I show you my favorite books?” Reito asked.

  
“Sure, baby.” He put Reito down and followed Akaashi to his kitchen. “Akaashi do I say something wrong?” He asked while Akaashi unloaded the food to table.

  
Akaashi forced a smile, “Nothing wrong.” 

  
“Please tell me.” Koutaro was never really good at reading situation. “I don’t know how to make this right if you don’t tell me. Please.” 

  
Akaashi stopped working and inhaled deeply, “Later, Bokuto-san. I’ll tell you later.” 

  
“After Reito sleep?” Bokuto hated to postpone the talk. It made him impatient and sometimes couldn’t sleep. He hated to let conflict unsolved. With Akaashi he definitely wanted to know more.

  
Akaashi considered it for awhile before nodding. “After Reito sleeps.” He confirmed. 

  
Koutaro enjoyed the dinner. Akaashi seemed nervous when Koutaro started to eat his cooking, but really, Koutaro wasn’t picky eater. It was meat, nothing could go wrong with meat. After dinner, they put Reito to sleep. Akaashi made Reito milk because Reito loved his milk.

  
“Do you have morning practice?” Akaashi handed him a cup of tea. Koutaro sat on small chair on Akaashi narrow veranda where he hung laundry. 

  
Koutaro shook his head, “We’ll start at 10 tomorrow.” 

  
“Have you been in Black Jackal for long time, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi sat opposite him with his own cup of tea. He had pushed the hangers away, and pulled another small chair to sit.

  
Koutaro shrugged easily, “I transferred several times to other teams, ah, 2 years ago I played for Spain.”   
“So you can speak Spanish?” 

  
Koutaro shuddered, “Spanish is too hard. Harder than English.” Koutaro just didn’t know how to use subjects, objects, tenses and even verbs. It just didn’t make sense. “I stayed for a year.” 

  
“Then you comeback to Japan.” 

  
“I comeback to Japan. Language barrier is just too much for me.” Hell, Koutaro didn’t even know proper kanji in Japanese. He tried to improve but it was just hard. It was a miracle he could graduate from High school.

  
“But I am happy to comeback to Japan. It’s closer with my family and my friends.” Koutaro was happy when he comeback. He could see Kirara. His youngest sister, his nephews and nieces growing up.  
“Ah, you have little sister.” Akaashi said. 

  
Ah, Akaashi just met Kirara. He hadn’t seen Kyotaro yet, “I have one brother too.” He showed Kyotaro’s picture to Akaashi. 

  
Akaashi peered, “He is so beautiful.” He said. 

  
Then Koutaro remembered the scene he saw on Parking lot, “Ahh! I forgot. He fell in love again!!” Koutaro exclaimed. 

  
Akaashi raised his brow, “And?” 

  
“And I am going to tell Touchan for this.” Koutaro said, he got ready to type a message for Tousan. 

  
“How old is your brother, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked again. 

  
“22. But, Akaashi, he had tendency to fall in love with creep. For the example when he was 15, he fell in love to his high school teacher.” Koutaro had to explain to Akaashi so he wouldn’t misunderstand Koutaro.

“Then that creepy teacher asked him out to date, they dated for months until Touchan and I interfere, that creep even said he’s serious with Kyotaro and wanted to marry Kyotaro when he got 16.” 

  
Akaashi choked on his tea. “I am sorry? 16?” 

  
“Yeah. That’s the time when Touchan put his foot down,” He glanced to Akaashi, “Do I use the idiom right?” 

  
Akaashi confirmed by nodding. “Yes, Bokuto-san.” 

  
“Then we asked him to move away.” Koutaro pouted, “Japan should make the law to raise consent ages and marriage age. Who the hell marry at 16?” 

  
Akaashi smiled softly. “You are right, Bokuto-san. That’s why you are worried.” 

  
Koutaro nodded, “Well yes.” Koutaro put away his phone, he would call Touchan later to talk directly.   
“I am sure Kyotaro-san would appreciate your concern.” 

  
Koutaro grimaced, “Don’t be too sure, Akaashi. He is good at giving silent treatment, after all he stopped talking to Touchan and I for weeks. And he used the slamming door no jutsu every time he saw my face.” 

  
Akkashi chuckled, and it was the most pleasant voice Koutaro had heard. Hell, Koutaro often said this Akaashi was beautiful but when he laughed he became far enchanting. The trace of hesitation, the doubtfulness, the sadness subsided.

  
“Well at least now you don’t have to face his wrath if you tell your Dad.” Akaashi commented.

  
Koutaro grimaced, “Touchan will face his wrath, every time Kyotaro slammed the door, Kaachan will yell.”  
Akaashi sipped his tea, and tilted his head, “Your family sounds fun.” 

  
Koutaro agreed his family sounds fun. He glanced to Akaashi’s empty side, “Can I move beside you?” Then he quickly added, “I promised I won’t touch you!” well, it even made him sounded like creep, “I mean I just want to sit beside you but…it’s okay if you don’t want to. I swear I don’t have any…” 

  
Akaashi cut him off, “Bokuto-san you can.” He squatted to make more space.

  
Koutaro moved his chair to Akaashi’s side, and the veranda was cramped and with two tall men sat side by side it became more cramped. Their thighs touched each other and their arms also touched each other. Akaashi had icy scent but his skin was warm. 

  
Their hands hung uselessly because they didn’t even dare to link their fingers. They sat in silence.   
Koutaro cleared his throat, “I hope you meet my family later.” He said.

  
Akaashi nodded slowly. “Me too.” 

  
Koutaro then remembered about the weigh gain. “Hey, can I ask you about Reito?” 

  
Akaashi stiffened, apparently Akaashi also remembered, his skin was still warm but his muscles tensed up. He clenched the cup tightly. 

  
“About Reito’s weigh?” his voice was still calm but Koutaro didn’t miss Akaashi’s small tremble.

  
Koutaro tempted to hug him, but he said to Akaashi he wouldn’t. So Koutaro just put down his own cup, reached Akaashi’s hand and untangled his fingers from the cup. “Hey, hey, you can break your cup.” 

  
Koutaro put down Akaashi’s cup too. He just wanted to pull away when Akaashi held his hand. “Akaashi?”

  
Akaashi gave him painful smile, “It’s because I was coward, Bokuto-san. And you will hate me once you hear this story.” 

  
Akaashi was wrong, nothing, nothing in the world could make Koutaro hate Akaashi. Nothing.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I miss writing racy and dirty story. These days, i have been babysitting my nephew and nieces too much, so i have to censor my joke and language. I felt inept.
> 
> Ah funny story, so my niece, the young soon to be overarchiever got upset because she didn't get A on her homework. She cried and i as good aunt offered her ice cream. My impudent niece said, "Ice cream wouldn't make her less sad." So i said to her, "Would you rather being sad without ice-cream or being sad with ice-cream?" Now my Dad knows why I am his least favorite child, I have comebacks to everything lol. (I may use this for parenthood fic. Lol. Having niece and nephew gave me a lot of ideas)


	11. Can I....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bokuto and Akaashi snail pace finally moved forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Once again shout out to Camryn as my beta reader.

“Masato has always wanted an Alpha boy.” Keiji started. He tried to say it as nonchalant as he could, but the doubt and guilt seeped to his tone. A sense of failure, “But Reito has a bit genetic mutation.” 

  
“He is Omega.” 

  
Keiji nodded, “Usually people would find their secondary genders on their 14th birthday, but Reito is different. The mutation only happened one in 30.000 Omega. The secondary genders chromosome in Reito has developed fully and it would never change.” 

  
“Is it dangerous for Reito?” 

  
Keiji shook his head, “According to doctors no. He would only get presented early than his peers, doctor said when he hit puberty or presented that only mean his organs just ready to reproduce.” 

  
Bokuto-san nodded, “And Masato doesn’t like that fact so he starved Reito?” 

  
Keiji desperately wanted to say yes and put an end to this talk but there was more than that. Bokuto-san needed to know about Keiji’s cowardice. “Masato ignored him most of time.” Keiji wrung his fingers, “Then he lost his job, I have to work full time.” 

  
“He stayed at home with Reito. Reito was picky with food.” Because Keiji’s cooking sucked, Masato told him a thousand times, “So I gave him a lot of formulas so he got the proper nutrients. Masato sometimes didn’t make the milk for Reito, so Reito starved.” 

  
“Son of the bitch.” He heard Bokuto-san muttered under his breath. “Then?” 

  
“Then Masato got job he asked me to stop working because it’s better for Reito’s development if I stayed at home. But the money was tight.” Keiji inhaled deeply, “So Masato told me to stop the milk because it’s expensive.” Keiji whispered, “And I did.” 

  
He felt Bokuto-san stiffened up beside him. Keiji was afraid to look at Bokuto-san. He might meet with disgusted look from Bokuto-san or even angry stare, or at least judgmental stare. He knew Bokuto-san liked Reito a lot. 

  
“This…” Bokuto-san begun. “This after he hit you right?” 

  
Keiji nodded, “I was coward. I was so afraid of him, I was so afraid of the pain.” Keiji still remembered the pain on his bruise ribs, bleeding on the corner of his mouth, the wound on the waist “So, to save my pathetic ass…I obeyed him. I…deprived Reito the thing that he liked the most.” 

  
Reito was crying a lot during that time. He refused to eat, and he asked for the milk.

  
“Reito’s weigh got down so fast because his diet changed, sometimes…” Keiji continued with trembling lips. “Sometimes…Reito couldn’t sleep because he is so hungry and wants his milk.” 

  
“Shit, shit!” Bokuto-san had never cursed in front of them and Keiji just knew Bokuto-san would hate him. He would hate him because Keiji was a coward who deprived his son from food. Keiji guessed Bokuto-san would take back the confession before.

  
Even Keiji himself felt disgusted with his cowardice. How he keep ignoring Reito’s plea for his own safety. How he curled his sleep, rocking Reito, hoping that he would stop asking for milk. He felt disgusted even when he felt the weigh loss on Reito, he kept mummed for Reito’s needs. 

  
“Akaashi. Akaashi, damn it.” Keiji flinched, because he deserved to get cursed. Bokuto-san should curse at his name and hated him. Keiji clenched his fist tighter, as the pain flooded him. “Hey, hey, look at me.” 

  
Bokuto-san cusped his cheek and pulled him closer to his hug. “It’s not your fault. He hits you, he abused you and Reito.” 

  
“But…I am..” 

  
“Don’t blame yourself. You are just trying to survive and you are under abuse that time. It’s natural for you to be afraid.” 

  
“You should feel disgusted at me, even I…” Keiji swallowed the hard lump in his throat. 

  
“I don’t.” Bokuto-san cut him off again. “Will you please look at me?” His palm was still on Keiji’s cheek but he didn’t force Keiji to look at him, “Please look at me Akaashi.” 

  
Keiji’s opened his eyelids to see Bokuto-san’s eyes. 

  
“I don’t hate you. I don’t feel disgusted at all.” Bokuto-san didn’t lie. His eyes were serious. “You were abused by Masato and you were afraid. I feel disgusted by him not you, never you.” 

  
“I should just try harder.” 

  
“Then he hurt you again?” Bokuto-san pulled him closer. “Listen, I am not saying you were right either, but I know you were doing your best to Reito. You were not the cause why Reito had to stop drinking milk.”

Bokuto-san said. “You were victim too.” 

  
Keiji wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe that, but he deprived Reito of proper nutrients. It haunted Keiji, he felt like a failure of mother. What kind of mother starved his kid? 

  
“I was busy to save my own ass instead putting Reito’s needs ahead.” Keiji hated himself. Keiji still hated himself. “I should…put Reito first even if I need to die.” 

  
Suddenly he felt two strong arms hugged him closer. “Never say Die. Never.” Koutaro said. “If you die, then Reito would be alone with That Asshole.”

  
The warmth from Bokuto-san hug penetrated Keiji’s body. The steady heartbeat echoed in his ears. “Don’t say you should die. You did well, you did well.” Bokuto-san patted his shoulder. “You did well.” 

  
Validation was stranger to Keiji. He had never been told that he was doing good job because he was too ashamed to even told his parents about the milk incident. He could never tell anyone because the shame was just too much. He had made lots of mistakes but this one made him felt worse than human being.

  
“You did well to survive. You did well.” Keiji wasn’t going to cry again. He had cried enough, but Bokuto-san’s warm palm, assuring voice and soft pat on his shoulder made tears pooled in his eyes. 

  
Keiji bit his lower lips to hold back some sob. Keiji didn’t trust his voice, he was sure once he talked he would start crying so he only nodded on Bokuto-san’s shoulder.

  
“You did well.” 

  
Bokuto-san is warm. Reito said to him.

  
He was. Bokuto-san was warm not because his skin pressed on Keiji’s skin but because the reverberated echo of validation of Keiji doing well. No one had ever said to him that he did well. He did well just by only surviving.

  
Keiji knew he had more things to tell, more failure to tell, but for now he survived. He survived and he did well. 

  
Bokuto-san is warm. 

  
Bokuto-san was warm because he even didn’t hate Keiji when he should. He didn’t feel disgusted by Keiji’s weaknesses and selfishness. 

  
Bokuto-san is warm.

  
And for a while Keiji wanted time to stop and stayed forever in Bokuto-san’s arms where he could feel safe and validated just by being alive. 

  
Bokuto-san is warm.  
***

  
Akaashi was sleeping.

  
Koutaro really wanted to let Akaashi sleep but they had to get in before Akaashi got sick and well, his arms were numb. The position wasn’t exactly comfortable, Koutaro was half-squatting and half sitting on the small chair. 

  
Koutaro shook Akaashi’s shoulder softly, “Akaashi. Akaashi.” 

  
Akaashi’s eyelids fluttered and when he opened his eyes, Koutaro saw those beautiful eyes. He thought Akaashi’s eye-color was icy-storm blue, but it was the understatement of the year. Akaashi’s eyes had blue and even greyish color with a very dark pupils.

  
“Bokuto-san.” His voice was hoarse.

  
Koutaro’s eyes downed to see his lips. Wrong move. A very wrong move. Because Koutaro wanted to kiss him now.

  
Koutaro quickly turned his head away, “Uhm…” he stuttered again. “If you want to sleep…” Koutaro tried to look anywhere but to Akaashi’s face. “I think you should go inside. You will catch cold here.” Koutaro finished his sentences hurriedly.

  
Akaashi seemed just realizing their position so he pulled away quick. “I am sorry for sleeping on you, Bokuto-san.” 

  
Yeah, he didn’t really mind about that. But he would prefer they slept at other places. Ah, not sleep in _that_ meaning. Just sleep really just sleep without hidden meaning. Thanks God he hadn’t utter that cheesy line. 

  
“Yeah…it’s okay.” Koutaro laughed awkwardly. “Let’s move inside, so you can sleep and I need to go home too.” He explained. 

  
“Ah yes..” Akaashi rubbed his eyes. For awhile, he looked like Reito. Something akin to love overflowed in Koutaro’s chest. Sleepy Akaashi was just endearing to Koutaro. Was it because of the half-closed eyelids? Or was it because of Akaashi felt save enough to sleep on Koutaro’s chest?

  
Koutaro’s hand had its own mind by rubbing Akaashi’s head. Akaashi stiffled yawn. “I’m sorry.” 

  
“Never mind.” He wanted to get up too, but Koutaro just realized the tingling sensation on his legs. He looked up to Akaashi who waited for him. Then with sheepish smile, Koutaro had no choice but to admit, “My legs are falling asleep too.” 

  
It wasn’t funny at all. But Akaashi snorted before giggling softly. It wasn’t funny nevertheless Akaashi was laughing, so Koutaro felt his lips corner curled up and he laughed with Akaashi too. 

  
“Let me help you, Bokuto-san.” He stretched his hand.

  
Koutaro raised his brow, “No offence but….I am heavy.” 

  
“I know Bokuto-san. And I am quite strong.” 

  
“And I am taller than you.” 

  
“Only few centimeters. Just so you know Bokuto-san I am 183 cm.” 

  
“Ha I am 7 cm taller than you.” Koutaro pointed out and definitely heavier. 

  
“Only few centimeters.” Akaashi mumbled and did Koutaro see him rolling his eyes? It was so subtle but it made Koutaro happy. The usual Akaashi would apologize or being reluctant and full of hesitation. The usual Akaashi didn’t banter with him over trivial thing. The usual Akaashi would control his reaction and expression. 

  
Koutaro didn’t hate the usual Akaashi but he loved this Akaashi. The Akaashi who let his guard down and bantered with him. The Akaashi who didn’t bother to control his expression and retorted freely.

  
“Come on.” Akaashi still waited for him.

  
Honestly, Koutaro didn’t need Akaashi’s help. He had gained strength on his legs but he wasn’t that stupid to waste a chance to hold Akaashi’s hand. So he did, and Akaashi pulled him up.

  
As he stood he realized that they had been standing so close. It wasn’t like that they were not sitting so close before but somehow by standing in front of Akaashi made him realize something more….

  
For the example Akaashi had to looked up if they wanted to see eyes to eyes. And the other thing, he could see the soft line near Akaashi’s eye corner. Also, and , also, he could smell Akaashi’s scent clearly. Kirara said that his scent was icy with sweet undertone but now Koutaro could smell it clearly. A fresh snow that surrounded winter cherry blossom. 

  
“Bokuto-san.” 

  
Akaashi’s lips were pale but full. Akaashi’s lips weren’t as healthy as lip gloss advertisements, they were a bit dry but Koutaro wanted to kiss them badly even so that would be a very wrong step.

  
He wanted to do this right, he didn’t want to rush Akaashi and they hadn’t dated for that long so Koutaro stepped back and cleared his throat, he looked around, “Ehm…can I..” 

  
“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said at the same time. 

  
“You first.”

  
“You can go first.” 

  
They were speaking at the same time. Akaashi looked at him and blinked his eyes. “You can go first.” He said softly.

  
Koutaro cleared his throat again, and then dared himself to touch Akaashi’s cheek, “Would you call me creep if I asked you can I kiss you?” Koutaro fumbled with his question hurriedly.

  
Akaashi blinked once again before redness tinted his cheeks. This time Akaashi’s turn who cleared his throat. “your question sounds complex.” 

  
“Uh-uh, yeah. I even shocked myself by asking such question.” Koutaro felt flush also raised from his neck and colored his cheeks.

  
Akaashi nodded, “My answer is no. I won’t call you creep.” 

  
Koutaro’s heart skipped a bit, but now or never. “So Can I kiss you?” He asked again. Was it too strong? What should he do? “On cheeks? Or on forehead?” 

  
Akaashi reddened even more to his neck and even his ears. “Okay.”

  
Okay where? Cheeks or forehead? Forehead then because he mentioned it the last and Akaashi said okay to that. Koutaro softly pressed his lips on Akaashi’s forehead. 

  
God, Akaashi’s warm and scent infiltrated his nose. Koutaro could feel Akaashi’s soft skin under his lips. It felt nice to be able to kiss him like this. It was nice to be able to stand close to him, and for a while it was nice to be taller than Akaashi because Koutaro felt he could protect Akaashi from the world. 

  
Koutaro wasn’t a poet but he thought he would read more poem so he could describe all the feelings inside him. Magical, yes, magical. He knew Akaashi was his right one, the one he had been waiting for and..

  
“Mommy.” 

  
Koutaro and Akaashi stepped away quickly. Akaashi still blushed so Koutaro quickly came inside and squatted in front of Reito, “Hey, kiddo. Do you need toilet?” 

  
Reito shook his head, “No, Bokuto-san. I saw no mommy when I woke up.” He replied, “Are you staying over?” he adjusted his Owly on his hug 

  
Koutaro wanted to say yes. Not only because of Akaashi but for Reito too.

  
“Not tonight baby. Bokuto-san has practice tomorrow.” Akaashi regained his composure as he walked inside. 

  
Reito yawned, “Do you really have to go to practice Bokuto-san?” He asked.

  
“Yes.” 

  
“Then if you don’t have practice, can you sleepover here?” Reito asked again.

  
Koutaro glanced over to Akaashi. “Mm, let’s save the question for next time. How about that?” Koutaro didn’t want to corner Akaashi or guilt trip him to accept Koutaro in his house. He would talk to Akaashi personally first before saying anything to Reito. 

  
Reito nodded. “Okay.” 

  
“Reito, let’s walk Bokuto-san to front door.” Akaashi carried Reito up. They walked to the genkan, and the pair waited for Koutaro to wear his shoes before waving his their hand.

  
“Good night Bokuto-san.” Reito yawned again.

  
“Good night, sleep tight kiddo.” He rubbed Reito’s hair then smiled to Akaashi. “I am going Akaashi.” 

  
It was hard for Koutaro to leave them behind. He turned his head once again to see Akaashi and Reito who still stood in Genkan. He wished someday he would go home to this sight with Akaashi and Reito waited for him not saying goodbye to him.

  
“Bokuto-san.” He heard Akaashi called him, right before the door fully closed. “Let’s have sleepover next time you have day-off.” 

  
Koutaro felt heat raised to his cheeks and a huge grin curled from his lips. He nodded, “Yes.” 

  
Koutaro walked out with the hugest smile on his face and when he heart Akaashi locked the door he couldn’t help but to pump his fist to the air.

“Oh my god.” He felt like laughing and even buying every types of flowers just because he was just that happy

  
***

  
“Mommy, you are red.” Reito said.

  
Keiji locked the door and tried to neutralize his expression. For god sake, it was only sleepover with Reito. He knew he was blushing not only because of the sleepover but the kiss on his forehead too.

  
Keiji felt stupid because it was just a kiss on forehead not even on lips, but his heart palpitated like fifteen year old boy with his first love. With his happily ever after. That was why he felt stupid.

  
“Am I still red?” Keiji asked Reito.

  
Reito shook his head, “Not really.” Then he tilted his head, “But you are happy.” 

  
“Am I?” Keiji asked him again.

  
Reito nodded, “More than before. You never smile and become red when we were…” he toyed with Owly’s wing. “With him. But you are happy with Bokuto-san.” 

  
Reito was right. He was never happy with Masato or even he had been happy with him, all turned into storm of violence. He wasn’t even remember his laugh again during his marriage. 

  
“Does he make you happy?” Reito’s question pulled Keiji back.

  
“Who, baby?” 

  
“Bokuto-san. Does he make you happy, mommy?” He asked again.

  
Keiji hugged his baby boy, and kissed his cheek. “Yeah.” 

  
Reito hid himself to Keiji’s neck, “That’s great, because Bokuto-san makes me happy too.” He mumbled softly. “I love you mommy.”

  
Keiji kissed the boy , “I love you too.” He put the boy back to his futon. “Who do you love again beside mommy?” Keiji asked.

  
“Owly. Ojiisan and Obaasan too.” Reito snuggled Owly closer to him. “I love Aunt Tooru too, he is funny.” 

  
Keiji chuckled he had to agree with Reito, Tooru was funny. 

  
“I love Aunt Kei too. He is really good at arguing with triplets.” He said.

  
Keiji patted Reito’s shoulder after tucked the blanket to the boy’s chin, “What about Uncle Hajime and Uncle Tetsu?” He asked.

  
“I…” he hesitated, “I like them.” Like _not love._ Reito had always been wary of Alphas ever since Masato, to have him like them was a big step for Reito. 

  
Hesitantly Keiji asked him, “What about Bokuto-san?” 

  
A huge smile bloomed on Reito’s face, “I love him a lot just like I love mommy.” 

  
Keiji wanted to be jealous but surprisingly he didn’t. He rechecked again and again, he didn’t feel jealous at all. He should be. Because his son admitted he loved Bokuto-san as much as he loved Keiji. 

  
“Please love him a bit less than Mommy, mommy will get jealous later.” He blew raspberry to Reito’s cheek.  
The boy pushed him away and giggled, “Mommy, it’s tickly.” 

  
He prayed , this time he could get his happily ever after because not only his heart would break if he failed. His little boy’s heart also would break into two if he and Bokuto-san ever broke up. 

  
He prayed and he wished upon the stars who fell ,somewhere in the sky, please make this worked for him and Bokuto-san. He wanted to stay with Bokuto-san too.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the fluff. 
> 
> And i know Reito might sounds mature for his age but hey sometimes kids surprised us . And considering he is from broken family I guess this type of question was normal.


	12. Chapter 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo Tetsurou meddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the chapter is beta'ed Camryn.
> 
> Thank you very much
> 
> Note :   
> Ojiisan = grandfather in formal way  
> Ojiichan = less formal way to call your gramp.

“Keiji-chan, do you want to tell your best friend Tooru something?” Keiji almost choked on his fruit when Tooru slid to sit beside him.

  
They, once again, gathered in Kei’s kitchen. Kei was almost 9 months pregnant. His stomach’s bulge was bigger than average pregnant male omega, had Keiji not known about his baby, he’d thought Kei was carrying twin. However Kei only carried one big baby inside his stomach.

  
“Congratulation.” Kei munched his carrot but then he scrunched his nose. “Or should I say I am so sorry, you have one soon to be tax evader as your boyfriend.” 

  
Keiji really choked on his fruit. 

  
“Slowly. Keiji-chan. Slowly.” Tooru patted his shoulder. 

  
“Tax evader?” He managed to ask Kei.

  
“Ah, Bokuto didn’t tell you? Due to his stupidity and idiocy, Bokuto failed to grasp the simple math of counting his tax. So my husband and Kenma have to help him with his tax in order to save Bokuto’s ass from prison.” Kei said cheerfully. “on positive side, he has enough money to buy apartment and put 3 kids through college.” 

  
Keiji coughed so hard now. He tried to be nonchalant, “And why you tell me?” 

  
“Keiji-chan. I’m hurt because I heard from Atsumu- The Rat- who apparently Bokuto’s teammate that you are dating Bokuto.” He said. 

  
“Oh.” Keiji felt his face flush. 

  
“Ah, I heard from Tetsurou who heard directly from Bokuto.” Kei informed helpfully.

  
Tooru glared at him, “And you don’t feel a need to tell me?” he gasped dramatically.

  
Kei shrugged, “Because it’s not my secret to tell.” He said.

  
Keiji was grateful Kei was still the same. Kei who never told people any secret he held because it wasn’t his to tell. Keiji felt some sort of relieve knowing he could trust Kei. 

  
It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Tooru but Kei was just slightly closer to Keiji. Nevertheless he wanted to get closed to Tooru too. Keiji had never had many friends since young. He wanted to have people who closed to him.

  
“I’m sorry.” He murmured, “It’s just slip off my mind.” 

  
Tooru nodded, “Okay well, you are forgiven.” He said easily, “Now tell Tooru-oniisama, how far you have gone with Bokuto?” he asked.

  
Keiji coughed again and Kei hurled the Brussel sprout from his plate toward Tooru, “You are really thirsty, aren’t you?” 

  
Tooru scowled. “Hey! When could we mothers talked about sex if it is not among us? We can talk about serious matters later but I prefer to talk about juicy stuff before the Alphas and children intrude our kitchen conference.” He had a very reasonable arguments.

  
“Well not all people comfortable sharing their bedroom activity, whore.” Kei retorted.

  
“Said one who threatened to kill his husband because his husband refused to mount him.” Tooru retorted. 

  
Kei took the fork and stabbed the vegetables, “I am pregnant and horny and he offered to eat me out because he suddenly afraid he would harm the baby.” 

  
Keiji felt his face flush red. How could Kei talk about oral sex while eating? He talked like it was a weather report. “He might be right.” Keiji offered a neutral comments.

  
Kei snorted, “And I am virgin Mary.” He said sarcastically. “Akaashi-san, I am the Obstetrician. I know about sex during pregnancy better than my mate.” 

  
“So you refuse his offer?” Keiji couldn’t help but ask.

  
Kei looked at him like he was stupid. It reminded Keiji to the time they still worked together in the club. “I am not stupid, Akaashi-san.” 

  
Tooru patted his thigh sagely, “Keiji-chan. No sane Omega would refuse a generous offer from their partner to eat them out. It’s one of greatest feeling even when the said partner done it wrong.” He winked.

  
Keiji felt his face became even hotter. He didn’t know okay? He had never experienced it even though he was married and had a child. 

  
“So tell me, how far you go with Bokuto?” Tooru probed again. “He got complete package.” 

  
Akaashi coughed really hard however he was saved by Iwaizumi-san and Kuroo-san who came in, “Complete what?” Iwaizumi-san asked. 

  
Keiji hoped neither Tooru nor Kei would tell them about their kind of racy conversation. He might be okay with their joke, but not with Iwaizumi-san and Kuroo-san knowing about it. No matter what, Keiji casted a brief glance to Kuroo-san. 

  
“He asked why we have kitchen conference so I said kitchen has complete package.” Tooru lied easily.

“Right Kei-chan?” 

  
“It has cake, food and…” Kei shrugged, “Knife in case we need to commit homicide.” 

  
Kuroo-san grimaced, “Snookum. Are you still mad?” 

  
Tooru perked up, “Don’t forget stove Kei-chan.” 

  
“Stove?” Iwaizumi-san asked.

  
 _Stove and knife_. Keiji had hunch about Kei and Tooru’s direction. He inhaled and offered the comment, “Is the stove for committing arson to erase evidences of homicide?” 

  
Tooru and Kei looked at each other before nodded, Tooru snapped his fingers and hugged Keiji, “Keiji-chan I know you would be the perfect partner in crime for us.” He said.

  
Iwaizumi-san shook his head, “Your conversation is fucked up.” 

  
“Congratulation snookum, you got more people in your arson club.” Kuroo-san said while kissing Kei’s cheek. 

  
“Arson club?” Keiji asked.

  
Tooru nodded, “You are the official third members. You, me and Kei would make prefect ‘ _Fire Angels_.’” Tooru clapped his hand together. “Though we haven’t found any good reason to do the deeds.” 

  
“Or you can join us.” Iwaizumi-san offered. “The club of Sane People who prevent the lunatics from committing crime. We have more members.” 

  
Tooru elbowed Iwaizumi-san’s ribs, “How dare you take our Keiji away. We need more member here.” 

  
“You can have Bokuto, he is insane enough to join your charade.” Kuroo-san suggested. “We will have the sane one.” 

  
Keiji felt the heat raised on his cheeks because Kuroo-san definitely implied Keiji and Bokuto were couple. “Bokuto-san and I..” 

  
“Akaashi-san.” Kuroo-san cut him off. “Bokuto is a subtle as Ambulance in the middle of emergency.” He said. 

  
Akaashi nodded. “We are just dating for few months.” He admitted

  
Tooru blinked, “Then it’s all good.” Tooru said, “Do you like him?” 

  
Akaashi nodded again. “And Reito like…” He stopped and corrected himself, “Reito loves him.” 

  
Iwaizumi-san smiled, he patted Akaashi’s shoulder in friendly manner, “Then it’s all good, because Bokuto loves Reito like his own.” 

  
“Like his own?” 

  
Kuroo-san took a glass of water and put it in front of Kei. He sat beside Kei before looked at Keiji, “Akaashi-san, if anyone know how to love someone without having a blood ties, it’s Bokuto. Ask him about that. He maybe a simpleton.”

  
“He’s not.” Keiji didn’t mean to cut Kuroo-san off but he felt slight discomfort when people called him simpleton. Bokuto-san did have his naïve and sometimes stupid moments but he had his own depth.

  
Kuroo-san hid his smirk, “Well, not gonna argue about that with you but Bokuto has slight interesting childhood to simplify it. You should ask him. Nothing bad but it may make you either…” Kuroo-san pointed out his index finger, “like him more or…” He let his sentences hanging. 

  
Kei ever said his husband had manipulative tendencies, and Keiji felt Kuroo-san deliberately left his sentence hanging to poke Keiji’s curiosity. It worked because Keiji wanted to know or what.

  
Would he hate Bokuto-san? Impossible. You can’t blame children for thhejr childhood. Did Bokuto-san have rough childhood? Abuse? Impossible because Bokuto-san spoke fondly about his family. He came from a warm tight knit family.

  
Then what? 

  
He wanted to know more about Bokuto-san. He wanted to know about Bokuto-san’s childhood. 

  
Keiji saw Kei jabbed Kuroo-san in the ribs then Kuroo-san added, “But don’t worry. Nothing bad about that, you would only find why Bokuto would love people deeply. Once you know his childhood, you don’t have to be worried about Reito’s heart.” 

  
Reito’s heart? Did Bokuto-san have rough childhood? Did he come from single parent household too? Was it sympathy ? Did he pity Keiji? Did he feel sorry for Keiji because he was victim? 

  
Kuroo-san waved his hand in front of him. “Akaashi-san. I know you connected the dot but never jump to conclusion.” He said. “It’s not my story to be told but Bokuto definitely would tell you if you ask.” 

  
Tooru clenched his hand on table, “Never assume about his feeling.” Tooru said. 

  
Keiji didn’t want to be just victim in front of Bokuto-san but Tooru said never assume about Bokuto-san’s feeling. Keiji often made mistake with his judgement but he had never been judgmental right? Even he himself questioned it.

  
He _needed_ to ask about Bokuto-san. He needed to know about Bokuto-san’s family. He _wanted_ to know about Bokuto-san’s family.

  
***

  
“If they are fighting I am going to kill you!” Tooru yelled as soon as Keiji went to pick Reito from his parents house. 

  
Tetsurou massaged Kei’s feet. “They won’t, trust me.” 

  
“You can’t control people’s reaction.” Hajime warned him. 

  
Tetsurou raised his brow, “If they fought because of this, then they need more communication.” He said easily. “Akaashi needs to know about Bokuto’s childhood.” 

  
Sometimes Tooru forgot that Tetsurou wasn’t really a good person. Yes, he was decent person but his manipulative nature wasn’t something that changed over the time. He was a fun friend, but his way of doing things often borderline between black and white. 

  
“Tetsurou, their relationship is new.” Kei said, “And you know Akaashi-san is a victim from domestic abuse. He may have misconception that what Bokuto has for him is mere sympathy.” 

  
“But he wouldn’t be victim forever, Kei-sama.” Tetsurou put down his left foot to massage the right foot, “And Bokuto is serious about Akaashi.” 

  
“What?” Hajime’s turn to ask.

  
“Bokuto is reckless but he never, never, makes plan about his exes before. Do you know he ask me about formula milk when they just dated? Last week, he asked me how to plan a future saving for Reito’s college.” 

  
“Bokuto never makes plan about future.” Hajime said. 

  
Tooru had known Bokuto for 12 years and well, Tooru never heard he made plan for far future. Hell Bokuto didn’t even think to invest until Tetsurou told him too. Bokuto was lucky that his close friend helped him to save money for his retirement. 

  
“Last time I checked the most concrete future plan he has is hiring some chef for his father restaurant and somehow managed the restaurant so it wouldn’t go bankrupt or something.” Tetsurou said flatly.  
Hajime and Tooru grimaced, “So abstract.” 

  
“Yeah his plans always full of thousands of ‘somehow’, ‘somewhat’ and ‘some time in future’.” 

  
Tetsurou had been Bokuto’s closest friend. Bokuto talked about everything to Tetsurou and Tetsurou knew all Bokuto’s future plan. 

  
“But not with Reito and Akaashi.” Kei concluded.

  
Tetsurou nodded, “Never about them. He asked me to teach him to open new account for Reito’s middle school, high school and college funds. He asked me how to open trust fund for Reito.” 

  
Oh my god. Tooru stunted. Bokuto was deadly serious about Akaashi and Reito. God, not even all biological father would do that for their children. Like the biological sperm donor who didn’t even deserve to be called father. Tooru knew money wasn’t everything but only real father, a real father who loved his children would make sure the children have enough money to start life. 

  
“He realized that he is not married to Akaashi yet, right?” Hajime asked.

  
Tetsurou nodded, “He doesn’t only love Akaashi, Iwaizumi. He loves Reito like I love Hiro. Like how you the triplets. Like his own baby.” 

  
“God, he will be broken if they ever break up.” Tooru just realized it. Bokuto put everything to this relationship. The problem was it would be easier to heal from break up if kids weren’t involve but kids gripped your heart like no one else. And impossible to take your heart back from loving a kid. 

  
“I know Akaashi has long way to go, but I want him to be ready for long haul for Bokuto.” Tetsurou said. “Bokuto will be destroyed if they ever broke up.” 

  
The topic was heavy on them. Tetsurou did make a good point and it was true Bokuto would be destroyed if they ever broke up. Tooru had always had a soft spot for Bokuto, hell, even Iwa-chan had that soft spot. Bokuto was just a sincere and genuine person.

  
When Tetsurou called him a simpleton, Akaashi had assumption that Tetsurou called him stupid. While some of Bokuto’s action was indeed not so smart , but what Tetsurou meant was Bokuto was a sweet and a genuine person compare to Tetsurou.

  
“You know both Bokuto and Akaashi-san are adults right?” Kei broke the silence, “why not let them be? Stop meddling. Let them fix their problem by themselves.” 

  
“Kei-chan, they are our friends.” Tooru complained.

  
“So, it doesn’t change the fact they are adults. They are capable of problem solving.” Then he tilted his head, “Well unless the sorry excuse of donor sperm appear that is the time I would make his sorry ass regret for even being born.” 

  
Tooru felt laughter bubbled up from his throat, “Oh so you do care about Keiji-chan?” he teased Kei. “Don’t you say he is adult.” 

  
“Yes, but no adult would complain if I kill some roach in his house right?” 

  
Hajime, Tetsurou and Tooru laughed, Tetsurou pulled Kei closer before kiss his nose, “What have roaches done to you, snookum? Don’t offend them like that.” 

  
***  
“Keiji.” Keiji was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was so lost in his own thought until he didn’t realize that his father had chosen to sit beside him. 

  
“Otousan.” He greeted.

  
Otousan put down a hard cover book on the table between them. “Sandou-sensei new book this time is published in our company. Presents.” He pushed the book to his side.

  
Keiji gave him small smile, “Are you the editor?” 

  
Otousan nodded, “I am so sorry for the youngling but I am too impatient to wait for his next book.” He said.

  
Keiji took the book up and observed the title, “ _Hermit Crab and Turtle_.” He read out loud, “What is the story about?” 

“No spoiler.” Otousan said, then they laughed. “Read it Keiji, it’s really good book.” 

  
“Part of series?” He asked Otousan again before putting the book back on the table. 

  
Otousan shook his head, then opened the cover and pointing a bold printed sentences on the front page.

  
**_Hermit crab run too fast to find a home for him but he just need to wait for the Turtle to come to share his home with the Hermit crab._ **

  
“Is it full euphemism again?” Keiji asked.

  
“Sandou-sensei style.” He shrugged. 

  
“Thank you, Otousan.” Keiji said.

  
Otousan inhaled his breath, and them patted Keiji’s hand. “You just need to wait for your turtle to come around for you.”

  
“Otousan?” Keiji asked him.

  
Otousan smiled slightly, “Reito told me about Bokuto-san.” Then he chuckled, “Actually he talked about Bokuto-san all the time. He said that Bokuto-san isn’t upset that he didn’t eat Umeboshi, he said Bokuto-san likes Owly too. Sounds like he is special person right?” 

  
Keiji bit his lower lips, he hadn’t told Otousan and Okaasan about Bokuto-san because he wasn’t really sure about him. 

  
“Reito loves him.” He admitted softly.

  
“Then he is definitely a special person.” Otousan said. “Keiji, one failure shouldn’t define your whole life. Like the hermit crab, you may need several attempts to find your home but you would find it.” 

  
“I…” Keiji swallowed the lump in his throat. “I don’t even know about Bokuto-san’s childhood. What if…what if he stays with me because of sympathy?” 

  
“And is it a bad thing?” Otousan asked him back.

  
Keiji didn’t know. Keiji didn’t know, “ I don’t want to be just victim in his eyes Otousan.” He said. “what if…what if one day he woke up and realize I am not really worth it?” he asked.

  
“Why are you not worth it?” Otousan asked him back.

  
Keiji looked up to hold back his tears, “Because I guess…I am not some perfect Omega again.” He had divorced once, he had a kid and he wasn’t good with house hold chore, his cooking was crappy and Keiji looked at his stomach, he had disgusting stretch marks. Even in his lust Masato didn’t want to see his stretched marks. It was the ugliest marks on his skin. 

  
“He could get someone better than me.” He continued. 

  
“What if he has same rough childhood like Reito and then he felt sympathy, he feels sorry for us and stayed because of pity.” Keiji asked.

  
“I don’t see it as problem. Lot of people settled for less. If he has rough childhood, he would less likely to hurt Reito like Masato. Also he it will get easier for both of you and Reito.” 

  
Keiji knew he could settle for that but he didn’t want to settle for that. He didn’t want Bokuto-san stay because of sympathy. He wanted…

  
He wanted Bokuto-san to love him. Not just felt sorry for him. Because it was so easy to fall in love with Bokuto-san. It would be so easy and Keiji had already half-way through that. 

  
Each time Bokuto-san came to their door, Each time Bokuto-san sent him message, Each time Bokuto-san opened his arms to hug Reito and listened to his story, Each time Bokuto-san gave him slight stutter confession and asked for his permission before even kissed his forehead Keiji fell deeply for him. 

  
“I just hope he would treat you and Reito well.” Otousan said. “See his family, Keiji. How he treated his family, how his family treated him. I think we make mistakes by ignoring the way Masato’s mother coddled him.” 

  
“I…” Keiji bit his lower lips. 

  
“A person is product of their environment, see his family.” Otousan said. “Bokuto maybe your turtle.” He knocked the book hard cover with his fingertip, “Or he is just your temporary house.” 

  
Keiji nodded then he giggled a bit, “Are you saying I’m hermit crab?” 

  
Otousan stood up and patted his head, “Aren’t we all? Read the book, Keiji.” Then before he got in Otousan turned back, “But Bokuto’s presence is good for you and Reito. Bring him to us early now, okay?” 

  
He knew Otousan left him with a slight warning. He introduced Masato to his parents just right before he married him. His parents just met Masato twice and they moved away like typical Japanese couple. 

  
Keiji took the book and opened up the random page from the book. The scent of new printed paper infiltrated his nose, and Keiji just inhaled it deeply. It gave him slight comfort for his chaotic mind.  
His eyes downed to read a random passage.

  
**_“What is wrong with sympathy? Is it the only feeling that I should feel for him? Yes I feel sorry about him but it doesn’t define all of the feeling I feel for him.”_ **

  
***

  
Keiji didn’t know whether he made a right decision to do spontaneous visit to Bokuto-san’s parents family restaurant. He did tell Bokuto-san about his visit. Keiji felt stupid.

  
It wasn’t like it would be the First time he visited the restaurant. This restaurant was Suga-san’s favorite. He brought Keiji several times here. 

  
“Mommy. We will eat outside today?” Reito asked.

  
Keiji smiled to the boy, “Yes. We will visit Bokuto-san’s parents restaurant, they make good food.” He held Reito’s hand. 

  
“Will I meet Bokuto-san?”

  
“Of course.”

  
Reito’s smile became wider, “This afternoon we folded bird.” Reito said. “Then Sensei said because I am good, she taught me to fold owl.” 

  
“So will you teach mommy later?” Keiji asked. 

  
Reito nodded, but before he told Keiji a new thing again. His face beamed, “Bokuto-san!!” he dashed forward. 

  
Bokuto-san was carrying a huge box of beers but when he saw Reito, he put down the box and carried Reito up. “Hello baby.”

  
Reito looped his hand on Bokuto-san neck and hid his face on his shoulder. Keiji felt his chest constricted, he recognized the view. The same view when the triplets or Hiro met their dads. 

  
“What are you doing?” Reito asked.

  
“I am bringing that box inside.” Bokuto replied, then he smiled to Keiji. “Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi.” 

  
“Good evening, Bokuto-san.” He was hesitating what should he do, but Bokuto-san squeezed his hand lightly.

  
“Koutaro! The beer boy!” a booming voice was heard from inside the restaurant. Reito was startled, he hid his face to Bokuto-san’s shoulder again, tightened his grasped on Bokuto-san’s shoulder.

  
The restaurant door was opened and Keiji faced one of the biggest Alpha he ever saw. He was shorter then Bokuto-san but he was still muscular with slightly big stomach, his age probably around 60 and his hair almost all white. He realized whose voice was that. Bokuto Sousuke, Bokuto-san’s father.

  
Suga-san introduced them when they had dinner meeting with one of the author few months ago before Keiji and Bokuto-san dated. 

  
Bokuto-san patted Reito’s back softly, “Kiddo, this is my father. Don’t worry.” 

  
Bokuto-san’s father blinked and then he looked at Akaashi and his face morphed into smile, “Akaashi-san long time no see, Young man.” 

  
Akaashi didn’t realize he was also holding his breath but then he breath in relieve, “Good evening, Bokuto-san.” He bowed slightly. Reito peeked from Bokuto-san’s shoulder when he heard Keiji greeted Bokuto-san’s father. 

  
“And who is this little guy?” Bokuto-san’s father asked Reito. 

  
“Reito, let’s greet Bokuto-san’s father.”Keiji encouraged Reito. Bokuto-san helped him to get down. Reito hid behind Bokuto-san’s legs but then he peeked to Bokuto-san’s father before looking to Keiji. Keiji nodded. 

  
Reito turned to Bokuto-san who ruffled his head and nodded. 

  
“My name is Akaashi Reito. N-nice to meet you.” He bowed down.

  
“Hello, Reito-kun. I am Bokuto Koutaro’s father.” Bokuto-san’s father squatted to Reito’s eyelevel. “My name is Bokuto Sousuke, but you can call me Sousuke-jiichan.” 

  
“Jiichan?” Reito asked.

  
Sousuke-san nodded, “Jiichan is shorter than Ojiichan right?” he asked.

  
Reito nodded. “Yes. It’s also shorter than Ojiisan.” 

  
“Yes, do you have Ojiisan?” 

  
Reito nodded again. “Mommy said Ojiisan is mommy’s daddy.” 

  
“Then you’ll have another grandfather. He is your Ojiisan and I am your Jiichan.” 

  
“My?” Reito’s eyes bulged.

  
Sousuke-san nodded again. “Reito’s Jiichan.” He confirmed the he extended his hand to Reito. “Nice to meet you Rei-chan.” 

  
Reito had never had nickname and when he heard Sousuke-san called him Rei-chan he smiled widely and held his hand. He stepped out from his hiding place and he nodded. “Jiichan.” He said shyly.

  
Keiji felt his chest constricted more when Sousuke-san asked Reito whether he wanted to help him bringing the box in with him. Reito eagerly nodded. Bokuto-san’s father took out one beer can from box and asked Reito to help him while he got the rest. Reito followed Sousuke-san.

  
“Is it his first chore?” Bokuto-san asked. 

  
Keiji shook his head and swallowed back a hard lump in his throat, “No. He usually helps me in kitchen.”

  
“Err. I am sorry that my Dad asked him to bring beer, are you okay with that?” he asked awkwardly.

  
“My father usually asked him the same.” That was why Keiji felt choked up. The familiarity and how Sousuke-san gave Reito chore like he was part of his family. “Your father is really good with children, Bokuto-san. Just like you.” 

“Really?” Bokuto-san laughed. “Honestly Children are friendlier than adult.” Bokuto-san added. “I like them and they like me. While adults are prickly. Look at Omi-kun, I like him but if we stand even closer than 50 cm from him, he would spray us with sanitizer.” 

  
“He sprayed you?” 

  
“Once. I swear I just wanted to give high-five.” Bokuto-san pouted. “What kind of teammate who doesn’t high-fived?” 

  
Keiji laughed a bit. Bokuto-san was genuine and sincere. That was probably why children loved him, he was warm and friendly. There was something about Bokuto-san that make it impossible to hate him. He probably got that personality from his father, because Sousuke-san was warm too. Like father like son.

  
Keiji wanted to ask about his childhood but he didn’t know where to start and what should he say. What should he ask? And how should he tell Bokuto-san that Kuroo-san told him about his childhood?   
Would it seem intrusive? 

  
“Bokuto-san.” He cleared his throat. “Do you…” He stopped in his track. He looked to Bokuto-san up who waited for him to continue, Keiji wanted to ask him directly but his tongue tied.

  
_Do you just feel sympathy toward me? Did you have same childhood like Reito? Did you also have single mother? Is Sousuke-san not your biological father?_

  
There were lot of question and his tongue was tied. “Have you told your father about our relationship?” he asked. 

  
Bokuto-san nodded carefully, “Yes. Are you angry?” he asked him back. “I know we haven’t talked about that but I don’t really keep secret from Touchan and my family.” 

  
Keiji shook his head. “I am not angry. My parents know about it too.” Keiji berated himself, there were so many things that he wanted to ask and here he was stupidly discussed another issues.

  
What if Bokuto-san just felt sympathy toward him? What if Bokuto-san felt sorry about him and keep insisting to stay because of pity? Why did Keiji bring Reito here? It would complicate everything. Could he stop seeing Bokuto-san if it were really just sympathy on Bokuto-san’s side? What about their parents? 

  
Bokuto-san said he was serious, they would take it slow. But what if…what if Bokuto-san just stay till the end because pity? Because he felt sorry for them. What if Keiji wasn’t enough for Bokuto-san? 

  
“Akaashi?” 

  
Keiji inhaled deeply, “C-can we…” 

  
“Hey, hey, hey. Do you want to talk about it slowly?” Bokuto-san cusped his cheek. His warm’s hand penetrated to Keiji’s skin.

  
Keiji didn’t trust his voice so he nodded. 

  
“I’ll tell Touchan to accompany Reito first and we’ll walk around okay?” he offered.

  
Keiji wrangled his hand. He had to ask tonight, because it was better to know about it rather than get into relationship based on pity. Because even Otousan said that it was fine, Keiji couldn’t accept it. He just couldn’t. He wanted..

  
He wanted love. 

  
That was probably why he would never be happy. 

  
Because he still had hope for romance and all fairytale about love. 

  
He was stupid.

  
***  
 _That bitch._

  
He belonged to ‘him’ and he dared to let another Alpha touch him? And the Alpha was the brother of the new young omega he planned to court? 

  
“Aoyama-san?” He glanced at Bokuto Kyotaro sat beside him. “What happened?” 

  
“Ah, I am sorry, Kyo-kun. I have stomach pain, can we change the day I meet your parents?” 

  
“Is your gastritis acted up again?” Bokuto Kyotaro was fresh from university and still naïve and caring. He was sweet and he also quiet a looker. He was the young intern in the company he worked at..

  
Aoyama faked a pain expression. “a bit.” 

  
Kyotaro sighed, “Aoyama-san, that’s why I tell you not just drink coffee during lunch.” He said. “You will get sicker. I make bento every morning, do you mind if I make one for you too?” 

  
Aoyama missed this. Being fussed by an Omega who knew their role. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t mind a working omega too but he didn’t want an omega who stepped ahead his head. Who told him to work at home like a numale, just because he wasn’t working that time. An Omega who had earn more money so he thought he could tell Aoyama what to do.

  
“Thank you Kyotaro-kun.” 

  
“You are welcome.” He smiled. “Then good night, Aoyama-san.” 

  
“Goodnight, Kyotaro-kun.” He watched the Omega walked to his father’s restaurant and Keiji that bitch had already gone with that Alpha too. 

  
Aoyama wouldn’t let Keiji obstruct his new happiness. He just got relocated to Tokyo to get promotion and he just met the perfect omega in his life? Even though Aoyama still felt Keiji was belonged to him but Aoyama didn’t want him in his life again. 

  
Keiji made Aoyama had to change his name from Masato to Masahiko. Because the bitch said he would report him to police if he didn’t want divorce. They did divorce but Aoyama and his family didn’t want to take risk in case Keiji changed his mind and reported Aoyama.

  
Keiji was an Omega. They changed their mind all the time, just liked Kimiko. That Omega female aborted their baby because her parents told her too! Damn them, it was Aoyama’s baby too. They took away Kimiko and his baby. 

  
Aoyama wouldn’t let Keiji obstruct his happiness again. He needed to make it work with Kyotaro because Aoyama’s parents itched for grandchildren already. A grandchild that they could show off to their friends.

A grandchild who make them proud not some weak omega child.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise right? 
> 
> Lol. One more chapter and after that we would go to the winter vacation. One more slight sad chapter.


	13. Like father like son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bokuto learn to love from the best type of person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout to Camryn once again.
> 
> One more chapter and I haven't learnt to tag eventhough someone had so kind to give me the link on how to do that. Gonna relearn that.

Koutaro made sure Reito was fine with Touchan before he Rwent out to walk with Akaashi. Akaashi was anxious and he wrangled his hands continuously, not a good signs. Touchan had said to him a long time ago, walking around made conversation easier.

  
They stopped on the empty corner near the vending machine. “Do you want something warm?” Koutaro offered. 

  
“Sorry?” Akaashi raised his head. 

  
“Something warm from the vending machine.” Koutaro repeated. “Let’s have warm tea together.” He said.  
Akaashi smiled a bit, “Thank you.” He murmured after he accepted the can of warm tea from Koutaro. 

  
Koutaro shrugged, “The thing that I missed the most during my stay in Spain is this. Japan has vending machine even for winter drink like warm tea, warm corn soup.” 

  
“Oh, I thought every country that have 4 season would have same vending machine like us.” Akaashi said.

  
Koutaro snapped his fingers, he was glad at least one more person had the same thought as him. When he told Kuroo about that simple miniscule fact, Kuroo called him an ignorant fool. “Me too. I got super shock when they only have cold drink even in winter.” Koutaro shuddered, “Who wants to drink cold cola in winter?” 

  
Akaashi laughed, Koutaro loved the sound of his laugh. “Some people did, Bokuto-san.” He said.

  
Koutaro glanced at Akaashi who hadn’t opened the can yet. Koutaro felt restless because Akaashi wanted to tell him something but he hesitated. Koutaro wanted to ask him whether he had problem, but Omi-kun had warned him before that it wasn’t easy to date an Omega with a child and Koutaro understood Akaashi had his own set of other problems too.

  
For the example, his damned ex.

  
Did the ex contact Akaashi again? If he did Koutaro would like to talk with him too. No, he wouldn’t talk, he would kick his ass.

  
Naturally Koutaro wasn’t a violent person but sometimes a monster should just get his ass beat. Yes, Akaashi’s ex husband was monster. No human being would hurt his mate and his child. Although hurting Akaashi did make Koutaro mad, but what made his blood boiled was the way the scum treated Reito. No kids should be subjected to a condition where the kid starve. 

  
“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi broke the silence.

  
“Yes?” 

  
He saw Akaashi gulped, “C-can you tell me about your childhood?” he asked. Koutaro saw his nail paled as Akaashi gripped his can too tight. He looked at Koutaro, 

  
“Please.” His lower lip trembled.

  
Koutaro didn’t really mind to tell Akaashi about his childhood but, “Can I know why you ask me this?” 

  
Akaashi gulped, “Kuroo-san brought that up.” He replied. “I n-need to know whether what you feel for me is..” he stopped and inhaled, “A mere sympathy.”

  
“No!” Koutaro denied. Koutaro wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box, but he knew Akaashi was overthinking. He knew Akaashi had drew conclusion that he and Reito had similar childhood so Koutaro empathize with Reito and pitied them. “You thought I want you because I feel sorry to you?” he asked.

  
Akaashi refused to meet his eyes but he nodded. 

  
“That’s stupid.” Koutaro didn’t know how to be tactful but really it was stupid. “Hey look at me, please.” He cupped Akaashi’s cheek, and waited until Akaashi raised his head to look at his eyes.

  
“I don’t know about Reito at first and when I look at you, I know I have waited for you my whole life.” He said. “With or without Reito.” And it was true. Reito was just another soul to love. 

  
“Yes, I feel some sympathy to you, but to say what I feel for you just a mere sympathy is definitely wrong. I won’t date a person just because I feel sorry for them. It is not how love works, that’s not what I want.”

Koutaro didn’t want bitterness in his relationship. 

  
Touchan said a sympathy without love was a poison for the relationship. It turned something beautiful into bitterness. 

  
“I want you as my equal too.” He said. “I believe you are my equal. I want you to be my partner in life. Right now, you need my support but what about in future? What if in future I am injured, would you leave me alone?” he asked Akaashi.

  
Akaashi shook his head fiercely, “Of course I would not.” 

  
“Then that is what I want. Do you get it, Akaashi?” he asked him again. “If I only feel sympathy toward you I won’t need you to be there with me.” He said. “There would be time when I can’t be your knight.” 

  
Koutaro wanted to stay with Akaashi more than playing knight in shining armor. He knew Akaashi needed all the support right now, but there would be a time Koutaro would need him. “And what’s wrong with sympathy?” he asked Akaashi.

  
“You’ve been through a lot this past year.” Koutaro continued. “Sympathy from others is not weaknesses. You’ve deserved kindness and sympathy not only because you suffered, but you did a good job on surviving, on being a good mom for Reito.” 

  
Koutaro didn’t know what was wrong with what he said but Akaashi’s grip on the can loosen up, and he put his head on Koutaro’s shoulder. Koutaro felt Akaashi trembled and his shoulder wetted by tears.

  
Koutaro patted his shoulder, “Hey, hey, hey, accepting kindness and sympathy is not weaknesses.”

Koutaro’s hand hover above Akaashi’s soft hair then when he felt Akaashi clenched on his sweater, Koutaro rubbed on Akaashi’s hair softly. He caressed Akaashi soft hair before kissed the top of his head, “I need you too.” 

  
***

  
“My Dad, I mean Bokuto Sousuke is not my biological father.” Bokuto-san broke the silence after they moved to another spot and bought a new can of hot tea. This time Keiji insisted to pay. 

  
He felt shame crashed down him because he cried in front of Bokuto-san again, however Keiji felt not only pain, not only kindness from Bokuto-san but also a surge of relief.

  
An Equal.

  
He didn’t how that simple word took away the anxiousness in his head but he knew he wanted to be treated as an independent person instead someone who always in need. Maybe because he…

  
He didn’t want to be in an imbalance relationship again. He didn’t want to be just receiver, he wanted to be giver too. He wanted to be the old Akaashi Keiji who stood firmly on his ground, who had strength to face the world. 

  
“Kaasan grew up in small town. She was just sweet girl who just move to Kyoto, because she fell in love with an older Alpha. She got pregnant and the said Alpha already had family and refused to marry her.” Bokuto-san looked up to the sky.

  
Keiji followed to stare the starless night. The wind was getting colder. 

  
“Kaasan go back to her hometown to give birth to me. Sometimes, just sometimes, children can be cruel too because the adult is cruel. The adults gave you candy and pitied you but then taught their children to not play with fatherless child.” Bokuto-san shook his head, “They said my father was monster from the mountain, they said my mom is demon’s bride, they said I am Youkai’s son that’s why I don’t have father.” 

  
Keiji winced, he knew sometimes children could be cruel because their parents taught them too. He knew from the day Reito got bullied because he had no father. 

  
“It doesn’t help, I have big body too. So when they called me names, I hit them.” Bokuto-san gave him slight smile, “Well, they were wrong to call me names, but I was wrong too because I started the fight. I threw the first fist.” 

  
Keiji swallowed hard lump in his throat, “You were child who get picked.” 

  
“Yeah, whatever the reasons, I started the fight. Then I blamed them because they ganged up against me.” Bokuto-san replied. 

  
Keiji reached to Bokuto-san’s hand which placed on the railing. He touched the fingers, “Were you hurt?” 

  
Bokuto-san shook his head, “Well not often.” Bokuto-san said lightly, “But what hurt me more probably because I don’t have Dad when other children played football with their dads, I had no one.” He continued, them grinned, “That’s probably why I hate football.” 

  
Keiji squeezed Bokuto-san’s fingers. “Volleyball is better.” 

  
Bokuto-san nodded, “I think so too. Then at 5 year old, My mom met Bokuto Sousuke-san. He is the first father figure in my life. He is my dad in everything but blood. He said he fell in love with Kaachan and…”

Bokuto-san smiled became fond. “He asked whether I want him to be my father or just to be Bokuto-san.” 

  
“Usually if our parents remarried , you will automatically registered into the Alpha’s family registry right? And you have to call him Otouchan whether you like him or not. But Bokuto Sousuke asked me if it’s okay for him to be my father.” Bokuto-san continued. 

  
“He is…extraordinary person.” Keiji said. 

  
“He is.” Bokuto-san confirmed. “He taught me to trust adult again, he taught me to be strong Alpha and he loved me like I am his own. Do you know when Kyotaro was born, I asked him whether he would love Kyotaro more than he loved me? because you know Kyotaro is his real son, the son that born from him.”   
Keiji bit his lower lips but nodded, it was normal in step family.

  
“That is the first time Touchan got really angry with me and he hit me on my palm but I saw him crying. Because he said I am his real son. I am his first son and if I ever say anything else he would spank me. I cried and he was crying too. That night, we cried a lot.” Bokuto-san laughed a bit, “He is rough, brutish, and brash but I know he loved fiercely.” 

  
Bokuto-san might laugh, but Keiji felt like crying. He knew now why Bokuto-san really loved Reito, it’s because of Sousuke-san, Sousuke-san loved him like his own.

  
“When I decided to play professionally and not go to university, Touchan gave me my college fund. Funny right? He should save the money for Kyo and Kirara but he said it’s my money and I should keep it. He said it’s inheritance because he doesn’t want to give restaurant to me, I would burn it to the ground. I think he just didn’t want me feel obligated to keep the restaurant afloat.” 

  
“He is amazing man.” 

  
“He is. He taught me family is more than blood bond but it’s from here.” Bokuto-san knocked his own chest where his heart belong. “He taught me you should love someone without condition, he taught me to love people as individual not as some extension from others. He taught me to be man, to be decent human being, and if it’s possible to be a good Dad.” 

  
“D-dad?” Keiji stuttered softly.

  
“If you let me.” Bokuto-san grinned, “If Reito let me.” 

  
Bokuto-san was serious about them. Bokuto-san told him that he was serious, however Keiji wasn’t sure about that because why would Bokuto-san stay with them? Why? He was a divorce omega with a child. It was hard enough to stay with an Omega with lot of issues but an Omega who had a son with problems too? Bokuto-san probably could meet someone better than him.

  
However today he heard from Bokuto-san that he wanted to be Reito’s father. Reito’s Dad. 

  
“You don’t need to answer me now. We promise to take this slow right?” He asked. He held Keiji’s hand.   
Keiji nodded. Keiji dared himself to open his palm and let Bokuto-san laced their fingers together. Bokuto-san’s hand was big and warm even though his hand had been exposed to the Autumn night wind. 

  
“Can i..” Bokuto-san scrambled a question but then he stopped to inhale, “You can spur my advance if we are moving too fast. Err, what I mean is…Can I kiss you?” he asked.

  
Keiji felt heat raised from his neck, but he didn’t turn away from Bokuto-san’s gaze. Bokuto-san had the most vivid golden and most honest eyes Keiji had ever seen. They were so big and open with emotion.   
“I mean really kiss you.” Bokuto-san repeated.

  
Keiji bit his lower lips, and he saw Bokuto-san’s eyes followed the movement. Keiji nodded softly. “Yes.”

  
“Really?” 

  
Keiji nodded again. “Yes.” 

  
Bokuto-san lowered his head until his face really close with Keiji’s face. His breath was warm against Keiji’s cheek. “Push me away if you don’t like it.” 

  
Keiji doubted he would hate it, but he didn’t have chance to retort because the next second Bokuto-san’s lips touched his lips in the tentative kiss softly. Keiji’s heart stopped for a second before leaped and beating twice as fast in his chest.

  
Bokuto-san’s kiss wasn’t hurry or greedy. It was like a soft touch of butterfly on his skin. He kissed Keiji liked he was the most precious things on earth. Bokuto-san didn’t deepen his kiss, not until Keiji gave an okay by tilted his head slightly and kissed him back.

  
Bokuto-san’s warm hand enveloped his cheek and Keiji closed his eyes as Bokuto-san pulled him closer into a deep kiss. 

  
It probably cliché, but it was true, the most beautiful thing should be seen with your heart not with your eyes. 

  
The firework exploded in the background and Bokuto-san pulled away. Both of them turned to see the firework then laughed. 

  
“So cliché.” Keiji whispered

  
Bokuto-san laughed too, “Is it bad thing?” he asked. 

  
Keiji watched as the light goes wild in the night sky before shook his head. The firework still exploded behind them for another 20 seconds before died down. “Must be school festival somewhere.” Keiji said.

  
Bokuto-san nodded, “Shizen high school is around here. Probably their school festival.” He agreed. “Let’s go back, Keiji.” 

  
Keiji’s eyes bulged, “Sorry?” 

  
“Let’s go back. Keiji.” He repeated. “Is it okay?” 

  
Keiji nodded. It was okay more than okay. It was stupid to feel nervous and happy just because Bokuto-san used his given name however Keiji felt like young once again when his first boyfriend used his given name. 

  
And for the first time since he felt young again, it didn’t follow by the feeling of he being stupid.   
“More than okay.” He said.

  
***  
“Kyo-nii, you selfish!” 

  
Keiji didn’t know what to expect when he picked Reito up from Sousuke-san’s restaurant. He thought he would greet Reito eating something Sousuke-san had prepared Instead he saw Reito sat on a young man’s lap near the cashier counter. Reito was eating a banana. 

  
Kyotaro, Bokuto-san’s little brother.

  
“Say with Uncle Kyo, Rei-chan. Go back to work you part timer!” Kyo said while pushing Kirara because the girl wanted to take Reito.

  
“I have finished my work!” Kirara complained.

  
“Liar!” Kyotaro stuck his tongue out. “Why Wakabayashi-kun still working and you are lazing around?” Kyotaro asked.

  
Reito looked at Kyotaro and giggled, he then looked at Keiji, “Mommy!” 

  
Keiji and Bokuto-san walked to the cashier counter, “Where is Touchan, Kyo?” Bokuto-san asked. 

  
“Talking with Old Man Aibara.” Then Kyotaro smiled widely to Keiji. He put Reito down and hopped off from the stool, then reached Keiji’s hand, “My name is Kyotaro, or Kyo, or whatever you want to call me Oniisama.” He said.

  
Keiji startled, “Oniisama?” 

  
Kyo nodded, “Of course, whoever who can bear with…” He glanced down at Reito and squatted to cover Reito’s ears with his palm, “My stupid brother deserved to get called Oniisama.” 

  
Kirara who stood beside him giggled. 

  
“Kyo!!” Bokuto-san pinched his brother cheek. 

  
“What? I censored it for Rei-chan.” Kyo blinked innocently.

  
Reito wiggled a bit, “Uncle Kyo?” he asked and tilted his head. “Aunt Kirara?” 

  
Aunt Kirara? Kirara was so much younger than Keiji, and she wasn’t Keiji’s sister. Calling her aunt would be weird and impolite to her. Girls around her age should be called Neechan by Reito. Kirara was only 16.   
Kyo and Kirara squalled, Kirara swooped Reito up. Kirara was was taller than your average high school girl, so she could carry Reito easily and put him on her hips. “Come on Reito, let’s go with Aunt Kirara.” 

  
“Reito, Call her Kirara Neechan.” Keiji corrected. 

  
Kirara waved her left hand easily, “I am his aunt.” She said, “I want to be his wine aunt.” 

  
Kyo gapped and Bokuto-san gasped. Reito only frowned and looked to Keiji, “Mommy, what is wine aunt?” 

  
Kyotaro smacked Kirara’s head lightly, then swooped Reito from Kirara, “Don’t listen to your aunt.” He said.

  
“How do you know that words Kirara?” Bokuto-san asked his sister who grumbled. “You can’t even drink wine yet.” 

  
“Internet Kou-nii, internet. That’s why you should learn to use your smartphone.” She mumbled. “If you only want to call and send message, buy flip phone.” 

  
Keiji didn’t know why but he felt laughter bubbled up from his throat. Bokuto-san’s family were unlike Kei and Tooru. Kei and Tooru’s joke was really Keiji’s cup of tea but Bokuto-san’s family banter felt chaotic yet warm at the same time. 

  
“Mommy?” Reito asked.

  
Keiji shook his head, “Nothing.” He tried to control his laughter. “Let’s get down Reito. Uncle Kyo is tired.” He said. 

  
Kyo nuzzled his nose to Reito’s hair, “No problem Oniisama. You love Uncle Kyo carries you.” He bopped Reito’s nose, “Right?” 

  
Reito giggled and he hugged Kyo’s neck. 

  
Keiji felt his hand was squeezed lightly by Bokuto-san who smiled warmly to him. “Let’s get some dinner.” Bokuto-san said, “Kyo, have you eaten yet?” 

  
“Nope.” Kyo replied. Then he smiled wickedly to Kirara, “Go take our order, Part timer,” He teased.

  
“Kirara!!” They heard Sousuke-san yelled from the kitchen. “Why are you leaving the water opened? You’re flooding the kitchen girl!!” 

  
Reito flinched a bit but Kyo had put his palm to Reito’s head. “Don’t worry Jiichan just yelled to your Aunt,” He whispered. Reito relaxed a bit until Sousuke-san came out from the kitchen. Reito hugged Kyo even tighter.

  
Keiji wanted to reach for his child and shielded him. Sousuke-san might not deliberately scare Reito but Reito always associated loud voice with violence. Masato always yelled at him and sometimes it reduced Reito into cowering fear.

  
Before Keiji reached to Reito, Bokuto-san pulled him back and shook his head. Why? Why did Bokuto-san stop him? He didn’t want Bokuto-san’s family see Reito in his miserable state. Reito who cowered in fear and wetted his pants. He would also curled himself into small ball in order to avoid the yell and loud voice. 

  
“I am going to cut your salary.” Sousuke-san exclaimed sternly to Kirara. 

  
“Touchan!!!” Kirara whined back.

  
Keiji looked at Reito who peeked to Kirara. 

  
“No Touchan me. You promised that you would work as part-timer, so I’ll give you salary like part-timer. Now go back to kitchen!” He said then looked to Reito who still looked at him with careful peek, “Come on Rei-chan, follow Jiichan we will see your aunt mop the floor.” 

  
Keiji hoped Reito would reject Sousuke-san politely or at least looked less afraid, however Keiji startled when he heard rustle from Reito, the next seconds Reito leaned toward Sousuke-san. “Why she has to work Jiichan?” Reito asked.

  
Keiji underestimated Reito, and he underestimated Sousuke-san. “Not every yell meant bad things,” Kyotaro said. “Touchan often yell but he loves loudly too. Reito can feel it too.” 

  
Keiji felt his throat stuck with lump, as he watched Reito’s small hand grasped Sousuke’s hand and followed him to the kitchen. The pair talked about Kirara and her part-time job. Keiji looked Bokuto-san who pulled him closer, “He doesn’t need to be afraid here.” 

  
Kyo nodded, “Trust Rei-chan, Oniisama. Sometimes kids are stronger than we know.” He said, “And even though we are loud, he doesn’t need to be afraid of us.” 

  
Keiji wasn’t sure not until he heard a small giggle from the kitchen. Reito’s giggle. Instinctively he walked toward the kitchen and what he saw almost knocked him off the feet. Reito sat on Sousuke-san’s shoulder and said, “No dating until you are 18!” he exclaimed with small voice.

  
“Right, go tell him Rei-chan.” Sousuke-san nodded.

  
“Touchan why you teach him that?” Kirara grumbled. 

  
“You don’t want to listen to your mom and I. You probably listen to Rei-chan.” Sousuke-san retorted. 

  
“I’m not dating.” Kirara denied. “It’s not even he understood what is dating.” 

  
It felt like family. It felt like Reito was Sousuke-san own grandchild. Keiji’s parents loved Reito, really, they loved him but they were always calm and polite. He didn’t know that Reito might need a loud house that full of thundering voice but loved fiercely like this one.

  
It felt like Reito came out from his shell.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I can post next chapter before Chirstmast okay? 
> 
> Because next chapter would be fluff and their winter Holiday. Prepare for The Triple trouble. 
> 
> P.S Ilove writing about Sousuke and Bokuto, just so wholesome. They showed that family was more than a mere blood ties. It's more bout love.


	14. Christmas part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which The festive season is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Camryn to help me edit the chapter out

“Can you drive Keiji-chan?” Keiji glanced to Tooru who happily packed some heavy boxes into his car trunk. 

  
Keiji nodded. “I have driving license.” He just hadn’t drive for anlong time but like riding bike, you would never forget how to do it.

  
“Yosh, then it should be us here the mommies in one car.” Tooru clapped his hand happily.

  
Kei snorted, “Then they would have three drivers there and we have only two sane drivers.” 

  
Kei gave birth to his second son two months ago but he had already slimmed down. People would never thought he was a mom of two sons. Keiji was grateful Kei decided to join their trip.

  
He was getting closer to Tooru these past few months but Kei would always be his comfort zone. No matter how people described Kei as an asshole. 

  
“You can’t drive, Tooru?” Keiji asked Tooru. 

  
Kei patted his shoulder, “That is the understatement of the years.” 

  
Tooru glared at Kei and pinched Kei’s waist. “God needs to compensate me with some weakness. I am beautiful, I am talented, I am smart, I am sexy and I scored Iwa-chan. If I can drive, you guys would stand no chance.” 

  
“Every time I thought you can’t be more conceited, you amazed by proving me wrong.” Not even missing a beat, Kei retorted.

  
“Kei-chan, honey, sweetheart. I am not conceited, I am confident. Right Keiji-chan?” Tooru slung his arms around Keiji’s shoulder.

  
“Wow, your head is inflated and your ass getting deflated.” Kei murmured.

  
“Shush, you shut up. I am asking Keiji-chan.” Tooru shushed Kei.

  
Keiji bit his lower lips, “Of course Tooru-san you are confident.” Then probably, probably he could be the old Keiji again. “Just a bit vain and shallow.” 

  
Tooru blinked and Keiji wondered if he crossed the line, but Kei burst out laughing while Tooru whined. “Keiji-chan! How could you?” He said. “I am going to make you wear Grinch sweater tomorrow.”

  
“Grinch Sweater?” 

  
Kei waved his hand, “The Annual Ugly Sweater Contest.” Kei explained. “It’s some kind tradition.” 

  
Tooru beamed, “Because you are new member of the ‘MILF’ squad, you need to know that each year you needed to prepare for the Ugly Sweater Contest. But for this year, I have prepared it for you, Reito and Bokuto.” He patted the box in the trunk.

  
Tooru’s words were questionable but it somehow, somehow warmed Keiji’s heart and made his lips curled up, ”MILF squad?” he murmured.

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Tooru’s dreams to be some hot older omega who get fucked by pool boy. The squad is made to prepare Tooru’s and Hajime’s roleplaying.” 

  
Tooru pinched Kei’s hand. “You fucking hypocrite. You play senpai-kouhai with Tetsurou too.” He said.  
Where the heck Tooru knew about that? 

  
Kei ignored him and informed cheerily, “And by the way The squad is like Mafia Organization.” 

  
Tooru beamed, and hugged Keiji again, “You are recruited and you can get out.” 

  
Keiji lips curled and he giggled. A kind of giggle that threw him back to his teenage years. He was young, wild and free. He could joke about everything and felt like in some romantic-comedy movies.

  
“Do I even have choice?” He asked.

  
“Nuh-uh. Darling, the times to make choice is up,” Tooru wiggled his index finger. “You are the official members of hot Mom I like to Fuck,” He said.

  
Keiji had never called himself hot. He didn’t feel that way. He didn’t feel desirable. He had stretch marks in his stomach, his thigh had some cellulite after he got pregnant, there was some pregnancy effect he couldn’t reverse. 

  
“I don’t know whether I am hot enough.” Keiji commented.

  
“Honey, bunny, sweetie. You can sit on Bokuto’s laps and he would have super hard on.” 

  
Keiji felt his cheeks was getting hot despite the winter and Kei smacked Tooru’s head. “Sorry, Akaashi-san. He forgot to pull his foot from his mouth.” 

  
“Is it too soon?” Tooru asked again. “How far are you with Bokuto?” 

  
When Bokuto-san said he would take it slow. He really took it slow. He kissed Keiji goodnight, he hugged Keiji and he held hand with Keiji. His sleepover too, he only tucked Reito in, and then went home. After kissing Keiji goodnight. 

  
Before Keiji could answer, the children was getting out from Tooru’s house with Bokuto-san, Iwaizumi-san and Kuroo-san. The triplets held markers in his hand. “Boys, Don’t draw on the car seat.” Iwaizumi-san warned the triplets.

  
“Of course Daddy.” Their smile were sweet.

  
Tooru groaned, “I’m feeling the marker would serve them some purpose.” He mumbled.

  
Keiji laughed. The triplets were amazing. Reito told him about the last playdate, the triplets succeeded to subdue Uncle Kyoken. According to Tooru, Uncle Kyoken was an athlete. Bokuto-san even said the triplets succeeded to make Miya Atsumu whimpered in fear. 

  
Keiji had seen Miya Atsumu during the time he accompanied Udai-sensei to Volleyball match. Miya Atsumu was so aggressive and sure about himself. Keiji didn’t know how the triplet could subdue him.

  
“Mommy.” Reito came to him. 

  
“Hello Reito.” Kei and Tooru greeted him.

  
Reito smiled to them, “Hey Aunt Tooru, Aunt Kei.” Then he informed them, “Aunt Tooru, Taiyou-kun said he wants to catch Yuki-onna in mountain.” 

  
Tooru groaned. “I am going to help Hajime handle our kids.” He said. “But don’t worry Keiji we have lots of time to talk later.” He winked then he squatted to kiss Reito, “Thank you for informing me, Reito.” 

  
Reito nodded. “You are welcome.” 

  
Then Tooru went to Iwaizumi-san’s car. Kei blew his hand, “I am going to get Tetsurou and our kids.” He said. “Where is Bokuto-san Reito?” Kei asked him.

  
“He’s helping Hiro-nii to change his socks.”

  
“And why he needs to change his sock?” 

  
“Hiro-nii said he doesn’t want to wear wet sock,” Reito replied easily.

  
Kei grimaced, “Akaashi-san, let me see my son first before he suddenly couldn’t go to the toilet by himself.” He said.

  
Keiji curled, “He is Papa’s boy.” He teased.

  
Kei nodded. “Bye Reito and thank you for informing me,” Kei ruffled Reito’s hair.

  
Keiji helped Reito to get into Bokuto-san’s car. “Are you excited?” He asked Reito while buckling the seatbelt for Reito.

  
Reito nodded, “I never go to road trip.” Reito smiled.

  
Keiji’s heart clenched a bit. The money had always been tight for them. He couldn’t afford to go to vacation. The last time they rode train was to runaway to Tokyo. It dented Keiji’s saving. 

  
After that, he was busy to put food on their table and to stop being burden for his parents. Road trip even the smallest one would need more money. Now, he could afford a bit. He was lucky because The Iwaizumi and Kuroo said they should drive to go to Miya’s farm house. 

  
He could help to pay the fuel cost. It was cheaper than to buy two Shinkansen ticket. He still needed to save money for Reito’s school fees too. Even though Otousan said he would help him to pay the registration fees but Keiji couldn’t burden him to pay the monthly fees too. 

  
“Let’s have fun.” Keiji smiled. 

  
Now wasn’t right time to think about money. He should let Reito have fun without bothering about budget. He wasn’t stupid. The Triplets and Hiro might not snobbish children but they had money to buy anything in rest area. Keiji wasn’t one to compare himself with others, but he wouldn’t let Reito felt deprived of fun. He could always save money later. 

  
Reito nodded. “Yes mommy.” 

  
He closed the car’s door and watched Bokuto-san walked out with Kei, followed by Tetsurou with the baby in the baby carrier and Hiroyuki who held volleyball inside his hand.

  
Kei said something to Bokuto-san that made him pouted before they parted way. “Bokuto-san, are you getting scolded by Kei again?” He asked. He somehow had learnt to read Bokuto-san’s expression.

  
Bokuto-san nodded, “Apparently they trained Hiro to wear socks by himself.” 

  
Keiji laughed, “Can he not wear his own socks?” He asked.

  
“He can. But he is just too adorable, Keiji.” Keiji’s heart skipped a bit. His heart still fluttered when Bokuto-san called his given name. “Can you say no to Hiro’s Bambi eyes? And his sweet dimples?” 

  
Hiro was adorable and he knew it. The kid could get away with practically anything. “Ah Bokuto-san for the fuel cost.” He lower his voice because he didn’t Reito hears that.

  
Bokuto-san shrugged, “You can pay for others.” He said. “Come on. Can you drive from Tokyo to Shizuoka first Keiji?” 

  
Keiji nodded. “Sure.” He said. “Are we using toll?” Keiji had to make sure the route.

  
“Yeah. Kuroo’s car would lead the way.” Bokuto-san said. “Then we will stop at rest area around there.” 

  
“Okay.” Keiji knew driving with children wouldn’t allow them to just keep on the car. They definitely should stop several times. Well, the last thing he could do was paying for Bokuto-san later in rest area. 

  
***  
Despite Keiji’s determination to pay some bill, they arrived in Hyogo without even him and Bokuto-san using money. When they had lunch together, Kuroo-san paid with his card. 

  
When they bought something at the rest area, Kuroo-san paid again with the limited card. He thought Kei married well until Bokuto-san revealed who were Kuroo’s family. 

  
Keiji then realized for someone who had money to raise 10 children for 20 generations, (Keiji didn’t exaggerated.) Kuroo-san and Kei were surprisingly humbled and used less than even celebrities on TV. Otousan had ever told him people could have money but they could never buy class. 

  
“Kei.” Keiji stopped Kei when they arrived at the Miya Osamu’s farmhouse. “Let me pay you some.”   
Kei waved his hand easily, “If Tooru didn’t even pay why should you pay?” He asked him.

  
“B-but..” 

  
Kei patted his shoulder, “You should can pay for our trip next time.” He adjusted Sei on his chest. The baby slept while clutching to Kei’s shirt. “That’s how the we works, Tetsurou and I paid for winter trips, Tooru and Hajime paid for Summer trips and you could pay for barbeque in the summer trips.” 

  
Keiji didn’t know Kei said that for easing Keiji’s mind or it was the real. Knowing Kei he probably just stated a fact but it helped Keiji. Keiji felt more ease. He could save some money for next summer trip. If he were invited.

  
Keiji hoped they would because not only Reito had so much fun with kids around his age, but Keiji had fun with Tooru and Kei too. He got friends and he wasn’t so isolated anymore. Masato didn‘t let him had friends. He wasn’t able to go to drink with his coworker.

  
“So Big!!!” Keiji turned to see triplets marveled Miya’s Osamu house.

  
“Daddy!! Persimmons tree!!” 

  
“Woah! A field. Ah duckling!!!” 

  
“Let’s go catch the duckling, soldiers!!” Of course the triplets were the ones who yelled happily about the whole farmhouse experience. 

  
Taiyo held Reito’s hand and dragged him to follow his brothers to go followed the duckling before Iwaizumi-san caught them.

  
“Welcome to our farmhouse!!” The Miya couple welcomed them in the front door. They were beautiful couple. The Alpha was definitely Miya Atsumu’s twin brother. 

  
“Onigiriman!!!” The triplets cheerfully stopped on their track and then hopped to Miya-san twin.

  
“Boys.” 

  
The omega smiled to them, he was wearing red sweater. His hair was greyish with black tip. Keiji could have mistaken him as Bokuto-san’s brother if he hadn’t met Kyo and Kirara.

  
“Bokuto-san, welcome back to our house,” he said. “Ah, so impolite of me, my name is Miya Shinsuke and he is…” Shinsuke-san glanced to Osamu who struggled to stand up because the triplets gathered around him. “Miya Osamu.” 

  
They introduced themselves. Tooru directly slung his hand to Shisuke’s shoulder, “Shin-chan, your house is not normal house. It’s huge.” 

  
And it was the fact. The house itself was as big as Tooru’s house and they had rice fields inside their wall. Keiji bet the Onigiri Miya was quite successful business. 

  
Shinsuke-san grimaced, “Only my family called me Shin-chan.” He said.

  
“Well, you invite me to stay at your huge house so we are practically friends.” Tooru shrugged easily, “And I am pretty so usually people didn’t really mind if I call them their given name.” 

  
Tooru might have huge heart but he was vain at the finest. “It’s not too late to throw the trash away from your house, Shinsuke-san.” Kei murmured.

  
And Shinsuke laughed, “Well, I don’t really mind you call me Shin-chan.” He said. “And while I admitted you are beautiful, you have a lot of similarity with Atsumu.” 

  
Tooru looked so crossed, “Shin-chan, I am not the same with The Rat.” 

  
“Who you called Rat, you great Marmot?” That should be Miya Atsumu with the mop of blonde hair and as tall as his brothers. 

  
“Ah Mister Monster!!!” The triplets stopped attacking Osamu and dashed to Miya Atsumu with high speed. While saying, “Prepare for Trouble.” 

  
“And make it triple!!”

  
“Aha ha ha!!” 

  
Atsumu yelped pathetically and he hid behind Shinsuke-san, but before the triplets attacked Kei stood in front of them, “Boys no attacking our host.” He heard the barrage of complained before adding, “Yet.” 

  
“Your Aunt Kei is right,” Tooru said, “Now let’s introduce ourselves to the host first. Line up.” 

  
Taiyou quickly took Reito who hid behind Bokuto-san’s legs after the triplet left him to attack Osamu-san. Hiro just looked at them apprehensively but followed them to meet their hosts. The Miyas including Miya Atsumu. 

  
“My name is Kuroo Hiroyuki, nice to meet you.” Hiro started. “That is my brother. His name is Seishuyuki.” He pointed at Sei in Kei’s hug. “He’s probably shock to meet you guys.” He shrugged.

  
Miya Atsumu nodded, “You are Casanova in making, aren’t you?” he teased.

  
Osamu shoved his brother and Shinsuke shook his head, while Hiro only raised his brow, “Uncle please refrain to be vulgar in front of children. It’s unsightly.” 

  
Keiji snorted first even before others adult because he looked a lot like Kei. Bokuto-san then burst out laughing that followed by others. However Keiji didn’t miss that Bokuto-san smiled and grasped his hand softly. 

  
Keiji felt his cheeks warmed up and he felt elated. It was like…they had their own inside joke. 

  
When the triplets introduced themselves, Atsumu only said I know. And then murmuring that the triplets weren’t heroes. It seemed he had some enmity with the triplets. 

  
“And who are you?” Shinsuke-san squatted in front of Reito.

  
“Akaashi Reito.” Reito said shyly.

  
Shinsuke-san smiled and stretched his hand, “My name is Miya Shinsuke. Nice to meet you.” 

  
Reito looked at Keiji, Keiji nodded to give sign of okay, “Nice to meet you too, Miya-san.” He said. “Your hair is like Bokuto-san’s hair.” 

  
“Is it old man hair?” Shinsuke-san asked.

  
Reito shook his head, “It’s beautiful hair. You are beautiful.” He replied.

  
“Thank you. You are adorable too.” Shinsuke-san said. “Okay let’s go to the house, we have real evergreen tree. We can decorate the tree later. Come on follow me.” 

  
The children followed the Shinsuke-san happily even Hiro smiled widely, Natsume and Ritsuka had already followed Hiro. Taiyou once again dragged Reito, “Let’s go Reito-kun.” He said. Then he grinned widely, “It will be fine.” 

  
Sometimes when Keiji thought the triplets were identical, they surprised Keiji. The triplets might drag Reito around but actually it had always been Taiyou who took the first step to grab Reito’s hand. 

  
As soon as the kids left the front yard, Osamu leaned to Atsumu’s shoulder, “So how should we do the rooming?” he wiggled his brow. 

  
Atsumu smirked, “We can room based on the couple?” He said suggestively. He looked at Bokuto-san’s hand that held Keiji’s hand. Keiji had an urge to pull his hand away and blushed like teenagers.

  
Tooru snorted, “Then Atsumu should stay in warehouse like a rat should. Because his single ass couldn’t find a stable partner.” He shrugged.

  
“How dare you shame me for being single? This is harassment.” 

  
***  
In the end Koutaro had to room with Atsumu, the reason? Because Omi-omi would come tomorrow .

Knowing Omi-omi and Atsumu they would fight. Koutaro helped Akaashi to settle in his room. Before went to the porch to see the children played near the tree.

  
“Bokuto-san.” Reito dashed toward him with dirt on his cute face.

  
They just finished hanging ornaments on the real Christmas tree. Well, actually only Hiro who seriously helped till the end. The triplets got bored half way and roped Reito to play with the cold ground.

  
“Look we got pine branch.” He waved the pine branch happily. “Shinsuke-san said we can have the branch on the bottom.” 

  
Koutaro held Reito up, “I thought you help Shinsuke-san to hang the candies?” He put Reito on the his laps.

  
“Shinsuke-san said I can hang the angels later.” He replied. “Try to smell this.” He put the pine branch to Koutaro’s nose, “It smells like Kuroo-san’s.” 

  
“Eh, what smells like me?” Kuroo sat beside Koutaro while holding Sei-chan who cooed with his big eyes.  
Reito hid behind Koutaro’s arms shyly, but then handed the branch to Tetsurou. “The pine branch.” He said.  
Kuroo sniffed the tree, “Really. It really smell like me. What is Bokuto’s smell?” 

  
Reito blinked and pursed his mouth tight. He was concentrating hard “Like Christmas.” 

  
“Christmas?” Kuroo probed.

  
“Ojiisan has fire place and last Christmas, Mommy and I burnt marshmallow there. Bokuto-san smell just like that.”

  
Koutaro felt his throat stuck with hard lump. He knew he had strong earthy scent, Kei often called him a burnt ash scent, Omi-omi said that his scent was mixed between burnt coal and marshmallow. No one had ever told him his scent was like Christmas. 

  
“And it’s warm.” Reito added.

  
And no one ever said his scent warm. Koutaro tightened his hug on Reito and kissed the boy’s hair.   
“Bokuto-san?” The boy blinked.

  
Koutaro cleared his throat and smiled to him, he hoped his eyes weren’t misty. “So Ojiisan’s house has chimney?” 

  
Reito nodded, “Mommy said Santa would come from Chimney.” He said. “Nee Bokuto-san, does Santa-san know that I am on vacation?” 

  
“Of course he know. Tomorrow morning, he would leave your presents under the Christmas Tree.” 

  
Reito beamed to him and smile, “At least, Santa-san doesn’t need to climb the chimney. He can just put the presents outside.” He swung his little legs happily.

  
Koutaro would make sure Reito would have house with Chimney. He lived in penthouse but he didn’t have Chimney, he might need to sell the penthouse and bought house with chimney.

  
“What do you want for Christmas, Reito?” Kuroo asked.

  
Reito played with his pine branch, “Owly’s friends and I just want…” He looked at Koutaro, “Bokuto-san would celebrate my birthday next year together with us.” 

  
Koutaro was grateful that Shinsuke called Reito to hung the angels, because he felt like someone gripped his stomach and forced the air out of his lungs. He felt like crying and lost at the same time. He didn’t want Reito see him like that. 

  
“Bokuto?” Kuroo tapped him.

  
“God, Kuroo. The kid got a grip on my heart.” He retorted. 

  
Kuroo smiled, “That’s what kids do, they grip your heart in their small hand.” He shrugged, “You may have it back 100 years later or so.” 

  
Koutaro shook his head, “Don’t get me wrong I love Hiro, Sei, The triplets and Suga’s children but Reito is just….” He shook his head again. “He is just my own.” 

  
There his admission. He knew people would say he was presumptuous. He hadn’t even married Keiji, but it didn’t change the fact that Koutaro felt Reito was his own. He would lay his own life for Reito. 

  
“Well, it’s natural. Didn’t you the person who understand the most about unconditional love?” Kuroo asked him back. “I love my children because they are part of Kei and Kei loved them a lot. My love depends to Kei. But you are different, it didn’t depend on Akaashi right?” 

  
Koutaro nodded. 

  
“Then probably you are the best father from all of us here.” Tetsurou said. “Heck, I know you are better father than me.” 

  
“You are good father.” Koutaro said. 

  
Kuroo cooed to Sei who started to fuss. The baby hit Kuroo with his toy because Kuroo didn’t pay attention to him, “Papa is sorry, Sei-chan.” Kuroo kissed the baby. “I know I am good father but like I said for a certain extent my love is conditional.” 

  
“But you love the triplets and Reito too.” Koutaro pointed out.

  
Kuroo looked at him like he was stupid, “My love is conditional but I am not monster, Bokuto. I maybe the asshole-est alpha here but I am not monster who hurt children.” 

  
Koutaro didn’t really understand Kuroo with his cryptic way to say that his love was conditional. Because Koutaro just knew to love people without expecting anything in return but he knew Kuroo was good person.

  
“Speaking of monster, Have you heard about the Akaashi’s ex-husband?” Kuroo asked him. 

  
Koutaro shook his head, “No. Only his given name. Masato.” Koutaro didn’t want to force Keiji to tell him. Every time Keiji talked about his ex-husband, his smile got dimmer and his expression just filled with shame and pain. Koutaro didn’t want to force him to talk. 

  
“Can we put him in jail?” Koutaro asked Kuroo. 

  
Kuroo shook his head, “It’s hard unless Akaashi has significant scar and even Akaashi reported him for child abuse, it would be Akaashi’s words against Masato’s words. That asshole may argue it’s discipline and Akaashi is overly sensitive Omega.” He kissed Sei who fussed again. 

  
“Do you want me to carry Sei?” Koutaro asked. He knew the baby was fussy if anyone else but his parents and brother carried him but he really wanted to hug Sei. 

  
Kuroo handed him Sei who in three two one….Koutaro braced himself for the loud wail, but nothing happened. Sei only blinked several times, then he gurgled and smiled. “Sei-chan. This is Uncle Bokuto, you know not Papa.” He reminded the baby.

  
Sei cooed something like he understood Koutaro then patted Koutaro’s cheek. Koutaro caught his hand and blew raspberry on it. 

  
“I hate to tell you this Bokuto, but Akaashi would have no chance to win the case even if he reported it.” Kuroo said. “Sometimes people like Masato just go unpunished.” 

  
It wasn’t fair. Koutaro knew because an Alpha’s words always weighed more than an Omega in the court. The conservatives old men would always have perception that Omegas relied on their feeling rather than actual fact. It wasn’t fair but that was how life worked in Japan.

  
“Nothing we can do?” 

  
“Nothing _legal_ we can do.” Kuroo corrected him, “But anyway, you can’t change the past but you can always make better future for Reito. Right?” 

  
Koutaro nodded. He would make sure Reito and Keiji would have a best future he could provide.

  
“Hey listen here.” Shinsuke attracted suddenly. “Reito, can you sing the song you sing before for us?” He asked.

  
Reito looked shyly, because people gathered around him. He peeked to Keiji who only nodded and put his arms around him, then whispered something to Reito. Reito murmured something to Keiji. 

  
Then Reito started to sing softly.

  
**_Always, always, stay by side_ **   
**_So I can forever gaze at the one I love_ **   
**_Snowflakes, your warmth is_ **   
**_Winter’s gift, look, it’s snowing_ **

  
As soon as he stopped singing, he hid his face into Keiji’s arms. Koutaro wanted to be the first one to compliment him but Atsumu was faster, he swooped Reito in one hug from Keiji’s hands. Reito yelped in surprise, he stiffened but soon he smiled because Atsumu said, “Who are ya? Yer voice is amazing, yer amazing.” His accent thickened when he spoke spontaneously. 

  
Koutaro felt proud for Reito. Reito had always been afraid to Alphas but somehow it was good when people didn’t always treat him like he was fragile but instead just spontaneously like Atsumu.

  
He wanted Reito grew healthily, happily and safely. He didn’t want to see Reito who felt he needed to be cautious of everyone and he felt some monster would hurt him. He wanted Reito to thrive.

  
“Kuroo.” Koutaro said to Kuroo who sat beside him. “I want to be Reito’s Dad.” He never really verbalized it. He had always thought about that, and he told Keiji that he was serious but he had never really said it out loud because he felt it was just too fast and too soon. “I want him to have my family name.” 

  
Kuroo punched his left arm. “Then you should treat Akaashi right.” 

  
Koutaro would. He would do everything to protect his family, his own family.   
***

  
“Keiji.” Keiji almost screamed. He just got out from the bedroom he stayed with Reito when Bokuto-san called him. 

  
“You surprised me Bokuto-san.” He rubbed his chest.

  
Bokuto-san rubbed his neck’s nape sheepishly with one hand, “Sorry.” he murmured, “Has he slept yet?” 

  
“Yes. He is impatient to open his Christmas presents and Osamu-san would bring them to Plum farm tomorrow.” Keiji had never seen Reito that giddy and enthusiastic. He told him about Taiyou-kun still wanted to hunt Yuki-onna.

  
Bokuto-san laughed, “Ah, speaking of presents. I have something for Reito.” He said. His left hand was hidden behind his back 

  
Keiji shook his head, “You don’t need to Bokuto-san.” Keiji had bought presents for Reito.

  
“I want to.” Bokuto-san said firmly.

  
“Then do you want to wrap our presents together?” 

  
Bokuto-san beamed, “Of course.” He nodded happily. “Wait, what did you give him?” 

  
Keiji opened the box in his hand and showed him The snowy owl he bought and without warning Bokuto-san laughed. Keiji wanted to ask why did he laughed when Bokuto-san finally showed the thing he hid behind his back. 

  
The same identical Snowy owl doll. 

  
Keiji laughed too, “Harry Potter?” he asked. 

  
“The only novel series that I read.” Bokuto-san grinned widely. 

  
Keiji took the owl and put it inside the box. They had to cramped two owls into the box. “Reito would have twin owls as Owly’s friends.” Bokuto-san said, “Let’s give them name first.” He suggested.

  
“Hedwig?” Keiji suggested.

  
“Too original.” Bokuto-san scrunched his nose, “Mine is Snowy.” He said.

  
Keiji snorted, “Snowy because Snow owl?” And Bokuto-san said he was too original. 

  
“Well, Owly, Snowy and Hedwig, it doesn’t rhyme Keiji.” He complained. “How about we find another name that rhyme with Owly and Snowy?” 

  
Keiji admitted Bokuto-san was right. Keiji furrowed his brow to concentrate. “How about Birdy?” He suggested.

  
Bokuto-san beamed, “No objection. Let’s put Snowy and Birdy under the Christmas Tree.” He held Keiji’s hand, and Keiji felt flushing. Bokuto-san held his hand naturally without hesitation. 

  
When they were with Reito, they held Reito’s hands but when it was just both of them, Bokuto-san would always hold Keiji’s hand with ease. Keiji wasn’t really fond of PDA, Masato never held his hand in public. However it was different with Bokuto-san.

  
They passed the living room where the adults were still gathering. Tooru was arguing with Miya Atsumu while Iwaizumi-san held Tooru from clawing Miya Atsumu. Kei and Tetsurou just laughed out loud while working with their own presents. Keiji didn’t see their hosts.

  
“Shush.” Bokuto-san shushed him softly. They put their gifts under the Christmast Tree and Bokuto-san pulled him away before the crowds realized their presence. “Let’s go. There’s something I need to show you.” 

  
Keiji felt his heart beat faster like a teenager. They were sneaking out from the party like two pairs of drunk younglings. Their hands clasped tightly with each others. The only things that missed from the scenario were giggling sounds and smell of Alcohol.

  
“Bokuto-san where are we….” Keiji’s question cut short as his eyes looked to the vast bare rice field. The crops had harvested in Autumn, now it only vast hectares of Farm that belonged to Miya’s family.

  
“Look up!” Bokuto-san said and Keiji raised his head to looked up to the sky. His breath was stolen away by the night starry sky. Not only the starry sky but the mountains behind with just speck of lights near it and the silhouette of the trees on the dark sky that full of stars.

  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Keiji turned to see Bokuto-san who grinned widely. Keiji didn’t trust his voice to talk so he only nodded. “I found this last year. Myaa-sam said the night here is always beautiful and it’s private properties so they could always enjoy this.” 

  
Keiji nodded again, “It’s so beautiful.” 

  
“I am glad you like that.” He said. “I thought…I..you know…wanted to make this special, I thought I want to give your firework but…” he rubbed his neck awkwardly, “It will pollute the air here.” 

  
Keiji nodded, “This is more beautiful than Firework Bokuto-san.” 

  
“Really?” 

  
“Yes.” It was far more beautiful than anything that Keiji ever saw. It was cliché but it made butterflies flutter in his stomach and the corner of his lips curled up.

  
He nodded, “So because you like it, can I count it as my Christmas gift for you?” he asked hesitantly.   
Keiji chuckled, “Sure.”

  
“Because I don’t know whether you will like this or not.” He took out a small box from his baggy pants pocket. Keiji felt his heart constricted when he opened the box to find Custom Blue Watch for him. “I remembered you don’t like jewelry, and according to Kuroo rings would be too fast.” 

  
Keiji nodded. Rings were too fast for them now. Keiji wasn’t ready yet to accept a ring from Bokuto-san.   
“So, I chose watch. I hope you will like it, according to Kei, you like blue than other colors.” Keiji felt his heart became full. Bokuto-san asked around just to find a gift for Keiji. 

  
“Yes.” He said, when he accepted the box in his hand. Keiji saw a writing on the dial. Instead of the brand of the watch, he found his name in Latin alphabets. Keiji.

  
And then under his name writtes something that made tears swelled up from his eyes. The best Mommy.   
“Bokuto-san.” 

  
“Merry Christmas.” He smiled. 

  
Keiji wasn’t the best mother for his son. He starved Reito because he was a coward. He was selfish enough to deprive his son, but Bokuto-san didn’t only say he did good job by living but also saying that he was good mom for his son.

  
For the first time since he dated Bokuto-san, Keiji hugged him first. He wrapped his hand around Bokuto-san neck and hugged him tightly, “Thank you. Thank you.”

  
He felt a warm palm on his head patting his hair slowly, “You are welcome.” 

  
Keiji hugged Bokuto-san ever closer than before. He hid his face on Bokuto-san’s shoulder. These months Keiji didn’t dare to acknowledge something that he felt from the start, that he had already fallen in love with Bokuto-san. Even if he hadn’t then today he would be the day he fell in love.

  
He should be afraid. He should be more cautious. But how could he be afraid when Bokuto-san hugged him close?   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this on 25 th december   
> However Ihaven't finished the chapter that day.   
> Hope you enjoy the holiday season.


	15. Christmas part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiyoomintorn between loving the children or not.
> 
> As usual the chapter is edited by Camryn

  
They spent some times under the night sky befor deciding to go inside due to the cold weather. Keiji was visibly shivering and Koutaro couldn’t give him his coat because he didn’t wear any coat. 

  
“Bokuto-san.” Keiji stopped him when they almost arrived to the house. 

  
“Hm?” Koutaro asked.

  
Keiji fidgeted his fingers. Koutaro’s eyes directed to his wrist where he had worn his watch. He was glad that he involved Kei in choosing presents process. Even though Kei called him a moron several times, it was worth it. More than worth it.

  
“I…don’t prepare present for you.” Keiji admitted and bit his lower lip, “Would it be okay that I’ll give it to you when we go back to Tokyo?” 

  
Koutaro didn’t really mind that Keiji couldn’t give him a present. It was fine. Really. He knew Keiji had to pay bills. He wasn’t a teenager who hoped for anything in return just by giving small gifts.

  
“Nah, No need, Keiji.” He waved his hand easily. “It’s just small gift.” 

  
“I insisted. It’s not fair. Every couple..” Keiji’s face tinted with red color, “Every couple exchanges gifts during Christmas.” His last words became soft mumbled.

  
Koutaro scrunched his mouth, “Then how about you call me my given name?” He proposed. 

  
Keiji’s eyes bulged, “Sorry?” 

  
“I want my Christmas gift is you call me by my given name. Not Bokuto-san but Koutaro, Kou is okay too.” He repeated easily. He wanted to hear his given name from Keiji’s mouth. He looked at Keiji who bit his lower lip again, “Is it okay?” 

  
Was it too fast? 

  
Was it too soon for Keiji to call him his given name? 

  
Keiji nodded, “It’s fine.” He replied, before looked around. Well, if Keiji hadn’t ready yet then Koutaro wouldn’t force him. Koutaro just wanted to open his mouth to stop him when suddenly Keiji called him, “Koutaro-san.” 

  
He was the one who wasn’t ready because his heart beat loudly in his chest.

  
“Koutaro-san? Kou-san?” Keiji tested and it was bad for Koutaro’s heart. He felt it would explode just by hearing Keiji’s voice calling his name. He knew he liked Keiji’s voice but he loved it when Keiji called his name.

  
“Give me a minute,” Koutaro said. He needed to calm his heart down. 

  
“Are you okay?” Keiji asked.

  
“Yeah…” Koutaro rubbed his neck awkwardly, “Just you make my heart like Gwaah.” He borrowed Hinata’s vocabularies. 

  
Keiji chuckled, “Gwaah?” 

  
“In good way.” Koutaro confirmed. “Gwaah always mean in good way.” 

  
Keiji laughed and Koutaro followed suit to laugh. Keiji looked so happy and it made Koutaro felt elated too. Something about his laugh diminished the insecurity and shadow of pain inside Keiji’s eyes. Keiji was blooming into more confident person and Koutaro loved it.

  
Whoever that made Keiji and Reito lost their laughter deserved to get his ass beaten down. Honestly, Koutaro was sure, had he ever met that Asshole, he would make him felt sorry to even born. 

  
“Then you make my heart goes gwaah too.” Keiji said playfully.

  
A playful Keiji was rare sight and it made Koutaro wanted to kiss him again. “Hey.” He cupped Keiji’s cheek, “Can I…kiss you?” He asked again.

  
Keiji blushed but then he nodded. 

  
Koutaro gulped, and he pressed his lips softly on Keiji. After that he moved to kiss Keiji’s cheek, eyelids, and ended on his forehead. He hugged Keiji closed to his chest and inhaled Keiji’s scent. Keiji had a scent of ice and rain storm but Koutaro could scent the floral undertone.

  
“Let’s get in.” Keiji told him. 

  
Koutaro nodded, “Yeah, it’s getting colder. We don’t want to ruin Reito’s holiday with we are being sick.” 

  
Keiji agreed. They walked in silence but their hand laced with each other. For the rare times, Koutaro didn’t feel a need to fill the silence with conversation. They just walked to near the front door when they saw Atsumu stood like statue under the Christmas light.

  
Koutaro wanted to call him when Keiji pulled his hand and shook his head, he gestured to other direction. Koutaro followed the direction and saw Myaa-sam and Shinsuke-san stood in Gazebo, Myaa-sam whispered something to Shinsuke-san and he laughed. 

  
Atsumu’s eyes flashed in several emotion, his fist clenched tightly. “Tsum-tsum. What are you doing here?” Koutaro needed to avert his attention. 

  
Atsumu blinked and tore his gaze away from Myaa-sam and His mate. He then flashed the the brightest smile, “Ah, I am going to run. I have too much drink.” He faked a smile, “Gotta cool down the tipsy effect, we have too many kids inside. Not going to show the drunk Uncle Tsumu.” He said. “Bye, Bokkun, Akaashi-san.” He waved his hand.

  
“We don’t have alcohol.” Keiji said softly.

  
Koutaro smiled to him. “Let’s just say Tsum-tsum found Myaa-sam’s secret stash.” 

  
Keiji nodded. “Yeah, let’s just say that.” Then before they got in, Keiji stopped him. “You are a very kind person.” Then he bit his lower lips, “Kou.” He blushed again.

  
Koutaro’s heart started to beat faster again. He loved the short nickname that Keiji gave to him. Kou, no one had ever called him Kou and he would reserved that Keiji only. 

  
***  
There were times when Kiyoomi questioned Miya Atsumu’s sanity. This would be one of those times. Kiyoomi was just pulling over to the path to Miya-Kita’s farm and plantation when he saw the mop of blonde hair under the street lamp.

  
Miya Atsumu hunched down with his hand on his knee. He looked about to punch the wall but he stopped himself. Kiyoomi would punch him in the nose if he hurt himself deliberately. 

  
They still had games and Kiyoomi was nearing 30. He only had few more years to play and if Miya ruined this season for their team, Kiyoomi would kick his ass to mars. 

  
Usually Kiyoomi would just drive pass through the alpha. Cruel, but it wasn’t like Kiyoomi was known with everlasting kindness. However something, something stopped him.

  
“Miya, get in.” he opened the car door for Miya.

  
Miya startled and he stood up. Kiyoomi saw something glistened on his eyes. The eyes were annoying yet sometimes so beautiful. Kiyoomi wanted to smack himself for even thinking like that. He wasn’t going to swoon over an Alpha.

  
“Omi-kun. I thought you would come tomorrow.” 

  
“Yes. But Motoya is annoying and I am not going to spend time with my relatives who talked about I am an expired Omega.” Kiyoomi said bluntly. Only his little Uncle and Grandmamma who agreed with Kiyoomi’s choice to pursue career over family. 

  
Miya grinned, a fake grin, “So you choose to spend times with us?” He teased.

  
“I chose to spend time with Shinsuke-san.” He corrected him.

  
A flash of pain appeared in Atsumu’s eyes. He entered the car before teasing, “If I don’t know you are an Omega, I would think you want to snatch Shin-san from Osamu.” 

  
Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, “Love is love, it doesn’t matter my genders but I am not going to court married man.” He said. “Considering how much you love mentioning your brother’s mates, I would think you want to snatch your brother’s mate.” 

  
Kiyoomi expected a snort or laughter or sharp remarks. That was how they interacted. They didn’t filter their joke to each other despite their different secondary genders. 

  
However he didn’t expect to see guilt flashed on Miya’s face mixed with pain and ended up with earnest confession. “I won’t. I would never hurt Osamu like that.” He stiffened up, and his hand clenched tightly. 

  
It was rare to see Miya became serious. And it was even rarer to see him feeling guilt and hurt. Kiyoomi wasn’t stupid. He knew something wasn’t right here. “Geeze I’m kidding Miya,” Kiyoomi relented. 

  
Miya unclenched his fist, then forced a laughter, “Ah, I know. I know. Sorry to overreact. I am bit tipsy.” 

  
Kiyoomi chose not to expose the lie. He concentrated in driving to the Miya-Kita property. As he passed the huge gate, they saw Osamu and Shinsuke-san who walked to the house and then Osamu stole a kiss or two from his mate. While Shinsuke only laughed.

  
“Give me a minute.” Miya said from his side. His eyes glued on the scene before a bitter smile curled from his mouth. He clenched his hand hard. 

  
Before he had inkling that Miya was on the path of heartbreak but now, he was sure that Miya’s heart had broken. That man loved someone who didn’t even belong to him. 

  
Miya blinked and squared up, “I am ready.” He flashed a smile again. Now Kiyoomi could see how good was Miya at faking smile. It looked natural. “Come on, Omi-Omi. We need all Black Jackal members to defeat The triplets.” He got out from car. 

  
Kiyoomi took his bag from the backseat, before followed him.

  
“Shin-san. Samu. I brought reinforcement.” He greeted Shinsuke-san and Osamu happily.

  
Shinsuke-san smiled to him, “Sakusa.” He greeted him.

  
Kiyoomi bowed to him and Osamu, “Thank you for inviting me to the party.” He said. “I almost commit murder in my house.” 

  
Shinsuke laughed, Osamu shuddered, “Good job, Shin. We are gathering Homicidal maniacs in our house. You will like Tooru and Kei-sensei.” He said.

  
Shinsuke elbowed his mate, “Don’t be so mean. They only joked around. Come on, Sakusa. I hope you don’t mind to share room with Akaashi-san and Reito-kun.” 

  
Kiyoomi shrugged, “As long as I don’t have share room with Bokuto or Miya then I am fine.” He said.  
“I am offended.” Miya yelled. “I am clean person.” 

  
Osamu snorted, “And I am Jesus.” 

  
Kiyoomi watched as Miya argued with Osamu and Shinsuke-san chided them because the kids were sleeping. Osamu and Miya gulped and saluted while murmuring ‘Yes sir’

  
Kiyoomi wondered how long since Miya loved his brother’s mate? But the most important thing why it bothered Kiyoomi so much about the fact that Miya loved Shinsuke-san? Was it because Shinsuke was married man? 

  
Kiyoomi just wanted to put that into metaphorical box inside his brain. Then he saw Miya who walked behind the couple covered Shinsuke’s back with his palm protectively from side jamb when they passed the door. Small gestures but it showed how much Miya treasured Shinsuke.

  
That small gestures sparked something inside Kiyoomi’s head and heart. Kiyoomi recognized the feeling soon because he had felt the same when he saw Wakatoshi only looked at Satori. It was jealousy and its ugly rear.   
***

  
Keiji just got back from the bathroom when he saw Kei sat by himself on the kitchen Island. He sipped his hot chocolate slowly. “Kei.” Keiji decided to greet him.

  
“Ah, Akaashi-san. You haven’t slept yet?” he asked. 

  
Keiji shook his head, “Well, Sakusa-san just settled down and I need to go to the bathroom. What are you doing here?” he asked.

  
“Enjoying my alone time before I have to be Mama again.” Kei said easily. 

  
Keiji raised his brow when he saw the oversized Sweater Kei wore. “You wear your ugly sweater.” He commented. 

  
Kei shrugged, “It’s warm.” 

  
Kei always did this cute things. He loved strawberry shortcake, he was the youngest son, he got cold easily and he loved oversized sweater because he loved winter and he wanted warmth. 

  
“Do you want me to leave you alone?” Keiji always remembered Kei needed alone time.

  
“Nah, no need. Sit down please. Do you want some hot choco?” Kei offered him. “God damn it. Shinsuke made the best hot chocolate.” He pushed his mug to Keiji’s side. 

  
Keiji sat beside him and sipped the chocolate from the same mug, “Let me guess, he boil hot tea and then put in chopped chocolate.” 

  
Kei nodded, “God, working as bartender really work wonder on our taste bud right?”

  
Keiji smiled, “You love Strawberry Daiquiri.” Keiji remembered Kei’s favorite cocktail. “With lot of strawberry.” 

  
Kei chuckled, “That’s taste better than other shits.” He said. “And you love like what? Tequila sunrise?” 

  
Keiji remembered something, he hoped Kei still remembered too, the jokes they played when they worked in Night club together, “Margarita with tons of salt.” 

  
Kei’s eyes rounded and then he burst laughing. Keiji followed the suit. “Oh my god. That’s something I wish to see again.” 

  
“Because he spurted his drink on his colleagues?” Keiji asked.

  
Kei raised his brow, “Of course that too. Thanks goodness Kiyoko-san didn’t fire us.” 

  
“Well she understood we do that because the man is asshole.” Keiji realized he just said curse words. He hadn’t curse since Masato. Since he married Masato because Masato felt like it wasn’t attractive for an Omega to curse. “Sorry.” He apologized

  
“Sorry for what?” Kei raised his brow.

  
“Cursing.” Keiji stiffened up.

  
“Akaashi-san, I am the cuss factory machine remember? One or two cusses wouldn’t hurt my feeling or offend me.” He said.

  
Keiji relaxed a bit, “Sorry force of habit. Being mother and all.” 

  
“Well I am not your child so it’s okay to cuss in front of me.” Kei opened his arms, “This is no judgement area.” 

  
“Didn’t Tooru say that you and him judge people internally?” Keiji asked.

  
Kei shruggged, “I can think ‘oh I understand why you are doing stupid thing even though you have perfectly functional brain’ , I just learn not say that out loud.” 

  
Keiji snorted, that was just really Kei-esque. Sarcastic, salty and funny. Funny for Keiji at least. “But you said that to Bokuto-san?” Keiji didn’t revert back to call him Bokuto-san but he felt he wanted to keep the fact they become closer for him and Bokuto for a while. 

  
“Because in one or another way I cared for him.” Kei sighed heavily. “So I need to warn him.” 

  
“He wormed into your heart?” Keiji couldn’t help but to tease Kei. It was like Kei was still the same prickly 20 year old man who hard to admit that he cared for others.

  
Kei glanced at his wrist, “I see he wormed into your heart too.” He said.

  
Keiji bit his lips. “Do you think it’s too fast?” 

  
Once upon a time Keiji would never talk to people about his relationship. When he dated Masato, he felt he was an adult and he knew what would make him happy. His relationship wasn’t anyone business. Then see what happened? He made the huge mistake.

  
He didn’t trust his own judgement again.

  
Kei shrugged, “Not really. How long since you date Bokuto?” 

  
“Four months.” 

  
“And judging by how you always blush when Tooru asked about how far you have gone with him meant you moved really slow. Have you made out with him?” 

  
Keiji felt heat raised on his cheeks. “No..not yet.” 

  
“Then you move really slow. Which is not an easy feat because Bokuto seemed head over heels toward you.” 

  
“Maybe he just don't ...."

  
“Nope listen to me. He definitely sees you as Omega he’d like to fu…sleep with. Just because you guys are not focusing on physical aspects on your relationship doesn’t mean your physical needs aren’t exist.”   
Keiji had never thought about that. “Did Bokuto-san tell..” 

  
“No. He probably waits for you. Look, I am judging if you want to wait for marriage before have sex, but it’s not wrong to have fun too.” 

  
Have fun? Sex had never been fun for Keiji and Masato. At first, it was…sweet and on their wedding night but then it turned into nightmare. Keiji felt used and dirty after they slept together. Then he looked down to his stomach. Under that sweater, there were stretch marks, some veins on his inner thight that would never disappear because he was pregnant. 

  
He wished he would meet Bokuto-san when his body was still perfect without those marks. Masato called it “ ** _disgusting marks.”_**

  
“You may take initiative.” Kei continued.

  
How could he take initiative? What if Bokuto-san was disgusted by his skin? He forced a chuckle out, but even for his own ears, it was bitter. “You know I am not exactly seductive again right?” 

  
Kei snorted, “You, Akaashi Keiji, the Omega who attracted all the patrons in Karasuno clubs just by walking by not seductive?” 

  
Keiji gulped, “It was long time ago. Now, I have..” he stopped to take deep breath, “Some marks.” 

  
Kei rolled his eyes, “Sorry but that is stupid.” He said. Kei rolled his eyes, he pulled his sweater up, and Keiji saw the blue veins on his stomach. “I have those too, heck I have those marks since 21 but Tetsurou and I always fuck like rabbit. It’s natural to have those marks. We carried another human being inside our stomach.” 

  
Yeah, he carried Reito. He hated those marks but those marks also proved that he gave birth to the most precious thing in Keiji’s life. 

  
“Also, I can’t believe I would say this cheesy shits in my life,” Kei scrunched his nose, and despite the tension Keiji could laugh a bit. “You can have 3 eyes, two meters long tongue, four hands and Bokuto would still think that you are the most beautiful human alive. That stupid owl never shut up about how perfect Keiji is. He is fucking in love with you.” 

  
Keiji felt his heart beat faster. 

  
“That’s enough incentive to overlook a mere stretch marks and veins on your body.” 

  
Kei was not a romanticist. Kei only dwelled in fact. Kei had never sugarcoated his words. Kei was too blunt for his own sake but that what made Keiji trusted his judgment. That was why Keiji unconsciously relied on Kei’s judgment now. 

  
Keiji nodded. He reached to Kei’s hand. “Thanks.”

  
“Well, just talk it with Bokuto He said. “Now can we let go those romantic shits thingy? It gave me rash.”   
Keiji laughed. Then he dared himself to laid his head on Kei’s shoulder. He took it as good sign, Kei didn’t shrugged it off. “He…Kou makes me happy.” Keiji said. “He makes me feel young and free.” 

  
“That’s good.” Kei said. “You deserve to be happy Akaashi-san and Bokuto is good for you.” 

  
“Should I take initiative?” he asked Kei. Kei definitely knew what they talked about.

  
“I want to offer to babysit Reito, but I think Bokuto’s family will be happy to have Reito with them.” 

  
Keiji nodded, “They are warm.” 

  
“They are rowdy but they are good for you , no?” Kei asked.

  
“And for Reito.” 

  
“Good then. He can grow happily and maybe one day he would become popular singer or so.” 

  
Keiji shut his eyes, “I miss this. I miss having friends.” Probably the warmth from Kei’s body and from the cup of hot chocolate he shared made him say that. “Masato hated when I hangout with even my coworker. He said about being mother I should dedicate myself to the family.” 

  
“He’s asshole who deserve to be hung above Black mamba lair naked.” 

  
Keiji nodded, “Yeah.” Masato was an asshole. Keiji didn’t realize this would be his first time to call Masato for what he was. An asshole and Abuser. _Masato was an_ abuser _._ Kei’s words made him feel braver. “Black Mamba lair?” 

  
“Or viper or scorpion.” 

  
“I wish I have courage to stand against him up.” Keiji said. “When I got divorced I just feel urge to run, to save my life and to save my son. I can’t stay longer there. I just want to get away from him. I…I told my parents and his parents. His mother begged me not to report Masato, she would convince him to divorce me. They said Masato still needs his future. Then Masato came to me. He said if I reported him, then he would take Reito’s custody.” 

  
Kei was silent but Keiji could hear small curse from him. 

  
“I….i have no backbone. I was spineless coward. I was so…afraid he would take Reito so, I relented. I just want him not to appear in front of me. Otousan and Okaasan told to me that they would support me. But they are old you know. I am afraid what would Masato do to them, to Reito. I begged my parents to let go, and then I agreed with Masato’s parents with the condition that Masato would never appear in front of my family again.” 

  
“You threatened Masato’s parents that you would report Masato if he appear again. Right?.” Kei said. “See You are not spineless coward, don’t you know?” 

  
Keiji chuckled bitterly, “If only I have more courage.” He closed his eyes, “I-I wish I have more courage to just punch him in the face, telling him how much he hurt me. But I scrambled away just to protect my family.” 

  
“Look, you have backbone to at least protect your parents and your son. You are alone facing an asshole, guilt-tripper Mom and a literal indulgence mother-fucker.” 

  
“Masato’s father?” 

  
“Who again? He fucked Masato’s mom right?” Kei asked nonchalantly. 

  
Keiji snorted again. “I was spineless but somehow, I wish I could punch him in the face.” 

  
“I’ll hold him for you. Or Tooru could kick his ball. Don’t worry we are pretty creative on finding a way to make someone miserable.” 

  
Keiji felt his eyes getting heavier. The warmth from Kei and the hot chocolate they shared really worked on his body, “And your husband is rich enough to bail you out?” 

  
Kei snorted, “If the police can find the evidences.” 

  
Keiji laughed again. He probably could have courage to punch Masato if he had this type of support before. He probably could stand against Masato’s pressure. He would have enough balls to fight back. But he couldn’t go back to the past. He would never able to rewind the time. 

  
But he could move forward. Keiji wanted to move forward with courage again. Just for this Christmas, he wished that he would become a braver mother for Reito and for himself too.

  
***  
“Uncle Beautiful wake up! Wake up!!” Kiyoomi heard the disaster before he opened his eyes.

  
“Taiyou-kun, I think we should let Sakusa-san sleep.” Another Kid with some sense said. Kiyoomi had hunch this kid was Reito. The cute boy who roomed with him. 

  
“Eh, but we need him. Uncle! Uncle!” he shook Kiyoomi. Damn it. Kiyoomi hated children for reasons and this was one of the reason. **_Annoying brat._**

  
Kiyoomi decided to pretend to sleep. Usually that would work with his little cousin, that brat would leave him alone. However Kiyoomi forgot this one was a special kid. A small hand pinched his nose, effectively blocking air to his lung.

  
“What the-“ He pushed the kid softly. 

  
He saw two kids hunched above his bed. The cute kid Reito and, “Uncle this is me, Jesus.” The cheeky kid with sunshine grin named Taiyou. 

  
_Fuck. Damn it._ After Kiyoomi said ‘ _Stop it Jesus_ ’ by accident the kid had always called himself Jesus in front of Kiyoomi. In Kiyoomi’s defense the kid tried to touch Kiyoomi’s face with his full of saliva’s hand.

  
“You are Satan not Jesus.” Kiyoomi grumbled under his breath. 

  
“Ha? What?” The kid asked him.

  
“Nothing. What time is it?” he squinted at the clock on the wall, “It’s 6.30. God.” 

  
“Come on Uncle, we need everybody to wake up so we can open the Christmas presents.” Taiyou said.   
Reito smiled shyly, “Santa left the presents under the tree Sakusa-san.” 

  
Kiyoomi wanted to tell them that your parents left the present under the tree but after he saw Reito and remembered the conversation he heard by accident between the kid’s mom and Kei-sensei. Kiyoomi changed his mind. If someone needed Christmas’ miracle, it would be this kid.

  
“And why you wake me up?” he asked.

  
“Because Mister Monster said I can meet you.” Taiyou shrugged easily. “He told me to wake you up.” 

  
Damn Miya to hell. How the heck Miya had energy to wake up that early? The adults slept around 1 in the morning after he arrived and well, Kiyoomi needed to shower and somehow he ended up with listening Kei-sensei and Akaashi-san’s conversation at 2.

  
“Come on Uncle. We need you to wake up.” Taiyou pulled him up.

  
Kiyoomi grimaced and saw what the kids wore, “What are you guys wearing?” 

  
“This is My Ugly Sweater.” Taiyou said. Both kids were wearing the ugliest sweater he had seen. Green and with lot of red bells. Kiyoomi had hunch the boys were being Santa’s elves. 

  
Reito nodded, “Aunt Tooru said it’s for Annual Ugly Sweater Tradition.” He added, “We have yours too.” Reito lifted up the ugly sweater from the floor. 

  
Kiyoomi got reminded of his Itachiyama’s volleyball jersey except the sweater Reito brought to him was Yellow Banana color that reminded him of Miya’s hair and with some ugly banana pattern.

  
Kiyoomi wanted to refuse when the door was opened dramatically. “Yoohoo! Here comes Tinkerbell. Come on, wake up Uncle.” Kiyoomi had urge to groan, why the dramatic one, Ritsuka had to come. “We need you on the party to see at the Christmas miracle.” 

  
“Come on Uncle.” Then Taiyou and Ritsuka chanted Uncle. Uncle. Uncle. Which drove Kiyoomi crazy. So Kiyoomi took the sweater, wore it above his pajamas and followed the kid. 

  
He hoped no one spoke to him because he hadn’t brush his teeth. 

  
The kids had huddled under the Christmas Tree to find their presents. “I know you have soft spot for Taiyou.” Miya said as they watched the kids opened up their presents. 

  
“I am going to punch you really hard after this season over.” They couldn’t have injured setter. “And don’t step closer, I haven’t brush my teeth.” 

  
“Wow, I think soft spot is understatement. You like the kids.” Miya grinned widely. He looked almost the same. With stupid grin and that idiotic blonde hair. The only difference Kiyoomi spotted was the slight purple under his eyes. 

  
“Yeay!!!” The triplets cheered loudly, “We can throw the ball mommy?” One of them asked.

  
“We can hit!!” Taiyou, definitely Taiyou who swung the bat crazily.

  
“And we can catch!” Ritsuka the dramatic one waved the gloves. 

  
Miya groaned pathetically, “Why? Why??” he asked. 

  
Kiyoomi’s eyes directed to Reito who opened his presents, his eyes shone brightly and smile bloomed from his face. He pulled two identical owls from the box and smiled. “ for me?” 

  
Bokuto grinned, “Snowy and Birdy.” He squatted in front of the boy. “From your mom and I.” 

  
Reito stepped into Bokuto’s arms and hugged him, “Thank you Bokuto-san.” Then he smiled to his mom, “Thank you mommy.” 

  
Despite Kiyoomi’s allergy toward romance and the stuff entailed it, Kiyoomi felt the warmth rose in his heart and something slimy like tears swelled up behind his eyes. He felt stupid to even warn Bokuto about the difficulty of having relationship with Omega with child.

  
Bokuto was…a good father. Simpleton he maybe, Bokuto was a good father. 

  
“Omi-kun, are you crying?” Miya teased him.

  
Kiyoomi snorted, “Nope. My eyes just get watery in the morning.” He denied.

  
“Hiro-nii, what did you get?” Ritsuka asked.

  
Hiro raised his brow, “New Volleyball but this one would be good for outdoor.” Hiro said. 

  
Kiyoomi didn’t know that the boy wanted to be volleyball player. Kiyoomi accessed the boy, tall for his age, had long limbs. If he had the innate talent then it would be easier for the kid to become athlete. 

  
“Can we try it Hiro-nii?” Taiyou said. 

  
“Go ahead. Take the Piñata down.” Hiro replied easily. 

  
“No!!” Tooru yelled but it was too late. Hiro threw the ball softly like setting to Taiyou and Taiyou yelled.  
“Taiyou super attack!!” 

  
The piñata fell to the ground and then Natsume and Ritsuka mauled it up. After the attack, Taiyou stood beside Reito, “Come on Prince Reito. We are going to see what treasure we have.” 

  
Kei-sensei sighed deeply and gave his baby to his husband who laughed like Hyena. “Hiro-chan we need to talk.” 

  
“But Mama. It’s not Hiro who attack the Piñata.” The kid excused himself. 

  
Miya laughed, “The kid wants to be setter.” He said. “He is Miya Atsumu in making.” 

  
Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, “Likely Iwaizumi Tooru in making.” He saw the kid still argued with his Mama. Yeah, he would be a great tactician. “Let’s make the Volleyball net here.” Kiyoomi said. 

  
Miya raised his brow, “You want to teach the kid volleyball?” He asked. Then he beamed widely, and weird thing he realized that this one was Miya’s real smile. “Sure. I’ll tell Samu and Shinsuke-san.” 

  
Kiyoomi watched as Miya talked with Osamu and Shinsuke-san. He shook his head before turned to see Bokuto who joined the kid for the fun of opening Piñata’s stomach. He put Reito on his laps and let the other kids to surround him. Had Kiyoomi not know about Reito, he would think that Reito was Bokuto’s secret child. 

  
Bokuto was more a father than that Masato’s asshole, Akaashi-san’s ex.

  
***  
“Aoyama-san, I am sorry for my family’s cold respond.” Kyotaro sent Aoyama-san to the front door.

Aoyama-san had agreed to meet his family on Christmas day. Well, not all of his family. Kou-niichan and Keiji-oniisama couldn’t join them because they joined his friends.

  
Kyo missed Reito already but well, Otouchan said it was good for Keiji-Oniisama to have friends. Kyo only heard about Keiji-oniisama ex from Oniichan and he was ready to kill him. What kind of monster hurt Reito? Hurt a kid? 

  
“It’s okay,” Aoyama-san smiled to him. “You are their precious son and I am older than you so it’s natural for them to be cautious.” 

  
“You are only 10 years older than me. And I am not a child anymore.” He said. 

  
“But you just entered workforce for one year.” Aoyama-san patted his head. “You are young. Much younger than me, your family maybe afraid that I’ll take advantage from you.” 

  
Kyo pouted, “Well if only they know that you are too gentleman to even lay your hands on me.” Aoyama-san really said to him to save himself until marriage. Even though Kyo had said that he was no longer virgin but Aoyama-san insisted to do thing right. 

  
“Let’s save it for our marriage.” 

  
Kyo felt like blushing. “You are serious,” 

  
“I have said, haven’t I? I planned to marry you Kyo-kun.” He said. 

  
Kyo nodded. He knew he would marry so young but why wait as he had found the right person? Aoyama-san was the right person. He was kind, handsome and helpful. He was just perfect.

  
“New year, would you join us on new year? You can meet my Oniichan and his boyfriend and my nephew.”

  
“I am sorry Kyo-kun, I have to go back to my parents’ house. They are old and I have determined to spend each New Year with them. You know before it’s late.” 

  
Aoyama-san was even fillial. Kyo didn’t know why Otouchan, Okaachan and Kirara were so cold to him. But maybe Aoyama-san was right because they felt overprotective toward Kyo. Because well, Kyo admitted he might have made a really bad choice about his partner in the past.

  
What could he do when he always attracted to people that lot of older than him? But Kyo had learnt from his mistake in the past. He would be careful this time. 

  
Kyo nodded, “Oh okay.” He said.

  
“Maybe next time? Give your parents time. We are not in rush.” Aoyama-san said again.

  
Where again he would find a man like Aoyama-san? Good man was limited right now. He wanted someone who could love him like Otouchan loved Okaachan. Like Kou-niichan loved Keiji oniisama.   
Aoyama-san was the perfect man for him. Someone who could love him unconditionally. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise right? Yup Aoyama is really good at hiding true nature. But most of abusers hide their true nature well. They are charming on the surface.
> 
> Next chapter would be christmas Part 3 or last part.
> 
> P.s and yes, next story would be Atsusaku 's story and one secret couple. I often read the fanfic where Atsumu pinned to Omi-kun. Let's change the theme a bit right?


	16. Cerberus with three heads.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keiji and Koutaro had privatee jokes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out for Camryn for helping me to edit the chapter.
> 
> By the way, i am sorry for late update.
> 
> I am watching Demon Slayer like crazy and guess what? I cried a lot.

Keiji saw Reito walked with The triplets to the Persimmon plantation. The triplets had packed ropes, glitter and markers saying that all of it were the equipment to catch The Wolf. Osamu-san lied about The Wolf who eat naughty children but the triplets decided to catch it.

  
Atsumu-san and Sakusa-san took Hiro to the backyard to play volleyball with his new volleyball while the rest of adults were still drinking hot chocolate Shinsuke-san brewed for them.

  
This time was quiet different with the hot chocolate Keiji had last night, “Is it Chocolate and Earl grey tea?” Keiji asked him.

  
Shinsuke-san startled as he looked Keiji, “How do you know?” 

  
Keiji shrugged. “I worked as Bartender when I was in college. Somehow old habit die hard, so I tended to think about the composition of beverage I drink.” 

  
“That’s amazing. Yeah, I boil hot water, put some earl grey tea bags and chopped chocolate.” Shinsuke-san replied. “Do you like it?” 

  
Keiji nodded, “Usually I don’t really drink hot chocolate, sometimes it’s too creamy for me. But the tea really balance out chocolate taste.”

  
Shinsuke-san smiled happily. Keiji wasn’t an Alpha but he knew attractive Omega when he saw one. When Shinsuke-san smiled, his whole demeanor changed. He was stern at first glance but when he smiled his whole face lightened up. 

  
“Osamu is like you too. He is not picky but somehow he prefer something that’s not too creamy. So I’m just trying some recipes.” 

  
“They are good, did you make the braise pork too?”

  
Shinsuke-san shook his head, “No. It’s Osamu, he is developing new Onigiri type for special days.” 

  
“I like Miya Onigiri food. Usually Suga-san bring us Miya Onigiri for the meetings but I am a regular in Tokyo Outlet.” 

  
“Sugawara Koushi?” 

  
“Ah, yes. Do you know him?” Keiji confirmed. 

  
Shinsuke-san chuckled, “What a small worlds. He is Osamu’s half brother’s best friend. His family visited us last summer with Fuyuki and Miyuki.” 

  
“You guys are really kind. I meant you opened your house to lots of people.” Keiji commented.

  
“We likes guests. When we decided to settle down in the countryside and built the house, we always want to have people visit us.” 

  
Keiji smiled, “You should open inn then.”

  
When Shinsuke-san laughed, Keiji just realized that he was just joking with someone who weren’t Tooru, Kei ,Koutaro or Suga-san. He took the first initiative to engage with people who didn’t reach out to him first. It wasn’t big development but…

  
Keiji felt something.... something inside him that died in those years he married Masato lived again. He could laugh again, he wasn’t scare to make a joke and He didn’t think 100 times before talking. 

  
“Should I start charging?” Shinsuke-san asked.

  
Keiji shrugged, “Maybe starting from Atsumu-san.” 

  
Shinsuke-san laughed again, ”Osamu would be delighted to charge Atsumu.” He shook his head, “But in serious note, we just want to have our house for family and friends have fun here. So don’t hesitate to come here often, okay? Our house will always be opened for you and Reito.” 

  
Keiji nodded. “Thank you Shinsuke-san.”

  
“What are you guys talking about?” Tooru came suddenly to them. He slung his arms around Keiji’s shoulder. 

  
Shinsuke-san raised his brow, “I invited Akaashi-san and Reito back to our house.” 

  
“Ah, you like it here Keiji-chan?” Tooru asked him. 

  
Keiji nodded. “I like the atmosphere and scenery.” 

  
“Then you and Bokuto should walk around the farm while our employees are having days off.” Shinsuke-san suggested. 

  
Tooru clapped his hand happily, “Sure. Let’s go Keiji-chan. Iwa-chan and I will play as your chaperones.” He said. 

  
“Chaperone?” Shinsuke-san raised his brow. 

  
Tooru waved his hand easily, “They are a pair of unmarried Alpha and Omega, so they needs Chaperone in order to keep their chastity.” 

  
“Said one whose debauchery is known in the entire Todai and Waseda University.” Kei looked so fluffy with his wet hair and oversized ugly sweater. 

  
Tooru glared at him, “I am sorry. I am a pinnacle of Chastity, I only have Iwa-chan’s dick in my hole all my life.” He said.

  
Shinsuke-san blushed, “You really have no censorship, right?” he asked.

  
Tooru raised his brow, “I am just honest. I am an Omega and I enjoyed sex with my mate since 14 year old.” He replied easily. “If anyone who doesn’t have censor, this…” he pointed at Kei, “Person is the right example.” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “Pfft. But at least, I never traumatize Ushijima-san by having sex in the couch he bought.” Kei said, he turned to Keiji, “Ushijima-san and Hajime were roommates, and he was the one who bought the couch.” 

  
“I bet Ushijima chided you.” Shinsuke then informed Keiji, “Ushijima is Satori, Osamu’s half brother’s mate.”   
Keiji nodded again. “It seems you guys are intertwined by one or another way.” He commented. He turned to Kei, “I thought you always push people away.” He said. 

  
Because he remembered during his early 20s, Kei never had a meaningful connection. He had this Batman attitude which mean he preferred to be alone. Keiji might have worked with him but they were never friends until few months ago. 

  
When he looked at Kei , Kei only grimaced, “They just don’t leave me alone.” He said. 

  
Tooru beamed, “We just keep pushing, just keep pushing.” He said in sing a song manner using ‘Finding Dory’ tune. “So Keiji-chan, push us away and I’ll camp in front of your house.” 

  
Keiji didn’t plan to push him away. He didn’t want to push them away. Kei, Tooru, and even Shinsuke-san. It felt nice to have friends, to have a place where he belonged.

  
Bokuto-san, Keiji meant Koutaro made him happy, but Tooru and Kei were bringing a different type of happiness. Keiji had always felt isolated and alone. When he got married the first time, he thought he should prioritized his family over his own comfort, he thought he shouldn’t go out with his friends and had too much fun. Masato always told him that he neglected his responsibility as mom if he ever went out with his coworkers.

  
“I don’t plan to push you away.” He said softly. Kei, Tooru, and Shinsuke-san looked at him, then gingerly he added, “Unless you keep the innuendo, I may get tempted to push you to the mud.” 

  
Kei and Shinsuke-san burst out laughing. Tooru pouted, “So cruel. I thought you are the nice one.” He whined. “Here I thought, I would pretend I don’t see anything if you ever make out with Bokuto.” 

  
Kei snorted, “Likely you would ditch them to make out with Hajime.” 

  
Tooru rolled his eyes, “Then Bokuto and Keiji-chan will get the best scenery from out there.” 

  
“Or they have to bleach their eyes,” Kei retorted. 

  
Right after he said that he heard loud wail from the bedrooms. Kei sighed, “I am going to check on Sei-chan again. Tetsurou is in bathroom.”

  
“You want us to wait on you?” Keiji offered. 

  
Kei shook his head, “No need, we’ll go when we’re ready.” 

  
Koutaro walked to them, then informed them. “Kuroo said that Sei was not sleeping last night.”

  
“Was he sick?” Shinsuke-san asked 

  
Iwaizumi-san pressed warm chocolate to Tooru’s cheek. “Who is sick?” ignoring Tooru’s whine. 

  
“No one,” Koutaro replied, “Sei is just being fussy as usual. He didn’t want to sleep, he wants to play. But Kuroo said as long as he sleeps today then it will no problem.” 

  
“Then I am going to prepare some light food for them.” Shinsuke-san said. “You guys should enjoy your double date.” He was still smiling but Keiji felt Shinsuke-san was teasing him.

  
“What double date?” Koutaro asked.

  
Tooru waved his hand flamboyantly, “Iwa-chan and I are chaperoning you guys, now let’s go before The Winter wolves are coming back.” He drank the rest of his warm chocolate in one gulp, put it down and walked to the coat hanger with Iwaizumi-san. 

  
Koutaru felt the warmth of his hands out of blue. When he turned to see the source of the warmth, he was greeted with another hand on his hand. Koutaro-san grinned to him, “You have long fingers Keiji.” 

  
Keiji opened his palm and slowly he curled his fingers back to hold Koutaro’s hand. “Your hands is warm.” Then he hoped he didn’t stutter when he said the next words, “Kou.” 

  
“Hey lovebirds! Come on, before The Winter Wolves are coming home.” Tooru yelled from the front door.   
****

  
“Oh my goodness it’s so beautiful!!” Tooru had exclaimed for several times since they got out from the main house.

  
Koutaro had been in Miya’s farm every time Black Jackal stopped in Kobe or Hyogo but his admiration to the scenery never ceased. The storage room, the dining hall for employees and even lush green of trees and field. The scent of the fresh air and leaf fell on the ground always made Koutaro happy. 

  
“This is would be the perfect place to have outdoor wedding.” Tooru clapped his hand happily. “Let’s say we put the tent near the dining hall and we just need some flower and decoration to make it family friendly wedding reception.” 

  
“Where did you get married, Tooru?” Keiji asked.

  
“Well, Iwa-chan and I married in The Hinata’s chain restaurant in Kanagawa with beach view.” He said. “A huge hotel hall.” 

  
Iwaizumi nodded, “Likely because we need to invite our parents’ connections.” 

  
Tooru nodded, “I don’t even know half of the guests. If I had my ways back then I won’t even invite Ushiwaka.” 

  
“You are such a trash, don’t you?” Iwaizumi’s voice was gruff but he patted Tooru’s ass lightly. They had always been bantering. 

  
“Ushijima defeated Tooru’s teams that year. So Tooru planned to cancel Ushjima’s wedding invitation.” Koutaro explained cheerfully to Keiji. He didn’t want Keiji felt like outsider. 

  
Keiji chuckled, “So what did make you change your mind?” He asked Tooru.

  
Tooru pouted, then he hit Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I didn’t. Iwa-chan still invited him.” 

  
“Didn’t you say the more the merrier?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

  
“Yes. But Ushiwaka’s presences was like ugly gnome statue in the corner of our house.” He complained, “But anyway things had happened. At least Ushiwaka and Satori gave me nice presents. So Keiji-chan, what is your dream wedding?” 

  
Keiji’s cheek turned into flame red, and Koutaro didn’t know why but his cheeks were going to be red too. Dream wedding? Well, Koutaro never really thought bout it.

  
He did have a plan to marry Keiji, but it was more about being a family. Otouchan and Okaachan had always said the most important thing was what would you do after the wedding not the extravagance of the reception.

  
Koutaro was five when Okaachan married Otouchan. They had a simple Shinto wedding with family members, few relative and even fewer friends, but in his memories it was warm. 

  
However he wanted to know what was Keiji’s dream wedding. Would it be like Koutaro’s parents’ wedding? Or would it be like Iwaizumi and Tooru’s? Or would it be like Kei and Kuroo’s in city hall just both of them?   
Keijis shook his head, “I’ve never really thought about that.” He looked everywhere but to them.

  
“Boo!” Tooru rolled his eyes, “Listen to Tooru-oniisama, Keiji-chan. Every Omega needs their dream wedding. Small wedding with Sake or big wedding with those champagnes and wines, it’s like what? A day that worth to celebrate.” 

  
“Didn’t people say that the most important thing is what you want to do after the wedding?” Keiji asked.  
“Well, that’s totally two different things. But darling, honey, sweetie, if making the a reception is good for both of parties, why not? You make memories, they stayed in the picture and you can give it to your children.” Tooru chirped easily, he clapped his hands. “So what is your dream wedding?” 

  
Keiji bit his lower lips Tooru was pushing Keiji too much, but before either Koutaro or Iwaizumi intercepted. Keiji straightened up his shoulder, then inhaled, “Traditional one, I am Japanese after all.” He smiled.

  
Koutaro didn’t expect Keiji to answer the question neither did Tooru nor Iwaizumi. They were stunted and even more stunted by the smile. Koutaro felt his heart flutter, he didn’t know why. Was it because Keiji talked about marriage or something…

  
“Shinto wedding?” Tooru probed.

  
Keiji nodded. “Shinto wedding.” He confirmed.

  
“Flowers?” 

  
“Maybe.” He said. 

  
Tooru blinked then he clapped his hand happily, “Well, it’s fine. The most important things in wedding is flowers anyway.” He slung his arm to Keiji’s shoulder. “You know…” Tooru talked while taking Keiji away from them. 

  
Before Koutaro could say anything, Iwaizumi held his shoulder, “Hold your horse dude. He just said he likes Shinto weddings not that you have to prepare the wedding right now.” 

  
“I don’t…” Koutaro tried to complain but when he saw Iwaizumi raised his brow, he held his tongue, “Fine. I thought about that.” 

  
“Slowly. Pal. Don’t hold your breath. Do I need to give you pep talk again?” Iwaizumi asked. 

  
“Of course not.” Koutaro pouted. “I know I need to go with Keiji’s pace.” Koutaro replied. 

  
Iwaizumi nodded, “Okay. Just make sure you go with his pace. Well, imagining and planning ahead is never wrong but just revealed the plan after Akaashi ready. Understand?” 

  
Iwaizumi might not a volleyball athlete but he didn’t go to gym for nothing. He had this aura that made Koutaro wanted to listen to him. “Yes, sir.” 

  
“And I’ll punch you if you tell Tooru, but I’ve planned to marry him since we were 5.” He added.

  
Koutaro almost smiled but he knew Iwaizumi would really punch him hard if Koutaro told Tooru about it. “And I saved money to make his dream wedding shits come true.” Iwaizumi added.

  
It was news for Koutaro, “I thought your parents paid for the wedding.” 

  
“They paid the venue and catering, remember The Swan that made from 1000 tulips?” Iwaizumi said.   
Koutaro remembered that was the highlight of their wedding days. Instead of Bouquet Tooru and Iwazumi went for the Rare Tulip swans. “Yes.” 

  
“I paid for that, I basically use all the allowance I saved since middle school.” He said. “It’s just the thing I want to pay by myself knowing how much Tooru loves the flowers.” 

  
“Middle school? Isn’t that too early?” 

  
Iwaizumi smacked his head, “Didn’t you listen? I plan to marry him since 5. The point is a little bit surprise and romance won’t hurt him.” He said. “Plan from now but go with Akaashi’s pace.” 

  
Koutaro nodded. “Thanks.” Koutaro had never thought he would talk about this with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was good friends but Koutaro always talked to Kuroo first. 

  
Iwaizumi shrugged, “And be careful with his and Reito’s hearts. Seriously.” He added.

  
“I know.” He knew about it. 

  
Then Iwaizumi squeezed his shoulder, “And with your heart too. You always give too much but it’s fine to ask something too.” 

  
Iwaizumi and he didn’t talk much about feelings but he knew Iwaizumi looked after them too in one or another way. “Thank you.” 

  
***  
They were just coming back from the walk, they were sitting in the porch with Hiro who just finished the volleyball practice with Atsumu and Sakusa-san. 

  
They were listening about Hiro’s result when Keiji saw Reito ran with his little feet toward them. Where were the triplets and Osamu? They should be together. Reito had never walked alone. He didn’t even walk alone in Tokyo. Reito didn’t even have his first errand by himself yet because Keiji was too anxious. He knew Tokyo was safe city but there were always part of him that worried about Reito got hurt. What if Masato decides to find Reito? What if Reito met his paternal grandparents? 

  
Keiji inhaled and exhaled several times to calm his nerve down. He had to remind him that the farm was safe. Reito was in no danger. 

  
“B-Bokuto-san!!” Reito directly ran to Koutaro. “M-mommy.” He looked to Keiji.

  
“What happened, baby?” Tooru peered from Koutaro’s back.

  
Reito’s breath was still uneven, his face was red, and his small hand clutched to Koutaro’s shirt. “U-uncle Samu. Uncle samu.” His voice was a bit anxious. 

  
“Uncle Samu?” Atsumu urged him. 

  
“Here drink the water first.” Shinsuke-san who came with glass of water.

  
Koutaro took the glass and helped Reito to drink. Reito gulped the water before murmured small thank you to Koutaro and Shinsuke-san. “We need to save Uncle Samu.” Reito informed them.

  
Right after he said that Tooru and Iwaizumi-san groaned and Atsumu had already snorted and started to laugh like maniac. 

  
“Why we need to save Uncle Samu, Reito?” Keiji decided to ask.

  
Reito bit his lower lips, he looked at Bokuto-san who just nodded as encouragement. “That is long story, Mommy.” He replied. “But we need to save Uncle Samu now.” 

  
Atsumu waved his hand easily, “No worries. We have times.” 

  
“But Uncle Samu is tied right now.” Reito added again, “We forgot the scissors, Natsume-kun said we need scissors to cut the rope.” 

  
Keiji didn’t know how the triplets able to tie Osamu but it seemed Iwaizumi-san had an idea because he groaned about he should never teach the triplets to make rope knot. 

  
“Then Uncle Samu told me to call you, and the triplets will wait with Uncle Samu.” Reito added.

  
“Oh my god. Iwa-chan let’s go before they decided to sacrifice Osamu to some monsters.” Tooru gasped. “Or worse put lizard inside his pants.” 

  
Keiji glanced at Reito who still in Koutaro’s hug, the boy now told them the whole story as all of the adults decided to go the farm to see Miya-san. Reito told them about Miya-san who said about The Wolf who ate naughty kids, and then the triplets and him thought that Miya-san’s soul was kidnapped by The Wolf. 

  
Keiji was half guilty. The reason Reito believed in Fairytales because Keiji had been reading them for him every night since Reito was 2. Stories were Reito’s comfort. Reito loved fantasy stories and it probably his only escape from Masato. Keiji didn’t know for sure, but Reito loved magic and fantasy. 

  
They walked about 10 minutes and when they were arrived, they were greeted with Miya-san whose limbs tied with ropes. His face was painted with blueish glitter, marker doodle and was that a poop drawn on his left cheek?

  
“He is Samubell. Tinkerbell’s brother!!!” 

  
If Atsumu had laughed when he heard the news before, now he was almost collapsed due to a huge wave of laughter. 

  
“Look mommy! We make Uncle Samu beautiful!!” Ritsuka cheered happily.

  
Tooru face-palmed hard. “Why are you wearing Natsume’s coat?” 

  
The triplet gave him super cheeky grin. “We are doing Identity Changing Jutsu. So the monster couldn’t steal our soul.” 

  
“When he was confused.” 

  
“We attack!!” 

  
The triplets cheered again and did their own warfare cry while circling around Miya-san. “Move closer guys. I am taking your picture.” Kuroo-san told them. “Yosh, come on The Day Our Heroes Natsume, Taiyou and Ritsuka defeated the monster. Say Rawr!!!” 

  
“Waittt!!!!” Taiyou screeched, “Reito helps us too!” Then he dashed toward Keiji and Koutaro. “Come on, Prince Reito of Original Seaweed Onigiri Land. We need to take the victory token!” 

  
“Yes come on, Prince Reito.” Natsume and Ritsuka called him too.

  
Reito nodded, “Okay.” 

  
Koutaro put Reito down, and he joined the triplets into posing near Osamu. The triplets always called Reito, Prince Reito during the play. “They have good hearts.” Keiji told Koutaro.

  
Koutaro looked at him, “They are just rowdy but they will always protect someone weaker than them.” Koutaro said. 

  
Weak? Did Keiji coddle Reito too much so he became weak? Most kids in his age groups had done their first errand but Keiji couldn’t do that. He couldn’t let Reito go to the nearest family mart by himself. There was fear that always followed behind. He was feeling like….Reito was the only thing he had. 

  
“At least weak in physical way.” Koutaro broke Keiji from his train of thought.

  
Keiji raised his head to look at Koutaro’s face. “Sorry?” 

  
“The triplets only attacked someone that they know stronger than them physically.” Koutaro explained, “They never attack Omegas and women just big burly Alphas and Uncle Tadashi. They have….” He tilted his head, “System. If Taiyou attacked, that meant others can attack too.” 

  
Keiji looked at the triplets and Reito who posed in front of Miya-san. Then his eyes followed Taiyou who held Reito’s hand. “Reito said that Taiyou is the first one who talk with him, well the triplets but mostly Taiyou.” Keiji inhaled deeply. “Someday I hope Reito will be as strong as the triplets.” 

  
As happy as the triplets. As free as the triplets.

  
Koutaro squeezed his hand. “Reito is strong enough you know. He is five but he had been through more than most adults here. He is strong in his own way. He is able to get close to Alphas and other people, he is able to laugh and just now, he could learn to overcome his fear and run alone to call us. They are signs of strength.” 

  
Keiji had never thought that way. He thought Reito was healing, he was getting confident each days. He never thought it was Reito’s strength. He thought…He thought Reito was just becoming a normal child, a happy normal child. 

  
“And Even thought I love the triplets, we don’t need more children who acted like the triplets.” Koutaro said. 

  
Keiji felt laughter bubbled up from his throat, “Right. Three is perfect number.” He said.

  
“Three ladies fate.” Koutaro commented. “Three people to do quest successfully.” He glanced at Keiji.  
“The big three Gods.” Keiji added, “You read Percy Jackson.” 

  
Koutaro grinned, “Reito likes Fantasy books right? He said you read Harry Potter with him. So can I read Percy Jackson for him?” he asked awkwardly. “Even thought I just started too.” 

  
Keiji felt his throat stuck again, he gulped. “You want to continue Harry Potter first? I’ve just started on Prisoner of Azkaban.” 

  
Koutaro shook his head, “Harry Potter is your books with Reito.” Then he squeezed Keiji’s hand softly. “Can Percy Jackson be my books with Reito?” 

  
In Keiji’s memories, he always loved books. He started with Okaasan who read for him the western Fairytale but as he grew older, Otousan started to read with him the Japanese folklore and novel. He had always bonded with them by books. He had books with Okaasan and Books with Otousan. Keiji had wanted that for his own children. 

  
They would have books with mommy, but they could share books with Daddy too. When Reito was born, Keiji hoped for Masato to read for Reito but instead Masato hated every seconds he spent with Reito. Reito didn’t even able to call Masato ‘Daddy’. The hope was like another naïve dream that buried by the bitterness of life. The childish and naïve dream about bonding over books was died in the hand of Cruel Father who hated his own son.

  
Keiji didn’t harbor that hope again, but somehow…somehow…

  
Koutaro did that. He revived again all the naïve expectation. He woven again Keiji’s dream that had been frayed by Masato. Stories with Daddy and stories with Mommy. His son would have special thing that Keiji had.

  
“Keiji, Can I?” Koutaro asked, “If you don’t like it then..” 

  
Keiji quickly shook his head, “No.” he croaked, Keiji cleared his throat, “I mean Reito would be so happy. Percy Jackson series are your books with Reito.” 

  
Koutaro beamed cheerfully, “Thank you. Thank you.” 

  
Keiji just squeezed Koutaro’s hand. “So what type of three is the triplets?” 

  
“Three heads of Cerberus.” 

  
Keiji and Koutaro burst out laughing that attracted others attention. “Why are you laughing?” Atsumu asked. 

  
Keiji and Koutaro shook their head, “Nothing.” Then they looked at each other and chuckled again.

  
Keiji just realized they had their own private jokes.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing much happened in this chapter but this chapter is pivotal for Keiji's development. He became more confident and hefelt back to his youth  
> When i was writing this series i just realized on the amount of development Reito had. But I think Keiji need to develop too. 
> 
> Next chapter we come to Keiji became bolder.


	17. "The bolder he becomes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keiji and Koutaro met Keiji's parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsume Souseki is dubbed as one of the best writer in japan History. His books are discussed in Modern Literature.

Keiji read the messages several times. He received the message from his Otousan few minutes ago right before he got into the car. His Otousan didn’t complain about Keiji and Reito didn’t spend Christmas with them but he told Keiji to come to their house instead of to the apartment.

  
“What happened?” Koutaro asked Keiji as he got into to the driver seat. 

  
Keiji shook his head, “So Reito decided to sit with the triplets?” 

  
“They need Reito teach them to fold Origami flower with them.” He said. “Iwaizumi said we can get Reito back when we stopped in rest area.”

  
Keiji nodded. “Kou.” He still felt his heart flipped a bit as he called Koutaro the nick name. “What do you think to meet my parents?” 

  
Keiji was grateful they hadn’t drive at all because Koutaro choked on his own saliva. “Now?” 

  
“After we come back to Tokyo.” Keiji confirmed. 

  
Koutaro didn’t directly answered him so Keiji prompted to say, “My Otousan asked me to go to his house.” He bit his lower lips. 

  
Was this too soon? Keiji had met Koutaro’s family. Wait he hadn’t met Koutaro’s mother. Was this too soon? Did they move too fast again? Did Keiji move too fast on his own? 

  
When he was dating Masato, it took Keiji a year before he introduced him to his parents. 

  
_And see where it takes you?_

  
The cynic remarked reminding Keiji. That was the time when Keiji was too blind to listen. Otousan and Okaasan didn’t have enough time to know Masato, they were blinded by Masato’s perfect courteous façade too.

  
Masato only met Keiji’s parents twice before the marriage and why was that? Because Otousan and Okaasan trusted Keiji’s judgment. Keiji’s wrong judgement and Keiji was prided himself in judging the right person. He was overconfident and-

  
-

  
“What kind of Sake your dad like?” Koutaro broke through Keiji’s strom of thought. 

  
“Sake?” 

  
Koutaro gasped, “Or he doesn’t like Sake. What does he like? Wine? Shochu? Your mom!! Would she like Wagashi? Or cake? Ah this is still Christmas, should I get strawberry cake? Roll cake??” 

  
Keiji wanted to slap himself. He almost compared Koutaro with Masato again? Why he kept finding parallel between Koutaro and Masato? 

  
“Kou. Calm down.” He patted Koutaro’s arm. “My parents would be happy if you come.” 

  
“Empty handed?” This was the first time Keiji saw Koutaro didn’t believe him. 

  
Keiji nodded. “Empty handed.” 

  
Koutaro raised his brow, “I am not Iwaizumi who knows all the ethic of meeting in law. But I definitely know I can’t come with empty hand.” He said. 

  
“In law?” Keiji felt his cheeks was getting hot. 

  
“Yes.” Koutaro tapped his finger on steering wheel. “You need to help me Keiji. This is urgent. I can’t call Kuroo because he is driving and you are their son, you know what your parents would like.” He explained.  
“I think they would be happy with whatever you get them.” 

  
“Let’s buy that on the rest area supermarket later. How about Kobe beef?” Koutaro asked.

  
“I don’t think they sell beef on Rest Area. We need to go to Butcher.” Keiji replied, “I think just small gifts would be sufficient.” 

  
“Really?” Koutaro asked. 

  
Keiji assured him. “Yes.” His parents would like Koutaro. Didn’t Otousan who tell Keiji to open his heart to Koutaro? Keiji glanced at Koutaro who drove to follow Kuroo-san’s car. 

  
“Are we moving too fast?” Keiji asked him. “It’s okay if you don’t want to meet…” 

  
Koutaro reached Keiji’s hand. “No. It’s not too fast.” He shook his head. “Isn’t it better for me to meet your family early? You have met my parents.” 

  
“I haven’t met your Mom.” 

  
Koutaro looked so surprised too. “Ohh. Then let’s meet my mom later.” He mumbled, “but my mother would like you though.” 

  
Keiji bit his lower lips. “Are we moving too fast?” Keiji asked him again. 

  
As soon as Keiji asked the question, Keiji regretted it. Because the atmosphere in the car changed, like they became tense. “Do you want to slow it down? Am I pushing you too hard?” Koutaro asked him back. “Sorry. Sometimes I am just…” Koutaro scrambled for words. 

  
“No. You are not.” 

  
“When I was in high school I was moody sometimes my mood affected my whole team play. Sometimes my teammates said that they were dragged to my pace, and they didn’t really process all the decisions. They just followed my flow.” Koutaro admitted softly. 

  
“Kou.” 

  
“You need to tell me if I move too fast.” Koutaro said. 

  
Keiji shook his head. He looked right to Koutaro’s expression. He didn’t say anything more, he just concentrated on the road but when he caught Keiji had been staring, Koutaro squeezed his hand. 

  
“My father likes Shochu.” Keiji closed his eyes. Koutaro wasn’t Masato. Didn’t Otousan always say to know Koutaro’s family? How would he know Koutaro’s family if he didn’t meet them? 

  
Koutaro smiled, “And your mom?” 

  
“She likes Melon Pan.” 

  
Koutaro nodded, “So we can buy bread in Tokyo Bakery. Ah, we can also give them the plum from Myaa-sam’s farm.” 

  
“We need to give it to your family too.” Keiji reminded him. 

  
“Well, meeting parents is not part of being young and stupid.” Koutaro said suddenly.

  
“Pardon me?” Keiji asked him. 

  
Koutaro shrugged, “You know I said we can be young and stupid but hey, family is important.” He pursed his lips, “But Iwaizumi and Tooru knew each other parents since baby, yet they still could be young and stupid. So, just because we’ve met each other parents meant we have to be…serious? No, no, it come out wrong. We are serious but that doesn’t meant we have to be Batman boring serious.” 

  
“Batman boring?” 

  
Koutaro shrugged, “Well yeah like that. Like we have to do everything according to sequences.” He said. “Family is important right?” Koutaro asked again.

  
Keiji nodded. Family was important.

  
“I am not going to take away your family from you. They will be my family too right?” 

  
Masato had never done that. He only said that the most important thing was their love for each other. Keiji was stupid that time. He thought Masato was being romantic but actually Masato isolated Keiji from his parents. He thought he was just making a new family with Masato. Masato assured him that they just needed to be independent.

  
Just because Keiji was quiet and reserved didn’t mean he didn’t need his parents when he was pregnant. He didn’t need them to baby him but it would be nice to have someone to talk about the baby aside the books. It would be nice to hear encouragement from his own mother. 

  
His ex in-law had always been on Masato’s side. They only said Keiji needed to give birth to healthy baby. But they didn’t even ask about Keiji. They were not bad people but Keiji just..Keiji just felt no support around him. 

  
He had no friends that time, and he didn’t talk with his parents that often too. Who could he rely on?   
“Keiji.” Koutaro called him. 

  
Keiji shook his head. “Yes?” 

  
“Can you tell me about your Otousan and Okaasan?” Koutaro asked. 

  
Masato had never asked about that. Probably because he was confident that Keiji’s parents would like him but he had never genuinely interested to Keiji’s parents. 

  
Keiji told Koutaro all about his family. His father’s job and his mother’s job too. He told him about how he would share book with Otousan and Okaasan. Keiji had never talked that much about his childhood, because no one really interested about those miniscule stories but as he told Koutaro, he reminisced all the good memories he had. 

  
The memories before Masato, and even the memories before all the bitterness and the memories about his childhood innocence. 

  
“Itachiyama?” Koutaro’s eyes bulged when Keiji told him about his high school. “You attended Itachiyama?” 

  
Keiji nodded. “Yes.” 

  
“So you should know Omi-omi right?” 

  
Keiji shook his head, “I was not athletic person, Kou. I was the nerd. I am from Japanese Literature program. I think Sakusa-san chose Science program.” 

  
Koutaro pouted, “Then you were from my rival school.” He mumbled.

  
Keiji raised his brow, “You were from?” 

  
“Fukurodani. Itachiyama was our great nemesis for the volleyball match.” He replied.

  
Keiji chuckled a bit, judging from Koutaro’s expression it seemed Itachiyama was the winner of the rivalry. “Is this a bad time to say that I enrolled Reito to Itachiyama?” 

  
Koutaro gasped, “You enrolled Reito to Itachiyama?” 

  
“The triplets are in Itachiyama too.” 

  
Koutaro groaned, “Why? Why no one go to Fukurodani? Even Hiro-chan will go to Itachiyama too.” He clucked his tongue. 

  
“But Fukurodani didn’t have elementary school right?” Keiji wanted to pat Koutaro’s shoulder, but he stopped himself. 

  
‘ _Take initiative.’_

  
Yes, he should take initiative, so Keiji patted Koutaro’s shoulder.

  
If Koutaro was shock he didn’t show it instead he continued to say, “I am going to make huge campaign before the kids go to High school so they would choose Fukurodani later.”

  
“It is still 9 years in the future.” 

  
Koutaro scowled, “This is long battle plan, Keiji. We need to make 10 years plan for this.” 

  
“10 years?” 

  
“Yes, and you need to help me. We need to success to sway at least one kid to choose Fukurodani.” He retorted.

  
10 years? Did Keiji dare to imagine that? Ten years later with Koutaro? The way Koutaro said that was so certain. It wasn’t even flowery words or poem that he made to romance Keiji yet the simple words had more conviction than anything. Koutaro planned and he involved like Keiji and Reito were a certain variable in his future. Like Keiji and Reito had been the permanent feature in his life.

  
“Isn’t that too early to make 10 years plan?” Keiji asked.

  
“Our opponents are Kei and Tooru we need 10 years plan to defeat them.” Koutaro said. 

  
“10 years plan. Sounds nice to me.” 

  
Koutaro beamed, “Right?” Then he proceeded to tell Keiji about how he planned to sway Reito, the triplets and Hiro’s opinion. Koutaro probably didn’t realize how much those unintentional promise affected Keiji but the certainty in his voice, the way he involved Keiji somehow assured Keiji more than anything in the world.

  
***  
Akaashi Yukihiro watched as Bokuto Koutaro played with Reito. He had known about him before he met him. It was kind of hard not to know him when the company he worked at, interviewed him few years ago when the boy went to Olympic. 

  
He thought Bokuto would be flashy because he was an athlete. Athlete was often linked with spotlight. They were on par, if not more popular than celebrities. And if they brought any medal home for their country, their names would be on newspaper for long time. 

  
So Yukihiro knew Bokuto Koutaro. He thought the man would be shallow and got together with his son because Keiji was a prize Omega. Yukihiro knew his son was counted as beautiful and people often likened him with a trophy. However, Yukihiro was wrong.

  
Bokuto Koutaro didn’t treat Reito as the plus one. When they arrived an hour ago, Koutaro carried the sleeping Reito from the backseat, if Yukihiro didn’t know better he would think Bokuto Koutaro was the boy’s father. The way Bokuto covered Reito’s head, and the way he patted the boy’s back when Reito moved and how he whispered small words to comfort the sleeping boy.

  
People could fake a lot of things but they couldn’t really perform everything. Reito was so afraid of Alphas, he would flinch even by a little sudden movement made by an alpha even Yukihiro still had that effects on him sometimes but not with Bokuto. 

  
Now Bokuto even charmed Yukihiro’s wife by simple saying, “Ah, that’s why your fingers are so long. Like Keiji’s.” 

  
His wife laughed, “What is the connection between playing piano and having long fingers?” she asked.  
Bokuto shrugged, “I don’t know but pianist has long fingers right?” 

  
Keiji laughed, “Well Okaasan plays piano for hobby so she taught me too.”

  
Bokuto raised his brow, “That’s why your fingers are long.” He reached for Keiji’s hand and pressed their palms together. “Even longer than mine.” It was true. Bokuto’s hand was broader than Keiji’s but Keiji’s finger was longer than his. 

  
Yukihiro saw Keiji blushed hard and even his wife smiled slightly. It was onky few seconds because Bokuto took Reito’s hand and pressed their palm together too. “Let’s see how long Reito’s fingers?” 

  
Reito giggled, “Not long yet, Bokuto-san.” 

  
“Eh, then you have to practice piano for long long time. So your fingers will be as long as your mommy.” He said.

  
“I can play twinkle-twinkle little star.” Reito beamed cheerfully. “Do you want to listen me playing?” 

  
Reito had never been this proactive in engaging someone. Reito could sing beautifully, but he needed people to encourage him before he sang or played music. “Okay,” 

  
Reito looked at his grandmother, “Can I play your piano, Obaasan?” 

  
She smiled and nodded. “Of course.” 

  
As Reito played the song cheerfully, Yukihiro decided Bokuto was good for his son and grandson. True he was an athlete who was under spotlight. He might even had tons of fans and admirer, but Bokuto in his home wasn’t looked like a national level athlete instead he looked like….a father.

  
A goofy father who played with his son easily. He was a family man and that revelation stunted Yukihiro. When he saw Masato, he thought he had met a perfect gentleman for his son. The handsome and charming young man who read all the book Yukihiro had read. A young man who could exchanged intellectual banter with his son and with him. Yukihiro saw himself in Masato but he didn’t know that all of it was a façade. 

  
Bokuto couldn’t be more different than Yukihiro or Masato. He was rough around the edge, a bit brash, his laughed boosted around the room, he was loud and too straightforward. But at the same time Yukihiro saw the most important thing in him, the only thing that Yukihiro might share with him, love for their family.

  
“Otousan?” Keiji sat beside him.

  
Yukihiro turned to him, and patted Keiji’s knee, “He is a bit airhead but he is good for you.” Then he smiled, “Your Koutaro.” 

  
“He wants to read Percy Jackson with Reito.” His smile was wistful. “Just like you and Okaasan did with me. Books with mommy and books with..” he gulped. “Daddy.” 

  
It was Keiji, Yukihiro and Nanako’s secret. The secret they kept and something special for them. Yukihiro and Nanako met because they visited the same bookstore and over Natsume Souseki’s book. After they got married, they decided to read stories for Keiji. Later, they read Keiji their own favorite’s books. 

  
“Then he is not so airhead.” Yukihiro said. “Bring him home often. Okay?” 

  
“You won’t interrogate him?” Keiji asked. 

  
Yukihiro laughed, “After he said analyzing about Natsume Souseki who live 100 years ago is not so modern at all?” he asked.

  
Keiji giggled, “He doesn’t realize that Natsume Souseki is the father of Japanese Modern literature.” 

  
Yukihiro could see Keiji’s laughter come back again. When Keiji was coming home last year, he didn’t smile much, he was anxious and stressed over every little thing. Keiji was living in fear, always jumpy and looked like someone was going to hurt him or Reito.

  
Yukihiro hated himself for not being able to do anything for Keiji. He urged Keiji to go to the police but Keiji’s firm refusal deterred him. He and Nanako then decided to just help Keiji to get back on his two feet.   
“Tell him to come often and let us meet with his parents.” Yukihiro told Keiji.

  
He wanted to know what kind of family that raised Bokuto. He didn’t want to make same mistake again. Keiji nodded. 

  
They heard Bokuto laughed loudly again and even Nanako laughed with him. Keiji and Yukihiro turned to see Reito who taught Bokuto to do something. Reito sat on his lap and pressed with Bokuto’s finger to piano. 

  
Something about Bokuto just radiated a warm feeling. He looked so familiar in their house. He looked like their own. He looked more like a family than a new boyfriend that Keiji brought home. His presence was like a warm hearth on their family room. 

  
Yukihiro hoped Bokuto would be a permanent person in their house. He hoped Bokuto would be someone whose home would Keiji and Reito shared till the end of time.  
***

  
“Koutaro-kun.” 

  
Koutaro was so dead. Don’t get him wrong. Keiji’s family was superb and he liked them a lot. They were more introverted and reserved than his own, but they still loved each other a lot. Their house was warm. They gave the same feeling like his own family.

  
“Yes, sir!” 

  
However Koutaro had offended Keiji’s dad by saying Natsume Souseki wasn’t really modern. Well, How could Koutaro know what was on Natsume Souseki’s mind when he wrote a line in ‘ _Botchan_ ’? He meant Natsume Souseki lived a hundred year ago. Koutaro couldn’t exactly ask him right?

  
“Come more often.” He said.

  
Koutaro’s jaw definitely dropped to the ground because he was sure that Yukihiro-san planned to reprimand him. “Often?” 

  
“Yes, when you don’t have practice or match.” Yukihiro-san said. 

  
Koutaro looked straight to Yukihiro-san’s eyes and he found no lies there. Yukihiro-san was serious, “Didn’t I offend you before?” Koutaro asked.

  
“Yes, you did. But I understand that no one have the same taste.” Yukihiro-san said but then he smiled. Now Koutaro could see similarities between Keiji and Yukihiro-san. “But you love Reito and Keiji, that is enough reason.” 

  
Koutaro beamed to him. “Yes, sir.” 

  
Then Yukihiro-san did something more unexpected to Koutaro. He patted his shoulder, “Don’t be a stranger.” Then softly he added, “Son.” 

  
He saw the sincerity on Yukihiro-san’s eyes. Yukihiro-san and Nanako-san had accepted him and it was a huge honor for Koutaro. Koutaro thought he needed to prove himself that he deserved Keiji but to get accepted this easy was out of his thought. 

  
Yukihiro-san and Nanao-san were really good people right? Koutaro felt great hatred toward Masato. Don’t get him wrong he had hated that sorry excuse of Alpha but he just had more reason to punch that jerk. How could he trample Yukihiro-san and Nanako-san’s trust? They trusted him with their son and what did he do? He hurt Keiji and Reito. 

  
Koutaro swore he would protect Keiji and Reito. He would never trample Yukihiro-san and Nanako-san’s trust. “Yes, sir. I’ll visit again soon.” Koutaro said. “Would you like some sochu again?” 

  
Yukihiro laughed, “Nah, My wife will kill me if I drink again.” 

  
Koutaro smiled, “Otouchan said the same too. Okaachan will kill him with bare hand if she ever caught him drinking.” 

  
“Wise man. I’d love to meet him.” He said. 

  
“He’d love to meet you too.” Koutaro was sure about that. 

  
“I will call Keiji. Good night.” Yukihiro patted his shoulder once again. 

  
“Good night.” Koutaro greeted back. He waited for Keiji to come out from the house. And he literally lost his breath because Keiji wasn’t wearing his glasses again and his baby hair was wet framing his forehead. A fluffy towel hang around his neck. If he thought Keiji’s eyes were beautiful before now nothing could describe it.

  
They were just the bluest eyes Koutaro had ever seen in his life and with the darkest blue on the rim.   
“Did Otousan threaten you?” Keiji asked.

  
Koutaro hurriedly shook his head, “No. He just said to visit him often.” Koutaro replied, then he glanced at Keiji. “Do you mind?” 

  
Keiji shook his head, and it almost made Koutaro’s heart jumped out his mouth. Keiji was so adorable with some of his baby hair bounced around his face. “Otousan invited you, of course I don’t mind. Feel free to come, Kou.” 

  
Keiji was calling his name and then his adorable face really made Koutaro’s heart beat so fast. Koutaro wiped a water droplet that fell on Keiji’s face. Keiji’s face was so soft and fair. Koutaro rubbed his thumb on the cheek bone. 

  
“Are you staying here for tonight?” he asked Keiji. 

  
“Yes. Please drive safely.” Keiji held Koutaro’s hand on his cheek and nuzzled his nose to Koutaro’s palm.

“Your hand is warm.” Keiji said. 

  
“Can I..” 

  
Before Koutaro finished his sentences, he felt a warm lips pressed on his lips. It took Koutaro’s a second to realize that Keiji just kissed him. Keiji was kissing him first, it was the first time. 

  
Koutaro moved his arms to hug Keiji’s closer to him and kissed him back. He thought kissing Keiji was butterfly in his stomach before, now it was full blown fire work blew up in the back of his mind. It was far more thrilling than having good volleyball’s match. Koutaro tasted the fresh mint from Keiji’s mouth and Keiji’s own scent. 

  
Keiji tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Koutaro felt Keiji’s hand played on his hair. They were only separated to take some breath, and Koutaro saw a pink flush on Keiji’s cheeks. It spread to his nose and ears. He was just so cute and beautiful at the same time. Koutaro held Keiji’s chin up with his fingers, before he lowered his head to kiss Keiji again. 

  
This time slower than before. They didn’t hurry and they slowly learnt about each other lips. Koutaro closed his eyes to feel Keiji’s lips on his lips, to remember the trace of Keiji’s lips on his, and to engraved Keiji’s taste on his brain. Koutaro slid his hand to Keiji’s waist and pulled him closer. 

  
Koutaro pulled away before the kiss escalated more. He was still red-blooded male after all. Kissing the person he loved in the middle of the night really stirred something inside him and under his stomach.   
Keiji inhaled a very deep breath. “Sometimes…” he whispered. “You don’t need…to ask to…kiss me.” 

  
That stole Koutaro’s breath away. “Can I?” Koutaro pressed his forehead to Keiji’s forehead.   
Keiji nodded. 

  
They kept silence for a while. Body pressed close together and their forehead touched each other. Koutaro would be content to stay like that for few more minutes until he felt Keiji’s hand trailed down from his shoulder to his back and to his lower spine.

  
Koutaro almost moaned but Keiji apparently had more surprise in store. “And sometimes…” he gulped. “It’s okay to ask more.” 

  
Something inside Koutaro snapped, and he pulled his head only to dived back and caught Keiji’s mouth into searing kiss.   
***

  
There were two things that crossed Keiji’s mind. 

  
Koutaro had been holding back for the last four months and Koutaro was the best kisser that Keiji ever kissed. The kiss zapped Keiji’s spine and electrifying, it was far more than a firework show. It was..

  
Like a kiss in the backseat car while dating behind your parents back. Exhilarating and took your breath away in hot and dirty way. 

  
Keiji felt the Koutaro’s arms on his waist tightened and Keiji wasn’t stupid he could feel the effect of the kiss on Koutaro’s body and his. “We…need to stop.” Koutaro said between the kiss. “We are in…front of your house.” 

  
Keiji agreed and his cheeks heated up. They just kissed in front of his parents’ house where they may get caught by Otousan and Okaasan. Keiji nodded but neither of them stepped away from each other hug.  
Keiji thought he should take the first initiative so he started stepping back but Koutaro held him back.

“Wait a minute.” He whispered. 

  
Keiji wanted to ask why but when then he closed his mouth, he was sure his face had reddened like lobster in the steaming pan. He cleared his throat, “I don’t think it would help if we keep standing this close.” 

  
Koutaro groaned and hid his face into Keiji’s shoulder. “You’re right.” He nuzzled his nose on Keiji’s shoulder. “I need to go home.” But he didn’t move away.

  
“Koutaro?” 

  
“In a minute.” He said then added, “Next time can you give me warning if you want to kiss me?” 

  
“Why?” 

  
“Need to prepare my heart.” Koutaro mumbled, “And other body reaction.” He added.

  
Keiji didn’t know whether he had to laugh or blushed so he did both of it. Laughing and blushing. “Okay.” They spent another minutes in silent. It wasn’t an awkward silent instead the calming silence to let the heat from their body melted into the cool night.

  
“I will message you as soon as I arrived at home.” Koutaro said. 

  
“Okay, please be careful.” 

  
Keiji waited until Koutaro got into his car. He waved his hand once as he watched Koutaro’s car disappeared to the next intersection. Keiji turned to his parents house when he saw Okaasan stood in Genkan. Okaasan laughed, “Next time, please make out somewhere else okay?” she joked.

  
Keiji felt his cheeks reddened again. “Okaasan.” 

  
“You are lucky, it’s not your Otousan who saw that. If he saw that, he may ground you.” She teased.   
It reminded Keiji of his high school year when one boy walked him home. Otousan said he would ground Keiji if Keiji dated before graduated high school. “Okaasan. I am almost 30.” 

  
“Yes, but you are still our beautiful son.”   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fastem your seat belt and get ready for roller coaster in few chapters or I hope i can deliver that well.
> 
> Hope u enjoy the bold Keiji, he will appear in next chapter too lol
> 
> Lol.


	18. A thousand shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which meeting in law and ex in law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chikage = thousand shadow   
> Nabe and sukiyaki usually like hot pot or shabu-shabu. One pot for all.   
> School year in japan started at April so Reito would be the youngest in his grade.

  
“Good work for today Akaashi.” Suga-san said after they sent the finalized manga manuscript to the printer. 

  
Keiji bowed, “Good work for today too, Suga-san.” He adjusted his tote bag on his shoulder. 

  
Suga stretched his arms and massaged his own neck, “I would like to take you for a drink but I would rather go home and sleep right now.” He said. “My children will have school tomorrow.” 

  
Even if Suga invited him for a drink, Keiji couldn’t go. He would meet Koutaro’s mother today. “Then we can go next time.” 

  
“Send my regards to Bokuto, would you?” Suga-san winked.

  
Keiji felt his cheeks blushed again. “S-suga-san?” 

  
Suga-san chortled as he adjusted his tote bag’s strap on his shoulder, “Well let’s say in one or another way, our life is connected.” Suga-san said. “My family and Ushijima family went to Osamu’s farmhouse after you guys. So we talked a lot.” 

  
“Oh.” Keiji should’ve known that. He, himself, said to Shinsuke-san that Tooru, Kei and even Ushijima-san’s live connected to each other. 

  
Suga-san placed both of his hands on Keiji’s shoulder. “You are good for Bokuto. Please take care of his heart okay?” Suga-san smiled. 

  
Keiji definitely looked startled because Suga-san smiled wider. “I know Bokuto is always strong but people like him would be the one who find it difficult to ask for help.” He tilted his head. “They used to be strong and they forgot how weak they were when they are not.” 

  
Keiji didn’t know what to make from Suga-san’s words but then he realized whose books Suga-san quoted, “You quoted Sandou-sensei’s book.” 

  
Suga-san nodded. “He is so strong.” His tone became wistful.

  
“Bokuto-san?” 

  
“Sandou. And he forgot he wasn’t a martyr to endure all the things alone.” He replied. 

  
“You know Sandou-sensei personally?” He knew Suga-san was Sandou-sensei old editor, but Keiji had always thought that Suga-san just knew him in work capacity. Never in his life, he thought that Suga-san knew Sandou-sensei intimately. 

  
Suga-san’s smile became mysterious. “That would be for you to find out later. Come on, let’s make it as a treasure hunt. Who are people around Bokuto? For now, you have met The athletes, Onigiri company’s owner, Kita’s farm owner, The Rich as fuck Heir, The Famous YouTuber.” Then he pointed at his chest, “The Editor in-chief and now let’s see who is Sandou-sensei in Bokuto’s cycle?” 

  
Keiji squinted his eyes, “What is your husband’s job?” 

  
Suga-san’s eyes bulged, then he laughed, “Unfortunately my husband is a normal employee.” He wiggled his finger. “He is good at math but bad at imagination. After all he said to our daughter, the wolf couldn’t swallow Red Riding Hood as whole. He needs to tear her flesh first.” 

  
Keiji winced. “And your daughter’s reaction?” 

  
“Call her Daddy has little imagination. Serve him right.” Suga clapped his hands happily, “So, that makes it clear that my husband is no Sandou-sensei.” 

  
Keiji frowned, he couldn’t guess who was Sandou-sensei. He knew Sandou was a pseudonym but he had no clue at all who it would be. “Don’t worry, take your time to guess it. Then I will go first.” Suga-san waved his hand cheerfully after giving Keiji that riddle.

  
Who the heck Sandou-sensei in Koutaro’s cycle of friends?

  
Keiji shook his head, it wasn’t the right time to think about that. Now, he needed to get ready for the dinner. Keiji glanced at his watch, his corner of lips curled unconsciously- it had been that way since he wore the watch from Koutaro. He needed to meet Koutaro-san in 10 minutes in nearest station. 

  
Keiji hurriedly walked to the station, he had bought some small gift to bring for Koutaro’s mother. He hoped she would like it. It wasn’t expensive but it was all that Keiji could afford. 

  
What would Koutaro’s mother look like? Was she tall? Would she have grey hair like Koutaro? Would she have golden eyes like Koutaro? Keiji was so nervous. He had met Koutaro’s father and siblings but he was still nervous to meet his mother.

  
Keiji heard his phone dinged and vibrated inside his bag. Keiji moved to the left side of the street to look at his phone. He smiled widely when he saw Koutaro sent him a picture of Reito who sat in the backseat while drinking apple juice. Koutaro picked Reito up from Keiji’s parent’s house. 

  
Koutaro and Reito had waited for Keiji. Keiji needed to hurry. They have waited on the parking space nearest the station. Keiji fastened his steps as he saw Bokuto-san’s black car. 

  
“Keiji.” Keiji’s track stopped and when he turned around. Keiji felt the blood drained from his head and face. 

  
How long since he saw the woman in front of him? The last time he saw her was when tears flowed on her face and she begged Keiji to save his son’s reputation and life. To endure silently the mistreatment.   
The woman’s face acquired some soft wrinkle but her eyes were still sharp and peered inside your brain.   
Keiji almost blurted out ‘Okaasan’ out of reflex but he stopped himself. “Aoyama-san.” 

  
The woman smiled, “Keiji, Long time no see.” She put her hand on Keiji’s hand but Keiji moved away. “How is Reito-kun?” 

  
“Better.” It was only one word but Keiji felt proud of himself. Kei would be proud of him too, he was brave enough to say that to one of the people who hurt them in the past.

  
The woman smiled unknowingly, it had always like that. The woman was too dense for sarcasm and sharp remarks. “That’s good. I miss my grandson.” She said.

  
Keiji didn’t believe her. She was the one who had always preached about wanting an Alpha Grandson. She was the one who expressed how much she wished for Keiji to have second child who better would be an Alpha male. 

  
“How old is he again? He would enter the first grade right? Six.” 

  
“Five this March. Next year he would be six.” 

  
“Ah, right. Right. He is a spring baby. He would be the youngest in his class” The woman nodded understandingly. “Can he read yet? He has a bit problem with speech right? Is he still stuttering?” 

  
Keiji stiffened up. He preferred the woman didn’t bring Reito speech delay again. Reito was stuttering because he wasn’t confident. “No.” Keiji knew his tone was short and clipped but he couldn’t help it.

  
The woman smiled again, “That’s good then. I know we just need to make Reito put extra effort, he is just slow but not stupid.” 

  
Keiji clenched his fist, but he couldn’t retort because the woman had put her hand on Keiji’s arm again. “You need be stricter to him. We can’t just spoil him because he was an Omega and slow learner. If you are not strict, he would get left behind from his peers. He would get bullied later you know.” 

  
Keiji gritted his teeth. He inhaled deeply before he said. “Reito is not a slow learner.” 

  
“Keiji?” 

  
Keiji pushed the woman’s hand from his arms. “Reito is not slow Aoyama-san, and he is following the lesson just well. He is good at Origami and Singing.” 

  
The woman frowned, “Yes, that’s good. But those skills won’t help him in anreal world, Keiji.” She said. “And it’s not like we want to put Reito on a singing show or something right? It’s exploitation. Your Otousan and I wouldn’t agree with it,” 

  
“I am sorry, but I don’t see it’s your business anymore.” 

  
The woman’s furrowed her brow, “Why are so irritated, Keiji? I only said this for Reito’s sake.” She said. “You were too lenient to Reito before hence he got a speech delay.” 

  
Keiji wanted to scream that Reito refused to speak because he was afraid of Masato. He was afraid of this woman’s son who snapped every time Reito opened his mouth to speak. 

  
“Kids need to endure hardship in order to develop into responsible adults.” She said, “Reito would be Omega, right? He even needs it more. Some Omegas even got pregnant before they graduated high-school and Reito shouldn’t…” 

  
Keiji wanted to tune out the woman’s words. Aoyama Kimie had always been like this, she always meddled and she was never on Keiji’s side. There was always something wrong in the ways Keiji raised his son.

  
“Keiji.” Keiji turned to see the source of voice. He was half expecting to see his father in-law but actually Koutaro was there. Koutaro shoved his hands inside his coat pocket as he walked closer. 

  
Kimie squinted her eyes, “Who are you?” 

  
Koutaro bowed respectfully, “My name is Bokuto Koutaro, nice to meet you.” He said the customary. “And may I know, you are?” 

  
“Keiji’s mother-in-law.” 

  
Koutaro frowned a bit, “Former Mother in law.” He corrected.

  
Keiji was sure it wasn’t only Kimie who was shock with that, because Keiji did too. Then Keiji felt his hand was grabbed by Koutaro, and he squeezed Keiji’s hand. 

  
Kimie was not happy, she looked at Koutaro’s and Keiji’s intertwined hands. “Then we will go first.” Koutaro said. 

  
“Wait.” Kimie said. “Bokuto-kun, you are Reito’s new father right? Please don’t take this as offense, but Reito is a bit different, he is a bit slow so you have to be stricter with him, Keiji is too lenient so Reito never learns.” 

  
“There is nothing wrong with Reito.” Keiji smelt the sharp influx of aggression. It was the first time, he saw Koutaro almost lost his temper. Koutaro’s jaw shut tightly until some veins appeared on his neck. “Please.” He tried to smile, Koutaro reigned his aggression, “Don’t say anything bad on how Keiji raised Reito.”

  
Then Koutaro bowed once again before pulling Keiji away. Keiji didn’t know what to say because it was the first time, he saw Koutaro got angry. His jaw clenched tightly, his eyes focused to the front and his hand clammy and cold on Keiji’s hand. 

  
“I am so angry.” Koutaro said before they got into the car.

  
Keiji fell quiet beside him and he stiffened up. Keiji realized he had never seen Koutaro got angry before. What would Koutaro do? Would he lash out to Keiji and to Reito? Would he punch the door like Masato did? Would he destroy the furniture? 

  
“I don’t want Reito to smell my aggression.” Koutaro continued.

  
Keiji stopped at his track. Keiji was stupid, of course Koutaro wouldn’t lash out at Reito. God, even others could see how much Koutaro loved Reito. Keiji stepped closer to him. “Are you okay?” Keiji asked.

  
Koutaro turned at him, then he cursed inwardly. Keiji flinched, but before he stepped away Koutaro pulled him closer, “Sorry. Sorry.” Koutaro whispered. “I should have asked you that, not you asked me. You are the one who met your ex-in-law.” 

  
Keiji felt the tension was lifted up from his chest. Koutaro wasn’t angry at him but angry for him. “No. It’s okay.” 

  
Koutaro inhaled and exhaled several times, while clenching and unclenching his hands. Koutaro straightened up his back. “Can you smell my aggression again?” Koutaro tilted his head a bit to bare his scent gland under the muffler. 

  
Keiji stepped closer to scent it. “No.” 

  
“Are you sure?” he asked. “Because Kei said some Omegas have really sharp smelling senses.” He waved his hand awkwardly. “I’m afraid Reito is one of them, then he would know...you know the aggression.” 

  
Even Keiji had never really thought about it. Keiji had always been aware of Reito’s secondary gender and strong scent but it was just unthinkable that Reito might develop a strong smelling sense. If Reito really developed a strong smelling sense then it would explain why Reito was so afraid with Masato, because he scented the full aggression Masato channeled to him. 

  
Suddenly Keiji felt…like a failure again. He failed to recognize this until Koutaro pointed it out. How many times did Reito feel threatened by Masato? How much fear did Reito endure during Keiji’s cowardice? 

  
“Keiji.” 

  
Keiji looked up to Koutaro’s concern face. “I..” 

  
“You are paling. What happened?” He asked. “Hey, hey, hey.” Koutari cupped his cheek softly. “Let’s talk about it later okay?” 

  
Keiji looked to Koutaro’s golden eyes before nodding. Right he would meet Koutaro’s mother today, he shouldn’t be a rain on a parade. His self-doubt, cowardice had to wait another day, or at least a few more hours. 

  
For now he should just concentrate to meet Koutaro’s mom. After that he would face the consequences of his stupidity and cowardice on his son in the past.

  
****

  
Koutaro’s mother was so different from what Keiji had imagined. He thought he would meet a tall female with silver grey hair and golden hair but Bokuto Chikage was a small woman, with small bone structure and hair as dark as the night sky and a fragile stature. 

  
If Keiji didn’t know about Koutaro’s family, he would have thought that Koutaro was Sousuke-san’s biological child. Koutaro shared more similarities with Sousuke-san than with his mother. The only feature Koutaro got from his mom was the pair of golden eyes.

  
“Do you like The Sukiyaki?” ah, and Chikage-san shared the same warm smile like Koutaro. 

  
Keiji nodded, “Yes. It’s very delicious, Chikage-san.” Keiji replied while pouring the tea on the Chinas Chikage-san asked him to take out from the cupboard. 

  
They just finished drying the dishes that Kyo and Kirara washed after the dinner while Koutaro and Sousuke-san cleaned the Kotatsu table and Reito helped to stack the oranges in a basket to put on the table.

  
It was like everyone has their own task…no, contribution to help the household. There were no Omega’s jobs but everyone worked together to tidy the table. 

  
“Eating Sukiyaki definitely not something you expect at the first meeting right?” Chikage-san said. She laughed, “I meant you have to share one pot of Nabe with strangers. Who knows what disease they would have.” 

  
“No… I don’t think like that.” Keiji quickly said. And Keiji really thought it was an honor. 

  
Chikage-san patted his arms, “My husband, Sousuke was growing up in orphanage. He doesn’t have family. At least until Koutaro and I came into his life.” Chikage-san said. 

  
Keiji was surprised because he didn’t know what to react. He didn’t expect some surprise from Koutaro’s family again. 

  
“He said he always envied a family who can eat The Nabe together on their Kotatsu during winter. It’s just full of love and familiarity he never experienced before.” Chikage-san sounded nostalgic. “As we make family together, Eating Nabe with family on a Kotatsu table became an important tradition. It’s family time and only family shared the Nabe together.” 

  
She smiled to Keiji and squeezed Keiji’s hand softly, “You and Reito are our family now.” 

  
“I..” He tried to formulate words out of his mouth, but it was hard with some tears stuck in his throat. “T-thank you.” 

  
Chikage-san shook her head, “Thank you for coming to Koutaro’s life, thank you for coming to our family, and thank you for bringing Reito into our family.” 

  
Keiji felt his eyes blurred by tears. He always had loving parents, but he had never got the acceptance by his in-law. He had always felt like an outsider, his ex mother-in-law never really appreciated him. She was not unkind per se, but she had always criticized every little thing Keiji did, and she would never thank Keiji for bringing Reito to the world. She had always said that Keiji should give birth to Alpha son. 

  
Chikage-san wiped his tears and rubbed his cheek. “And it won’t change okay? No matter what happened.” She said. Then pulled Keiji into his hug, “It’s okay to be careful with your heart for a while. But if my son is like his Otouchan, he would wait no matter how long it is.” 

  
She patted Keiji’s back, “Just like you are careful with your heart, would you please be careful with Koutaro’s heart too?” 

  
Keiji nodded before hugging Chikage-san back. Chikage-san maybe small and looked fragile but her warmth made up for her petite stature. She warmed Keiji like his own mother too. She just opened her arms and accepted Keiji and Reito into her family.

  
“Despite popular belief, it’s okay to wait even if you have found the right one.” She continued. 

  
“Did you wait, Chikage-san?” Keiji found himself asking. He knew Chikage had her fair share of being a single mother and got hurt by an Alpha. 

  
Chikage-san let go of the hug, she smiled and nodded, “I wanted to be able to say ‘I love you’ when I marry him.” She patted her left chest. “Because that’s the time I know, I am whole again to love him.” 

  
_Whole again to be able to say ‘I love you’._

  
“Come on, let’s get the dessert out.” She lifted the tray.

  
 _Whole again to be able to say ‘I love you’_  
***

  
Kyo read the message with great disappointment. Aoyama-san had a sudden meeting so he couldn’t come to the dinner. Kyo really hoped Aoyama-san could come here and have dinner with his family.

  
They had Sukiyaki , it was family time. Kyo wanted Aoyama-san to feel his family’s warmth and friendliness too. He really wanted Aoyama-san to enjoy being part of his family, he wanted to show him his family wasn’t cold and unfriendly like their dinner on Christmas. Kyo’s family was full of love.

  
Kyo loved his family’s sukiyaki time when they sat around the Kotatsu table and shared the large pot of Sukiyaki together. Sometimes their spoons or chopsticks would crash to each other and sometimes Kyo and Kirara argued over the last meatball. They could afford more but it was just their family’s things. 

  
Kyo was happy about Keiji Oniisama and Kou-niichan but he wanted Aoyama-san joined their fun too. He wanted Aoyama-san met his brother in-law and cute nephew. God, his nephew. Kyo would fight Reito’s biological father. That monster hurt Reito. Reito was still a baby.

  
“Kyo-kun.” He turned to see Keiji-oniisama.

  
“Ah, Oniisama.” Kyo smiled at him. Had Keiji not his soon-to-be brother in-law, Kyo probably would get jealous of him. Keiji-oniisama was so tall and had the bluest eyes that Kyo had ever seen. 

  
“Do you need a sweater? It’s cold outside.” He asked.

  
Kyo shook his head, “Nah. I am going to get in now.” He said. “Just my boyfriend said he couldn’t join us.”   
Kyo had always wanted an Omega big brother or sister. Don’t get him wrong, Kou-nii was a good brother but sometimes he was just overprotective like Otouchan. Well, Kou-nii was eight years older than Kyo and he was an alpha too. Being protective basically printed in his D.N.A.

  
Keiji-Oniisama nodded, “Ah, Koutaro ever told it once to me. What kind of person is he? Your boyfriend I meant.” 

  
Kyo loved this, having a big brother who didn’t go into protective mode as soon as he said he had boyfriend. 

  
“He is mature, and never pushed me out of my comfort zone.” Kyo said. “He said he would wait until marriage to sleep with me.” 

  
“He sounded like a Gentleman.” 

  
“He is. Aoyama-san is a gentleman and he’s camera shy, it’s just so cute.” Kyo wanted to continue when he saw Keiji-oniisama become pale a bit. 

  
“A-aoyama?” Keiji-oniisama asked.

  
Kyo nodded, “Aoyama Masahiko.” Kyo confirmed.

  
Keiji-oniisama visibly looked relieved. 

  
“Is Aoyama family name familiar to you?” Kyo asked carefully. Kyo had hunch that Keiji oniisama’s asshole ex-husband’s name was Aoyama. 

  
Keiji-oniisama inhaled deeply, “Yeah, someone. But it’s stupid. It’s Japan we will meet a hundred Thousands people named Aoyama. It’s a common family’s name.” 

  
“Is it your ex husband’s family name?” Kyo probed.

  
Keiji-oniisama bit his lower lips. “Yeah.” Then he tried to smile, “Let’s not talk about him. It will ruin the mood.” 

  
Kyo wanted to probe more but because Keiji-oniisama didn’t feel comfortable then he wouldn’t probe. Kyo really wanted to know who was Keiji oniisama’s ex name. In case Kyo suddenly stumbled on the information about him so Kyo could informed Kou-niichan.

  
“So you want to marry him?” Keiji-oniisama asked.

  
Kyo nodded, “Aoyama-san said he was being serious with me. And he wanted to marry me. I want to marry him soon but Aoyama-san said to take it slow.” He answered, “Aoyama-san married too young before.” 

  
Keiji oniisama seemed shocked a bit, “Then what happened?” 

  
“He said because they were too young to marry. His spouse cheated on him, Aoyama-san found his spouse slept with his coworker.” 

  
“Poor guy.” Keiji oniisama murmured. “Must be devastating for him.” 

  
Kyo nodded, “Yeah, But Aoyama-san just let him go. He couldn’t stand infidelity.” Kyo cleaned his hand, “Well, but I don’t plan to cheat on him so yeah, I hope we will get married soon. As soon as Otouchan, Okaachan and Kirara stopped being overprotective.” 

  
Keiji oniisama patted his shoulder, “They just love you so much.” 

  
Kyo grimaced, “Too much.” 

  
“We are not!” Kirara popped out from nowhere. “Your boyfriend is just a creep!” 

  
Kyo bonked her head, “Don’t eavesdrop! Also, my boyfriend is not a creep.” 

  
Kirara stuck her tongue out, “not creep my ass. He is as old as fossils yet he wants to date you.” 

  
Keiji oniisama snorted, “Fossil?” 

  
“He is ten years older than me. It means only two years older than Kou-nii.” Kyotaro smacked Kirara’s head.

  
“Still he is older than Kou-nii.” 

  
“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it especially from someone who has crush on Miya Atsumu.” 

  
“Kyo-nii! You said you won’t tell.” Kirara complained. 

  
Keiji Oniisama’s eyes bulged, “You have crush on Atsumu-san?” 

  
Kirara’s face became as red as monkey’s butt. “I just admire him.” Kirara then looked at them, “Oh my god, fine. I have crush on him. He is just…” she fumbled for words. 

  
“You realize that he is older than you right? Much older.” Keiji Oniisama said.

  
Kyo held an urge to pump his fist to air. Keiji oniisama just destroyed Kirara’s argument by simple logic.   
“I know.” Kirara said defensively, “But at least Atsumu-san is younger than Kou-nii.” 

  
“By a year.” Keiji oniisama said. “You will get your heart broken, Kirara-chan.” 

  
Kirara pouted, “I also know.” She said. “But he is just so… so handsome and dreamy. And the most important thing, he is single. So it’s ethical to have a crush on him.” 

  
Well, Kirara was right. It felt unethical to have crush on a married man. Kyo had his own fair share of crushing on Kou-nii’s friends. Kou-nii’s friends were all so…dreamy. From Kuroo-san to his teammates. Kyo could admit it now, he had tiny bitty crush on Kuroo-san before Kuroo-san married Kei-sensei. After Kuroo-san married Kei-sensei wow, Kyo realized he could never compete with Kei-sensei. Kuroo-san really worshipped the ground Kei-sensei stood on. 

  
Keiji oniisama shook his head, “Are you working part-time for him?” 

  
“No.” Kirara replied, “I worked hard to buy a new Ipad. I only invest my feelings for him, not my money.” 

  
Keiji oniisama nodded, and then he patted Kirara’s shoulder, “Good choice. Invest more for yourself. Atsumu-san could buy 1000 Ipads just by smiling once to camera so you don’t need to buy him stuffs.” 

  
“I know.” Kirara grumbled petulantly. “Anyway, don’t tell Kou-nii, please? Or Otouchan.” She pleaded.

  
Keiji oniisama tilted his head, and Kyo thought he just looked like Reito. “Sure, it will be our secret.” 

  
“Thank you.” Kirara hugged him. Keiji oniisama froze for a second then he hugged the girl back. 

  
Kyo smiled before saying, “Ah not fair. Let’s have group hug.” He proceeded to hug them. Keiji-oniisama chuckled a bit before hugged Kyo back.

  
God, he couldn’t wait for the day Keiji-oniisama would officially became Bokuto too. He loved to have an Omega big brother who would share Kyo’s secret and an omega big brother with whom he could talk about crushes and boys freely. 

  
***  
“I met Keiji.” Aoyama Kimie reported to her husband. 

  
“Oh?” Her husband just adjusted his glasses back on his nose. 

  
Kimie sighed, “Don’t just oh. He brought away our grandson.” Kimie complained. From the very first Masato and Keiji got divorce, Kimie had wanted to take Reito to their family. “Now, he is married to An Alpha and our grandson has step-father.” 

  
Kimie rubbed her chest, “The divorce Paper hasn’t even dried up yet, and he has remarried. What kind of example does he want to give on Reito?” 

  
Her husband sighed, “Isn’t it good that he has remarried?” 

  
“But not too soon. Masato hasn’t even found the right one and Keiji had jumped from an Alpha to another alpha. Why couldn’t he live without Alpha?” Keiji reminded Kimie of her own brother who was an Omega who jumped from alpha to another alpha. 

  
“Reito would be raised into believing a loose moral is okay.” Kimie wouldn’t want that. “I know we should demand custody.” She said.

  
“Kimie we agreed to let Keiji have the custody, and it’s natural to let children live with their mother. Masato could always have another son and daughter later.” 

  
Her husband didn’t understand at all. Reito was still her grandchildren even though he wasn’t an Alpha. It was part of Kimie’s responsibility to raise him upright. She didn’t want to see her grandchild grow to be.. an Omega with loose morals because of his mother lack of discipline. 

  
“Do you know Keiji even said singing and art are Reito’s talent. I am so worried that he would use Reito to get money. Like most parents in television. They put their children through contests and gained popularity for themselves. It’s exploitation of children.” Kimie said. 

  
Her husband sighed, “We can’t do anything right now. You realize that Keiji only let our son go easily because we promised not to appear in front of him again.” 

  
“But Reito is still our grandchild.” 

  
Her husband shook his head, “I don’t want to hear about it again. I am sleepy.” 

  
It had always been like that. Her husband didn’t care for their family. It had always been Kimie who strived for their family. Her husband thought his only obligation was working and gave money to their family. He never really cared about Kimie’s feeling.

  
Kimie who had endured everything. Kimie who forgave his husband cheating during their early marriage. Kimie knew it was part of being married. A man couldn’t really hold their desire so they were easily seduced but the most important thing her husband came back for his family. He even promised he wouldn’t do that again. 

  
Kimie knew time changed but women and Omega still had to support their husband and kept the family from broken apart. It wasn’t fair for the children to have divorce parents but Keiji chose to divorce Masato. She bet Reito would get bullied at school. Omega nowadays didn’t know what was the most important thing. 

  
Kimie sighed. Nothing she could do with Keiji right now. She just hoped Masato’s spouse later would be better than Keiji and gave her grandchildren. She couldn’t wait to see her future grandchildren.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late chapter. 
> 
> And I have written half of next chapter it wouldn't take this long.
> 
> P.s it's natural for girls around Kirara age to have crush on handsome athlete or celebrities. It would be bad if Atsumu acted on it. But Atsumu knew about the crush and just treated a stupid young teenager fangirling over him.


	19. Get ready for the valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which keiji became bolder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just change my tablet and I dunno why Microsoft didn't let the the users to use their app for free again. So i am using google doc for now. Wish me luck

Reito yawned and he snuggled closer to Koutaro. Koutaro knew he should stop on this chapter. They were just starting on Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief today. Because on New Year, Koutaro had to  attend a match in Hokkaido. 

“Okay, let’s  continue to the next chapter next week.” Koutaro said.

Reito lifted his head, “I hate Smelly Gabe.” Reito murmured.

Koutaro nodded, “We all hate him.” 

“Can we read more Bokuto-san?” He asked. 

Koutaro glanced at the clock. It had already  passed Reito’s sleep time. Keiji said today would  be an exception because they just came back from Koutaro’s parents home at 9. Keiji was in shower after he put Reito into his pajamas, and Koutaro took the initiative to read Reito to sleep.

He could read for Reito more, but when Koutaro saw Reito yawned and rubbed his eyes again. He knew he had to stop for today. “Let’s continue next week okay?” 

“Next week?” Reito asked disappointedly. 

Koutaro felt his heart  become heavy because he had to leave Reito and Keiji again in Osaka. He would be busy with  matches and practice  for the next few days because he  had a big match. 

“Yes, because I have match in Osaka so I have to practice hard.” 

Reito blinked, but then he snuggled closer, “Okay.” Then he asked again, “Will you call me everyday?” 

“Of course. Are you mad?” 

“No.” Reito shook his head, “You have to go to work like mommy. I shouldn’t be mad, because working is important.” 

Koutaro felt his heart clenched a bit. He knew Reito was right that work was important, but to hear those words from Reito made Koutaro’s heart hurt. He hugged him closer, “But Reito know you are important too right?” 

Reito nodded. “I know. Mommy works for me. So I can go to school, and field trip and so I can drink milk. Sensei said formula milk is expensive.” He replied.

Koutaro somehow knew about  Keiji's financial issue. He didn’t bring that up because Koutaro knew that Keiji took pride in his job but to bear the sole responsibility to raise a child was huge. Koutaro didn’t know how much Keiji earned but he got hunch Keiji definitely squeezed every cent he had to put Reito in a good kindergarten and even Elementary School. Itachiyama Private School wasn’t cheap. 

Koutaro didn’t know how should he help Keiji. Should he just offer it? Would it offend Keiji? Probably he should ask Kuroo or Kei first before offering. He didn’t want to offend Keiji. 

Koutaro inhaled, “You are important to me too. Very important.” Koutaro assured Reito.

Reito blinked again, then smiled, “You are important to me too, Bokuto-san.” He said.

Koutaro felt his breath caught in throat. God, he loved this boy so much. He wanted to give Keiji and Reito the world. He wanted to protect them so they would not worry about anything again. So Reito wouldn’t worry about how expensive the milk for him, so Keiji didn’t have to worry about all the expenses of raising Reito. 

“Come on, let me tuck you.” Koutaro carried the boy up, and entered their small bedroom. Keiji had put two futon before he went shower, he even had put Owly, Birdy and Snowy on Reito’s futon. “So who you want to hug tonight?” he asked.

“Birdy.” He extended his hand. 

Koutaro put Birdy inside the boy’s arms. Reito hugged Birdy closer to his chest and nuzzled his nose to the plushy before yawning again. Koutaro rubbed Reito’s dark hair softly. 

“Do you need something else, baby?” he asked.

Reito shook his head but he looked down to his hand. Koutaro realized Reito needed to think several times before he dared to ask something. He always thought about people first before himself.

“It’s okay, just say it.” He didn’t want Reito to be too thoughtful with him. He wanted Reito to be able to say everything to Koutaro. 

“Can you kiss my forehead like mommy did?” he asked. “Like Kuroo-san kissed Hiro-nii’s forehead?” 

It was a simple request by a boy, but  it was enough to knock the air out of Koutaro’s lung. God. The boy just wanted a kiss  on the forehead like Hiro-nii. A simple affection gesture. Koutaro nodded, and kissed his forehead, “Good night, kiddo. Have nice dream.” 

Reito smiled widely  at him . And Koutaro felt his heart constricted  in a good way. His heart was so full.

“Good night Bokuto-san.” 

***

Keiji looked at his own reflection inside his cup of tea as he waited for Koutaro to finish tucking Reito in. Keiji didn’t get in because he knew Reito had never gotten affection from a father. 

Keiji tried his hardest to fill the role of mommy and Daddy but even he knew that he wasn’t enough. Masato had never liked Reito so he didn’t tuck him in. He didn’t really  carry  Reito on. Reito had never complained, but Keiji knew sometimes Reito looked at The Triplets with their father longingly. 

Keiji heard Koutaro’s footstep. He lifted his head, “Thank you for tucking him in.”

Koutaro shook his head, “I don’t mind.” He said. He tapped the book on the table, “we stopped even before Percy defeated the Minotaur. He is so sleepy.” 

Keiji glanced at the clock, “Yeah, he usually sleeps at 9.” Keiji moved a bit to let Koutaro  sit beside him on the couch. “But today is special. Reito likes your family a lot.” 

Koutaro nodded, “My family loves him a lot too. If Reito didn’t have school tomorrow, Kirara probably would ask Reito for sleepover.” 

Keiji raised his brow, “I don’t think girls around Kirara age wanted to sleepover with children.” 

Koutaro laughed, “Only with Reito. Kirara likes him a lot. She gushed to Wakabayashi-kun about her lovely nephew.” 

“Wakabayashi..ah, Sousuke-san’s employee.” Keiji remembered the boy. He was probably younger than Keiji but he was Sousuke-san’s right hand man. 

“Yup.” Koutaro nodded, “He is Kirara’s supervisor since last week. Otouchan said he trusted Wakabayashi-kun more he trusted Kirara to prepare the menu.” 

Keiji laughed, “Kirara is special girl. She is really working hard.” 

“I have hunch. She just wanted to buy presents for Atsumu.” Koutaro mumbled.

Keiji was surprised, he didn’t expect Koutaro’s know about Kirara’s small crush to Atsumu. “You know?” 

“About?” Koutaro frowned then he snapped his finger, “Ah, Kirara’s not so small crush on Atsumu. Of course I know. Kirara talks about Atsumu the whole time.” 

“Do you worry about it?” 

Koutaro shrugged, “Not really. The worst case Kirara would get her heart broken.” He said. He smiled to Keiji, “Well people around that time often have a crush on someone older right?” 

“or they have a crush on someone older because of you, Kou.” 

Well, according to Koutaro, Kyo had ever had a crush on his teacher which was older than him and then Kyo’s boyfriend now was someone that was older than Koutaro. Koutaro’s age gap with Kyo was 8 years and with Kirara was 14 years. 

Koutaro looked horrified. “Why?” 

“Well I mean, sometimes we often find someone who has far more familiarity with us.” Keiji explained. “So I think because you are an outstanding big brother. Kyo and Kirara maybe subconsciously associated older lovers would be better for them.” 

Koutaro frowned, then he laid his head on Keiji’s shoulder, “My head hurt. It just doesn’t make sense.” 

Keiji felt his heart skip a beat as the weight of Koutaro’s head settled on his shoulder, and their arms touched each other closely. Both of them were tall to begin with, and Koutaro was packed  with a lot of muscles, the small sofa they sat at felt smaller and their skin touched each other. Keiji could scent the smell of Koutaro’s shampoo. It permeated the air and mixed with the warm scent from Koutaro. 

Funny, how his  heart skip a beat and at the same time Keiji wanted time to stop because he had never known intimacy was more than talking in the bed. Intimacy could be more than what you shared in the bed. Even sitting like this with Koutaro hold more…closeness than what he had with Masato. 

Keiji calmed his heart down before  chuckling , “Well, human’s behavior is weird and sometimes psychology just found the pattern of it.” 

Koutaro shuddered, “Thanks god, I didn’t attend college.” He said. 

“Oh, you played professionally after you graduated from high school.” Then Keiji bit his lower lips, then decided to try his luck by teasing Koutaro, “Is it why you can’t do your taxes?” 

Koutaro got up from his shoulder. Keiji ruined it. Was his joke too much for Koutaro? Did he just ruin everything? Would Koutaro lash out at him? Keiji felt his body was getting tense, and his feet subconsciously getting ready to run from the sofa …Keiji had to apologize now. He had to..

Koutaro pouted, “Keiji!” he whined. “It’s not my fault that taxes are too hard.” 

Koutaro wasn’t mad. He wasn’t mad. 

“Why can’t I receive the payment that already cut by taxes?” He complained, “and why even if I purchase property I have to pay more tax here and there, then how many percent.” 

Keiji inhaled in  relief and he felt the tenseness on his shoulder relaxed, he hoped his voice wouldn’t tense as he wanted to speak, because Koutaro had asked, “Keiji why are you so tense?” 

Keiji gulped, he inhaled deeply. Should he tell  Koutarou ? 

“Listen.” Koutaro  turned around, and then took Keiji’s hand to his hand. “You can always joke about everything to me.” Koutaro said. “If it’s hurt me, then I’ll tell you.” 

Keiji nodded. 

“Okay?” Koutaro asked again.

Keiji nodded, “Sorry.” He whispered, “sometimes…sometimes old habit die hard. M-masato would lash out.” 

“I understand.” Koutaro said, when Keiji raised his head, Koutaro shrugged, “You know, it’s like leg injury. You tended to avoid to use the injured leg, because you need to protect them for months. But once you’ve healed and you started to use that leg again, sometimes you would have impulse to protect it. But you need to keep using it right?” Then he tilted his head, “Heart is also the same. It takes sometimes to get healed fully and it’s okay to have an impulse to protect it.” 

Keiji swallowed the had lump for his throat. Koutaro was so kind to them. He was too understanding and even too considerate for Keiji. It felt like Keiji was only doing the ‘take’.

_ Take initiative. Kei said.  _

Taking initiative. That Keiji would do. “Tell me if the way I protect myself hurt you.” He said. “Tell me if my jumpiness hurt you. And it’s okay to ask me about…” Keiji bit his lower lips. “to ask me to be honest about my past.” 

“Keiji, I won’t…” 

Keiji shook his head, to stop Koutaro. “If I need sometimes I would tell you, but you can ask.” He looked straight to Koutaro. “I want to be brave again.” It was small step but he wanted to confront his past bravely. He didn’t want to be victim again.

Koutaro rubbed Keiji’s hand hand with his thumb, “You are brave enough.” He said. “But..” he smiled, “Thank you.” 

Keiji nodded. He should take initiative, if he wanted Koutaro to ask, Keiji had to show that he was ready to open up. “Kimie-san is not really bad person.” 

“Your ex mother in-law?” Koutaro asked carefully. 

Keiji nodded as he let Koutaro took away the mug from his hand and put it on table. Keiji folded his hand on his laps, but the stance didn’t last long because Koutaro slung his arms around Keiji. “Your hands are cold.” He said.

Keiji put his head to Koutaro’s shoulder. “She is just what we would call traditional.” He said. “She hates to be different from people around her, she said an Omega should raise their kid well at home. Cheating is natural instinct of an alpha.” 

“That’s rubbish.” 

“70 percent of married couples in Japan cheated.” Keiji continued, “And then most of them stay in marriage because of the children and society. Kimie-san said I should’ve endured the infidelity for a short time. Masato would change, and he would go back to his family, she said I should’ve gotten pregnant again and given birth to an Alpha son so Masato won’t leave me.” 

Keiji heard a low growl from Koutaro’s chest. “Bullshit. Sorry.” 

Keiji shook his head, “You are right. Even then I know another baby wouldn’t solve anything.” He agreed. “When I told Kimie-san about Masato hitting me, she said I should avoid angering him. I should find the right time before talking to Masato, I should just let him work on his issues and just focus on our family. I can’t! I can’t.” 

“Then finally I brought up divorce, they tried to make me change my mind but I didn’t, I can’t endure it anymore. Because Reito didn’t even call Masato father.” Keiji closed his eyes, he remembered the day vividly, “Reito who pushed me.” 

“He is a kind boy.” Koutaro commented. 

Keiji nodded, “He is. He said let’s go so Masato couldn’t hurt me.” Keiji remembered Reito who didn’t turn back to see their old house or even  complain because  of the long walking distance. “I filed divorce, Masato didn’t want to divorce. So Kimie-san and Masahiro-san begged me to stay in marriage, but Otousan is enraged and threatened to sue Masato. They finally agree, but..”

“But?” 

Keiji clenched his fist. He had promised to take initiative right? Then he should tell Koutaro all the thing, “Masato threatened to take Reito’s custody if I ever report him to police and even hurt my parents.” 

Koutaro growled, this time a serious growl, he held Keiji’s shoulder. “God, I want to kill him. Never in my life, I find someone as repulsive as that asshole! I would break his hand before he even reaches you or Reito or your family.” 

Keiji had never seen Koutaro this angry and how he was showing a blatant violence tendency to someone. He had always thought Koutaro was softie and easy going but…Keiji didn’t flinch or even felt  scared  Why? Why didn’t he feel afraid? 

Maybe because the anger wasn’t directed to him. That was right. Koutaro’s anger wasn’t directed to him. He didn’t want to hurt Keiji. He would never hurt Keiji. “Sometimes I wish to punch him on his face too.” Keiji admitted.

Koutaro cracked a smile, “I’ll hold him for you.” 

“Kei has even offered the same thing.” 

“That’s even better. I can have a second or even the third turn if Tooru were involved.” 

“Tooru?” 

Koutaro raised his brow, “You don’t think Tooru wouldn’t invite himself to meddle right?” Then he scrunched his nose, “Nah, probably Tooru would deliver the finishing blow.” 

Keiji laughed and it surprised him. He thought they would talk seriously and Keiji didn’t know that they could joke in the serious conversation. Keiji’s conversation with Masato was always filled by self-doubt, insecurity, hesitancy and tenseness like a ticking bomb ready to explode. 

Talking with Koutaro….felt natural. It was easier. 

“He would.” Keiji agreed with Koutaro. He laid his head to koutaro’s shoulder again. They fell into comfortable silence as Koutaro leaned his head to rest on Keiji’s head too. Keiji dared himself to intertwine his hand with Koutaro’s own. 

The warmth from Koutaro’s touched his skin through his pajamas. Koutaro was so warm and he reminded Keiji to fireplace in his house and gingerbread cookies that he baked with Okaasan while Otousan roasted marshmallow for him. 

“I will call you and Reito everyday during my trip to Osaka.” Koutaro broke the silence.

Keiji nodded. “Don’t force yourself if you are too tired.” 

“I promised Reito.  And a few minutes are not that long.” Keiji was sure he felt a soft kiss on his hair. “You guys are very important to me after all.” 

Sometimes with Koutaro, Keiji felt like a high school boy with his first crush but sometimes with him he felt safer and cherished by a very important person. There were dreams and fantasy with Koutaro, there was a roller-coaster but there  was calmness and something  that was akin to home.

Koutaro  brought a different  feeling and funny how it was all positive. 

Keiji raised his head to thank Koutaro and at the same time Koutaro also turned to him. Their  faces barely  had few centimeters apart, and Keiji could feel their breath intertwined with each other.

Take initiative. Kei said.

Would it the right time to take initiative? After they just talked. Was his emotion clouding his judgement? Was this appropriate time? Did he just use Koutaro to prove he wasn’t a victim anymore? 

_ Stop overthinking. _ His mind berated him. 

He should stop overthinking and just do it. 

“Keiji.” 

“Can you kiss me?”

***

They were not teenagers who  made out  on a small couch. Koutaro planned to just kiss Keiji lightly and then said his goodnight. They had experienced  quite a lot today. From meeting Keijii’s former in-law, meeting Koutaro’s parents and then  talking about the former-in-law. Koutaro would  really be content  with just a kiss goodnight but…when Keiji asked Koutaro to kiss him 

All hell broke loose. It started  slowly until Keiji parted his lips. Koutaro didn’t really understand when people said about  fireworks when you kissed someone but every time he kissed Keiji, there were fireworks in his brain.

Koutaro asked Kuroo one  time why he loved to kiss Kei? Kuroo said Koutaro would know when he kissed the right person. Now Koutaro understood. Kissing the right person was far more than lust, than a simple affection.

It felt like imprinting everything about Keiji to him. From the soft breath he inhaled, the way he parted his lips to the outline of his lips and the way Keiji’s taste in his mouth. Ice, storm and rain. A strong scent with some floral undertone. 

Koutaro’s breath caught on his throat when Keiji’s hands  slid to his shoulders, then to his chest. Koutaro would be lying if he said all the things passing through his head were pure. His body reaction mostly went to the south part of his body. He knew Keiji realized it too because Koutaro was practically above Keiji.

“W-we need to stop.” Koutaro groaned.

Keiji agreed, “Reito.” He nodded. 

Remembering their son who slept in another room should extinguish Koutaro’s arousal but the said son’s mom was looking at him with red skin and half-lidded eyes. Koutaro had rein his own lust and kissed Keiji for the last time before  getting up slowly. 

Their scent still lingered on the air. 

“I think I should go home.” Koutaro said awkwardly. 

Keiji bit his lower lips, “I want to offer for sleepover but I don’t think it’s good idea now, right?” 

Koutaro cleared his throat. Then he asked the important thing. “Do you want to wait until…” he felt he blushed, “Marriage?” 

“M-marriage?” Keiji stuttered.

“When you are ready.” Koutaro said. 

“Do you want to?” Keiji asked him back. 

Koutaro inhaled deeply, before he turned to Keiji. “I’m fine with whatever you want. Well, umm, of course I’d love to…” Koutaro tried to phrase it, “You know. But it’s not everything.” He said. Koutaro wanted Keiji a lot. In every sense, he wanted to hold Keiji close, he wanted to touch Keiji’s skin, he wanted to make love with Keiji. 

That was the keyword, he didn’t want only sex. He wanted  to making love with Keiji. He wanted Keiji to know that Koutaro loved him with all his heart and sex was one of the ways he wanted the love to be physical. 

Keiji bit his lower lips, “My body…”He whispered and then stopped speaking. “There were some irreversible effects from pregnancy.” 

“stretch mark?” Koutaro asked. 

“And other  things .” Keiji said, “And veins on my thigh, maybe even some… cellulites. They are unsightly and disgusting. You may feel repulsive.” 

Koutaro scoffed, he really scoffed, bullshit. He knew someone said that Keiji and even though Koutaro was stupid, he knew he told Keiji that. “Keiji the last thing I will feel when I see you naked is disgust. Trust me I have more thoughts that are more urgent than disgust.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. And also, that’s like warrior mark. The marks your body just rearranged itself to accommodate another living being.” And Koutaro would love every inch of Keiji’s stretch marks. “Trust me.” 

Koutaro wanted to prove it by asking Keiji  to show him but he knew once he saw Keiji’s body he would kiss Keiji again and that time, they might  not be able to stop. 

Keiji nodded then he said something that made Koutaro’s stomach tightened in anticipation and blood rushed to his lower side again. “Valentine, I think we can ask Kirara or my parents to babysit so we can go on a date.” Keiji flushed prettily. 

Koutaro gulped, and he hoped his tone wasn’t  too hopeful when he asked, “Date?” 

“And other type first time.” Keiji got even redder. “Can I stayover at your home?” 

“My house?” Koutaro asked. “Keiji, are you…” 

Keiji pressed his palm to Koutaro’s lips, before nodding. His face became so much red until his ears, and even on every visible skin. “I have been on suppressant and pill for a month and it’s been years for me.” 

Koutaro nodded, “I am clean too.” He said. “Been a year for me too. But I don’t mind to use other contraception.” 

“It’s fine.” Keiji said shyly. “I mean if you want to, without…” 

God, Koutaro didn’t know his imagination could be this active. There were images that  he was even too shy to say it out loud - Well, at least when Reito was sleeping  in the room next to them. 

“I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” But Koutaro would be a fool to refuse if Keiji was okay. 

There would be time when they needed to talk about having more kids but Koutaro would rather they talked about that after they talked about marriage. Really talk about the date of wedding, and they confessed about their love. 

“I think it’s fine with you.” Keiji admitted. 

Koutaro wanted to kiss Keiji again but he knew none of them had control to stop so he stepped back, “Then let me arrange the Valentine dinner.” He wanted them to go  out for dinner  at a fancy restaurant. So, they would remember their first time as something special until they got old. 

Keiji nodded again. “Valentine?” 

Koutaro nodded. “I shouldn’t kiss you again for now.” Koutaro said out loud. “I should go home.” 

But both of them didn’t stand up directly. They stayed for a minutes, then when they walked him to genkan. Keiji tiptoed, and peck Koutaro’s lips. “Good night.” 

“Good night.” 

Then Keiji chuckled a bit. “I..I think I should have another shower for tonight or at least change my pants.” With that he closed the door.

It  took a good few seconds from Koutaro to realize the implication. God damn it, he was just too focused on his own reaction without realizing Keiji also felt the same. Keiji was freaking aroused and Omega was different from Alpha because when they were aroused they produced slick. 

“Fuck.” Koutaro grumbled when he realized Keiji just teased him. Keiji just implied he was too wet. “Keiji.” He whined.

When he heard the soft chuckle from behind the door. Koutaro felt elated even when he got sexual frustration. God, he knew he loved Keiji but he loved playful Keiji even more. 

He would make sure Keiji  knew that when Valentine  came .

***

Masato didn’t mind  meeting anyone from Kyotaro’s house but Keiji. But fucking damn it, it seemed Keiji was accepted well into Kyotaro’s family. What the fuck did the fucking whore chant to Kyotaro’s family? 

How much did Keiji tell them? Damn it. He didn’t want to  lose a chance with Kyotaro when he was a better man now. Masato had learnt to control his anger and he hadn’t  slept with anyone for months ever since he dated Kyotaro officially. It wouldn’t be fair for him to lose chance just  because of that bitch.

Kyo had even raved about his nephew like Reito was his real nephew. Now they were  in a department  store because Kyo saw the cute Unicorn head and he wanted to give it to Reito. It was good that Kyo loved children because a loving omega was good for Masato’s children later, a submissive omega like Masato’s own mother.

“Kei-sensei.” Masato turned around to see Kyo  standing in front of a tall blonde man. An Omega. Masato was sure he was an Omega, he might as tall as Masato but his bone structure was small, and he was… fucking beautiful. His skin was white with flushes on the right place, he had soft blonde hair and his eyes were golden. He seemed untouchable.

Untouchable. Yes, like Keiji when he was younger. They had a different type of beauty ; but they were giving a feeling of untouchable that made any alphas  want to conquer them.

Kyo was attractive in his own way … but this omega was exquisite. Something that made Masato want to charm his way. 

“Kyo-kun.” The omega  greeted.

“Ah, Sensei, this is my boyfriend Aoyama-san.” Then He turned to Aoyama, “Aoyama-san this my brother’s friend Kuroo Kei-sensei.” 

Aoyama smiled at him, “Aoyama..” he almost blurted out his old name. “Masahiko. Nice to meet you sensei.” 

“Likewise.” Kei-sensei nodded. “Are you buying something, Kyo-kun?” He asked Kyo.

Kyo nodded, he showed him the stupid hat, “Cute right? I saw it when I was having lunch with Aoyama-san and I thought Reito would be so cute when he wears it.” 

Kei-sensei smiled and Masato felt like meeting Keiji again. The thrill and exhilaration of conquering the most coveted Omega. People envied him when he married Keiji. When Keiji even stopped working because he wanted to please Masato. 

“Kyo, our lunch is almost over.” He reminded Kyo kindly. 

Kyo glanced at his phone. “Ah right. Kei-sensei I need to pay for the cap. Nice to meet you again sensei, please come to our house sometimes.” 

Kei-sensei nodded as they watched Kyo went  to the cashier . Kei-sensei probably waited for courtesy but Masato thought he might stay for him. Masato knew he could be charming when he wanted  to . Masato just wanted to talk when Kei-sensei cut him off. 

“Listen here, you creep. You are much older than him so he probably would believe whatever fucking repulsive shit you uttered to him but I know an asshole when I saw one.” He said, “You can’t pay the price if you ever hurt him. So stop acting  like pervert groper in the train who eyed every Omegas in front of you.” 

Masato was too shocked to even say anything. This Omega was…

Kei-sensei smiled, “Just so you know Kyo worked for my husband.” He said then he gave  him a smile . “You know that meant?” 

Masato worked for Kei-sensei’s husband too. Who was it? The CEO? CFO? Or even higher up, because the company he worked at was a subsidiary company  from a huge group. 

“My husband is Bokuto’s best pal.” Kei-sensei said. “Hurt him you may find yourself unemployed until your ball sag to the ground.” 

Masato squinted his eyes to contemplate whether the Omega in front of him just bluffing or speaking the truth. “Sensei, you didn’t go?” Kyo asked after he came back from the cashier

Kei-sensei raised his brow, “I just threaten him to not hurt you.” Masato didn’t expect Kei-sensei  to tell the truth.

Kyo held Kei-sensei’s hand. “Sensei, you cared about me. I thought your  heart was only reserved for your family.” He teased Kei-sensei. “Do you love me sensei?” 

“Don’t push you luck.” Kei-sensei swatted Kyo’s hand. “Don’t forget to use your brain before you let your heart and hormone lead you.” Then he went away from there without even sparing Masato a glance. 

Masato saw Kyo who still chuckled. “He is a bit rude right?” Masato said.

Kyo shook his head, “No. No. Aoyama-san. Kei-sensei maybe a bit aloof but he has the kindest heart you would ever see.” He defended the man. “He is just a bit prickly. He is Tsundere.” 

“You like him.” Masato said.

Kyo nodded, “Yeah. You would like him too, if you know him.” 

Masato grimaced, “I don’t think so. He is too crude. He reminded me of my ex.” He said.

“Oh.” 

“Well, I am sure that Kei-sensei didn’t cheat like my ex, but my ex is crude like Kei-sensei too. He never really respects me as an alpha and our family’s provider.” 

Kyo held his hand. “Oh, I am sorry that I reminded you about your ex.” 

“No. I am just too sensitive. It’s not your fault Kyo-kun. It’s my bad to associate Kei-sense with my cheating ex.” He assured Kyo. He really liked how Kyo stroke his ego. 

Kyo was still malleable. He might not provide him the thrill of chasing an Omega like Keiji or Kei-sensei but he would give him the easy and comfortable home. The home where he  could relaxcould be relax and had his own peace. He could always look for thrill outside that. 

Now, if he wanted to have family with Kyo, he better avoided Kei-sensei too and it would be better if he knew who Kei-sensei’s husband was. If Kyo knew him it would be better for Masato to meet Kei-sensei’s husband too, he could showcase his skills and perhaps Kei-sensei’s husband would help him  advance in career. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh...lot of you has guessed the valentine plot. Yeahm i will write about the valentine. So wait for that


	20. "I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the words he said....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaima = I am home  
> OKaeri = welcome home  
> Honmei choco = choco for your lover

Keiji didn’t know how Tooru made him talk but here he was, in Tooru’s kitchen’s island, telling him and Kei about his plan for Valentine day that made Tooru squeal while Kei only rolled his eyes. 

  
“So do you plan to make chocolate for him?” Tooru asked happily.

  
Kei snorted, “Tooru, he planned to have sex with Bokuto and I think no matter how kinky you are, chocolate kink is not really suitable for any first time.” 

  
Keiji blushed heavily. Kei was just putting images into his head. Thank goodness, Tooru threw Kei with the edamame, then said, “You horny bitch. I am saying here, that chocolate for Valentine is just romantic.” He swooned, “Isn’t it reminding you of Shoujo Manga, right Keiji?” 

  
Keiji nodded and cleared his throat, “Ah yes, when the heroine gave the Honmei Chocolate for the Hero.”   
Tooru snapped his fingers, “Yes, that’s it. Isn’t that romantic? And nostalgic? ” He said. “That is very high-schoolist and it makes you feel young and giddy again.” 

  
Kei munched the edamame, “Did you ever make Homemade chocolate for Hajime in High-school?” 

  
“Well yes. That’s why I said it is nostalgic.” Tooru retorted.

  
“Poor Hajime.” Kei murmured. 

  
“Why poor Hajime?” Keiji asked.

  
Kei raised his brow, “Well, Tooru ever made me and him go to the emergency room due to food poisoning.” Kei said easily, “And he said he made healthy foods for us.” 

  
Should Keiji ask what type of healthy food Tooru cooked for Kei? Then something crossed Keiji’s mind, Kei had ever mentioned that Tooru was taking cooking classes. “That’s the reason you took cooking class.” Keiji blurted out.

  
Tooru nodded, “Yup. Self survival instinct really motivated you to learn the necessary skill.” He said easily and too cheerfully for someone who went to the emergency room due to food poisoning, “But I swear, Hajime was fine after eating my homemade chocolate. Oneechan helped me when I was in high school. What did you guys do during Valentine in High-school?” 

  
Keiji was the nerd. He often spent the time in the library in school. Sometimes he watched girls confessed to their crushes from the window. Keiji didn’t really have High school romance. “Reading in the library.” Keiji replied now he turned to Kei to wait for his answer. 

  
“Well, plotting to kill Ito-sensei using the Koto string.” Kei retorted happily. 

  
Tooru flinched and Keiji somehow too. They tended to forget Kei didn’t really have a happy childhood. It was so easy to forget because Kei was happy now with people who loved him. 

  
“Well, anyway.” Tooru clapped his hands to clear the atmosphere. “Come on, let’s appreciate Saint Valentine’s sacrifice for us to celebrate the love in pure way.” 

  
Kei snorted, “Pure my ass. Like Thank you for being dead, Valentine. Now let’s us celebrate your death-versary by buying overprice chocolate for the person I fuck regularly or..” He turned to Keiji, “The person I plan to fuck regularly.” 

  
Keiji snorted despite the crudeness because well Kei was funny in his own way. He made the real honest observation and served it with attitude. Some people said or Masato and Keiji’s ex-in-law would probably get offended by Kei’s crudeness but Keiji had always enjoyed his super upfront attitude.

  
It made Keiji feel young again. When he laughed with Kei, he felt now he finally could be truthful with himself. Kei and Tooru were right. They were humans firsst before a mother. They didn’t need to change to be conventional just because they were having children. 

  
Tooru glared at him, “That’s not the right responds Keiji. You should support me. This all about romance.” Tooru whined. Tooru poked Keiji’s hand with fork. 

  
“Sorry.” Keiji raised his hand, “But it is just funny.” 

  
Tooru inhaled dramatically, “Oh no. The romance is dead in this house.” 

  
“It’s not dead.” Kei said solemnly, “Tetsurou planned to make some romantic dinner. You should talk with him about romance.” 

  
Keiji raised his brow, “You let him?” it was surprising to see Kei let his husband do that. Keiji knew Kei had some allergies toward romance.

  
“He loves that type of cheesy thing, and i…” Kei shrugged, “Love him enough to entertain those types of notion.” 

  
Even though Keiji got closer with Koutaro’s friends, the one who he was unable to read was Kuroo-san. He knew Kuroo-san loved Kei a lot but Keiji learnt that Kei actually walked on thin line between love and obsession. There was some of…Kuroo-san’s attitude that reminded Keiji of Masato. Possessive, manipulative and his smile hid something. But Kuroo-san was a much better human being than Masato. He was just not really like Koutaro who was full of love and warmness. 

  
“Surprising right?” Tooru elbowed him lightly. 

  
“Yeah, I mean I thought he looks at you with so much lust and…” Keiji waved his hand awkwardly, “So I thought he is more…kinky.” He choked out the last word.

  
Tooru nodded proudly, “No shame in that word, honey.” 

  
“Well, he is kinky too. But it doesn’t have to be always that way.” Kei said. “Just talk about it.” 

  
“Tetsurou is surprisingly vanilla.” Tooru said. “Okay, let’s stop talking about sex.” 

  
“Isn’t that your favorite topic?” Kei raised his brow.

  
Tooru pressed his hands together in front his chest like praying pose “I only talk about sex when I am sex deprived, but this morning, I have enough dicking.” He smiled contently. People would never thought he was just talking about sex. “So I am grateful and being modest.” 

  
Keiji couldn’t hold his laugh so he laughed out loud. Modest wouldn’t be the word he used to describe Tooru. 

  
“Wow, I need three shots of vodka and bourbon to hear this type of bullshit.” Kei retorted. 

  
Tooru hurled the edamame’s peel to Kei, “Just do cocaine. Anyway, let’s go make the homemade chocolate for our significant others.” 

  
“Do you even have the ingredients?” Kei asked.

  
“That’s why we have car. Let’s go. Come on Keiji, this will be your first valentine with Bokkun, don’t you want to something special?” 

  
Keiji thought for it for awhile, “I have planned to make chocolate with Reito later but I guess… we can make it together now too.” He wanted to make the chocolate for Koutaro with Tooru and Kei, he felt giddy and just elated. He felt like going back to be a teenager who wanted to do his best for his boyfriend.

  
“Keiji agreed, so get your ass going Kei-chan.” Tooru walked to Kei and hauled him to stand up, and hugged Kei’s left’s arm. “The MILF squad now need to shop to practice making the best Homemade chocolate for their husbands.” 

  
Kei grimaced, “Do I have a say in this?” 

  
Keiji held Kei’s right arm and he smiled to Kei, “You have. But you just outvoted.” 

  
Tooru laughed, “Good one, Keiji-chan.” 

  
“I hate you both.”   
***  
Keiji was having fun. He had never thought that having friends even in his late twenties would give him so much fun. Long time ago, he thought he would only meet other omegas in school and all they talked about would be their children but Tooru and Kei were different. 

  
People or at least some conventionalists would think they are bad mothers, but they were good moms, they just…made space to be human beings.

  
“Stop!” Tooru stopped them from walking further. “Turn to your right.” He ordered. 

  
Keiji did. He didn’t understand why, but before Keiji asked. Tooru hissed, “I said right not left, Kei-chan.”   
Kei shrugged, “I just love being difficult.” He raised his brow in defiance. 

  
Tooru pinched Kei’s butt, “Right or I am starting a scene here.” Tooru threatened, “Trust me I am expert and that, and starting to yell how you seduce my innocents little brother by shaking your flat ass in front of him.” 

  
Keiji snorted. 

  
Kei rolled his eyes but he turned right too. “So?” he folded his arms on his chest. 

  
Tooru slung his arms to Kei’s and Keiji’s shoulder, Tooru was around Keiji’s height so Keiji was just fine but Kei needed to bend a bit because he was much taller than them. “I spy with my beautiful chocolate eyes something red and lacy.” He said. 

  
“I hear with my functional ears someone’s ego is bigger than his dick.” Kei countered. 

  
Keiji laughed, “Sorry.” He knew Kei was just too funny. 

  
Tooru swatted Kei’s head softly, “Shut up Kei-chan. Look forward, did you see something that I see?” he pointed one shop right on them. 

  
Keiji followed the direction of Tooru’s hand and blushed hard. It was a lingerie shop and in the display window, there was a set of underwear that was so red and so…revealing. 

  
“Blue will be good for you Akaashi-san.” Kei commented. 

  
Keiji choked on his own saliva, “Sorry what?” He asked.

  
Kei looked at Keiji then repeated his words clearer, “Blue is a good color for you, so let’s get the blue one for you. Ah coincidently Bokuto loves blue.” 

  
Tooru smiled widely, “Come on Keiji-kun. Your bestfriend Tooru-oniisama would give you early birthday presents.” He started to drag them to the store.

  
“Tooru, it will be weird of three men to go to that store.” Keiji couldn’t really stop Tooru. How could he stop Tooru when Kei also followed Tooru even voluntarily. Kei basically stride to the shop happily. 

  
“Your rejection is rejected.” Tooru said. “We are three beautiful Omegas men with qualities of men and Omega. They basically would worship the ground we stand.” 

  
Keiji looked at Kei desperately, “Kei, don’t you think we would loiter like creeps inside the shop?” 

  
Kei snorted, “Akaashi-san this world has Omega males who can give birth, do you think it’s weird to find Omega inside lingerie shop?” He asked and like on cue, a petite Omega male got out from the shop with shopping bag.

  
“Please come again, customer-san.” The store clerk said. Then she smiled to Kei, Keiji and Tooru, “Welcome.” 

  
Keiji had never been in lingerie shops before. He was too shy and too ashamed to even look at it. Masato had never bought it for him, and he thought it was unnecessary. Keiji didn’t think about any sexual matter again after his marriage turned sour. 

  
Did Keiji like them? Probably. Did he want to wear them? He didn’t know. Did he need to di this? He didn’t know too. He felt like high school students with his first time. He would wonder about the right underwear, would Koutaro like it? Would he think Keiji was a whore… Koutaro wouldn’t do that. 

  
Did Keiji want this? Did he want to wear the lacy things for Koutaro? For himself? Then Keiji realized probably he wanted to. He wanted to see whether Koutaro liked it or not, and it sent Keiji to blushing fiesta. 

  
“Do you think…” He bit his lower lips, “Koutaro would like it?” 

  
Kei and Tooru looked at him like he was crazy. “Darling sweetie, bunny hunny, you could wear sacks of flour and Bokkun would worship the ground you stand on.” Tooru said.

  
“The most important thing do you want to wear it or not? Or are you comfortable with this or not?”   
Keiji bit his lower lips and he was sure his skin was as red as steamed crab. He nodded softly. He wanted to. 

  
“Then the matter is settled, what color do you want to wear?” Kei asked. “They have fitting room too.” He used his thumb to point out the room. 

  
Keiji looked at the shelves with lot of colors and design. “I like white one.” Tooru said.

  
Kei looked at him, “You wore white one to play virgin sacrifice, didn’t you?” 

  
“Shut up. You play senpai and Kouhai.” Tooru retorted. “That’s why you have a red one. Because Tetsurou studied at Nekoma.” 

  
If Keiji was drinking water, he would spurt it out, “What type of conversation you guys have?” he asked. “Do you even tell each other about…” Keiji waved his hand.

  
Kei shook his head, “No we are not. We just buy the lingerie at the same time.” 

  
“And then we speculated using our own imagination.” Tooru added. “Well every kink is free to get speculated unless it is…” 

  
“Daddy kink.” Kei shuddered.

  
“Yup, just that. No.” Tooru emphasized.

  
Keiji didn’t know he should be ashamed or not because he knew exactly the reason why. They had children so it would be weird to have that kink with your children around. 

  
Keiji nodded, “I agree.” He said. 

  
“So pick your lingerie.” Tooru ordered. “And looking at the price tags is forbidden because this is your super early birthday’s present.” 

  
Keiji should feel intimidated with the huge shelves but somehow he was excited too, he looked around and then took one of the lacy thing quickly, “Is it free size?” 

  
“Yup.” Tooru said, “I am going to pick one too.” Tooru took the blue lacy underwear from Keiji’s hand then proceeding to pick another ones for himself. 

  
Keiji looked at Kei who looked around, “You don’t pick one?” 

  
Kei shrugged, “I get it online.” He replied easily.

  
“Then why don’t you stop Tooru?” Keiji asked. “I am embarrassed.” 

  
Kei raised his brow, “What is the fun of that?” Kei asked him. “Also it’s kind of fun to see you squirm like steam crab.” 

  
If Keiji was in cartoon world, his jaw probably had dropped to the ground. “You little shit.” He muttered. Kei was so vexing sometimes. 

  
Kei threw his head back and laughed, which attracted some customers . During their time working at Karasuno club, Kei often said that Keiji was more popular than him but if Kei just smiled a lot and didn’t give the ‘I’ll kill you’ aura, Kei would be more popular than he was. Kei was extraordinarily beautiful “I am.”

Then he patted Keiji’s hand. “It’s okay to be comfortable with your own skin Akaashi-san. Nothing wrong with omegas and women enjoying sex.” 

  
Nothing wrong right with enjoying himself? He should do something that made him happier too and if lacy things made him happy then be it. It was just new thing, a foreign feeling but it wasn’t bad.

  
Keiji wanted to do this. He wanted to be confident like Kei and Tooru. Maybe not as confident as they were but at least he wanted to be confident that even with stretch marks and popping vein, he was still an attractive Omega for Koutaro. He was still desirable.

  
He wasn’t disgusting or repulsive.   
***

  
“Finish.” Kuroo showed Koutaro the reservation of the fancy restaurant. Koutaro didn’t really understand what stars Kuroo talked about but he just knew Kuroo knew really well how to reserve a restaurant for him. 

  
Koutaro smiled widely, “Thanks man. God, I didn’t know how to reserve this expensive restaurant.” 

  
“You should learn, Bokuto. You have like millions of yens in your bank account, it shouldn’t be a problem if you want to eat in a Michelin stars restaurant.” 

  
Koutaro shook his head, he shuddered to remember the formality. “Nah, no thanks. I would rather to save money for Reito’s college rather than wasting money to eat often in those restaurant.” 

  
Kuroo gawked, “Bokuto, you can eat in Michelin stars restaurants every week and still able to send Reito even to Julliard.” 

  
“I am not good with it. I still like family restaurant.” Koutaro said. “And speaking of money.” Koutaro stood up to calm his nerve, “Do you think I should offer to pay for Reito’s elementary school fees? I meant I have millions yens lying around and Keiji…Keiji works hard for Reito by himself. I want to..” He didn’t know what should he do?

  
Keiji needed to pay a lot of bills. His apartment rental fees, the electricity bill, water, and food on the table. Keiji also needed to pay Reito’s school monthly fees and now the Itachiyama elementary school

admittance fees. Reito even knew that Keiji worked hard for his formula milk. Dang, his baby shouldn’t worry about milk’s price. Koutaro wanted Keiji and Reito lived without being anxious about money. 

  
“Bokuto.” Kuroo stopped him from his contemplation. “I can’t advice you about this. Kei and I are born privilege.” He said carefully. “Even when we had Hiro at young age, we have all the support money could buy.” 

  
Koutaro often forgot that Kuroo and Kei were born in the old money. They were pretty low-key about their money but Kuroo was right. They had never really struggled financially. They had billion of yen in their account even when they were young. 

  
“Ah, yeah.” Koutaro nodded.

  
“But.” Kuroo continued, “I think you need to ask Akaashi about that. Talk to him.” 

  
“Will I offend him?” that was Koutaro worried about. 

  
“I don’t know. What if you bring the topic about marriage first?” Kuroo advised him. “If you guys were married then it won’t be the problem. Didn’t you tell me before that being single mother is hard? Reito will start elementary school soon. Isn’t it better for him to have your last name soon?” 

  
Koutaro did say that when Kei was pregnant with Hiro before Kuroo married Kei but that was because he didn’t know better. He just thought about the unborn child and discrimination he would face. He worried about Reito too but…

  
Koutaro knew but just to bring up marriage for the sake of Reito wasn’t fair for Keiji. What if Keiji hadn’t ready? Koutaro wanted Keiji to be ready, he wanted Keiji to be whole again before they married. 

  
“I was stupid.” Koutaro admitted, “It’s not fair for Keiji.” 

  
“Well, if you said so. But remember you need to prepare Keiji for the public too. While athletes are not actors or entertainers but you garnered lot of attention by joining the National teams and the sponsorship. Remember Ushijima?” 

  
Of course Koutaro remembered about Ushijima and Satori who face the paparazzi. Even though the main source of gossip was Satori being the illegitimate child from Actor Miya Junya, but Ushijima’s career and Atsumu’s career also got highlighted. Ushijima and Satori needed to move from Japan for awhile before the public’s interest dwindled down.

  
“You better announced it by your own and asked the public and journalists to give your partner privacy because he’s not a public figure.” Kuroo continued. “Tooru did that and people became less curious about his personal life.” 

  
Koutaro had never thought about that. He wasn’t an actor or singer or entertainer. He was just an Athlete who loved volleyball and he brushed fame under the rug. Some people recognized him but his face wasn’t plastered in billboards or magazines as often as Tooru or Atsumu. 

  
“I..forgot.” Koutaro said.

  
“Well life is not always rainbow and sunshine.” Kuroo said. “Talk to Akaashi and Reito, call your PR and team managers, and announced it on press conference.”

  
Koutaro nodded. Kuroo was right. He had so many things to do. Sometimes it was easier if it was only him, Keiji, Reito and their families. He had never thought about being with Keiji would make him need to take care of things he had never cared about. Koutaro had never had a public relationship before, but that was because he was too busy to play Volleyball. His career was number one. 

  
He needed some growing up to do. He just realized the stark differences between him and Kuroo. Kuroo had faced the real world even before Koutaro did. In one or another way, Koutaro was cocooned by his career. 

  
“The best defense is a good offense.” Kuroo added. “In business and life anyway.” 

  
Koutaro learnt there are so many things he had to know, and it started from now. There were more responsibilities than mere thinking about marriage and become a good father. “Ah, Kuroo. Would you introduce me to tax consultant and teach me at least to know about my tax?” he asked. 

  
***

  
“Bokuto-san!” Koutaro caught Reito who jumped toward him as soon as the door of Keiji’s apartment. He carried the boy up, “Okaeri!” Reito said.

  
Koutaro felt the warm spread through his body from his heart when the boy greeted him after he got home from a match trip.

  
“Tadaima.” Koutaro kissed Reito’s cheek and inhaled his baby eucalyptus oil scent. “Are you getting taller, kiddo?” he asked.

  
Reito giggled, “Sensei said I grow 1 centimeter.” He declared proudly. 

  
“Amazing. What did your mommy feed you?” Koutaro tickled Reito’s tummy. He loved to hear his laughter.   
“Koutaro.” He saw Keiji get out from the small veranda with small basket full of laundry. 

  
Koutaro inhaled nervously, “Tadaima.” 

  
Keiji stunned for a while, but then he smiled widely, “Okaeri.” He put the laundry basket to the floor near the sofa. “How is your trip?” Keiji asked him. 

  
Koutaro grinned widely, “It’s good and we win the matches.” Koutaro said proudly.

  
Keiji stood close to him, then patted his arms, “Congratulation.” 

  
“Congratulations Bokuto-san.” Reito also congratulated him, “Hey, hey, hey, You are the best.” He added shyly. 

  
Koutaro laughed, Reito used the words that Koutaro often uttered in high school when he hyped himself. He hugged the boy, and he stretched his other arms to hug Keiji too. “Then I will try to win the Championship this year.” 

  
“Then you should join our dinner today.” Keiji said, “We planned to have curry.” 

  
“We eat curry to celebrate something good happened Bokuto-san.” Reito explained. 

  
Koutaro had family tradition with Otouchan and Okaachan but he wanted to make his own family tradition with Reito and Keiji too. “Then it’s family tradition?” Koutaro said. 

  
“Tradition?” Reito asked.

  
Koutaro pulled Keiji closer, “Like Ojiichan likes Nabe as family tradition. Then we will have curry celebrations as tradition too.” He said, “Our own family tradition.” He added tentatively.

  
Keiji’s and Reito’s eyes bulged, two pairs of identical eyes looked at him with shock and astonishment. And Koutaro’s heart started became full and love started overflowing his heart. God, he loved these two people a lot until it hurt. He would do everything for them.

  
“Are you my family Bokuto-san?” Reito asked.

  
“If you want me to.” He replied and he looked to Keiji to let him know that the statement also directed to Keiji. Keiji’s eyes became glassy and full of unshed tears. 

  
Reito nodded vigorously, “Yes I want to.” He hugged Koutaro and Koutaro didn’t expect that Keiji would loop both of his arms around Koutaro’s waist to hug him closely. Koutaro felt something warm wetted his shoulder, at the same time he felt Reito’s tears on his other shoulder. 

  
Koutaro tightened his hug on the two people that had became his world, his home. He buried his nose in Keiji’s hair to inhale the scent of icy storm and Peony flower. He kissed their foreheads and drilling their scent into his brain and his heart. 

  
Otouchan had always said that someday Koutaro’s home would no longer be with Otouchan and Okaachan. His home would no longer have firewood and Jasmine scent from his parents. Koutaro didn’t understand back then but now, he understood it well.

  
His home was filled with Icy storm scent and Eucalyptus oil. He had found his own home. The home that he would protect and a small life that he needed to nurture. This was his home now, and he was happy to find them and come home to them.

  
***

  
Keiji looked at Koutaro who sleet beside Reito with Reito snuggled to him. Koutaro was the one who put Reito to sleep again after reading Percy Jackson for Reito again. Koutaro’s hair now swept to his forehead and he looked so much younger than Reito. 

  
Keiji took the book and put it on the table, he contemplated whether to wake Koutaro up or not. Koutaro messaged Keiji that he would go back this afternoon and he would go to Kuroo-san’s house for awhile to talk about his taxes. After that he came here even with his practice bag. He even helped Keiji and Reito to prepare dinner. 

  
Keiji tidied the towel Koutaro used for showering, and put the duffel bag to the corner of the room. Koutaro was messy and cluttered his stuffs everywhere. Keiji made sure nothing was on the floor again before sitting beside sleeping Koutaro.

  
Tentatively Keiji touched Koutaro’s hair and rubbed his forehead. This man was the one who offered to be Keiji’s and Reito’s family. He loved Reito like his own, he loved Reito more than Reito’s biological father could. He read stories for Reito even when he said he didn’t read a lot. He even felt the same pride like Keiji when Reito was chosen to sing solo in choir for graduation day. 

  
He understood how big the step Reito took to be able to sing in front of other strangers. Koutaro complimented Reito and helped him to be confident for his skill. When Reito told Koutaro, he wanted to be a person who can write songs for others. Koutaro encouraged Reito instead saying that art would get Reito nowhere in life. 

  
Koutaro made Keiji feel young again. He made Keiji laugh, and he gave Keiji friends again. He let Keiji meet so many people. Ever since he entered Keiji’s life, he had brought so many love for Keiji. He brought family for Keiji and Reito. He gave so many love and support for Keiji. 

  
Keiji lowered his face to Koutaro’s forehead and kissed it softly but for quite awhile with all the feeling he could convey, then he confessed the feeling that had filled his chest and even flowed to his whole body, the words he never thought he would say so soon again. 

  
“I love you.” He closed his eyes before pressing another soft kiss to Koutaro’s forehead. 

  
When Keiji opened his eyes, he looked directly to the golden eyes who looked at him widely and Keiji realized he just confessed his feelings to Koutaro.  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So have you guys ever tripped over thin air? I did this morning when i took my package and i have slight bump on my head. I am so embarassed.
> 
> Ah, Koutaro needs to grow up too right? He needed to learn to do his own tax. I just want to show his development from just a happy go lucky, genuine and full of love Man into someone who is maturing. Well, just added more dimension for his personality lol. Hope it makes sense


	21. Valentine Day before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bokuto really make a "blockbuster" date for Keiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys cliche and cheesy romance right? Take me long time before I write the cheesy chapter.
> 
> Semi Eita surprise appearance 
> 
> P. S usually Japanese used 'Suki' or 'Daisuki' to express feelings of fondness but Aisuru or aishiteru has a very deep meaning and implication.

“I love you.” 

  
Those words echoed in the dark bedroom. Keiji didn’t believe he just said those words and some parts of him wanted to take it back. Some parts of him were still afraid that Koutaro didn’t feel the same like what he felt.

  
Did he move too fast? Did he just tell something that Koutaro didn’t want to hear? Did he just take some reckless mistake again?

  
Koutaro sat down in front of him, “Really?” 

  
Keiji wanted to deny it somehow. He wanted to take back his confession, he wanted to tell that Koutaro was mistaken and he wanted to reevaluate it again. How long since he met Koutaro? How long since he date Koutaro? Was time really matter in this? Did he act recklessly again? 

  
Was he just too afraid? He wasn’t too afraid right? He was afraid. Keiji admitted softly, if Koutaro had ever told him that he didn’t love Keiji then, then Keiji knew his heart would break again. He would have his heart broken and the wound would be too…

  
Should he just take a leap in faith? Should he just…

  
“Please tell me it’s true.” Koutaro said to break the silence. “I-I think I would cry if you said you were kidding or I was mistaken.” 

  
Despite his anxiety, Keiji felt a laughter bubbled up from his throat, Keiji nodded, “It’s true.” Keiji inhaled deeply. He looked straight to Koutaro’s golden eyes and despite the darkness he could see his reflection on those beautiful orbs. “I love you.” 

  
Koutaro’s face turned became a huge smile, he pulled Keiji closer to his chest, and then Keiji could hear Koutaro’s own loud heartbeat. “I love you too, I love you more than you could imagine.” Koutaro whispered above Keiji’s head. 

  
Keiji’s breath stuck on his throat and his heart felt so full because Koutaro didn’t only say he loved Keiji, he used the words that Keiji couldn’t even imagine someone would use it on Keiji. _Aishiteiru. Aisuru._

  
Koutaro loved Keiji openly. No one would love someone so openly like that. “I love you so much.” Koutaro whispered again. 

  
Keiji closed his eyes to relish in the feeling that Koutaro poured into each syllable of his words. Keiji felt so loved. Keiji had never had someone aside of his parents who loved him so strongly.

  
Koutaro had brought nothing but love and happiness inside Keiji’s life, he showed that he loved Keiji but somehow those words was still warming his heart. People often said that when you wanted to see how much people loved you looked at his action but for Keiji, in Keiji’s foolish heart he still hoped to listen to those words.

  
Keiji looped his arms around Koutaro again and hugged him closer. Koutaro showed his love through his action but Keiji felt the huge amount of warmth and happiness when he heard Koutaro’s confession. 

  
“I love you.” 

  
Keiji whispered his own deep words. Because he knew he would never feel this way to another person ever again. He still believed that his happily ever after was still exist.

  
Some parts of Keiji’s heart and brain berated his naivety. Some parts of him were still afraid that he might get hurt again but a large parts of him believed that he should just take a leap of faith because Koutaro would catch him if he ever fell.  
***

  
Koutaro looked at the a huge bouquet of red roses and the smaller bouquet of baby breath in his car’s seat. Akaashi Keiji told Koutaro that he loved him days before. Koutaro’s plan to confess on Valentine day flung out to the window, he didn’t care about the right occasion again, he just confessed his own feeling to. He didn’t want Keiji ever questioned Koutaro’s intention if Koutaro postponed his own confession.

  
However just because they had confessed to each other that didn’t mean that he wasn’t excited for the Valentine’s date. He had prepared for long time and he wanted to make their first valentine and the rest of their valentine special for Keiji. 

  
Koutaro hurriedly opened his car door as soon as he received message from Keiji that he was ready. They would take Reito to Koutaro’s parents’ house first. Actually Kirara and Kyo were fighting for Reito because both of them had no plan for today, Okaachan stopped them by saying let Reito spent time with her. She planned to make cookies. 

  
Koutaro had always thought that Keiji was the most beautiful person he would ever met, but he felt the air knocked out from his lung when he saw Keiji got out from his house. Keiji was only taking his glasses off and he gelled his hair but Koutaro felt his breath constricted. He didn’t even realize before that Keiji had long eyelashes. 

  
“Bokuto-san.” He quickly squatted to hug Reito. 

  
“Hello kiddo.” He kissed the boy’s cheek. Ah, he realized that Reito also gelled his hair, “Aren’t you so beautiful today?” 

  
Reito smiled proudly, “Mommy said I can gel my hair.” He replied. 

  
“Yes. And it makes me can see your beautiful eyes.” Koutaro complimented him. Then he reached to Keiji who still stood beside him, “Your mommy has the most beautiful eyes too.” 

  
Keiji laughed and he squeezed Koutaro’s hand. “Thank you.” 

  
Koutaro then put Reito down to take the flower bouquets for Keiji and Reito. He presented to baby breath to Reito first, “This one is for Reito. The name is baby breath, because Reito is baby.” My baby. The apple of Koutaro’s eyes. 

  
Reito smiled brightly. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” 

  
Koutaro then gave the red roses to Keiji, “And this one for mommy.” He said, then rubbed his neck awkwardly, “I am not good at Hanakotoba, but I am pretty sure the meaning is good.” 

  
Keiji nodded and took the flower from Koutaro’s hand. “Thank you.” 

  
Koutaro cleared his throat. “Then let’s go. Obaachan and Ojiichan are waiting for Reito.” He said and helped Reito to get into the car. “Do you like the flower?” He asked Reito as soon as he settled Reito in the back seat

  
Reito nodded, and he took out something from his bag, “Bokuto-san. Mommy and I made you chocolate.” He said, then he whispered, “Your chocolate is the biggest one.” 

  
Koutaro raised his brow, “Really?” He took the box from Reito’s hand. “Why is that?” 

  
Reito nodded eagerly. Then he stretched his hands widely, “Because I love you this much. Not as much as mommy, but this much.” He opened his arms widely once again. 

  
Koutaro was no cry baby. He wasn’t a crier but when Reito said he loved him, he felt his heart was going to burst with happiness. When a child loved, they loved with all of their heart. “I love you this much too.” Koutaro created big sphere with his arms. “Thank you.” 

  
He loved Reito even bigger than the earth itself. Reito was his son. His baby. The child of his own. Koutaro didn’t want to be presumptuous but he felt that way, no matter even if he and Keiji had another kids, Reito was special. Reito was the first one who made him wanted to be a father. A worthy father for him. 

  
Koutaro murmured his thanks once again to Reito, before closed the backseat’s door and walked to help Keiji got into the car. “Koutaro.” Keiji touched his arm softly. 

  
Koutaro turned to him and swallowed the lump from his own tears, “He loves me this much.” He told Keiji while stretching his arms like Reito. 

  
Keiji’s eyes bulged, he tilted his head and laughed a bit, “That’s quiet a lot.” 

  
Koutaro nodded, “Get ready, mommy. Probably he would love me bigger than this much later.” 

  
Keiji laughed even though Koutaro could see the glassy layers on his eyes, “Then I should probably work harder so he would love me as big as Jupiter.” 

  
“Wait until I find the bigger planet out there.” 

  
Keiji laughed and he held Koutaro’s hand. 

  
Koutaro felt his heart was too full. He felt accepted and he felt Keiji accepted his role in Reito’s life, and he felt like a real father who argued with his son’s mother about how much his son loved them and those feelings made Koutaro’s life complete. 

  
***

  
Keiji thought he wouldn’t be moved with flowers and fancy dinner again but Koutaro did everything that cliché but in different manner. He bought flowers not only for Keiji but for Reito too. He got Keiji a bouquet of red rose. It was supposed to be cheesy but Keiji couldn’t stop himself to smile widely. 

  
They went to a fancy Restaurant with some ponds and Koutaro booked the seat near the ponds and near the small stage. Keiji watched the floating lantern on the pond’s surface, he turned to thank Koutaro when he caught Koutaro smiled at him. 

  
“What?” Keiji asked him. 

  
“No, it’s just you are beautiful.” Koutaro said to him. 

  
Keiji tilted his head, “You are so handsome too, Bokuto-san.” And really Koutaro was so different today, he didn’t gel his hair up like usual but instead he let his bangs covered his forehead. 

  
Koutaro smiled widely, “Tooru dragged me to hair salon.” Koutaro replied, “But I am glad he did, because you like it.” 

  
Keiji laughed, “Tooru did?” of course Tooru did. Somehow, he could imagine Tooru dragged Koutaro after their practice. “And you let him?” 

  
Koutaro gasped, “Keiji, you know Tooru. Do you think even storm can stop him?” 

  
“Well I don’t think so. He probably would told the storm off.” Tooru was unstoppable when he set his mind on something. “But I am glad he did, you look so handsome with your hair down.” 

  
Koutaro touched his bangs, “Really? Should I wear my hair down everyday from now?” 

  
Keiji shook his head. He wanted to be a bit selfish to see this side of Koutaro for himself. “I like your usual hair too. Why did you decide to gel hair up like owl?” 

  
Koutaro pouted, “That was because of Kuroo.” He said.

  
“Kuroo-san?” 

  
“Before puberty he was taller than me. And you know he called me midget everyday so I decided to boost my height with my hair.” Koutaro told him. 

  
Somehow Keiji could imagine that too. “How long have you known Kuroo-san, Kou?” he asked.

  
Koutaro scrunched his nose, “Junior High School. He was the vexing rooster head but somehow we bonded over… chasing the ice-cream truck during summer camp.” 

  
Keiji could imagine young Kuroo-san and Koutaro chasing an ice-cream truck. Keiji shook his head in amusement, “Ice cream truck?” 

  
“Hey, don’t underestimate the power of Ice-cream truck.” Koutaro defended himself, “Ice cream truck saved me from the triplets several times.” 

  
“I thought you are their favorite Uncle.” Keiji laughed.

  
“Uh-uh, Tadashi is their favorite uncle too but that didn’t mean they didn’t put the moth inside his pants.”   
“Tadashi?” the name sounded familiar, then Keiji remembered, “Kei’s best friend.” He met Yamaguchi Tadashi and Yachi Hitoka once, and they were the sweetest couple that Keiji had ever met. 

  
“Yup. Tadashi has decided not to be with the triplets alone now. Tadashi literally begged Tooru not to put his safety inside The Triplets’ hands.” 

  
Keiji chuckled, “They are really…” 

  
“Cerberus.” Koutaro finished his sentences. 

  
Keiji perked up to see Koutaro’s eyes who full of laughter too. They had their own inside joke now. Keiji nodded. “Cerberus.” 

  
Then before Koutaro said something a man with blue baseball and leather jacket came closer with the guitar and sat on the tall stool on the stage and he adjusted the microphone and plugged in the guitar.  
“I don’t know that they have live stage too.” Keiji whispered lowly to Koutaro.

  
Koutaro grinned widely, “Kei called this Blockbuster date.” He said lightly, “But really I just ask Semi-semi to sing. He agreed because he is on vacation now.” 

  
Keiji didn’t have time to process who was Semi-semi but when he heard the first note, he knew whose song that the man would sing. ‘ _The Dawnbreaker’_ the band who won ‘Song of the Year’ two years ago, and ‘Album of the Year’ last year. 

  
**_Today if I confess how much I love you would you say you love me too_ **

  
**_You would call me stupid but I think about the confession whole night_ **

  
**_I just put how much I love you into small love song_ **

  
**_Would you accept my confession? Or would you laugh at me?_ **

  
**_I don’t have so many pride again_ **

  
**_So please be kind to me_ **

That would be impossible for Keiji not to know the song. That song had practically been played in the every corner of Tokyo since January this year. The Dawnbreaker’s new song, and that voice belonged to The Dawnbreaker’s vocalist. Keiji wasn’t a big pop-rock fans but he still listened to popular songs from day to day. He worked as an editor, he needed to follow trend and Reito loved new songs. 

  
“Isn’t he the dawnbreaker’s vocalist?” Keiji asked Koutaro.

  
Koutaro nodded, “Yes. He agreed to sing for us.” 

  
Keiji was pretty sure that his jaw dropped to the ground and he turned to Semi Eita who still sang the song with the only the guitar companion. Keiji felt his lips curled into a huge grin whether it was because Semi Eita sang the cheerful and sweet love song happily or Koutaro who also tapped his finger to the table with the rhythm, he wasn’t sure.

  
**_In our way back home please don’t say “thank you” and “sorry”_ **

  
**_Even if you can’t say ‘I love you’ , ‘I like you’ is still good._ **

  
**_I can wait hundred and even thousand years for your heart._ **

  
Keiji clapped his hand as Semi Eita finished the song with the last strum of the string. Before Keiji even complimented something or said thank you to Koutaro. Semi Eita snapped his fingers, and pointed to the sky. A huge firework exploded in the sky, bursting into colorful light. The voice was loud and attracted a lot of attention but Keiji was in awe

  
It wasn’t only a single firework, it was a firework show. Keiji thought he was thorough with cheesy romance like fireworks, flowers, a love song and dinner but he felt special and he smiled a lot until the corner of his cheeks hurt. 

  
Koutaro only grinned widely, “Happy Valentine, Keiji.” He mouthed. 

  
Keiji stood up from his seat, and then he fell into Koutaro’s arms, hugging him tightly. “Thank you. Thank you.” Keiji whispered to him. 

  
God, it was stupid and cheesy. Fireworks, flowers, and a love song were somethings that straight out from the cliché romance book but Keiji liked it, no Keiji loved it. He felt like a teenager with stupid youthful imagination but someone just made the stupid teenager’s foolish dream came true. 

  
As cliché as it sounded Koutaro made his spring bloomed again 

  
***

  
Eita chuckled and shook his head when he saw Akaashi hugged Bokuto. He couldn’t believe that he took a part in the a cliché romantic love story. At first, he thought that Bokuto was joking when he asked Eita to sing on the Valentine Day. It wasn’t like that he didn’t know singing a love song and fireworks were great romances acts however he hadn’t met someone who really had guts to do that 

  
Bokuto just created something stupid, cliché and youthful romance with the help of lot of people who might laugh if they did that themselves People like Suga, Daichi, Ushijima, Satori, Tooru, Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Kei-sensei even Eita. Eita believed in love but to see the grandeur action like this was just not things he would do.

  
It was cheesy, cliché, stupid and yet somehow sincere. Seeing Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s happiness was just enough to make Eita feel fuzzy and warm inside. It was like an expression of pure and true love. Bokuto didn’t do that to impress Akaashi but he wanted do that for Akaashi.

  
Somehow they made Eita believed in Happily ever after again. A stupid young romance cliché that made Eita’s heart giddy and butterfly in his stomach. A love story that made Eita smile from ear to ear. 

  
Eita shook his head, as he pulled his cap down to cover his face. He chuckled once again as the couple watched the fireworks bursting on the sky. Eita had played his part and it was time for him to disappear.  
Eita winked and saluted to Bokuto and Akaashi who looked at him. He needed to scram soon because his manager just made detour around the restaurant, and would be back to pick him up to avoid paparazzi. He got into his manager’s car. 

  
“How is the short show Semi-san?” his manager asked him.

  
Eita still couldn’t stop himself from smiling widely. “Sagara, do you believe in happily ever after?” 

  
“Well, marriage is not that easy, Semi-san.” 

  
Eita laughed, “You are right but you know…tonight I may see the happily ever after in making.” he leaned his head on the window to watch another black van passed through their car. 

  
Eita wondered did he could feel like that again. The young love that made his heart fluttered and his face as red as steam crab as he touched his partner hand. Eita wanted to believe that he would have his own romance someday. 

  
His own story without pain.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put some red herrings here but i don't know whether you would find it or not. 
> 
> Ah next chapter would be their "explicit" scene. I don't think puttig the scene here suitable with the mood. Wait for the next chapter lol. And the storm is brewing.
> 
> P.s Semi-san is coming back. I miss writing Semi so much.
> 
> Hope you like the Valentine chapter. Happy Valentine all.


	22. I love you until no tomorrow for my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which their first night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for surprise 
> 
> This chapter is not betaed

What did Keiji think when he chose the blue underwear? The lace was hugging his waist tightly and leaving nothing to imagine. The stretched marks craved from the upper side of his stomach to under his belly button. The blue fabrics from the lace underwear accentuated the blueish-green veins on his stomach.

  
When Keiji wore the underwear for the first time after Kei and Tooru told him to, he didn’t feel so self conscious but now, he felt an insecurity rose up from the bottom of his heart. Was it because of the white bright lamps of Koutaro’s bathroom? 

  
Was it because Keiji finally could see the bluish green vein had some red part too? Or because he was not as young as before? His stomach wasn’t as smooth as before, his legs had some cellulite that couldn’t go away no matter what he did. 

  
“Keiji?” he heard soft knock. 

  
Keiji inhaled deep breath. He gulped softly and pulling the fluffy bathrobe closer to cover his body. “W-wait a minute.” Keiji braced himself.

  
“No wait.” Koutaro stopped before Keiji could even reach the door handle. “It’s fine to change your mind.” Koutaro said. “I mean…we don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to.” 

  
Keiji felt his heart became warmer as Koutaro continued to talk, “We can just movies and talk.” He said, “I mean…I want you…I want you so much but if you are not ready, if you changed your mind…it’s fine….I got some movies err we can just watch Your Name or Up or Lion King. Do you like…Lion King?” 

  
Keiji felt laughter bubbled up, he pressed his forehead on the door. “Kou, are you nervous?” he asked.  
Koutaro stopped talking, “Well…don’t laugh.” He whined, “I am a bit nervous. Can I hold your hand before you get out?” 

  
“Hold my hand?” 

  
“Yes, just hold your hand.” Koutaro confirmed.

  
Keiji didn’t understand Koutaro, but he opened the door enough to give his hand. His hand was touched another hand with some calluses on the its palm. Keiji inhaled deeply again as Koutaro’s thumb rubbed on the back of his hand. “You are nervous too.” Koutaro pointed out.

  
Keiji nodded, then he realized his stupidity. Koutaro couldn’t see his gesture so Keiji willed himself to answer, “Yes. Very.” 

  
“Why? Well, not like I can tell you to not be nervous because I am too super nervous.” Koutaro started to mumble. 

  
Keiji squeezed Koutaro’s hand. “What if we tell each other the reason.” Keiji suggested. “Can you tell me why?” 

  
“Well, you are so beautiful and I…I am afraid that I would disappoint you.” He said. “I mean making love is huge steps, and I am worried, that you would wake up in the morning and…regret it.” 

  
“I won’t regret it.” Keiji quickly said that. “I won’t ever. I want this too.” Keiji was no longer a teenager that letting the hormone drove him to have sex. He was almost 30 years old, and he knew what he wanted this. He wanted to make love with Koutaro. 

  
“Okay.” Koutaro inhaled deeply, “Then why are you nervous?” he asked. 

  
Keiji bit his lower lips, he had urge to fiddle his fingers but he couldn’t do that with one hand. Keiji braced himself to tell Koutaro the reason, “I am afraid that you’d be disappointed too.” 

  
“Why?” 

  
“I am not that…” Keiji tried to find a proper words. “There’s some part of me that…changed, and maybe not up to your standard.” 

  
As soon as Keiji said that Koutaro pulled him out from the bathroom. He held Keiji’s shoulder, “What standard?” Koutaro asked him. His golden eyes peered into Keiji’s soul and they were so intense. 

  
Keiji pulled the bathrobe sash opened, he wanted to close his eyes as he saw Koutaro’s eyes trailed down to his stomach. He didn’t want to see Koutaro’s disappointment or worse his disgust. He expected to see Koutaro’s expression morphed into disgust or at least Koutaro would frown and told Keiji beautiful to cover his reaction.

  
Koutaro drew sharp breath, and Keiji saw he gulped. “Keiji, is…is…it…” 

  
Keiji braced himself for the vein question, the cellulites and the stretch marks. “Is it lace? Lacy thing?” 

  
Keiji blinked and he could see Koutaro’s face became red. “Is it blue lace….” Koutaro waved his hand awkwardly. 

  
Keiji was surprised that Koutaro just see the underwear and not the veins on his skin. “Yes.” 

  
Koutaro moaned, “God, you are killing me.” He pulled Keiji closer to him, and if Keiji thought Koutaro faked his reaction, it was flying put of the window because he felt the hardness from Koutaro’s body on his thigh. “If you change your mind, you need to tell me now. It’s closer to the bathroom so I can get the cold shower.” 

  
Keiji felt courage bloomed from his heart as he pressed his body closer to Koutaro, “I am not changing my mind.” He whispered.

  
The next second Keiji was lifted from the ground, Koutaro’s arms under his legs and on his back. Koutaro just carried him bridal style to the huge bed that situated in the middle of the bedroom. 

  
Koutaro put Keiji softly on the bed before catching Keiji’s lips on the hot searing kiss that stole Keiji’s breath away. Keiji tangled his fingers to Koutaro’s hair. Keiji tilted his head to deepen the kiss, he opened his mouth to kiss Koutaro’s back. Tasting the mint flavor from Koutaro’s mouth.

  
Koutaro broke their kiss to take a breath because both of them needed it. Keiji felt his breath was unsteady, and he just realized how wet their kiss was when Koutaro licked his lower lips. Koutaro pulled his shirt up, and Keiji’s felt his breath hitched on his throat. 

  
Koutaro was hot. Keiji got a gist that Koutaro was muscular, but he had never seen Koutaro without his shirt, but now he could see all of the muscles that hid under those shirt. Keiji’s eyes trailed down from his broad chest, to stomach and following the soft greyish hair on that slip under the waistband of Koutaro’s pants. 

  
Keiji gulped softly, before he felt Koutaro pulled his attention back. “God, you are so beautiful.” Koutaro said. 

  
“You are.. more…” Keiji tried to say something but Koutaro sat on the bedside, taking off Keiji’s robe. “You are far more beautiful.” Keiji continued.

  
Koutaro shook his head, “You are the most beautiful person I ever seen.” Koutaro said, he trailed his finger to Keiji’s shoulder, Keiji saw Koutaro gulped as his eyes downed to Keiji’s stomach. Keiji wanted to hide his scars and marks but Koutaro had traced his fingers softly to his stomach, “god, you are amazing. You are so beautiful, so strong, my Keiji. My Keiji.” 

  
“It’s ugly.” Keiji rasped.

  
“It’s not.” Koutaro denied, “It’s beautiful and prove of your strength.” Koutaro trailed the fingers to one blue vein and softly trailing to one of the stretch mark, then he did something that unexpected, Koutaro bowed down and kissed Keiji’s stomach right on the vein he had touched. 

  
Keiji felt his breath hitched on his throat. 

  
“I adore every inches of your body,” Koutaro said, “Every veins, every stretch marks, every thing.” He moved up to lace their fingers together above Keiji’s head. “Every thing that changed on your body is just making you perfect.” 

  
Keiji felt the warmness spreading through his body, and something akin to tears swelled up on his body. Koutaro saw all his ugliness but he still thought him as perfect. “Y-you are bit blind. Aren’t you?” Keiji asked. “I am not perfect.” 

  
Koutaro grinned, “You are my perfect type.” Koutaro retorted.

  
Keiji chuckled, “Smooth talker.” He whispered

  
“Is it bad?” Koutaro hovered above his lips. “I’ve been reading a lot.” 

  
“No.” then Koutaro caught his lips again into soft kiss. He coaxed Keiji into opening his own mouth. This time their kiss became wetter than their first kiss with Koutaro’s tongue inside his mouth. 

  
Keiji widened his legs as Koutaro’s weight settled between them and Koutaro’s left hand ghosted over his chest and then trailed down to the waistband of the lacy underwear. Koutaro broke their kiss but he kept their eyes contact, “Okay?” he asked Keiji.

  
Keiji felt the heat raised from his lower side of body to his chest, throat and then settled on his face. Keiji used his free hand to cover his eyes and then nodded. Koutaro tickled his palm, “Don’t cover you face. I want to see your face, please.” Koutaro said.

  
Keiji slowly removed his hand from his face, he was greeted by smiling Koutaro. Koutaro then slowly pulled the waistband and then underwear. Keiji lifted his hips to help Koutaro, the next thing he felt Koutaro’s bare skin on his inner thigh. 

  
Koutaro’s fingers touched his thigh and hips joint. Keiji gasped when he felt the fingers on the outer parts of his bottom’s cheeks. Koutaro’s skin were burning hot and it made slick poured out from the cleft on his under side. Keiji watched as Koutaro slipped one finger in. 

  
“Keiji.” 

  
“It’s been long time.” Keiji whispered. 

  
“You are tight.” Koutaro bit his lower lips. “Do you need…” 

  
Keiji shook his head, “I want to feel you. I want to feel all of you.” 

  
“Okay.” Koutaro was hesitant, but he kissed Keiji’s forehead, before moving down to kiss his cheeks and neck. He kissed Keiji’s lower jaw, while working his finger in Keiji. Koutaro curled his finger at the same time he bit softly Keiji’s scent gland. Keiji rasped as the slick poured out from him and he felt the sensation zapped through his spine.

  
Before he could process the sensation, Koutaro slipped another fingers in. He worked to stretch Keiji open, and wet enough. Koutaro kissed his shoulder when his fingers curled to touch the gland that made Keiji’s curved his back and his toes curled.

  
Keiji felt heat pooling in his lower abdomen, and Keiji knew he was so close. He was so close with his climax without even Koutaro touching his front member. “Kou…I am…” 

  
“Just come for me Keiji. It’s okay.” Koutaro murmured right on his ears. Koutaro slipped another fingers in, it was so sudden. It sent a jolt to Keiji’s body and made the sensation pooled over his head too.

  
Keiji moaned, and he would be ashamed of his own voice if not Koutaro touched the his nipple and at the same time curling three fingers inside Keiji to Keiji’s prostate. Keiji felt he was coming in the haze of white and the slick gushed over wetting Koutaro’s fingers and sheet.

  
Keiji panted heavily, “I..I am..” Keiji was ashamed on how touch deprived he was. He couldn’t believe he just climaxed by simple stimulation. “I…” 

  
Koutaro just smiled and kissed his lips, “You are so beautiful when you come.” 

  
“I need…” he tried to wake up, but Koutaro pushed him slowly back to the mattress. 

  
“What you need to do?” Koutaro asked. “We just started.” 

  
“But I need to…it’s not fair for you.” 

  
Koutaro laughed, and he moved to press his body closer to Keiji. Until his hardness pressed to Keiji’s tight. “It’s fair for me.” He said. “It is more than fair to me.” 

  
Keiji had never had a generous lover like Koutaro. Koutaro really thought about Keiji instead of his own satisfaction. Keiji smiled back to see Koutaro’s cheerful laugh. Sex or making love was never fun for Keiji, he thought it was all about lust and about body reaction but Koutaro still made him smile even though their body still hard and needed release. 

  
“Are you okay?” Koutaro asked him. “Do you still want to continue?” 

  
Keiji bit his lower lips, “Yes.” He tried to sit up but then he remembered Koutaro’s fingers were still inside his body. 

  
Koutaro pulled out his fingers out. Slick poured out from Keiji’s hole and he felt like blushing hard when he saw the clear fluid on Koutaro’s fingers. Keiji covered his shyness by looping his arms around Koutaro and kissed him deeply. “Let me help you.” 

  
“Help?” 

  
Keiji tugged Koutaro’s waistband softly while hiding his face on Koutaro’s shoulder, “This needs to go.” He kissed Koutaro’s shoulder softly.

  
Koutaro groaned lowly, “Yeah.” 

  
Both of them pulled Koutaro’s waist band at the same time. They both laughed and Koutaro kicked the boxer off his legs when it down enough. Keiji gulped as his eyes trailed down from Koutaro’s biceps, broad chest, to his muscular thighs and then…

  
Ah, he understood now why Koutaro needed to prepare him. Keiji felt his cheeks became hot and he wanted to look away but at the same time he still wanted to look at Koutaro. 

  
“Can I…” 

  
Koutaro didn’t need Keiji to finish his sentences before he led Keiji’s hand to his member. Keiji felt the weight and the hotness inside his palm. “I may not last longer.” Koutaro warned him. “I prefer not to come in two minutes.” He said. 

  
Keiji laughed, he laid back to the mattress and opened his arms. “It’s okay.” 

  
“It’s not okay.” Koutaro laid above him, he pouted, “It’s not fair if you are so hot and I am pathetic.” 

  
“You just made me..” 

  
“It’s different.” Koutaro pouted, “Please I still need to save a bit my pride.” 

  
Keiji laughed and felt stupid that he had been nervous before. It was so easy with Koutaro, it had been so easy with Koutaro. He made him laugh even when they were about making love. 

  
Koutaro laughed too, and he slipped between Keiji’s thighs, “Are you ready?” he asked.

  
Keiji nodded, he was still warm and wet from their previous warm up. He inhaled sharply when Koutaro started to get in slowly at first. He pulled out before slowly pushing himself inside. Keiji involuntary grabbed the sheet as Koutaro fully sheathed in his body. 

  
Koutaro took Keiji’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “I love you.” He muttered as his other hand cupped Keiji’s cheek. “I love you so much.” 

  
“I love you too.” 

  
Keiji felt Koutaro’s love from his mouth, from his hand and from how wrapped Keiji inside his arms, surrounding Keiji with his scent and the most important thing how Koutaro moved joining their body with full of consideration and waited for Keiji to reach his own climax before seeking his own pleasure. He kept whispering his love and even as their bodies came down from their climax. Koutaro was still telling Keiji on how much he loved Keiji.

  
“I love you more than a man could love himself. I love you until no tomorrow for my soul.” 

  
Keiji, too, he would love Koutaro his entire life. Until his hair turned grey and even in his next life. 

  
***  
Koutaro looked at Keiji’s sleeping face. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling so much. The love and the affection he kept inside his chest just kept overflowing for this person.

  
Koutaro was serious when he said that he would love Keiji until there was no tomorrow for his soul. Even in his next life, even if he was reborn again, he would always love Keiji. The only thing he regretted that he didn’t meet Keiji and Reito earlier in his life.

  
However maybe life had always a way to make you appreciate every seconds of the chance he had been given. Maybe he just met Keiji and Reito at the right time. Because if he got together with Keiji when they were younger, there would be no Reito. Koutaro couldn’t imagine their life without Reito. And maybe, life thought he needed times to be mature first.

  
Koutaro kissed Keiji’s eyelid, “Thank you for coming into my life.” He whispered. “Thank you for bringing Reito to my world too.” 

  
Keiji and Reito brought more than happiness inside his world.

  
“Kou?” he heard Keiji squirmed. 

  
“Hello.” Koutaro greeted him.

  
Keiji smiled and cupped his cheek. “Are you not sleeping?” he asked. 

  
Koutaro kissed Keiji’s inner palm, “I did.” 

  
“What time?” Keiji asked again.

  
“Eleven forty-five.” Koutaro pointed at the digital clock on the wall. “Water?” 

  
Keiji nodded. Koutaro took the water from the nightstand and helped Keiji to drink before cuddling him after that. He leaned his back to the headboard, Keiji was laying his head on his chest. Koutaro hoped his heart beat steadily. 

  
“I hope Reito have fun.” Keiji said.

  
Koutaro nodded, “Do you want me to check on him?” 

  
Keiji chuckled, “Nah. Don’t. Let’s pretend that we don’t know Kirara planned to teach him to sleep late today.” 

  
Koutaro frowned, “How did you know?”

  
“She raved about Aunt’s privilege to me.” Keiji replied, “Well, she messaged me yesterday to ask whether Reito could sleep late or not because she and Kyo planned to bring him to late ramen.” 

  
Koutaro knew his siblings like Keiji but he didn’t know that they were so close until Kirara and Kyo could message Keiji. Koutaro, of course, happy for them. “They would be the aunt and Uncle who encourage Reito to date.” Koutaro mumbled.

  
Keiji laughed, “It seems so.” 

  
“I think I will cry if Reito get married.”

  
Keiji looked up at him, “Why?” 

  
“Because isn’t that a Dad’s task? To cry when their baby get married” The more Koutaro thought about that the more he felt he would really cry if Reito someday brought a lover home. His baby was growing up. 

  
Koutaro was shock when he looked down and saw tears on Keiji’s eyes, “Keiji?” 

  
Keiji shook his head, “Do you want to adopt him legally?” he asked.

  
Koutaro nodded, “If he wants me too.” Koutaro wanted Reito to accept him as his father, he didn’t want Reito called him Dad or Father just because he felt obligated to do so. 

  
Keiji nodded, he inhaled deeply, “How about if we asked him?” Keiji suggested.

  
Koutaro agreed but then he remembered something before he could adopt Reito legally, “So is this mean that you want to marry me?” 

  
Keiji looked up to him for a while, he blinked several times. Keiji gulped and he nodded. “Yes. But….but not so soon?” 

  
Koutaro felt his lips curled up, and he leaned down to kiss Keiji’s mouth. “Okay. Okay.” Koutaro would wait until Keiji was ready. “Wait for me to make another blockbuster proposal.” 

  
Keiji scrunched his nose, “Proposal? Shouldn’t proposal be a moment when we decided to marry or not.”   
Koutaro pursed his lips, “Nope. If I propose to you without any agreement to marry first, it’s coercion.”

Koutaro knew that much. Koutaro hated being cornered in public, and he didn’t want Keiji to feel cornered by him so he needed to say yes. He wanted Keiji got a romance that both of them agree. “I want to make huge surprise proposal so you never regret deciding to marry me.” 

  
“I can’t imagine what kind of Blockbuster proposal you plan. Will you call the Dawnbreaker to sing on that day?” Keiji laid his head on Koutaro’s chest. 

  
“It’s still a secret.” Honestly Koutaro hadn’t had any idea on the proposal but Koutaro was sure that he would get the idea sooner if not he just needed to ask Tooru. “You love Dawnbreaker?” 

  
“Their songs.” Keiji corrected him. “Their lyrics.” 

  
“Semi wrote the lyrics by himself.” 

  
“Really?” 

  
“Semi-semi has his own fair share of heartache”   
Keiji suddenly perked up, “Ah, who is Sandou-sensei ? Suga-san told me to guess who are the famous people in your circle. I don’t know that you know Semi-san, so who is Sandou-sensei?” 

  
Koutaro chuckled, “How about if I say that he would come to our wedding?” 

  
“Wedding?” 

  
Koutaro cleared his throat, he didn’t want to rush Keiji but could he tell him? “I mean that if we talk about marriage, we need to talk about wedding right?” 

  
“Yeah.” Keiji murmured. “What is your wedding?” 

  
“What is your dream wedding?” 

  
Both of them talked at the same time. Keiji raised his head and then before they snorted at the same time, “You first.” 

  
“You first.” 

  
They overlapped again, and they burst laughing again. Keiji’s laughter was so cute, and Koutaro just realized Keiji crinkled his nose cutely, and his eyes would form crescent moon shape. 

  
Koutaro cupped Keiji’s cheek, and rubbing his cheek. “Kou?” Keiji tilted his head

  
“I want to make your dream wedding come true.” Koutaro told him earnestly. “I always want a wedding party with our friends, where we can dance and having fun together.” 

  
Keiji nuzzled his face to Koutaro’s palm, “I…I always dream of white wedding with lot of flowers.” He said softly, “M-my first wedding, it’s just…a ceremony. I…don’t mind Shinto Ceremony but….I had always wanted a white wedding with tuxedo.” 

  
“Then let’s create our dream wedding.” Koutaro decided. 

  
“Our?” 

  
Koutaro nodded, “Yes. Ours.” He interlocked their hands together. Koutaro lifted Keiji’s hand and pressing his lips to Keiji’s fingers. “But of course after the blockbuster proposal too.” 

  
Keiji chuckled, “Okay.” He said. “I love you.” 

  
“I love you until no tomorrow for my soul.” Koutaro repeated his vow once again.   
***

  
It happened so fast, one second Reito was laughing with Kirara and Kyotaro the next seconds he curled into small ball and started to tremble in fear when Aoyama-san got into the restaurant. 

  
At first Kyotaro and Kirara got permission from Keiji oniisama to bring Reito to Late Ramen date. They had fun because Kyo was getting ready to have bond with Reito with this late night Ramen. It would be a tradition with his first nephew. Kyo wanted to be the cool uncle. 

  
Aoyama-san called him asking to spend time together, Kyo had rejected him before Kyo told him he had plan with Kirara, he knew Valentine date with couple was important but Family was far more important. It would be Reito’s first outing with Kirara and Kyo. Aoyama-san decided to join them after work

.  
Kyo thought it would be fine. If Otouchan and Okaachan couldn’t accept Aoyama-san yet, he thought maybe if Reito and Kirara warmed up to him then it would get better from now, however he didn’t expect that as soon as Aoyama-san got in, Reito suddenly became fearful, he dropped his baby chopstick.

  
Kyo hurriedly came to Reito but Reito froze and rocking himself back and forth. It pained Kyo, Kyo gathered Reito into his arms but Reito shut his eyes closely, and he trembled. He clenched his fingers until his knuckles became white. Kyo was afraid his nephew would hurt himself. Kyo tried hard to reach him but Reito was like retracting inside his shell, he was just shivering in fear and rocking himself.

  
Kirara quickly called Keiji oniisama and Kou-niichan while Kyo tried to calm Reito down, he pressed Reito to his scent gland, he hoped his omega’s scent would help Reito calm down. Omega’s scent usually more calming that Beta’s or Alpha’s scent . “We need to take him home.” Kyo said to Kirara.

  
“Let me help.” Aoyama-san offered. Even though his own face seemed paler

  
“No!” Reito screeched but he hid his face on Kyo’s neck. “No. No. No.” 

  
Kyo was torn between helping his boyfriend or his nephew. He didn’t drive, so it would be faster to accept Aoyama-san’s help but he didn’t want to distress Reito more. 

  
“Kyo-nii. Let’s go.” Kirara urged him. “I will call taxi!!” she ran outside to call the taxi. 

  
Kyo quickly carried Reito up, he turned to Aoyama-san, “I am sorry, Aoyama-san. Later.” Kyo didn’t want to imply that Aoyama-san would come to their home, Reito wasn’t feeling safe with Aoyama-san for whatever the reasons. 

  
Had Kyo was less panic, he would think several reasons why Reito had adverse reaction toward Aoyama-san but right now, the most important thing was to bring Reito to safe place, so he wouldn’t shiver in fear again.

"Baby. Uncle Kyo is here.” Kyo kissed the boy’s head. “Baby. Uncle Kyo will protect you. Don’t be afraid.”   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ilove you until no tomorrow for my soul." Dang it if someone told me that before I write it...i probably would melt into puddle but well I created the words so they are late lol
> 
> Ah, I have been thinking on how to write the explicit scene between Keiji and Koutaro. I decided to go on the romantic and soft route instead of the crude on lol. I know I love making mature joke but for Keiji and Koutaro i thought it would be better for them to t have full of love interaction. I hope you find the bed scene full of love like me. 
> 
> The storm is coming


	23. The song for a dummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bokuto chose to be a father first before a white knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update. I have been rewriting the chapters several times because somehow i created the plot hole. So i rewrite it all to connect all the dots
> 
> Unbetaed chapter.

Masato realized he made huge mistake when he saw the damn kid was sitting beside Kyotaro. Damn him! And Damn Kyo because he didn’t tell Masato that he would have Ramen with Reito too. Masato thought that Kyo would only had dinner with his sister. 

  
Fucking damn it! This was disaster because he acted before he got a full information. He acted too rush, he was just thinking on how to clear his standing in front of Kyo’s sister, he just thought about how he needed Kyo’s sister’s support. He never predicted that the damn kids would be there too.

  
Now, Masato was stuck between rock and hard place. He couldn’t just flee from the scene because that would make him as an irresponsible boyfriend who had no sympathy toward Kyo’s family. However at the same time, what if the kid blabber? What if Kyo called Keiji and Keiji who decided to blabber? 

  
But then it would be Keiji’s words against his words right? Kyo knew that Keiji was cheater and he had hurt Masato’s heart. He just hoped that Kyo was smart enough to conclude that there was possibility of Keiji lied to Reito. Keiji lied to Reito so Reito was afraid of him. If Kyo believed that then it wouldn’t be the problem. 

  
Masato knew that Kyo’s parents’ marriage was as traditional as his parents’ marriage. They wouldn’t forgive cheating easily, assuming that Kyo had shared Masato’s story to his parents. But if he hadn’t, he might work a little bit harder and this would be a rift between Kyo and His parents. 

  
However there would be possibility that Kyo didn’t believe him instead trusting that bitch Keiji’s story. Then what should he do? Masato tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. 

  
Convince them that he had changed. Masato did change for good. He didn’t choose the omega based on appearance anymore, he chose the compatible Omega who held the same values as him. Kyo who agreed easily to be a stay at home’s mom if they ever got married. Kyo who were ready to settle down the way Masato wanted him to be. 

  
Masato deserved second chance with an Omega who hold the same values as him. An Omega who was ready to accept him as the head of their family. It wasn’t fair that his youthful mistake defined his own life. 

  
He had right to open new page. He had learnt so much to control his temper, he had been working in a successful company and re-climbing the leader board with the perfect record. He was fillial to his parents. Kyo was his new beginning and Keiji was just a past that haunted him.

  
He just needed to make sure that his past got in the way of his future.  
***

  
It took only a blink of eyes to make the his world crumble. 

  
And Keiji had never thought that the night would eclipse the most special night he had ever experienced.  
It started with one phone call about Reito experienced intense fear and he was trembling so hard and refusing to talk. Keiji didn’t know why Reito reacted that way, because he knew the only trigger that could make Reito experiences a huge fear was...

  
He hoped-no he begged to God- that his feeling was wrong. Not now. Not when Reito was just getting better. His baby finally would sing again in front of public, his baby finally didn’t flinch every time he saw Alpha and his baby…

  
“Keiji, we’ll get through this together.” Koutaro reached his hands. 

  
Keiji contemplated whether to tell Koutaro about his…suspicion. There was another possibility that Reito just witnessed another Alpha’s aggression closely, however Kirara didn’t say anything about another alpha’s fight just he said suddenly Reito was being afraid.

  
Keiji’s stomach was churning painfully. Fear settled in his stomach. He wanted tto hope Reito didn’t see Masato but he knew Reito definitely saw Masato. That was why he reverted back. Would he cower in fear until he wetted his pants again? Would he curl himself into ball again? 

  
They didn’t speak again but Koutaro was still holding his hand. Keiji was grateful for the warmth because Keiji felt his own hand started to get cold and fear crept to his throat.

  
He thought he would be able to face Masato but now, when there was a big possibility to see him, Keiji felt the shadow of pain on his left cheek and his stomach. He felt the shadow pain of his bruise ribs. Keiji touched his ribs to make sure that the bruised was no longer there. 

  
Keiji curled his hands into fist. Didn’t he say he want to be stronger? Keiji didn’t want to be victim again, he wanted to stand up for himself and for Reito. He wanted to be someone he himself could be proud of. Someone who stood on his ground.

  
Keiji shouldn’t cower in fear again. He shouldn’t let fear of Masato control him again. Keiji straightened his back, “Keiji?” Koutaro asked. 

  
“I am fine.” He tried to give Koutaro a smile. Koutaro was the person who taught him for the first time to be brave, and he deserved to know about Keiji’s suspicion right? Would Koutaro think that Keiji was too paranoid? “There…” Keiji gulped, “There’s a possibility Reito saw Masato.” Keiji continued.

  
He felt Koutaro tense up, “He is around?” 

  
“Probably.” Keiji confirmed. “Or Reito felt Alpha’s aggression around him.” That was another possibility.   
Koutaro nodded, “Whatever it is. Our family will get through this together.” 

  
“Our family?” 

  
“Do you think Otouchan, Okaachan, Kyo, Kirara and I would let you and Reito get through this by yourselves?” 

  
Keiji was stunned. He was stupid. Of course Koutaro’s family wouldn’t let him get through this alone. Why was he so afraid? He had family right? He had Otousan, Okaasan and Koutaro’s family. He had them. He wasn’t alone and isolated anymore. 

  
First they needed to know what happened to Reito. As they turned to intersection to Sousuke-san’s house, Keiji saw taxi stopped in front of the house. Kyo and Kirara was getting out from the taxi. Keiji almost jumped as he saw Reito who curled into small ball in Kyo’s arms. Keiji wanted to run to him but he forced himself to wait. Just few more seconds. He saw a black car also followed behind the taxi and turn to Sousuke-san’s front yard. 

  
“Guest?” Keiji asked Koutaro. 

  
Koutaro shook his head, “I don’t know. Let’s go.” Koutaro parked the car inside the fence too. Keiji unbuckled his seatbelt. They got out from the car at the sane time with the black car’s driver opened his door. 

  
Keiji felt the air knocked out from his lungs, and suddenly he wasn’t steady on his feet again. The fear he pressed so hard resurface with full force, the cold sweat trailed to his spine. And it was coming back again the phantom pain on his bruised ribs and left cheeks. 

  
“M-masato.” He stuttered out.

  
***  
Kyo didn’t really understand what happened. 

  
He saw Keiji Oniisama became pale out of blue as soon as Aoyama-sama got out from the car. 

  
“M-masato.” The name slipped out from Keiji oniisama’s mouth. 

  
Kyo hadn’t been the brightest bulb in the box, but he could read the situation well and he knew there was no way Keiji-oniisama was ready to comfort Reito. Kyo quickly shoved Reito to Kirara, “Kirara, Please bring Reito in with Otouchan and Okaachan,” 

  
“Kyo-nii,..” 

  
“Now please,” he urged her. He didn’t have time to explain because the atmosphere became colder, and Kou-nii looked at Keiji-oniisama before some sort realization downed to him. Kou knew his brother, he knew Kou-nii was angry before even he let his aggression. 

  
Kyo was right to tell Kirara to get in with Reito because the next second, Kou-nii’s aggression scent burst out to the air, he grabbed Aoyama-san by the collar before punched him on the face, “You piece of shit!” 

  
Kyo was too shock. His brother, his brother was never a violence person. He was the kindest human being. Kou-nii had always said that he would never raise his fist on anyone because he knew he could hurt them. He had never reacted with violence no matter how angry he was.

  
Kyo had only seen Kou-nii’s got into huge rage once. Once and Kou-nii had never told anyone. He didn’t even mention it again. It was after Kyo’s ex boyfriend, his math teacher, got a warning from Otouchan and Kou-nii to break up with Kyo. Kyo-ex broke up with him in front of them but Kyo and he planned to go to the love hotel to spend his heat. His ex said that with a child Kou-nii and Otouchan couldn’t separate them. Kou agreed, he was in love and blind. He was too eager to please. Kou-nii caught them before he could even go from Kyo’s house. Kou-nii was enraged but he just threatened that he would kill the math teacher if he found him near Kyo again. Kou-nii dragged Kyo’s home. 

  
That was it. 

  
He had never seen Kou-nii got this angry until he punched people. “Koutaro!” 

  
“Kou-nii!” Kyo quickly held Kou-nii back. “Aoyama-san are you okay?” Kyo checked Aoyama-san on the ground. 

  
“Step back, Kyo.” Kou-nii warned him.

  
Kyo looked up to his brother’s cold eyes, “Not before you explained why you hit my boyfriend.” Kyo replied.  
Kou-nii looked so shock and same with Keiji-oniisama, “Your boyfriend?” 

  
“K-kyo?” Keiji-oniisama’s face even got paler than before. 

  
Aoyama-san tugged Kyo’s hand, “Kyo. It’s okay.” He said softly, while patting Kyo’s hand comfortingly. He had always like that, a comforting presence in Kyo’s life. “Your brother is dating my ex.” 

  
Kyo turned to see Keiji-oniisama and then Aoyama-san. Then he saw them again, but he couldn’t make sure on how….how could he didn’t know? Reito, Reito was only Keiji’s oniisama carbon copy. He looked at Aoyama-san again, he couldn’t see any resemblances between him and Reito. Reito was just….Reito was just…

  
“He is my cheating ex.” Aoyama-san whispered softly. 

  
Cheating ex, then it would be possible why he couldn’t find any resemblances between Aoyama-san and Reito. It was possible, but..

  
“I’ve never cheated, Masato!” 

  
Masato. Keiji-oniisama’s ex had the same surname…

  
Aoyama Masato.

  
Aoyama Masahiko. 

  
Too similar and Keiji only…”Why did you change your name?” He turned to see Aoyama-san and then the hand he held wasn’t so comforting again. 

  
“I know he is going to smear my name, he has always been saying I abused him and Reito. I just want new beginning without past haunted me.” Aoyama-san explained calmly.

  
“You abused him!” Keiji-oniisama accused Masato.

  
Masato-san sighed deeply, “Keiji. When did I do that? You refused to stop working because you put your career first rather than your kid.” 

  
“I…I need to work. You don’t…” 

  
Then before either Kyo or Keiji oniisama reacted, Kou-nii grabbed his Aoyama-san from the ground by the collar, “You scum! You starved Reito! You hurt him!” Kyo-nii screamed at him. 

  
Kyo couldn’t hear anything again. His brain and his heart were overloaded. But Reito, Reito his nephew. His nephew who was suddenly became afraid, who curled into ball and rocking himself back and forth from fear. The little Reito who was painfully shy, and the small hand that Kyo’s held. God, Reito wouldn’t lie. Reito was afraid of who? 

  
Kyo turned to see Keiji-niisama who held Kou-nii’s arm. Aoyama-san had been down to the ground again. He was still…

  
“Kou-nii!” Kirara got out from the house. “Reito. Reito needs you, now!!” 

  
Kyo almost seen in slow motion that Kou-nii reacted. He visibly winced. He saw him reigning his aggression before holding Keiji oniisama’s hand to run to the door. 

  
“Kyo. Do you believe me? I am not a violence person.” Aoyama-san said. “You must be so shock, your brother is just listening to Keiji.” 

  
Kyo jerked up. He turned to Aoyama-san, he knew Aoyama-san didn’t hit his niichan. However Reito, Reito wasn’t lying. He couldn’t lie. Kyo held Reito inside his arms and he knew how scared his nephew was. His nephew who lived with Aoyama-san for years…”Why are you not worried? Reito is afraid!” 

  
“But I chose to stay with you. You are shaken…” 

  
A father would put his son first. A father would love his son. A father would never incite the reaction Reito had for Aoyama-san. “Get out! Get out!” 

  
**_Kou-nii chose to be a father first before he became a white knight_**. He chose to be there for his son who he had only known for months rather than to be white knight for his future mate. 

  
“Get out!” Kyo knew he was screaming. “Get out! You piece of Trash!!” 

  
“Kyo!! I can‘t believe you trust Keiji more than me. He is a liar and a cheater Kyo!” 

  
Kyo didn’t know who he should believe, did Keiji oniisama really a cheater and liar? Did everything that Keiji-oniisama tell him was not true? Which one was the true Aoyama-san? Kyo needed time. He needed to figure this out. He just knew that he couldn’t see this man in front of him.

  
“I would rather…”Kyo bit his lower lips. “defend a liar than an abuser.” 

  
And he did believe that. He would never defend an abuser, a child abuser. What kind of monster hurt a child? Kyo wasn’t smart. Kyo was in love with the man in front of him but he would never…would never abandon what his parents taught him. Kyo wasn’t blind. 

  
Children were meant to be loved without condition. Children were meant to be protected. Only Monster could hurt a child, a small child like Reito. A small child that curled himself in fear and covering his head with his small hands. A small kid who tried to protect himself from an adult who hit him. 

  
“Get Out!” 

  
“Let’s talk when you are calm.” Aoyama-san said before he drove away. 

  
Kyo didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to listen anymore because he knew deep down. Deep down he would never believe Aoyama-san again. Kyo felt his legs lost their strength, he sat on the hard cold ground while he just realized he had been crying.

  
Kyo didn’t really know why he was crying? Was he crying because of the broken heart? Or he was crying just because he realized how stupid he was. The man, the man he trusted, the man he thought he would spend his life with was actually a monster. Why was he so blind? Why didn’t he see it? 

  
Why was it so hurt? Aoyama-san was perfect. He was courteous and kind. He put Kyo comfort first. He was someone…someone who Kyo wanted to build a home with. He was someone who got him a flower, he was someone who courted him with all his heart, he was someone who never pressured Kyo to do something. Then was it all lies? Was there something real between him and Aoyama-san? 

  
Why did he always fall in love with a wrong person? A groomer! Than worse, an abuser. Why? Why Kyo was so…so foolishly naïve? And why…why Kyo chased the Aoyama-san away? He probably…he probably would be the only person who can make him…happy? To make a home? 

  
Was he even right to chase him away? 

  
Was he? 

  
Kyo couldn’t wallow in self pity right now. He had to ask Keiji oniisama and he had to see Reito. Reito was traumatized and nothing Kyo had done to calm him down. It wasn’t a time to pity himself for the foolishness of the youth. A child was being hurt, his nephew was getting hurt. 

  
Kyo stood up from the ground, he dusted the soil from his pants. Kyo wiped his tears away, and straightened his back. He gulped right after he touched the dooor knob. Kyo inhaled deeply and pushed door open.

  
If he ever thought that he was wrong to chase away Aoyama-san then it disappeared as soon as he saw, Kou-nii sat on the floor with one of of his arms wrapped around Keiji oniisama, another one wrapped around Reito who put his head on Kou-nii’s shoulder near his scent gland. 

  
“Kyo.” Kou-nii looked at him.

  
Keiji oniisama followed Kou-nii direction. Keiji oniisama stood up, as he walked closer to Kyo, “I-I am sorry.”

  
Why Keiji Oniisama said sorry? It was not his fault. Kyo just needed answers. 

  
Kyo inhaled deeply, “I need some times, I need to know all.” Kyo said tentatively, “B-but…” Kyo felt his lower lips trembled, “Family stick together. Family protect each other.” 

  
Keiji oniisama nodded and Kyo saw tears on his face too, “Can I still…hug you?” 

  
Kyo didn’t answer, he didn’t need to answer because he pulled Keiji oniisama in his arms and he felt like….he wasn’t regretting anything. He had done the right thing. He..

  
He , the stupid him, had protected his family. 

  
***  
Koutaro hugged Reito close to him as they prepared to sleep. It was late at night, and Reito didn’t want to let him go so Keiji and he decided to sleep at Otouchan’s and Okaachan’s house.

  
“Bokuto-san. Can you stay?” Reito’s voice was hoarse and still wet with tears. His small hand grasped Koutaro’s fingers.

  
Koutaro laid down beside him, “Of course, Baby.” He wouldn’t go anywhere. 

  
Reito hugged Owly tighter on his left arm, “If o-only….if only…” He repeated his words, “I-I wish…I wish.”   
Koutaro didn’t urge him to talk. He pulled Reito closer to him. Koutaro kissed the boy hair softly. He knew Reito needed times before he could express himself properly. 

  
“I wish…you are my Papa. Papa L-like U-uncle Tetsu, or l-like Uncle Hajime.” 

  
Koutaro’s heart clenched painfully like some invisible hand wrung his heart, however at the same times Reito’s words made his heart warmer. Filling every corner of his hearts, and then the space in his chest. “I will.” Koutaro whispered. 

  
“Because you will marry mommy?” 

  
Koutaro shook his head, “Because I love you.” Even if Keiji hadn’t married him yet. Even if Keiji didn’t want to marry him or even if Keiji changed his mind about Koutaro. Reito would always be his son. He would always be his first son, the son that born inside his heart. “I love you so much.” 

  
He loved Reito. Words couldn’t describe how much he loved him his son, his baby. Koutaro who smiled shyly toward him. The way those little hands held his own hands, the shy laughter that became so often. The voice that so beautiful under the Christmas tree. The boy that had an imagination vaster than ocean. The boy who should believe in fairytale, but instead he was witnessing the painful cruelty. 

  
God, Koutaro wanted for read to Reito every night. He wanted to take him to Disney land together, he wanted to make the Fairytale Kingdom just for Reito so he would see Unicorn and Pegasus. He wanted to push the swing for him in the playground, teaching him to swim. He wanted to be there for Reito first heartbreak later, he wanted to say to Reito’s future spouse that He loved Reito first. 

  
“I love you too, B-bokuto-san.” He said. 

  
Koutaro nodded, “You can call me papa when you are ready.”   
“Not when you marry mommy?” 

  
Koutaro shook his head, “No. But when you are ready. I will wait for you even it’s one year, two years and even longer. It’s okay to take your time.” 

  
Reito nodded. 

  
Koutaro hugged him, “And you know, even though you are not born from me.” Koutaro gulped, “You are maybe not born from my flesh but you are born inside my heart. Nothing that people say would change the fact you are my son.” 

  
***  
“Nothing that people say would change the fact you are my son.” 

  
Keiji stopped in front of Koutaro’s old room’s door as he heard Koutaro said that. It may simple words but Koutaro didn’t know how much it meant to Reito and to Keiji. Keiji had always known that Koutaro loved Reito and Reito loved Koutaro so much too.

  
However he just realized that Koutaro really wanted to be Reito’s father. There was no single doubt that even Koutaro and Keiji had another child, Koutaro would never love Reito less. 

  
“He chose to be a father first, before become your white knight.” Keiji looked at his left t side to see Kyo. 

  
“Kyo.” 

  
Kyo squatted in the corridor, Keiji closed the door softly and followed Kyo’s suit to sit on the corridor. “You know Oniisama, I thought I always want someone who put me first above anything else.” Kyo put his head on Keiji’s shoulder as soon as Keiji sat beside him. 

  
“Like Kuroo-san?” 

  
“Hmm. Like Kuroo-san to Kei-sensei.” Kyo confirmed, “Somehow it’s romantic to have someone who worship the ground you walk on, someone who would be your white knight and stay beside you whatever happen.” 

  
“Prince Charming.” 

  
Kyo nodded. “Right? But tonight I see something that makes me realize that…” Kyo gulped, “Kou-nii chose to be the father first before he becomes your white knight. He is just like Otouchan. He is really Otouchan’s carbon copy.” 

  
Keiji nodded. 

  
“Then I realize, what I want is love.” Kyo whispered, “Love like what Otouchan has with Okaachan. Like what Kou-nii has with you. Someone who will share a home with me.” Keiji felt his shoulder became warm. “I thought it would be him. But when he played as the white knight , I know I can’t trust him. What kind of person chose to stay with his boyfriend when his own blood and flesh was curling in fear?” 

  
Keiji didn’t know whether he needed to tell Kyo about Masato. All about Masato’s abuse to him.

  
“What did he even do to make Reito curled in fear like that?” Kyo asked. “Was I too blind? Was I too stupid? How could I don’t see that he…he was…he was abusing his own son. He is not the person I want to build a home with.” 

  
“He is not the right person.” Keiji agreed. 

  
Kyo nodded, “However…I still love him. I hate the fact I still love him even though I despise him a lot. Even though my brain told me that he is disgusting human being but I still love him.” Kyo broke down. “It’s so painful here that he is not someone I think he is.” 

  
Keiji turned to Kyo and hugged him inside his arms. He let Kyo buried his cry inside his chest, he could hear Kyo tried his hardest to muffle his cry. Sometimes heart didn’t always understand the person that they despise wasn’t someone it should love. But what could they do? They couldn’t just turn off the feelings. 

  
“Tell me all about him, Oniisama. Tell me about him. So, this feeling would stop!” 

  
Was Keiji ready? Could Keiji say that? Could Keiji tell him about the horror that Masato caused to Keiji and Reito? 

  
When Keiji saw Kyo’s face, he knew that Kyo should know. Kyo deserved to know all about Masato. He deserved to know. Keiji couldn’t comfort Kyo but at least, he wouldn’t let Kyo make the same mistakes as him.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wrote that Kyo become hysteric and refused to talk with keiji. But thrn I remembered that He was raised by the same set of parents Koutaro had. He held the same value like Kou and his father so to write him as immaturr Young adult who put the love first before wellness of a child will be so out of characters for him. So i just need to make the right moments when he realized how bad masato was. 
> 
> That was the moment I chose 'to be a father first before a white knight' that what made Kyo see behind Masato's facade even though he didn't know all the abuse Reito and Keiji experienced. 
> 
> Well, anyway the storm is not over. Well we have some bit more things to come. Tell me what you think.


End file.
